Dangan Ronpa: Hopelessly Misplaced
by Craftsdwarf
Summary: Hope's Peak Academy's 80th Class: while such an anomaly should not exist after the Most Despair Inducing Incident in Human History, 16 Applicants find themselves in a familiar setting. With countless mysteries and contradictions to discover, can they Hope to survive to learn the truth of their captivity or the reason for their Despair? (DR1 Spoilers, minor SDR2 references)
1. Prologue: Despair Apocalypse Monokuma

_My name is Oonishi Eiji. I am the son of Oonishi Mahiro and Miho. I want to say that I'm just a normal Middle Schooler, to be making my way to High School next year, but this isn't quite the case._

_It all started when I was six years old. I was watching a television series, but though I shouldn't have cared as much as I did, I began to think the strangest questions. What was with the poor acting? Why were the camera angles so boring? Why was the pacing so slow? Why were the characters so bland and shallow? As questions like this filled my mind, I needed to have an outlet for them. I began to write. I thought that maybe if I could pour my thoughts out, maybe I could get a better grasp on what I was trying to say. But as I wrote, I began to wonder about the history of the medium in the first place, and so I researched._

_Soon enough, I was watching TV shows many times older than I was. I wrote my thoughts, eventually starting a little blog where I shared my opinion of what I watched. Then I moved on to other mediums: books, movies, comics, animation. I didn't want to let language barriers stop me either, so I learned English, as many things were translated into English before anything else. Before I knew it, my blog was huge. People agreed with my analyses, and even picked up things I liked based on my review. It was odd, hearing about an older TV show I liked experiencing a revival of a fanbase through me. It was shocking, but it felt nice: after all, wasn't I was just a fan too?_

_My friends at Torimari Boy's Middle School thought it was pretty amazing when they heard, even more so when they heard a number of my better reviews were going to be published in a book. I didn't really know what to say when I heard the offer, but it's selling well, so how can I complain? When talking with my friends about what High School they want to go to, they all think I'm good enough to get scouted for Hope's Peak Academy because of the book. Everyone always talks about wanting the go there anyway, the small chance of being randomly selected as the Super High School Level Luckster being endlessly tantalizing for the average youth, so I don't think they're that serious about me getting scouted. I'll be applying there anyway: with my decent grades and the money I've gotten from my book, I'll have no problem making the tuition fees to enter the Hope's Peak Preparatory School for normal kids like myself, helping to fund the next generation's Hope through my contributions. There's no way I'd be scouted though. Who wouldn't laugh at the idea of a Super High School Level Critic?_

Leaning back in his chair, Oonishi took a breath, putting the pen he was using back into his breast pocket before taking off his black framed glasses and wiping them on his white, buttoned, dress shirt. Wanting a break, he moved away from his desk, getting up and stretching. Looking down, he realized he was still wearing his school uniform: the white shirt, long brown pants, and black belt. He only wore socks at the moment: his shoes had been taken off at the door, naturally. He'd taken his tie off as well, but once he'd gotten home, he just wanted to write. He had an interview with the local paper coming up, so Oonishi wanted to get his thoughts in order. He was considering rereading some of his old reviews and see how his skills and taste evolved, also considering that he might be asked about some of his thoughts, be it on some of his more controversial reviews or the last thing he'd watched.

Looking around, he scanned his cluttered room. His desk, just enough room cleared to write, also had his computer and tower so he could write his blog entries and watch DVDs, a few of them scattered about. Next to his desk were a number of CD towers, two loaded with his backlog of things he still wanted to watch and review. There were also a number of bookshelves, packed with novels, manga, foreign comics, one of them also reserved for his backlog, cluttered and unorganized. Oonishi hadn't realized it until now, but he needed to do more cleaning. The attic already had a number of boxes dedicated to his collection, sorted by medium and genre, then by rewatchable or not worth a rewatch. Looking out his window, it was dark. Oonishi hadn't realized he'd stayed out so long before coming home. He saw his reflection in the dark glass: his face framed with medium length black hair, a pair of black framed glasses in front of his gray eyes. His stomach started to bother him; when was the last time he'd eaten, he wondered? He thought that maybe he'd be able to write a little easier with a full stomach.

Making a move towards the door, it opened suddenly. Oonishi saw his mother, her black hair reaching to her shoulders. She was wearing her normal evening attire, a long black skirt and short sleeved, dark green blouse, but her expression was anything but normal: worried, anxious. Eiji's first thought was on a certain TV series set to record tonight, but he could tell it was something worse than that. "W-what's wrong? Is it father?" Eiji asked. Unable to speak, his mother waved for him to follow before running off to the living room. Eiji went after her, running through the dark halls. Once in the living room, she pointed at the television screen.

Oonishi tried to take in what he was seeing but his senses twisted. He was in a haze, wondering if this was what fainting felt like. Then, there was darkness.

* * *

The next thing he knew, Oonishi Eiji was sitting down, eyes closed, leaning against a hard wall. The first thing that jarred him to consciousness was an unfamiliar male voice, suggesting, "Maybe we should shake them awake! Someone's got to know something."

Oonishi's eyes fluttered, another, deeper male voice responding, "We should be careful! This is an emergency, shaking him could lead to dire consequences, such as a concussion if he were to hit his head."

"How hard were you gonna shake him!?" the first voice responded, shocked.

He stirred as a female voice was heard, "I agree though. Be calm. I am certain we can wait a few more minutes."

Oonishi felt that he was very stiff. How long had he been out, he could only wonder. Groaning, he looked up, vision cloudy. As he rubbed his eyes, he heard the female voice again, saying, "See, he's awake. That just leaves the two girls." Vision finally cleared he looked up, taking in his location. It was a dim room, like a hallway. There were two doors: one, a double door with a monitor displaying a symbol Oonishi didn't recognize. It looked like a coat of arms, complete with a crown on top, depicting a pen and something jagged crossed, wings or feathers on the side, 'High School' written underneath, all black and white. The other door could hardly be called a door at all. It was large, round, and metal, a few lights on it. Taking a breath, he noticed that it was a bit stuffy in here too. In the corners, there were security cameras, a small number of them, one even a bit above where he sat against the wall; he might have hit his head on it had he stood suddenly.

Looking at the rest of the people in the room, it was a wonder that it was the monitor and emblem that caught his eye first. Many of them looked downright strange, be it their outfits or hair, some quite flamboyant, though a few of them more subdued. Oonishi was feeling quite plain and boring as he looked the others over. There was a small group near him, watching him, and there were two other groups surrounding what looked like two other prone figures, sleeping, most likely. There were a couple stragglers, minding their own business as well, looking around alone, or just waiting. Oonishi took in the appearances of the three looking at him. The first guy he'd heard greeted, "Mornin'! Maybe. Could be evening, who knows?" Oonishi blinked as he looked at him. He wasn't just bald, he had no hair on his person whatsoever, even on the hand he'd outstretched to help Oonishi up. As Oonishi stood, grateful for the assist, he saw the boy's white labcoat, sleeves rolled up; giving the implication of a scientist, but the rest of the clothes he wore didn't give the same feeling. He wore tan shorts, a crimson shirt, and a pair of sandals.

"Th-thank you," Oonishi said, brushing his slightly wrinkled clothes down. He noticed he was wearing shoes now, but he hadn't been when he last remembered.

The taller boy nodded, before holding his hand away from him, a bit noticeably. Oonishi looked at him quizzically, before the boy in the labcoat said, "Oh, no offense meant. I just don't want to touch my nose or mouth or anything. I misplaced my antibacterial wipes."

Oonishi decided it best to leave him be for a moment, looking over at the other two. The other boy, about Oonishi's slightly above average height, looked straight out of a national park from the set of some American movie. Oonishi wondered if he was foreign, but his Japanese was good. He wore a dark green dress shirt and a tan, broad brimmed campaign hat. He also had brown pants and a tie. Under his hat, his hair was short and black, and his eyebrows bushy and square. He had something of stubble and sun tanned skin. Oonishi spotted the nametag with his last name, 'Shikishima'. Noticing he was being observed Shikishima nodded, "Good day. Well, perhaps not. It might be storming out there; we really have no clue, as Urushibara said. We woke up in much the same situation as you: all of us did. Or at least, those of those that are awake."

"If I may ask, what was the last thing you recall before waking up? Take a moment to recollect if you most, there is no rush, though I am curious," said the female voice. Oonishi looked her over as well. She looked like she had been going somewhere important. Aside from her short, light red hair which only barely touched her ears, she wore a hakama, the top colored gold decorated with a light purple flower pattern, the lower part being more reminiscent of blood. He wished he could tell why he thought of blood when he saw it, but he wasn't sure. She was a bit shorter than him as well.

Adjusting his glasses, he took a moment to think. Keeping it simple, Eiji replied, "I was working, and my mother wanted me to see something on TV. I looked and..."

"You don't remember either do you?" The scientist, Urushibara sighed, scratching his head. He looked at his hand before saying, "Oh crap. When was the last time you washed your hands, man? You weren't near anyone sick, were you?"

Shikishima interjected, "Calm yourself. We will have to find our bearings before we worry about such luxuries as cleanliness."

The scientist scoffed, "Luxury!? More like necessity. Catch the wrong bug and it means curtains."

Interrupting, Oonishi asked, "Excuse me, but how did you know what I saw? Or what I didn't see, rather."

The girl with pale red hair answered him. She seemed to be the only of the three with her head screwed on all the way, Oonishi noticed, and he didn't even know her name yet. "Yes, it was much the same for all of us. We were in a situation where we were about to learn something or see something, and then awoke in this place. Where 'this place' is, we do not know, however." She seemed to be holding back a bit of distress: she was worried, but putting on a strong front.

Oonishi tried to go over everything in his head. What had they all been about to see? What was that emblem? Why them in the first place? Studying the emblem again, he took particular attention to the words 'High School'. Opening his mouth, he asked the three, "Hey, you guys are all Middle School students like me, right?"

They nodded, Shikishima adding, "Yet the emblem says 'High School'. I see what you're getting at, but High School is still a year off for me." Oonishi nodded, and it seemed the other two were on the same train of thought. Understanding, Shikishima continued, "So, you're thinking this is some kind of entrance exam or ceremony? No, that couldn't be... Quickly, what High Schools have you considered applying for? Fujitora doesn't have this stringent of a requirement; I'm sure, but what about Obushiba High?"

Thinking back to before he passed out, Oonishi wondered aloud, "No, it couldn't be...Hope's Peak Academy?"

The others looked at him, realization on their faces. Urushibara's shocked face turned to glee the quickest, "Hah! I knew I wasn't the only one to think about it! You've got a Super High School Level Talent too, right? I bet we all do."

Oonishi shook his head, "No, I was just thinking about them earlier, I don't think they'd be interested in me. They do accept one random student though, right? The Super High School Level Luckster?"

"Luckster?" The girl repeated, curious.

Shikishima nodded, "Yes, I've heard of such a thing. Do you think that perhaps you are this lucky student?"

Interjecting, the girl said, "One moment please. Excuse my rudeness for interrupting, but even if this is related to Hope's Peak, the situation is a still little strange though. No, more than a little strange, much more."

Oonishi certainly didn't disagree. Wanting to get a bit more information, he looked around, seeing a few more faces, before suddenly hearing a loud scream. Oonishi jumped, but the cry was one of glee, not horror. Turning their attention, Shikishima led the way, heading over to a group of four standing around a girl sitting up, likely having just awoken. Oonishi saw that she was wearing a school uniform, a white skirt, a white, long sleeved winter coat over a blue shirt, all the buttons black. Her hair was long, straight and brown, a bit of it sticking up on the middle of her head, a green and teal flower shaped hair pin holding some of her hair away from her face. Her eyes were lit up like stars, hands caressing her face, smiling with a level of happiness no one else here could imagine on their face at this dire time.

"I don't believe it! You're all awesome students, right? And that's Hope's Peak Academy's emblem on the monitor! My wildest dreams have come true!" She fawned.

Another girl spoke up first, her skin well-tanned by the sun, wavy dark brown hair covering her ears, a buxom frame despite being shorter than average, dressed in a white tank top, yellow short shorts, and a light blue raincoat tied around her waist like a sash. Her angry expression was plain, "You don't seem to understand what kind of situation this is, so calm down already!"

The sitting girl titled her head, "What situation?" Looking around, she asked, "Huh, where am I?" The girl with the raincoat massaged her forehead, groaning quietly.

Scratching his head, Oonishi turned away as the others dealt with her. He wondered if she was just naturally dense or if the presence of some Super Students was just getting to her first. He wanted to ask if she recognized him, wondering if he really had been scouted or selected randomly. From what she said, it seemed like she'd been chosen randomly. Did that mean Oonishi was indeed Super High School Level? He pondered it for a few moments before noticing the other door again. Curious, he went over, looking at the metal portal. Most of the lights didn't seem to have much meaning, but there were some words lit up on a panel on the side. 'Lockdown: Active.' Oonishi could not say that sounded good.

"I overheard you, you know," Oonishi stopped, looking around, seeing the owner of the voice talking to him. He was a short guy, but he was thick, being a bit chubby. He wore a dark silver gakuran school uniform, and his golden hair was parted in the center, fanning out at the sides of his head like three jagged frills on each side. The boy's eyes were narrowed, his lips curled in a mocking smile as he continued, "But if the thought that you were 'Super High School Level' didn't come to you immediately, you may not be particularly Talented after all. Or are you? How do you deny Talent? Are you holding out?"

Oonishi let out a sigh, finally came to the conclusion of the matter he'd been thinking about moments ago, "You know, maybe it isn't worth worrying about. We should be focused on getting out of here, right? Has anyone tried to open the other door?"

Disgruntled at the subject change, the boy narrowed his eyes even closer, "So you are just nobody, good to know."

Oonishi sighed, "I'd rather you not make such quick judgments of people." The boy looked hard at him, before scratching his chin. With a nod of farewell, he went off, mumbling something or other.

Oonishi watched him go, before looking around a bit more. Over by the other door, he saw someone leaning against the wall next to it, arms crossed, wearing a black suit with white pinstripes, hands in black gloves. He was tall too, and decently broad, Oonishi could tell. His dark purple hair was tied back into a long ponytail, though a few loose strands hung over his forehead. Oonishi considered seeing what he was up too, before hearing a voice from the last group, "Oh, she's up now. I told you we should have just shaken her." Oonishi craned his head, trying to see what was going on, when he felt a light draft in the previously stuffy room. Looking at the metal door, it still remained quite shut. Looking over at the other one, it hadn't changed either. That was when Oonishi noticed the tall guy with dark purple hair had gone. He blinked his eyes, wondering if he'd imagined him.

Before he could say something, he heard a feminine voice from behind him, "You felt it too? That small gust?" Oonishi turned to see a girl addressing him, a bit taller than he. She wore a navy blue cap over her blonde hair, which was packed into a small bun above her neck. She wore a black tank top under a white sweatjacket, navy blue shorts, and white sneakers.

Oonishi answered, "Yeah, like a draft."

The girl nodded, "I noticed it after the last girl woke up. Could you tell where it came from?"

Oonishi shook his head, "I wonder...that guy." Oonishi looked around, but the boy in the suit was nowhere to be seen. He counted fifteen students visible, and the missing one meant sixteen. Thinking logically, if he vanished so quickly, there was only one thing it could mean. The others so distracted by their conversations with the girl gushing about the others or with the girl who just woke up...perhaps they hadn't noticed? Oonishi approached the door, noticing the girl in the cap and sweatjacket was following him. Not bothering to ask, he reached the double doors, looking up at Hope's Peak Academy's emblem on the monitor.

As Oonishi reached the door, he grabbed the handle. A few others noticed him, watching. To his surprise, the handle turned. Swinging the door open, the pressure change made a similar air movement to the one he felt moments ago, though not as strong. As he opened to door, everyone noticed, and soon began to push towards the exit, clamoring excitedly. Not wanting to get trampled, Oonishi quickly headed through, eyes barely needing to adjust in the fairly dim room.

As Oonishi took in the scene of the room,. It had an almost unpleasant air to it. In the middle of the room was a set of stairs, over top a floor of large, white tiles. A red set of double doors could be seen at the top, and two more staircases splitting from the landing in opposite directions. There were a couple doors on opposite sides of the room. The walls were black, however, painted to look like brick, and the ceiling was covered in the same white tiles. There were a few light fixtures, but they didn't light the whole room. Standing in the middle of the room, near the bottom of the stairs, looking around, was the same boy in the suit he'd seen before, already there. He was no doubt responsible for the first draft of air. That he managed to sneak out with no one noticing immediately was a bit impressive, Oonishi felt.

Some of the others were less impressed though. The tanned, buxom girl, who'd spoke out at the excited lass earlier, pointed at him with an outstretched finger, growling with even more anger than before, "Hey! Who the hell are you and what are we doing here?"

He didn't answer, looking at the others with a stony look. As they silently waited for an answer, he sighed, voice somewhat deep, "I was standing by the door, and I heard a 'click'. I found that it was unlocked, and left. Satisfied?" The girl looked away with a huff, arms crossed, apparently not realizing that he'd been there with them in the other room the whole time.

One of the others was not so happy with him, however. Much like the girl in the hakama from earlier, he was also dressed in more traditional style clothes, though he wore a black yukata and wooden geta sandals. His black hair was tied into a topknot. Oonishi cringed when he saw what might have been a burn scar on the side of his forehead, the spot of skin colored dark red. "If you heard the door unlock, you should have alerted us. Show some respect. That goes for you too, glasses," he spoke.

Oonishi replied, "Eh? Me?" He was ignored by both the guy with the burn scar and the guy in the suit, whom glared at each other for a moment, before the purple haired boy turned away.

A few continued to look around the room. Some began to fan out, a few moving to the doors on opposite sides, but a voice echoed throughout the room, light and playful. Oonishi found it strangely chilling too. "Attention please, your attention please. Would the 80th Class Applicants please wait at the bottom of the stairs?"

There was dead silence for a moment, before the excitable girl giggled loudly, trying to contain herself. Another girl, standing next to Oonishi with a disgruntled expression, asked, "Will he be long?" Oonishi recognized her as the last person to wake up. She was short, thin, and her posture a little hunched. Her eyelids drooped from boredom. Her mouth was curled into a light frown, her straight, medium length blue hair hanging to her shoulders, bangs hanging close to her eyes. She wore light clothing, a baggy, long sleeved pink top and comfortable looking lime green and pink polka dotted pants. She didn't have shoes, and her hair was partially covered in a green and pink sleeping cap, topped with a white ball of fluff. She did wear a black coat, at least, so it didn't entirely look like she'd just gotten out of bed.

Oonishi tried to ignore her for a moment, before hearing the voice of Shikishima repeat, "80th Class Applicants?"

The excitable girl nodded, answering, "Gotta be us! The 78th Class is in their second year, the 79th Class was scouted! Maybe there's something else we have to do first? Like an exam? I've never heard anything like that though. Hmm...wait, we should be the 79th Class..."

"Upupupu, is that so?"

There was silence from the Applicants, whom looked around, trying to spot the source of the voice, the same silly sounding one from earlier. There was a noise from the ceiling above the top of the stairs, where two tiles were sliding apart. From the dark hole, there was a shower of confetti. Then, as if things weren't odd enough already, a small thing dropped out, landing at the top of the stairs. It's right half was colored white, its left half black, with a jagged red eye and wide smile. It was like a teddy bear, but...

"Good day everyone! I hope you studied hard, today's the big day! The day you find out whether or not you're made of the stuff it takes to get into Hope's Peak Academy! Or something like that, maybe, upupupu," It spoke, chuckling again, the applicants staring in stunned silence. "I am the Headmaster, Monokuma!"

After a moment, the excitable brown haired girl asked, "So...where is this? It doesn't look like I thought Hope's Peak Academy would."

"H-hey! Shouldn't you be more worried about the fact that it's a teddy bear!?" the bald Urushibara stammered.

"Course not, stupid boring girl! You have to Pass first. Then you'll be admitted into the True 80th Class properly. And so what if I'm a bear? You got a problem with bears?" Monokuma answered, bearing his claws. The scientist shook his head nervously.

The park ranger, Shikishima nodded, "I happen to be quite fond of them. Nice to meet you Monokuma-san!"

Monokuma somehow blushed, "A fan! That makes me beary happy!" Oonishi was starting to loosen up; maybe the Headmaster was just quirky, even if he was being more than a bit rude to the brown haired girl.

The next question came from the girl in the hakama, who asked, "I seem to bit...fuzzy, on a number of matters. Pardon the pun, Monokuma-san. In particular, how did we get here?"

Monokuma waved his hand in front of his face, "Detail, details! Who cares! I bet you're all beary excited about getting a chance to see Hope's Peak Academy in all its glory."

The short haired girl continued, "Excuse me, but, what was 'that thing' we were all about to learn before passing out? Please, any sort of answer would be wonderful."

"What thing?" Oonishi heard the girl in pajamas next to him ask.

"What thing?" Monokuma mimed.

The girl in the hakama bowed slightly, sighing forlornly, "Pardon me, it was nothing."

"Quiet down with all the nonsense. How do we get out?" The boy with the ponytail asked. Oonishi could see the length of his ponytail from here: his hair was longer than the hair of most of the girls here.

Monokuma laughed, "Why, you have to Pass the Exam, of course! Then you get to leave."

"Then how do we Pass?" the guy in the suit asked again, growing less and less patient.

"Upupu. That's the beary interesting part. Just kill someone!"

It felt like the temperature dropped in the room several degrees. Any hope that Oonishi had that this was just the Headmaster's quirkiness winked out of existence, just like that.

"Ehehe," the excitable girl in the skirt laughed awkwardly.

"What's the matter? Don't believe me, dummy? I don't lie! Maybe a few white lies here or there, but certainly no black lies! My white half is truth, the other half is probably related to the feeling I get when I see someone die! Yeah, that glorious, delicious Despair...There's nothing like it! I revel in it." Monokuma twirled, "Wanna get out? You just need to Pass! Kill one of your other would be classmates, get away with it, and freedom is yours!"

"So, hypothetically, there can only be 8 who Pass?" the wide boy with the thin eyes and gold hair whom Oonishi talked to earlier asked.

"Nope. Only one person may Pass. The victims stay dead, and then everyone else Fails! And the only thing that awaits Failures is death!" Monokuma laughed.

"I take it back, you are no bear; you're a monster!" Shikishima yelled, losing composure, pointing at the monochrome teddy.

Monokuma looked down at his feet, groaning, "Awwww... Oh well! I still have fans! All around the world! Who cares if you all hate me, most of you could be dead within the next couple weeks! One by one or all at once, who cares."

"Or perhaps, we could bypass your demands...by ending you!" the boy in the topknot snarled, leaping into action. Pushing past some of the others, he took to the stairs, finding no trouble ascending, his sandals loudly announcing his steps. In response, the stairs changed shape, folding down and turning into a slide. His face faltered as he slipped, landing on his front and sliding down in about the most uncool way possible, arms outstretched and feet above, knees bent. Standing up, he adjusted his yukata and brushed himself off.

"Upupu, nice try. Won't work though, because hurting me would break the rules! And those who break the rules will be thoroughly punished! What an unbearable thought."

"Oh, and speaking of rules, take these!" The bear jumped onto the slide, coming down neatly, landing roughly in the center of the kids. He began passing out what seemed to be grayish blue cards. Oonishi took his, noticing the power button. "These are your Applicant ElectroIDs. They contain lots of beary helpful information, like everyone's report cards, a school map, and the school rules!" Oonishi was afraid to turn it on, like it might blow up or something. Seeing some of the others switch it on, he did so himself, seeing his full name, Oonishi Eiji. He flipped through the rules, and there it was, plain as day, just as Monokuma was saying. 'In order to Pass the Mutual Killing Exam, an Applicant must murder another.'

"No, this is insane," he found himself muttering. "I was just going to enroll in the Preparatory School anyway. This is...this is...this can't be what Hope's Peak Academy really is!" He cried out, hand starting to shake as the pace of his breath quickened.

"I agree! This is...someone would have told the world if the Academy was ruled by such a madman!" the excitable girl cried out.

Monokuma laughed, "Is that so? Who's the Prime Minister of Japan?"

She answered after a moment, "Hope's Peak Academy 45th Class, Sanada Shinzo, former Super High School Level Debater."

"A murderer! Who's the Minister of Defense?"

Another moment passed, and she answered, "49th Class, Hatoyama Tarou, former Super High School Level Reserve Officer Trainee."

"A murderer! Wanna keep going? See where I'm going with this? Of course you don't, because you're so dense! In order to become the World's Hope, you must first experience Despair! You don't become a doctor without knowing a lot about injuries and sickness, right? But for Despair, the only way to really learn is to experience it yourself! Of course, if something like that were really going on, would people mouth off about it? No! And with Hope's Peak having had so many figures in power, it wouldn't be hard to get everyone to keep quiet about it."

No one said a word, except the exceedingly stubborn girl who could only be described as Super High School Level Hope's Peak Otaku after that display of knowledge, "That can't be right, there are 16 of us, and usually 16 students at the Academy in every class, and there's been a Luckster every year except the first six! It's too consistent!"

Monokuma, getting mad, growled, "Detail, shmeetails. Who said this is the only Mutual Killing Exam? Who's to say there aren't 15 games just like this one starting? When you meet the rest of the True 80th Class, you'll know they have blood on their hands too. Then you can work towards all that Hopey Hope and stuff while you study or whatever."

The girl stammered, "But...but, there's-"

Monokuma growled again, "Quiet! I'm done with you. You're so annoying, gosh. You know what? The person who kills her gets a bonus! Inquire inside. But for now, I'll leave you too your own business. Follow School Rules. Revel in the bloodbath you silly little kids." With that, Monokuma vanished, bounding out of sight.

There was a dour mood. The kids looked at each other, all thinking the same thing. Who would die first? Who would cast the first stone and commit murder? As Oonishi looked over the others, his nerves got the better of him, and he collapsed into a wreck, squatting into a fetal position, hands over his head. One thought rang out in his head.

_I could die in here._

* * *

PROLOGUE END

SURVIVORS: 16

* * *

**((Author notes at the end of chapter 1.1!))**


	2. Chapter 1-1: The 80th Class Applicants

**It's Not my Fault I'm so Unfortunate: (Ab)normal Days**

* * *

_Despair..._

_That was what Monokuma was after, he wanted them to Despair right?_

_That's what Oonishi was feeling all right, Despair. Despair in knowing he might not make it to his next birthday, or even the next day._

_Despair in knowing he might never watch or read anything again. Despair in knowing he might never see his friends again. Despair in knowing he might never see his mother or father again._

_Despair..._

_Despair..._

_Des...pair?_

Oonishi finally came back to reality, the touch of a hand on his shoulder helping to drag him back. Looking up, tears welling at the edge of his eyes, he saw the Hope's Peak Otaku looking down at him, her hand on his shoulder. "Don't listen to that stupid bear. None of us are going to kill each other! Just you watch! Stay strong. Don't lose Hope!"

Oonishi looked at her for a moment. He could see that she was a hundred percent serious. To look in the face of such a strange situation, even after hearing what Monokuma said to her, she wasn't succumbing to the pressure. Oonishi stood, lifting his glasses and wiping his eyes. "Pathetic," he mumbled. Seeing the girl frown, he corrected himself, "No, me, I mean. You must think I'm pathetic for breaking down like that."

She shook her head, "No, not at all. No one else did anything like that sure, but that just made me feel like...you would never kill anyone, no matter what. For some of the others, I felt like, maybe at the back of their mind, they might try it...but I won't let them! We're the World's Hope!" Oonishi was still surprised at her confidence. Looking around, he noticed everyone had gone. He hadn't even noticed, having blocked everything out.

He wanted to ask where everyone had left too, but instead remembered his manners. "I'm sorry, but, what's your name?" Oonishi asked, having walked away before he could hear it earlier.

The girl smiled, introducing herself, "Kotobuki Kanata! I've been a fan of humanity's greatest deeds for ages: I love hearing stories about the most amazing things people have ever done. When I heard about Hope's Peak, it was really something. I mean, a whole school dedicated to awesome people who can do amazing things, and make them even better at what they do! Isn't that just the best?" Oonishi could practically see her eyes filling with stars of amazement.

Oonishi nodded, "Yeah, you have a really good knowledge of Hope's Peak Alumni. I'm impressed."

Kotobuki smiled again, this time a bit more sheepishly, before stopping to ask, "But I don't think I recognize you. What's your name?"

"Oonishi Eiji," the boy answered.

The girl blinked, "Wait, you wouldn't be related to Hope's Peak Academy's 59th Class, Oonishi Mahiro, former Super High School Level Secretary?"

She had said it with such seriousness that Oonishi was surprised. Usually when someone brought up his father's profession, it was mocked, requiring Eiji to explain that his father's organizational skills were unmatched. "Y-yeah, exactly. You're really good," Oonishi replied, continuing to be impressed.

Kotobuki continued, "I'd heard his son put out a book of some kind. I didn't know you were my age! What kind of book is it?"

Oonishi couldn't weasel out of this one. "Er, well, it's a collection of reviews I've written. I review novels, movies, TV series, comics...all sorts. I guess if they'd published my reviews, they'd have to be pretty good, right? It's really just me writing my opinions, so I've never really understood why so many people make a big deal out of it. Fans of my blog check out things I liked and talk bad about things I didn't. Even Hope's Peak Academy makes more out of it than they probably should. I wish they hadn't noticed me now though..."

While he continued to be unimpressed with himself, Kotobuki's eyes sparkled a bit, "Yeah, now I want to read the book! Oh, I wanna get out and find a copy! How did it go under my radar?"

Oonishi smirked, "You don't want to get out of here that badly, do you?"

Kotobuki giggled, "Oh, so you can smile after all!" Oonishi was taken aback, wondering if he really was serious looking so often. Kotobuki smiled again, "I want to get out, but I'd never kill anyone! Never ever ever. Never ever ever ev-"

Oonishi raised his hands, "Y-yeah, I get it." She really was an endless bundle of energy, but her mood was rubbing off on him, and he was able to stay relatively calm. Curious, Oonishi asked, "So, you're the Super High School Level Luckster then?"

Kotobuki nodded slightly, saying, "Well, I hope so. There's one thing that's been bothering me though." Oonishi perked up, listening closely. "Ever since the 7th Class, decades ago, there's always been one Super High School Level Luckster per class, right?" Oonishi nodded, assuming she was right, figuring that if he wanted to know, she'd be the one to ask, after all. Kotobuki continued, "So, if there are actually sixteen Mutual Killing Exams going on, and have been from the beginning, how is it that there's always been one Luckster? Did the Luckster always succeed through their Luck? Or maybe they have a Luckster in each Exam."

Noticing something, Oonishi responded, "Wait, you were right, it is too consistent. Except for those first 6 classes, only one Luckster passed the Exam. That would mean that in order for the pattern to continue, you'd have to succeed here-"

"No way!" Kotobuki interjected.

Oonishi nodded, "Exactly, they get one Luckster who doesn't want to kill, and you've got a Class with none." Continuing, he deduced, "They can't have multiple Lucksters either, else there's the chance of multiple Passing their Exams. The only explanation I can think of that works is that Lucksters just can't help but to Pass, unless we're missing something."

Kotobuki didn't have a response to that, instead adding, "And something else was bothering me too. Monokuma was acting a little weird. I'm mean; he's supposed to be Hope's Peak Academy's Headmaster, right? But the way he talked about Despair was like he...adored it."

Oonishi thought that was odd too, but said, "But maybe this murder Exam... Can you really say Hope's Peak Academy is what everyone says after this? Maybe it's just some kind of shining front to hide all...this." He knew he'd misspoken immediately when he saw Kotobuki's face. She looked like he'd just raised a pitchfork and torch in an attempt to decry the Academy. Oonishi turned away, mental wishing he'd been a bit more careful with his words. "S-sorry," he apologized.

After a few moments of silence, Oonishi looked around, and the Entrance Hall was virtually empty except for the two of them. "So, where did everyone go, anyway?" he asked.

"Off to explore the Exam Building, and hopefully find a way out. Have you read the rules yet?" Kotobuki asked. Oonishi shook his head. He pulled out his ElectroID and gave it a look. After it flashed his name, he found the section for the School Rules again.

**Rule 1: Applicants are required to stay in the Exam Building until the Mutual Killing Exam is concluded. Wares for living in the building for longer durations have been supplied in the event the Exam continues for an extend period of time.**

**Rule 2: The Period of 10 PM to 7 AM is 'nighttime'. Certain restrictions are in place at night to incite Applicants to get a good night's rest to tackle the Exam at full strength. The lights outside the Dormitory Rooms are also dimmed, so be mindful!**

**Rule 3: Sleep is only allowed in Dormitory Rooms. To sleep elsewhere is forbidden.**

**Rule 4: Excluding locked gates or doors, you may explore the Exam Building with no limitations. To break a locked door outside of the Dormitory is forbidden. To break a locked door within the Dormitory is unlikely.**

**Rule 5: Violence against the Headmaster, Monokuma, is forbidden.**

**Rule 6: Destroying or tampering with announcement monitors, security cameras, or covered windows is forbidden.**

**Rule 7: In order to Pass the Mutual Killing Exam, an Applicant must murder another. Several hours after a body's discovery, a Peer Assessment Trial will be held.**

**Rule 8: Peer Assessment Trial attendance is mandatory. You are only exempt if you have are dismembered or have a terrible, crippling, unendurable condition or illness or injury.**

**Rule 9: If the 'Black' Applicant who commits murder is declared Guilty at the end of the Peer Grading Trial, the Fail and the Mutual Killing Exam continues. If a 'White' Applicant who did not commit a murder is declared Guilty, the 'Black' Applicant will Pass the Exam, and be allowed to leave.**

**Rule 10: Rules may be added during the course of the Exam. Rules will be updated at 10 PM, and the announcement will reflect any changes in the Rules.**

Taking it all in, Oonishi sighed. This Exam was definitely something that was happening, and a murder seemed like a possibility, however distant. Even if he didn't want to take part, the thought that someone else might want too was terrifying. Seeing his mood change for the worse, Kotobuki snapped him out of it. "Let's go exploring ourselves! We should introduce ourselves to everyone too. I wanna be sure if I'm the Luckster or not. I mean, you're definitely the Super High School Level Critic, but there's no way I've got anything going for me but my Luck."

"What about your optimism?" Oonishi suggested. Kotobuki grinned before saying, "Well then, let's get started and check this place out!"

Kanata moved a step before stopping to look around. Looking at two doors on opposite sides of the room, the large staircase in between them, Kotobuki explained, "Those are just bathrooms. The Dormitory is on the next floor below. Let's check that out first." Oonishi looked around, seeing that under the large set of stairs in the center of the room were two spiral staircases, one on each side, descending. He could see below through the space between them, where the two spiral staircases intertwined as they descended. Going down the stairs and reaching the bottom, they took a look around. It was better lit down here, probably due to the lower ceiling and white tiled walls and floors.

They went to the first door they saw, right next to the stairs, under where the Boy's Bathroom was upstairs. "Two more bathrooms, great," Oonishi sighed, looking into the boy's one down here. There was a stall, a urinal, and wastebasket, along with another camera, which was quite out of place here.

Moving out, he met up with Kotobuki after she searched the Girl's Bathroom. "Who puts cameras in the girl's bathroom? They're not anywhere weird, but still," Kotobuki grumbled. Was there no private place? They could only wonder.

Moving on, they went to their right after coming out of the bathrooms. Turning the corner, they found a hall of doors, five to the left side and seven to the right, no more doors facing them from the far wall. Each one had a plaque, with an image and a surname. Looking closely at the first one on his left, Eiji read the name, 'Tomoe'. He wasn't sure what to make of the image though; it was like pixel art, blown up, black and white. Oonishi could make out a girl in what appeared to be a top hat. He believed he saw her while looking around earlier. Other than the image and nameplate, there was a small hook and clip on the door, but nothing was hanging from either of them. Next to each door was a little button of unknown purpose.

"Oh, this one's mine!" Kotobuki said cheerfully, looking at the next door. Oonishi moved over, seeing her surname and pixel portrait. There were two things that Tomoe's door didn't have though. On the hook was a key ring with a key and a tag, the tag reading, 'Kotobuki'. The note seemed to be from Monokuma, listing a couple things. Each room was soundproofed, the showers turned off at night, the girls' showers had locks, the drawers contained either a Sewing Kit or a Tool Set based on gender, which was closed with a one-time seal... Boring stuff. Well, the gruesome descriptions of bloody usages for the Sewing Kit and Tool Set went unappreciated by Oonishi, but it didn't matter. Kotobuki looked at him for a moment before saying, "I'm going to take a look, why don't you check out your room?"

Oonishi nodded, saying, "Okay, see you in a second." Going down the hall, he looked at the doors, trying to find his. He tried to take the names to memory, but he didn't want to take too long. Seeing that the side to his right was dedicated to males made his search a little easier, though at the end of the hall where it turned left, the seventh door on the right side was actually a Closet, the Janitor's, as it said on the door. Oonishi opened it, seeing a few cleaning supplies, a mop, a broom, a dustpan, buckets, and other such things. Oddly enough, there was a chute of some kind, fairly large too, a warning note stuck up above it, reading: 'Do not put anything but garbage in the chute. Bodies do not fit, unless you remove the arms at the shoulder, so do not try without proper preparation'. Leaving, he closed the door with a grimace before looking down the next stretch of hallway. Close by, he saw two girls, standing outside their rooms along the wall to the left, chatting. The shorter one he'd seen before: it was the pajama girl from before.

The other, one, taller than him, Oonishi hadn't gotten a good look at yet. She'd caught his eye, but with a closer look, he was a little weirded out. He'd heard of 'ganguro' fashion, but to see it in real life was another thing entirely. He'd assumed she was brown skinned from distance, but in fact, she was covered in makeup from head to toe, noticeable by the rings of lighter skin around her eyes, and her white lipstick. Her blonde hair was frizzy, with a few pink highlights striping it. It was darker at the roots though. She noticed Eiji, looking over at him. The Critic got a look at her clothes: she wore a light blue coat over a pink tank top with a black checker pattern, with blue shorts and yellow sneakers. Oonishi wanted to request earplugs, her clothes were so loud. As he ogled her earrings, dangling with beads, she asked, "You okay? Oh, wait, you're just freaking out about how I look, huh? Whatever, I don't mind. Goggle away." She picked at her ear with long, painted fingernails.

Oonishi looked away, clearing his throat, "E-excuse me." He still hadn't found his room yet. It was close though. Looking, there were three doors on each side, facing each other. The first one on the right had a sign that read 'Stationary Closet'. Not bothering to see what sanguine message or warning was written within, he saw the one next to the stationary closet was his. However, something was off. The piece of paper and the key were gone. "H-hey! Who took my key!?" Oonishi gasped.

From behind him, he heard a familiar voice ask, "Wait, your key's gone?" Turning to see that Kotobuki was back, he nodded. "The note too, who..." Oonishi trailed off, before looking at the other two girls.

The ganguro girl replied, "Hey, don't look at m-"

Before she could finish, Kotobuki interrupted, "Oh, we haven't talked yet! I know who you are. Eternally in juvenile detention, you must be the Super High School Street Racer, Iketani Akira!"

Iketani smiled at the recognition, saying, "You're that girl who the bear really hates, right?" Kotobuki nodded, before introducing herself and Oonishi, being sure to include his Super High School Level title.

Curious, Oonishi asked, "So, Street Racer?"

Iketani nodded with a smile, "Yup, been breaking into cars since I was in elementary school, and driving them since the day I was tall enough to reach the pedals and see over the wheel at the same time. Normally I just go with the flow, but when I see a really expensive car, I just want to burn all its gas up going crazy, you know?"

While Eiji didn't have a specific inclination to drive, he did feel the same when it came to writing. He had opinions to share, just as Iketani had cars to drive. Perhaps that was 'Super High School Level Talent'. Oonishi nodded, agreeing at the sentiment. At his reaction, Kotobuki gasped, "R-really, Oonishi-kun?"

Oonishi scratched his head, trying to retort, "Wait, no, it's more like...oh, never mind."

Iketani shrugged, "Hey man, don't just agree with me just because. Whatever, it ain't a big deal, I'm sure it made sense inside your head. Or maybe you really are just wilder than you look."

Kotobuki took a few moments to gush about the Street Racer, "She's really good at driving! She's never been in an accident either: people whose car she took only realize it when they start it and find it's out of gas. Oh yeah, qren't you really infamous for winning cars in street races, then just selling them and stealing more?"

Iketani laughed, "Something like that. It just doesn't feel right when it's actually mine. Shame about all the juvenile detention and stuff though. Legally, I'm not even allowed to be in a car, let alone behind the wheel. It doesn't stop me though." Oonishi wondered if Hope's Peak admitted criminals often, even if it was just grand theft auto as opposed to, well, murder. Realizing that, theft was very much the lesser of two crimes here.

Turning to the other girl, Oonishi had a few questions to ask her. Luckily, he didn't need to, as Kotobuki Kanata asked first. "And you're Katsuragi Yumi, right? You and your brother are really amazing, I hear. Oh, I'd love to experience it, just once."

Oonishi, curious about her talent, asked, "Experience what?"

Katsuragi stated plainly, "Lucid dreaming. In other words, complete control over your dreams." She continued, explaining, "I guess you could call me the Super High School Level Dreamer." Again, Oonishi was shocked at the talents Hope's Peak was looking at. Maybe Super High School Level Critic wasn't too odd after all. Ignoring him, Katsuragi continued, "As I am in complete control of my dreams, I am not unlike a God when sleeping. Whole worlds are created and destroyed at my whim. It is quite nice, seeing all your wishes come true, I must admit, but one needs to be careful not to confuse yourself and mistake dreams with reality." At the mention of reality, she took off her sleeping cap, looking inside, studying something before putting it back on her head again.

Oonishi nodded, a bit amazed. Kotobuki continued for her, "Scientists are really interested in it, since they can try to find out more about dreaming. It's also been suggested that she might be able to create virtual realities in her brain one day. Isn't it amazing?" Oonishi suddenly realized how ridiculous it sounded. Were they sure she didn't just have an over active imagination? Even so, Oonishi was tempted to pressure her to write, or look into her a bit more: the stories this girl could come up with could be amazing, dreams were really something else.

Yumi sighed, still bored, before saying, "I'm going to look around a bit more before I go take a nap. Later." Katsuragi walked off, heading back the way Oonishi and Kotobuki had come. Now it was just the three.

"Hey, Iketani-san. You wouldn't know anything about my key being taken, would you?" Oonishi asked.

Akira shook her head. "It was gone when I got here a little while ago. I've seen a couple come check out their rooms since then. Let's see...Tomoe, those two in traditional Japanese clothing, Mizunoe, and the park ranger guy. None of them touched your key, that's for sure. Same goes for Katsuragi and me, of course."

Oonishi nodded, understanding, "Thank you." He had no idea who Mizunoe or Tomoe were, though he'd likely recognize the latter, as he'd seen the image on her door. Looking at his door, he remembered something he'd just read. "One moment," Oonishi said, bracing himself. Suddenly, he aimed a kick for the door, his foot slamming into it. The door rattled a bit, and Oonishi crouched down with a grunt; he'd hyperextended his leg a little.

"H-hey, what are you trying to do?" Kotobuki asked.

Iketani said cheerfully, "That was so pathetic, but kinda cute too! You were trying so hard." Oonishi flushed from embarrassment as he stood, his leg still hurting a bit.

"Good luck getting through there without a key. No crowbar or lock pick would do you any good! Didn't you read the rules? I'm beary disappointed in you: for a Critic, you aren't very thorough in your mandatory reading material. Even if you do make it to Hope's Peak Academy, you won't fall behind, will you? Upupupu," a familiar voice came from behind them.

"Gah!" Oonishi gasped, surprised by Monokuma's sudden appearance. Adjusting his glasses, he said, "I did in fact read the rules, I was just testing it."

Monokuma waved his paw, "Sure sure. Maybe Kotobuki's idiocy is just rubbing off on you!" The girl turned away from him, lips pursed, trying to ignore him. In an instant, he was gone again.

"Man, every chance he gets. No break for you, huh, Kotobuki-chan?" Iketani said jestingly. Kotobuki sighed in relief when Monokuma left. Iketani looked at Oonishi, who was bracing himself against the door with his arm, keeping some weight off his leg. "You aren't going to cry again, are you?" she asked.

"N-no, I'll be fine," Oonishi replied, embarrassed at the mention of his breakdown earlier.

The makeup covered girl didn't stop though, "You sure? You can rest your head on my lap if you'd like."

Oonishi suddenly turned to Kotobuki, saying quickly, "Let's go look explore a bit more."

Iketani shrugged, "Jeez, it was just a joke."

Oonishi took a breath as soon as he was out of earshot, walking closer to the other set of stairs that coiled upwards. There was nothing opposite the stair like the bathrooms on the other side, but up ahead, Oonishi saw that near the narrower bend down another hallway was another door, and this one was a large double door. 'Dining Hall' was written above it. The duo went inside, looking around. At first, they thought they saw windows, shining with blue light, but a closer look revealed that they were artificial. Plus there was the fact that they were underground. Disappointed, they took a look around. There was a long table down the room, more than large enough for the sixteen of them, gray and clean, surrounded by brown metal folding chairs. There were four smaller tables too, shoved into the corners. At the other end of the room was another set of double doors, and above them, an analog clock. It was apparently a little past three PM. Another pair of students was here, one relaxing in a chair, the other checking out the fake windows. Oonishi recognized the one looking at the windows.

"Oh, Urushibara-san, right?" Oonishi asked.

Noticing them, the bald scientist, still in his lab coat, smiled at them, "Yo...actually, I didn't get your name. I did get a chance to wash off my hands though!" He put his hands in his pockets, before snapping them out again. "Oh crap! I put my hands in there before washing them! Gimme a sec," he said, before dashing off through the set of double doors Oonishi hadn't gone through yet. After a minute, he returned, his hands moist, apologizing, "Sorry about that. Anyway, I'm Urushibara Yuugo, Super High School Level Virologist. Probably. I mean, is this really Hope's Peak related?"

Oonishi introduced himself and Kotobuki, before Kotobuki asked him a few things. "So, you've made cures for quite a few diseases, right?"

Urushibara nodded, "Sure. Or well, basically. Viruses are a little different; they're more of a subcategory. I've even bred some new strains!"

Oonishi gasped, "That's like...something right out of a sci-fi."

Urushibara laughed, "Well, I'm only allowed to do that under surveillance, and then I work to find a cure for the very same disease I created after studying it. I'm trying to prepare for the event they occur naturally, just in case, stamping out viruses before they can be a threat. It ain't easy, there's hundreds of thousands. Luckily, a lot are pretty similar, but hey, it's getting me money, so I can't complain." Oonishi was a bit amazed at the idea: curing diseases before they could even begin to spread. He imagined the lab must have tight security; else he could breed a virus not unlike, well, something out of a sci-fi. There was quite some responsibility on this boy's shoulders.

"So, Oonishi-san, right? You said you didn't have a Talent, but now you're saying you do? Man, you're a fast learner," Urushibara chortled.

Oonishi scratched his face timidly, "Well, it's more that I didn't think being a Critic was worthy of getting into the Academy."

Urushibara nodded, "Oh, I see! That explains it." Relaxing, he put his hands into his pockets. Oonishi and Kotobuki simply stared at him. He sighed, "I did it again! Just gonna go take this thing off, jeez." He ran off again, this time heading out to the rest of the floor.

"How many times can someone wash their hands?" Kotobuki wondered aloud.

"As many as it takes?" Oonishi said uncertainly, not sure what else to say. Turning their gaze, they looked at the other one here, who waved at them in response.

He looked quite normal for the most part, which Oonishi found refreshing. He looked a bit taller than Oonishi, having a somewhat toned frame, particularly his legs. He had a bit of stubble on his chin, but his hair was bleached blonde and short, spiked in the front. He wore light gray shorts with large pockets, a belt, a teal short sleeved shirt, and a pair of boots. There were also a few scars here or there. "What's up?" he asked with a smile, greeting them.

Kotobuki introduced the two of them before asking, "I know I've seen your picture somewhere, so let me guess!" She studied him for a few moments, trying to divulge his identity.

Seeing her struggle a bit, he said, "Should I go get my backpack? Then you'd recognize me."

Realization dawned on her face, "Oh, of course! You're Saitou Shiro, undoubtedly the Super High School Level Backpacker!" He smiled and nodded. "You're one of the youngest people to try to climb Mount Everest, right, but you didn't make it to the top?" Kotobuki said.

Saitou shrugged, "Well, I wasn't trying to climb to the peak, it was just in the way." Oonishi wasn't sure if he believed what he was hearing, but on second thought, why should he not? Knowing how things like this usually turned out in manga or light novels and such, the weirdest was yet to come.

Kotobuki smiled, telling Oonishi, "He's also an amazing mountain climber. They say if you give him a backpack of supplies and a place to go, he'll get there no matter what: hail, typhoon, mountains in the way, a desert to cross, you name it! He's already backpacked from Japan to Europe, and done a few other trips as well. He tends to get a bit of buzz every so often, especially since he was pretty young when he started."

Saitou shrugged, "What can I say? I just want to see what's beyond the horizon. Wouldn't mind seeing this place on the horizon though, going the opposite way, of course."

Oonishi nodded, "Yeah, I can't help but agree." Remembering something, he asked, "Oh yeah, you've been by the Dorms, right?" Saitou nodded, and Oonishi continued, "You didn't see anyone take my key, did you?"

Saitou thought for a moment, before saying, "Nope, I just dropped off my backpack there, didn't pay much attention to everything else, sorry."

Oonishi sighed, before saying, "Thanks anyway." Waving goodbye, they went through the next set of double doors.

This room could only be described as a Kitchen. Numerous shelves lined the walls, with pots, pans, trays, and the occasionally appliance, like a blender or rice cooker. There were a number of cabinets above the sinks, a large oven, and its stove, likely filled with dishes. There was also a door labeled 'pantry' next to one labeled 'fridge'. In the middle of the room was an island, with a pair of cutting boards on top, a few trays to collect the chopped or diced food. Another couple of Applicants were here, making Oonishi wonder if they'd separated into pairs on purpose. A familiar face, still wearing his ranger uniform greeted them with a smile, "We meet once again. Good news: there seems to be plenty of food. However, so few of us know how to cook."

Kotobuki smiled, "Ehehe, guess what, I have better news!" Shikishima looked at her curiously before she revealed, "I can cook!"

Shikishima smiled, "Ah, excellent. I would be glad to assist when me meet up later tonight, perhaps we should get started soon, we've been here for some time, I'm sure we're all hungry."

Kotobuki insisted, "I'll be fine, even for this many, don't you worry!"

Shikishima studied her for a moment, before saying, "That would be fine, suit yourself. Now, I have not properly introduced myself: I am Shikishima Umatarou."

Oonishi and Kotobuki returned the introduction, before Oonishi asked, "So, you're a park ranger?"

Shikishima nodded, "Not just any park ranger. If Hope's Peak has noticed me, then I must be the Super High School Level Park Ranger. Except, I must say, Super High School Level Forester sounds better, no? Let us go with that."

"Yeah, that does sound better, especially after hearing what you've done for Japan's forests," Kotobuki began. "Since your family travels a lot, you take some gear and patrol nearby forests, right? I've heard you've saved a lot of lives directly, probably even more just through advice and stuff!"

Shikishima nodded, a bit downcast for a moment, "Yes, that's right..." Regaining his composure, he said, "But that's the past, we should move forward! Unfortunately, I have not found a way out of here yet, but I have not lost Hope."

Kotobuki smiled, "Good to hear. Good luck!"

Oonishi had one more question for him. He knew Shikishima hadn't touched his key, as Iketani had told him earlier, so he asked, "Quick question though, why do you wear a uniform that looks like it's from the west? Just curious."

Shikishima was glad to answer, "What one wears does not change their love for their country or the wilderness. I simply like the look, that is all there is too it."

His curiosity satisfied, Oonishi noticed the Kitchen's other soul, whom was fiddling with the pots and pans. She had long, curly, dark orange hair, a black skirt, and black heels, giving her a mature appearance. Her shirt had numerous colors, the design looking as if it were patched together. She was also a little chubby. "Hello," Oonishi greeted as they approached her.

"Oh, hey, introduction time then? I'm Kurosawa Akira, nice to meet you," she said with a grin.

Oonishi narrowed his eyes, "No way, the exact same name as that famous director? I don't buy it."

She chortled, "Just check my ElectroID." Holding it up, she turned it on, and it read 'Tachibana Chiyoko'.

"Uhhhhh," Kotobuki mumbled, perhaps wondering if she had the right ID or not, but Oonishi made a weird strangled gasping noise, surprising both of the girls.

Oonishi went on, "Who's ID is that? I have to know!"

She insisted with a smile, "It's mine! Really. Honest. For sure. Truth."

Now it was Oonishi's turn to gush, "T-Tachibana Chiyoko? Director of the Sci-fi Fantasy Horror Trilogy 'Gangrene', whom debuted working on the Modern TV Crime Drama 'Scandals of Justice'?"

Without hesitation, Tachibana nodded, "Yep. You a fan?"

Oonishi nodded, "Your directing style is both unique and interesting without being weird enough to throw the average viewer off. The atmosphere you managed to create in the Gangrene Trilogy made them perhaps some of the most terrifying movies I've ever seen, in particular due to your choice to omit a soundtrack and scare chords, which tend to make it more predictable. You are truly the Super High School Level Director then."

Kotobuki giggled, "You really are the Super High School Level Critic, huh? Do you two even realize the connection you might have without realizing it?" Both of them looked at her, not sure what she was talking about. "You've reviewed her stuff, right? Do you think that maybe your reviews contributed a bit to her success?"

Tachibana shrugged, "Maybe, I never paid much attention to that stuff."

Oonishi had a different opinion, "I think most of it had to have been Talent and a bit of it her age, since that's how I heard about her in the first place."

Tachibana commented, "Well, nice to know someone here has seen my work." Oonishi was still amazed to meet her.

Having a query, he asked, "Did you see anyone take the key I had hanging on my door?" Tachibana thought, before nodding. "Really? Who?" Oonishi asked.

"Me! I threw it away though," she said. After Oonishi's eyes widened in shock, she laughed, "Just kidding, just kidding. No, I didn't see anything, sorry."

Oonishi turned to Kotobuki, asking with a pitiable voice, "Is there something about me that just makes people want to make fun of me?"

Tachibana responded, "There's something about _everyone_ here that makes me want to have fun with them." Understanding, Oonishi and Kotobuki took their leave, heading down the last hallway.

At the end, there was a grate, barring the way down a dark staircase. It didn't budge to Oonishi's pull, and even if it did move, the stairs looked like they were going downward anyway, so there likely wouldn't be a way out there. However, there had been another pair of rooms they'd passed, having been too eager to check out the gate. If they'd gone farther, turning the corner near the staircase, they'd have ended up back where they started, so they had no choice but to backtrack. Going to the first one they passed, the door said 'Laundry Room'. Entering, they saw a number of washing machines on one side of the room, and an equal number of driers built on top of them, dials lower down to accommodate. There was a table and pair of chairs as well, with a magazine on the table. There was also a closet of some kind. Oonishi wanted to check it out, but there was a certain presence in this room he could not ignore.

Looking over the washers and driers was a huge guy, holding one of the doors open. He wore blue overalls, tan work shoes, and an orange shirt. He had long, straight black hair, which hung to the bottom of his neck, sticking up a bit. As he looked at the pair who just entered, Oonishi saw his squared chin and hard gaze. Oonishi needed to tread carefully around this guy; he could probably crush a watermelon by wrapping his arms around it and flexing.

"H-hello there," Oonishi began, before introducing himself and Kotobuki. The large boy was silent.

"Uhhhh, nice to see you again? I don't think we got a name after I woke up." Kotobuki said, trying to resist his unfaltering stare. They also noticed he had his Tool Set in his pocket, and a screwdriver in his hand.

He finally spoke after a few moments, saying simply, "Fixing." Ignoring them for a moment, he went back to the open door he held, fiddling with the screwdriver. After a moment, he finished closing, opening, and then closing the door again. He looked pleased. Pocketing the screwdriver, he approached the two, towering over them. "I am Mizunoe Hagaide. Nice to meet you."

Calming down a bit, Kotobuki smiled, though not as warmly as many of the ones before, "Oh, I know that name. You could only be the Super High School Level Carpenter! You said you were going to try and dismantle a way out earlier, right? After I woke up, I mean?"

Mizunoe looked down, a bit disheartened, "Difficult. Tiles strong and well fit. Doors unbreakable by my means. I will continue."

Kotobuki nodded, "Good luck, I believe in you! Just don't touch the camera, monitors, or any windows, that's against the rules."

Mizunoe studied her for a moment, before saying, "I did not know. Thank you, Luckster."

She replied uneasily, "N-no problem." He didn't seem like a bad guy, but he was still kind of intimidating, Oonishi thought. He was glad he didn't have ask him about the key, since he didn't have anything to do with it, according to Iketani.

They finished their exploration of the room with a look in the large Laundry Room Closet. They were surprised to see a few changes of clothes in numerous sizes, though most of them were generic work pants, shirts, and skirts, with a few coats and jackets hanging from a rack in the center of the room, and a few shoe boxes. It was something, at least.

Moving on, there was one more room they hadn't checked. Going to the other door they'd passed earlier, it read 'Supply Room'. Entering, the room was dim, but decently sized. There were a few sets of shelves, the each one six feet high, many of them against the room's walls, a couple sets closer to the middle. Each shelf was packed with a box or an object, some labeled, some not. There was no one here, so they decided to look around. The boxes were well organized, usually being grouped by the use of the contents. There was spare cutlery, bedsheets, junk like twist ties or clips, flyswatters, tacks, candles, bags, coils of cables to unknown electronics...it was truly a mystery what an unmarked box could contain. On one of the lower shelves, there was good sized television set.

"Hey! If we use one of the cables, I bet we can plug it in and get some TV signals. Maybe we'll show up on the news as missing?" Kotobuki suggested.

Oonishi replied, "If we can find anywhere to plug it in. I haven't seen any outlets or anything like that."

Kotobuki frowned, "No, I guess not. Let's keep an eye out though!" With the Dormitory cleared, they had nowhere to go but up.

Kotobuki and Oonishi went back up the stairs, reaching the First Floor where they'd encountered Monokuma. Eiji briefly glanced at the door to the room he'd woken up in, the Entrance Chamber. There was no need to check it again, it had been thoroughly searched. Instead, the two climbed up the large staircase. At the top, there were two staircases splitting from the large one on the landing, going up on each side. On the wall, there was a large set of red double doors. Each one had a separate mark on it that reminded Oonishi of Monokuma's eyes: one black and round and the other red and jagged.

"I can't say I want to see what's in there," Kotobuki mumbled understandably.

Ignoring her, Oonishi tried to turn the handle, but there was no moving it. "Well, you're in Luck," Eiji said before looking up the two other staircases. Both turned out of sight above, and onto the same floor, though different sides. They took the one on the left, climbing it, coming to another hallway. They could see a few doors on the left side, while the right side was bare, except for a few portraits of scenery from around Japan.

The duo went to the first door on the left, which read 'Meeting Room'. Inside the long room, there was a large table, numerous chairs seated around it. The centerpiece of the room was a solid podium towards the center, a large screen behind it, and a projector hanging from the other side of the ceiling pointed behind it. Oonishi wondered what kinds of meetings were held in an Exam Building, but perhaps this would be a good substitute for the Dining Hall if they needed to have, well, a meeting. Of course, they were not alone: two faces Oonishi recognized were here. The girl in the hakama Oonishi had met briefly when he first awoke was sitting down, and the guy with the burn scar and the yukata stood, talking with her. Or at least, they had been until Oonishi and Kotobuki walked it. The girl smiled, greeting them, "Hello again." The boy nodded, before turning away, taking a few steps towards the podium.

Oonishi moved closer to the girl starting up conversation, "I'm Oonishi Eiji, and this is Kotobuki Kanata, nice to meet you."

The girl smiled, "The pleasure is mine. Kinashi Ririka. You two are both Super High School Level Lucksters, correct? I believe I could be described as the Super High School Level Queen." Before Oonishi could correct her, he was already reeling from her proclaimed talent. She didn't seem like she was joking either, but she had said the word 'Queen' in English too, which was a bit odd. Did she really mean she was royalty? Oonishi was quite befuddled.

Seeing Oonishi's confusion, Kanata covered for him, "Ehehe, Kinashi-san, perhaps you might want to say 'Karuta Queen' instead. Also, Oonishi is actually the Super High School Level Critic."

Kinashi bowed slightly, admitting, "Excuse me, I appear to have made a mistake. You did not mention your Talent earlier."

Oonishi shook his head, "No problem, don't worry about it."

She smiled, and after a moment, Kotobuki laid out the exposition. "Have you heard of Karuta? It's a sport that uses cards with poetry verses written on them. You need good reflexes, hearing, and memorization skills to play at the competitive level. They move so fast, it's amazing! Kinashi here only started playing in middle school a few years ago, and she's already the Queen, breaking the record for being the youngest Queen less than five years after it had been broken before."

Oonishi had indeed heard bits about the sport, but he still had to know, "But Queen?"

Kinashi answered, "'Queen' is simply the term for the best female Karuta player in Japan, but there isn't really a large following outside of Japan though, so I can be called the best in the world, I suppose. There is also the Master, who is the best male player in the world. The current Master is truly terrifying in skill, but he's also much more experienced than I, as are many of my rivals for the title of Queen. The battle for the seat of Queen was difficult, I was quite lucky to make it, and so early too." Oonishi nodded; to be called the best in the world at something while being so young was really inspiring.

Looking over at the other in the room with a fondness for more traditional clothing, he seemed to be relaxing, leaning against the podium. Seeing the others were finished, he stood, nodding, "Good day." Oonishi introduced himself and Kotobuki, and he nodded, responding in kind, "I am Toyoguchi Yousuke, Super High School Level Blacksmith."

Kanata clapped her hands together in recognition, "Ah! You've made a lot of amazing swords and other weapons, and have a large backlog of commissions. I hear your works are really amazing too, and surprisingly low priced for the effort that's gone into them"

Toyoguchi looked at her, "You seem misinformed, Kotobuki-sama."

Kotobuki mumbled in surprise, "S-sama?"

Toyoguchi continued, ignoring her, "'Amazing' would hardly describe them: I couldn't simply sell those weapons for a profit. Each one I sold was flawed in some way: the balance was off, the hilt did not fit the hand properly, or the crossguard wasn't perfectly angled. I am far from the level of blacksmiths of old. Standards have simply lowered with the changing times: that is all."

Kotobuki seemed a bit shocked, "Eh? But your swords put most to shame! And you're able to make them with so many different styles too, and even other weapons! I watched a TV documentary; it's amazing stuff. Really!"

Toyoguchi scratched around his burn scar, saying a bit tentatively, "Well, perhaps I have some skill. But I have so far to go. I will perfect my craft, one day making blades worthy of the myths that surround them." Oonishi gulped. He knew full well many of the myths regarding katanas, many spawning from World War II propaganda. He didn't want to start that argument. Still though, Oonishi had to admit, his dedication to perfection spoke volumes about how he treated his craft.

"And what of you, Oonishi? Of what value is a Critic? If I were to give you two blades, would you be able to tell which was the mightier? Which was crafted better?" Toyoguchi pressed him.

Oonishi nervously adjusted his glasses, not liking that he needed to defend his talent, which he didn't think was very valuable in the first place. "Er, no, not criticizing swords. I review media, like movies and TV series. My blog is pretty popular, I suppose."

Kotobuki jumped to his aid, "His early reviews can determine whether a series in its early life lives or dies!" Oonishi certainly didn't put it like that, but she wasn't completely wrong.

Toyoguchi studied him, a bit surprised, "Like a judge choosing either the success or failure of an artist. I underestimated you, Oonishi. How many have you driven to starve?"

Oonishi stuttered, "S-starve? Er, n-none, I hope."

Toyoguchi shook his head, "You don't even care about the lives you've taken? Deplorable. If one of my blades were used in a murder, I would make a blood offering to the wronged party. Gladly."

Oonishi couldn't contrive a response to that. Kotobuki waved goodbye to the Blacksmith and dragged Oonishi back out the door they came from. Outside, Kotobuki said with an awkward smile, "Maybe there_ is_ something about you that makes people want to mess with you." Oonishi frowned, remembering that of all the keys, the one missing was his. It was typical, really.

Moving to the next door, which was close by, they entered the 'File Room'. It was small on its own, but it appeared smaller due to the walls lined with filing cabinets stacked upon filing cabinets, though there was also a desk built into the wall, a light hanging above it and folding chair sitting underneath. The mood in the room was a bit tense, the two occupants standing silently. Oonishi recognized both of them, one being the buxom girl who had snapped at Kotobuki when she woke up earlier, the other being the purple haired guy in the black suit with pinstripes, his arms crossed.

"Ah, Taiyoshi-chan!" Kotobuki greeted the brown skinned girl with the raincoat tied around her waist. She nodded in recognition before shooting a glare at the purple haired guy, who simply continued to look away.

"Er, did something happen?" Oonishi asked.

Taiyoshi answered, "Yeah, while you were crying, this guy tried to slip away. I followed him though: no way he was getting out of my sight again, and no way is he gonna get away from me."

Kotobuki looked at Oonishi before introducing her, "This is Taiyoshi Nijiko, Super High School Level Runner. She's a bit short, but she's broken quite a few records."

Oonishi thought for a moment, before saying, "Just on the track or..."

Taiyoshi shook her head, "Nope, I do marathon running too. It's like, once I start, I can't stop. That's more for fun though, I think I'm known better for my stuff on the track."

Kotobuki smiled, "Some think she's so fast because her center of gravity is a little more forward than most run-"

Taiyoshi interrupted angrily, "Is that a joke about my breasts?" Kotobuki seemed shocked, apparently not having realized it before. Oonishi turned away, a little pink around the face himself, fist in front of his mouth as he forced a cough, while the purple haired boy simply smirked in amusement.

"I-I didn't think. I'm sorry..." Kotobuki apologized.

Taiyoshi sighed, "Whatever, just think next time. Sheesh, it's not like it's just us girls here."

She glared again, staring at the wall, prompting Oonishi to ask, "Did he do something in particular?"

The boy in the suit shrugged, finally speaking, "Perhaps something about a student in a suit and gloves is off putting. Suspicious, if you will."

Oonishi asked plainly, "What's your name?"

The boy raised an eyebrow, "You request a name without introducing yourself?"

Eiji scratched his head, before introducing himself and Kanata. The boy nodded in recognition, silent.

Kotobuki asked, "Well?"

The response she received was, "'Well' what?"

Taiyoshi snapped again, "Just stop being a coy little douche already."

The boy rolled his eyes, before stating with a tired sigh, "Akumada. Akumada Keiichi."

There was more silence, before Oonishi looked over at Kotobuki, whom didn't seem to recognize the name. "R-really, Kotobuki-san? You haven't heard of him?"

Akumada smirked, "If she had, I would have to kill her."

Unfettered, Kotobuki smiled, "Ah! You must be a Super High School Level Special Agent!" Akumada did not entertain her with an answer. "Super High School Level Spy?" she guessed again. Akumada was silent. "Super-"

Akumada interrupted, "Enough. You are oddly friendly to the man who may very well be one to kill. Any of us could cast the first stone. Don't treat this like a game or a fun little excursion; else you'll end up the first to die." Kotobuki shut up at the warning, looking a little thrown off guard. Everyone else so far had been pretty amicable, but though he wasn't particularly nice, his words had truth and weight behind them. He continued, "I will not share my Talents: to reveal them is to limit oneself. To use your Talent to kill is to draw suspicion to oneself, a suspicion you cannot throw off easily."

Oonishi interrupted, "But not revealing your Talent is suspicious in itself, right?" Akumada shrugged, not caring. They weren't going to get much more out of him, it looked like. Wanting to look around more, Oonishi saw something on the desk. "Hey, what's that?" Akumada, the closest, held it up. He showed it too Oonishi: it was a DVD that read 'Gangrene'. Oonishi shuddered, experiencing flashbacks before saying, "T-thank you. You can put that back now." Kotobuki recognized the name of the movie Tachibana directed, and was a bit curious, but they had a little bit more work to do.

Before they left, Oonishi opened a random filing cabinet, pulling out one of several folders. "Don't bother," Akumada insisted, but Oonishi foolishly ignored him as Kotobuki leaned over, also curious. Inside the folder were a number of photographs, each one an image of Monokuma, posing. The way he was posing could only be described as an unbelievable attempt at being erotic. Oonishi and Kotobuki flipped through them, mouths agape at the odd photos they were seeing.

"Are...are they all like this?" Oonishi asked.

Taiyoshi sighed loudly, "Every freaking one."

Then suddenly, Monokuma popped out, looking downcast. The four of them jumped at the bear's sudden appearance. "What, you don't like them? I put a lot of work into those! I found them beary enjoyable! I gave them to you since I figured you horny teens needed _something_ to entertain yourselves. Just so long as you keep it in your Dorm Rooms!." The four were completely silent. There was nothing to be said. Monokuma growled, "You really don't like them!? Then just ignore them. Can't you live your lives ignoring things you don't like?" There were a few moments of silence, and Monokuma mumbled, "Oh." With that, he vanished, popping away again.

"Stupid bear," Taiyoshi grunted. Oonishi realized that these folders might have been part of the reason it was so quiet in the first place when they came in. The two took their leave, still having more of the floor to explore.

Reaching the corner, one thing that stood out was the staircase on the right, barred, like the one in the lower level. Down the other way at the end was another barred staircase going up, and on the inside wall, the duo saw three more doors on the inside wall, while the right, outside wall had more scenery pictures. Checking out the first room, it seemed to be an office of some kind, with a large desk, a couple cabinets, a trash bin, and a fake plant, but nothing much else. The next room was much the same, with one slight difference. Oonishi recognized the shorter boy with the gold hair in the gakuran school uniform, whom was sitting contemplatively. He looked up as they entered, nodding in greeting.

Kanata jumped into the oft repeated introduction, eager to hear what this fellow had to say. Oonishi still wasn't sure about him: they had a weird first meeting. The boy replied, "I am Kirifuji Shinichi. My Talents in the matters of the mind resulted in the circulation of a few of my papers, though it would be called child psychology. Still, the delinquent is an interesting beast though."

Kotobuki gulped, "The boy who orchestrated 'The Bloody Gang War of Hanamada'."

Oonishi's eyes widened for a moment in surprise as Kirifuji added to it, "Oh please. It was caused by the desire to be the alpha, the dominate male. I might have shuffled things about to make it happen, but it is not as though I rallied any fighters."

Oonishi looked at Kotobuki, hoping she'd fill in the blanks. She complied, "He was ratted out by an associate of his afterwards, but he used misdirection, money, and a few lies and fabrications to pit the two largest school gangs in the city against each other. The conflict started, then just kept getting bigger; the police could barely stop it at its peak. The juvenile detention facilities were packed, and when they heard about who started it, they didn't know what to do."

Kirifuji chuckled, "Ah, they continue to demonize my actions, I see. Is it not a good thing? I wiped two gangs off the streets. So what? The police couldn't dream of doing such a thing."

Kotobuki seemed less than pleased, "Two people died."

Kirifuji looked away, "That's...I have no time for this. Do you need anything in particular?" Oonishi studied him for a moment, wondering what happened during that incident, and how he'd caused it.

Oonishi finally got to ask, "Um, yeah, I seem to have misplaced my room key. It wasn't on the door when I got there, same for the note."

Kirifuji smirked, "Ah, I do know what happened."

Oonishi was surprised to hear, "Really? Go on."

Kirifuji smirked devilishly, "I took it."

Oonishi wished he hadn't gotten his hopes up. "Alright, never mind, let's go, Kotobuki-san," Oonishi said.

Kirifuji stared blankly, "W-what? Don't you want to know what I did with it?"

Oonishi shrugged, "You threw it away?"

Kirifuji remained confused, shaking his head, "No, of course not, I gave it to someone. You should ask around again, they'll gladly give it to you."

Oonishi looked back at him, "Wait, really?"

Kirifuji paused, stating, "That's what I've been trying to say. He sighed, "Honestly...now if you would: leave me be. I'm sure we'll see each other again."

Oonishi shrugged, complying, leading the way out. Kotobuki followed, closing the door before asking, "Huh, I thought you'd be angrier when you found out who stole your key. I mean, he didn't really have a good reason."

Oonishi sighed, "Well, he said they'd give it back, so I'm not worried. I don't really get mad though, I guess I have thick skin."

Moving on, they checked out the third room, which they had expected to be another empty office. The door was something else though, reading, 'Store'. The pair looked at each other, wondering what could possibly be inside. The brightly colored room was a bit jarring compared to the neutral tones outside. It was empty, except for the desk, colored neon green, atop which sat a machine that looked like a coin or token gumball machine, except with the color scheme of a certain bear that kept popping up out of nowhere for no explainable reason. On it read 'Monokuma Machine'. "Huh, oh well," Oonishi said, not sure what to say.

"What do you mean, 'oh well', huh?" Monokuma suddenly said from behind them. They turned, shocked, and he continued on, "This is the glorious Monokuma Machine! If you find tokens that are scattered around the Building, you can get prizes, from food to knickknacks to a way out!"

Oonishi looked at him, blurting, "Wait, what?"

Monokuma tilted his head, "What?"

Kotobuki gasped, "A way out!?"

Monokuma shrugged, "Maybe. Oh, and everyone gets-" he continued, but Kotobuki was already on the move with a token in her hand.

"Hey! Where did you get that!?" Oonishi asked. She smiled, "I found it in my room, but I forgot about it until now because you lost your key. Lucky!"

Monokuma stared for a moment, before turning away. Oonishi moved to stop him, "Hey! Everyone gets what?"

Monokuma cried, "Nothing! Nothing at all!" before running away.

Oonishi heard the machine rattling behind him and turned to look. Kotobuki held a capsule in her hand, opening it and pulling out a CD case. "Aw, it's not a way out, it's just a movie," she sighed.

"Wait, how did it fit in the capsule?" Oonishi wondered aloud. Kotobuki looked confused for a moment, before Oonishi said, "You know, it's probably best not to ask..."

With a smile, Kotobuki held up the movie, "Wizards of Seraten! I loved this when I was a kid. Well, the Japanese dub. Oh, it's got both options!"

Before Oonishi could stop himself, he rambled, "hmm. A fairly standard, generic fantasy adventure family movie from the eighties. It had decent animation despite using some iffy experimental techniques. Ambitious in everything but plot, characters, and story, as a matter of fact, since the soundtrack was pretty good too. Worth a watch for those interested in the history of animation or bored children who have seen everything, but perfectly skippable otherwise."

Rather than get flustered at his opinion, Kotobuki ogled him for a moment before turning away, saying, "And here we have the Super High School Level Critic, in its natural habitat." Oonishi turned away, scratching the back of his head, a little embarrassed that he entered 'Review Mode' at the drop of a hat like that.

After a moment, Oonishi asked, "Hey, Kotobuki-san." She looked at him curiously. "I've been thinking about what Akumada said, about this Exam. But earlier, you said that you'd keep everyone from killing each other. How are you going to do that?"

Kotobuki smiled, answering gleefully, "The easy way! If we all become strong enough friends, our bonds will resist any attempts Monokuma might make to make us fall apart. Maybe I'll come up with an idea later tonight?"

Oonishi tried to remember, "Tonight? Didn't Shikishima mention something about tonight?"

Kotobuki nodded, "He suggested we all meet up after we explore so we can try and talk about things together. You must have been out of it still. Probably at dinner time though."

Oonishi nodded, understanding. "Well, I think we're almost done looking around. Let's finish up."

Going outside, they turned the last corner. There were two more doors on the way to the other side of the stairs to the First Floor. The second one was the other side of the Meeting Room where they met up with Kinashi and Toyoguchi, but there was one last door left, which read, 'Emergency Storage'. Oonishi and Kotobuki entered. This room was nothing like the Supply Room below. The two walls were lined with a strange shelves, tightly fitted boxes lining it. In between them on the far wall was a large tank of water, a number of bottles and jugs of varying sizes behind glass cabinet doors.

The last two 80th Class Applicants stood in here, looking around. Oonishi recognized them both to a degree. One was the girl with blonde hair and a white sweat jacket who'd noticed the draft in the Entrance Chamber after he woke up, and the other could only have been 'Tomoe', who's door he'd seen earlier. She did in fact wear a top hat, and the rest of her outfit could have only described her as 'magician'. She wore a pink, tailed coat, long white pants stuffed into heeled pink boots with red trim, a frilly white shirt underneath her closed coat, and white gloves on her hands. Her top hat fit the motif, being pink, surrounded by a dark red band with a cherry blossom petal pattern. She also had dark pink hair, hanging straight to her neck where it fluffed up. As Tomoe saw Kotobuki she grinned, "Ah, Kanata-chan!"

Kotobuki smiled in greeting, before introducing Oonishi Eiji, who nodded. Tomoe cleared her throat, before beginning, "I sense something from you, both curiosity and longing. To satisfy your curiosity, I give you my name. I am none other than Reality's Most Magical Girl: Cherry Blossom Kazarina! Also known as Tomoe Kazuko." She spoke as if boasting. Oonishi stared in a bit of consideration and confusion.

Kotobuki continued for her, "She moved her way from street performances to stage shows in record time. She's also really popular with kids."

Tomoe smiled, "They're easier to impress with the classics, which I adore. Stages shows have larger budgets, but it's so much work to impress a bunch of guys who think they know everything. Why try so hard when I can see the amazed face of a kid, right? Ah well, the payoff is always worth it, maybe more so for the stage shows: they're flashy and I love it. Oh, darn it, now I can't decide which I like better!" She seemed to be putting a lot of consideration into this dilemma, resting her chin on her fist as she pondered.

Oonishi nodded, "Well, maybe I should check out one of those shows when we get out of here."

Tomoe nodded, "Speaking of that, my next great trick will be leaving this place behind! I just need to figure out the secrets of this place first..." Turning to Oonishi, she said, "But about your 'longing', I...wait, there's something." Looking at him with a hint of worry, she reached over. Oonishi froze as her hand passed his head. Suddenly, it retracted, but Tomoe had something in her hand: a key, with a tag reading 'Oonishi' on it. She looked at him expectantly.

"Ah! He gave it to you!" Oonishi gasped, holding his hands out.

Tomoe frowned, "H-he told you? Why set up the trick and then spoil it? What a dummy." Tomoe gave him the key before crossing her arms and beginning to pout.

Trying to salvage the situation, Oonishi replied, "Uh, I didn't see you take the key out of your sleeve. I mean...oh, never mind." Looking at him, Kazuko pouted harder. He looked at Kotobuki, requesting assistance, but it was no good, the damage was done.

Hearing a chuckle from the rooms other occupant, the two paid attention to the blonde girl in the navy blue cap. "Hey there. You okay now, Oonishi-san? You kinda freaked out there a little earlier," she said, sugarcoating it a bit.

Oonishi cleared his throat, "Yeah, I'm doing better."

She nodded, "Good. Anyway, I'm Tsujimoto Miyuki. Never thought I'd be up to snuff when it came to Hope's Peak Academy, but here I am. Only one thing I could be here for."

Kotobuki nodded, taking the floor as usual, "Super High School Level Junior Police Officer. She chases down muggers, reports odd happenings, and even once foiled a store robbery by slashing the getaway car's tires and following the culprits while giving the police step by step directions to head off the culprits and lead to their arrest. I saw some of the live news coverage after the fact! You were so cool!" Kanata grinned.

Tsujimoto scratched her head, "Well, I want to be a good citizen, you know? Gonna go into the police force." She turned, showing the emblem on the back of her sweat jacket, reading, 'Okinawa Police Department'. She stated proudly, "But as long as I'm here, I'll do anything in my power to make sure as many of us get out of here as we can."

Glad to hear it, Oonishi noticed something. "Hey, did you always have that whistle?"

Tsujimoto shook her head, "Er, no, I found one of those medals and got it from the Store. Dunno how loud it is yet, but we'll see. I we could get everyone one, it'd probably help allow us to let everyone now when something happens."

Knowing Monokuma's style, Oonishi asked, "You sure it works?"

Tsujimoto lightly blew it, a shrill, if not loud noise coming from it. "Yup." Dropping it, she asked, "So, Oonishi-san, you run into everyone yet?"

Eiji scratched his head, "Er, I think so." Counting, he nodded, "Yeah, I met everyone. There's only sixteen of us, right?"

Tsujimoto nodded in understanding, saying "I just feel like, after meeting everyone, I'm not really getting a lot of bad vibes. And I usually have a good sense for trouble. You freaked out, so I was just wondering if you could tell something I couldn't."

Considering it, Oonishi added, "I think it was more Monokuma than everyone else. I don't know what I expected, but it wasn't that." After a moment, Oonishi changed the subject, asking, "By the way, did you check out these shelves?"

Tsujimoto nodded, "Yeah, its food. Like, the stuff you'd give astronauts or something like that: long lasting, probably not that good tasting, but I bet it's got all kind of nutrients and such."

Eiji scratched his head, "That's...odd. This whole building is pretty strange. What does this have to do with the Exam? I mean a room like this; it's more like a shelter or something." The question hung in the air. He continued, "But that File Room, the offices, the Meeting Room. It just screams 'business'. I don't get it."

Tomoe had a thought, "Well, it can't be an Exam Building all the time, right? School has to start eventually. Maybe when it's not in use, it's undergoes a staggering transformation into its true form: an office building!" She raised her voice towards the end dramatically, holding her arms out to her side.

Oonishi pondered on the matter, still not sure, "But why would an office building or a Murder Exam Building need this room? It's like it's tacked on."

Kotobuki said, "Well, there are other floors. Maybe if we can find a way to get there, we might find more clues about where we are."

Tsujimoto, on the same track, and something else, "Oh yeah, the rules mentioned covered windows. Did anyone see anything like that?" the other three shook their heads. "Hmm, maybe covered under the paintings? I want to look, but that might be risky," she continued. Oonishi agreed. This place had mysteries to uncover yet.

* * *

**Author Notes for the Prologue and Chapter 1-1 can be found at: pastebin nBXvLePH**


	3. Chapter 1-2: Abnormally Normal Nights

Upon the completion of their exploration, Oonishi Eiji and Kotobuki Kanata returned to the Dorm hallway on the First Basement they stood in front of the staircase back up, Kotobuki mentioned, "It's probably getting late, I'm going to start dinner for everyone!" Oonishi nodded, and she waved, heading off to the Kitchens. Eiji turned the other way, reaching to his pocket for his key and heading to check out his room. As he reached the door, he saw the clip attached to the door, remembering that the note was missing too. Unlocking his door, he found it on the ground just in his room, likely slipped under his door by Kirifuji. Picking it up, he pocketed his key and closed the door as he began to reread it.

Stepping in, he took a look around. Across from the entrance was another door, and a long dresser was against the wall on the way there. Turning, he saw an open closet door, a bed, a nightstand, and a wastebasket. The wall and flooring was as drab colored as the outside though. Checking the drawers, he found his Tool Set in the nightstand, but he shelves in his dresser were empty. He'd probably grab some extra clothes from the Laundry Room Closet when he had a chance, just so he had spares. They looked just as plain as his regular clothes, so he was in luck, unlike Toyoguchi and Kinashi in their traditional clothing.

Giving the closet a closer look, he saw something deep inside. Pulling it out, he felt dirty just by touching it. It was something that could only be called a Monokuma costume. Except for the face, it looked like it would cover the entire body. Oonishi wanted to throw it in the janitor closet rubbish bin, but it felt fairly tough, if comfy, and it would be too much work to break it down enough to fit. He instead just stuffed it back inside the closet, as far back as he could, opting to pretend it didn't exist. Closing the closet, he checked the other door, examining the shower. There was also a toilet and sink there. Eiji figured that one could never have enough bathrooms. Unlike the rest of the room, it was fully stocked. He was considering brightening up the rest of his dull room with some things relevant to his interests, but they hadn't found anything but those two movies and the TV. Thinking about the TV, he looked around for somewhere he might plug it in. He found a power outlet, but no cable one. Static was all they were getting here. He'd probably search the other rooms for something later.

Throwing the note in the trash bin, he headed out, moving to the Dining Hall. He was not the first there, Shikishima, Urushibara, Tachibana, Iketani, Toyoguchi, Kinashi, and Saitou were already sitting around. Oonishi nodded in greeting as he took a seat. "Kotobuki is in the Kitchen?"

Shikishima nodded, stating plainly, "Indeed."

Urushibara scratched his bald head, "Hey, she wouldn't try anything, would she? To Pass, I mean."

Toyoguchi, sat straighter as he cried out incredulously, "She's pouring her heart out into a meal and you seek to defame her!?"

Urushibara raised his hands defensively, "Hey, hey, chill. It's just, well, you know. We gotta keep our guard up."

Oonishi tilted his head, "You didn't talk to Akumada-san, did you?"

Urushibara blinked, "Huh? How'd you guess?" Oonishi simply shrugged, a bit disheartened that he was correct.

Over the course of the next half an hour, the room filled with the last seven, Katsuragi, Taiyoshi, Akumada, Kirifuji, Tomoe, Mizunoe, and Tsujimoto. Shikishima nodded, "Well then, that would be everyone! Now, we wait." There was a bit of chatting going on as hunger levels rose. Oonishi had forgotten the last time he ate. Looking at the clock, it was after eight PM, they'd been here at least five or six hours. He was relieved when Kotobuki finally came out a little while later, holding a platter with a few steaks and a large bowl with salad. Oonishi felt she seemed a bit off balance as she came through the door, saying, "We'll need plates, silverware, napkins, condiments, and the sides. They're all in there!"

Shikishima was practically already through the Kitchen doors, eager to help, with Toyoguchi and Tsujimoto following. "Hey, wash your hands first before you start touching stuff!" Urushibara cried out as he followed them.

Oonishi, seeing potential trouble from Kanata's balance, went to Kotobuki's side, taking the platter from her before she could potentially drop it. "No way that was gonna turn out well," he mumbled as he put it on the table. Kotobuki wasn't quite sure what he was talking about, but she didn't say anything, simply blinking in confusion.

In minutes, silverware and plates were laid out and the Applicants were eating. Only a small bit of chatter could be heard in between bites: everyone was hungry.

"A western style dinner? Curious," Kirifuji mumbled.

"It's well made. A fine job," Kinashi said.

"How did you season this, exactly," Taiyoshi wanted to know.

Kotobuki, sitting next to Oonishi replied, "Ehehe, I'll tell you later."

Tomoe, swallowing her bite, commented, "Oh! It's a secret you can't share to non-cooks, right? I understand."

Kanata seemed a bit uneasy at all the compliments, but Oonishi couldn't help himself, "It's different than what I'm used to, but I like it."

Kotobuki nodded, "Then I'll be cooking breakfast and dinner from now on!"

Shikishima the forester nodded, "That would be excellent! And that would be the perfect time to conduct meetings. Is everyone in understanding?" A few nodded, but most continued to talk and eat. "Everyone?" he asked.

After another moment, a shrill whistle rang through the air, silencing discussion. Akumada glared at Tsujimoto as she put away the whistle, saying, "Go ahead, Shikishima-san!"

The boy nodded, readjusting his campaign hat, "Thank you. Now, as I was saying. We should meet here every morning and evening for meals and meetings. Any objections?" There was nothing but nods of approval, even from Akumada, to Oonishi's surprise. While wondering why he was surprised, he realized that Akumada was right: there _was_ something suspicious about a suit and gloves on a kid.

"Now: moving on. I suppose we should confront the issue at hand. The, er, Exam, that is," the room was silent for a moment, the meal having distracted them from their current predicament, only for the meeting to bring it down again. "I pray none of you are planning anything, but it would be hopelessly optimistic to assume otherwise. Now, if anyone has any ideas to keep any potential murders from occurring?" There was a bit of silence as a few people either took bites or thought.

Mizunoe, oddly enough, was the first to speak, "If someone tries to kill, we keep them by my side so they can do nothing."

"And if they succeed and hide their crime? What then? We die," Kirifuji replied. Mizunoe scratched his head, not having a reply. "Read the rules. None of us would simply kill: we'd hide our intent first. And now Kotobuki-chan is going to say, 'There's no way any of us would kill anyone.'" Kirifuji said. Kotobuki opened her mouth, before closing it, shocked. He'd literally taken the words right out of her mouth. Kirifuji smiled smugly as he took another bite.

After a few more moments of silence, Katsuragi, still in her pajamas, spoke up too much surprise, mumbling "Buddy system."

Shikishima, nearby, smiled, "Ah, that should do nicely! Yes, wonderfully, in fact. How about this: unless accompanied by a buddy, we cannot leave the area between the Dorm Rooms and this Dining Hall. If you desire to go somewhere else, simply grab a buddy and go! To do otherwise is to invite risk, and suspicion."

"I refuse," Akumada said, holding his salad bowl as he took another bite. That earned him a few looks. Swallowing, he continued, "What's to keep someone from coming to the Dining Hall, grabbing a buddy, murdering them, and returning to their room? All before someone notices, let's assume." There was silence, except for the sound of Akumada going for his next bite.

The first one to speak was Kinashi, "Well, if I may make a suggestion, perhaps a buddy pair cannot leave the Dining Hall without a witness? With someone to confirm who was with whom, if something were to happen, at least one person will know something. Then the buddy of any Victim would immediately be under the most suspicion."

Akumada shook his head, "And if they lie?"

Toyoguchi snapped, "Kinashi-sama wouldn't lie!"

Akumada didn't waste the breath to give him an answer or correct him. Oonishi had something to say though, "But if they lie, do they have anything to gain? I mean, if someone Passes, everyone else dies, right? Wouldn't that include the liar?"

Akumada thought for a moment, before saying, "True, but until I hear something from Monokuma about accomplices, I will presume 'any involved in the murder will Pass', a worst case scenario."

Urushibara spoke up loudly, "So wait, if all of us kill one guy, wouldn't that mean we can all Pass? Well, except the killed guy."

Kirifuji chuckled, "Are you volunteering to be the Victim?" Urushibara's face fell, and he quietly turned away, going back to his meal.

The backpacker Saitou, still devoid of his pack, muttered, "So, buddy system it is then. Until we get out of here." Slapping his forehead as if in realization, he grumbled sarcastically, "Oh yeah! We forgot about that. Come on guys, you're all Super High School Level Whatever's, use your heads and find a way out of here, then no one has to murder anyone."

Shikishima sighed, "Unfortunately, this floor is underground. Let's call it the First Basement Level. The First Floor above is covered in tiled walls and floors, the walls painted to look like bricks."

The large Mizunoe suddenly interjected, mostly repeating what he told Oonishi and Kotobuki earlier, "Tiles well fit, too strong to pry. Doors and grates won't budge without the Headmaster bothering me."

Tachibana the director laughed, "Read the rules man! Don't touch the grates and locked doors and stuff, or they'll open and eat you."

Mizunoe raised an eyebrow, saying, "That's silly."

She corrected herself, "Even you would probably get punished though, big guy; it's against the rules. No more warnings from Monokuma, so I'd just leave it alone." Mizunoe nodded at her words, understanding.

Shikishima agreed, continuing, "I also attempted to move the paintings on the Second Floor, but as with Mizunoe-san, Monokuma told me not too. I believe they cover windows, but there's nothing we could do unless we can ensure our safety as we attempt to pry them open. It seems risky though, plus there might be an unavoidable drop. We don't know what conditions are like outside."

"So basically, don't try to get out of here and be in the Dining Hall in the morning and evening when you want to eat. Got it," Iketani, still in her heavy makeup, said simply.

"But what about in between then? There's nothing to do, really," Tomoe sighed, spoon hanging from her nose as naturally as if it were part of her face.

"Hey, it's rude to play around while others are eating," Taiyoshi sighed as she noticed the Magician goofing off.

Tomoe moved her head a bit before turning her head to the side and flinging the spoon up. It fell straight into her mouth, vanishing. "Done, I'm full." Mizunoe's eyes widened, having seen it from the front.

"But what about dessert?" Kotobuki asked with a slight frown.

Uruishibara stammered at Tomoe, "H-hey! How'd you do that?"

Kirifuji sighed, pushing his empty plate away, "She caught it behind her head, you simpleton."

Tomoe glared at him, putting the spoon on the table, "Yooooou! Stop spoiling it and let them figure it out on their own! You just saw it because you're next to me!"

Kirifuji shook his head, "Did you honestly think I believed you swallowed it? For even a second?" Kazarina turned away from him, pouting.

Toyoguchi, the Blacksmith, came to her aid, "I failed to see your arm grab it. It was a smooth movement: you hardly budged."

The meal finished, Shikishima said, "Very well! I shall take care of the dishes." Kotobuki also got up to help, but this time, she was shooed away from the Kitchen, though Tomoe also moved in to help, with Toyoguchi eager to help after she volunteered. Oonishi leaned back in his chair, sipping at his glass of milk. It was strange, he was in this dangerous situation, and yet, it felt like it hadn't been all that bad. That was the most fun he'd had eating in a while: different food, different people. Even the Exam discussion didn't bring it down too much. As he thought this, he felt a pang in his chest: he was too relaxed. Something majorly news worthy had happened earlier, and no one could remember. If someone was to snap and wanted to get out...

"Oonishi-san." Eiji looked up, trying to see who was talking to him, seeing the short Katsuragi and her sleeping cap. "You look stressed," she stated.

After thinking about his mood, he sighed, "Well, it's just...it feels like I'm having too much fun for this type of scenario. I mean something bad could happen, any time, but...

Katsuragi took off her hat, checking the inside again, before saying, "Perhaps the best way to keep calm is to keep our minds level and try not to think about things. I think that many of us are trying, in our own ways, to ease ourselves and the others. Shikishima has taken the reins of leadership with support from Tsujimoto. Kotobuki is keeping moral high with home cooked meals and her sweet nature. Tachibana and Tomoe provide entertainment in the form of tricks and jokes. Mizunoe is working on trying to break us free. Even Kirifuji and Akumada might be trying to do something for our situation, by insisting we all remain careful and consider all options. I will not be of much use though, I'm afraid."

Oonishi shook his head, "Not at all, you suggested the buddy system. I think it's worth a shot."

Katsuragi smiled a bit, brushing the hair out of her eyes, "Someone would have thought of it, I'm sure. Perhaps I can be of use patrolling at night? I don't need much sleep: a few half an hour naps here or there will do it."

Oonishi grimaced, "I'm not sure. That might be dangerous."

Katsuragi shook her head, "If I borrow Tsujimoto's whistle, I'll be fine."

Oonishi corrected her, "But that, note, did you read it? The rooms are soundproof. We can test it with Tsujimoto though, if you'd like."

Katsuragi frowned, "Oh. No, that's fine, I believe you. I'll try and think of something else then."

With that, the two separated. After a few more minutes, Kotobuki returned, with a bowl of chocolate ice cream. Oonishi hadn't even noticed her leave. "I just pulled out a couple jugs of ice cream for everyone; I'll probably bake something tomorrow though." She was happily ignoring things too, it looked like. "Is something wrong? Did something happen."

Oonishi looked at her asking, "Do you think we can do it? Stay here, just fine, I mean, no problems."

Kotobuki looked aside for a moment, before saying with complete confidence, "Where there's a will, there's a way! Right?"

Oonishi nodded, steeling himself, "I'll have to do my best too."

Kanata nodded raising a thumb, "That's the spirit!"

Shikishima came out of the Kitchen last, looking over the room, everyone still here. Holding his own bowl of strawberry ice cream, he nodded, speaking loudly, "Very well, everyone, I would suggest that, during the hours of nighttime, we do not move around so much. Nine hours is plenty to rest your body and mind." With no one objecting, the night crawled to an end, a few eventually leaving to get some sleep.

Sometime later, loud bells rang throughout the Exam Building. The monitor above the door to the Kitchen turned on, an image of Monokuma appearing. He sat behind a desk, a nameplate saying 'Headmaster' on the desk, portraits of himself on the wall behind him. "Attention please. It is now 10:00 PM. It is currently nighttime. The Dining Hall is now off-limits, and the door will be locked momentarily. The lights outside the Dorms will be dimmed in ten minutes, so take care. The water in the showers has been turned off until morning. In other news, the Rules have been updated; check your ElectroIDs for more information. And with that, good night and sweet dreams~" Though the bowls were cleared, those remaining looked at each other.

After a couple moments of silence, realization set in. Iketani cried out, a bit worried, "Hey, I didn't hear anything about the Dining Hall being restricted!"

Those remaining stood, making a rush for the door. Out in the hall, the door was closed, a loud click being heard moments after. They sighed in relief. "It wasn't in the rules, right? We wouldn't have been punished, I don't think," Tsujimoto hoped. Those remaining began to filter down the hall, the rush having taken the rest of their energy.

Kotobuki and Oonishi reached his door first. "Good night," she said to him.

"Good night," he said back. They separated for the day, and Oonishi closed himself in his room, checking to make sure he had his key before locking the door. Tired from the long day, he went over to his bed sitting down. He realized he didn't have anything to wear to bed, and also hadn't bathed, but it was too late now too. Thinking, he did have one thing to wear, except...no, he decided: 'that' would remain buried in his closet forever. Pulling out his ElectroID, he decided to check the new Rules. The former Rule 10 had changed its number as well.

**Rule 10: A Culprit cannot kill more than two Victims.**

**Rule 11: In the event a body is missing and cannot be found, there will instead be an announcement after three people are aware the possible Victim is dead and missing.**

**Rule 12: Rules may be added during the course of the Exam. Rules will be updated at 10 PM, and the announcement will reflect any changes in the Rules.**

Oonishi's stomach twisted. Were these rules from someone asking Monokuma weird questions? Or was it Monokuma trying to make them think that? With a shudder at his thoughts, he put his ElectroID, pens, and glasses on the nightstand. As he tried to sleep, images of his fellow Applicants floated to his mind, and he wondered who of them would be prepared to kill. Rolling over, he found himself falling asleep remarkably quickly, despite his thoughts.

* * *

**Author Notes: pastebin****(.com)**/vzqYgj4T  



	4. Chapter 1-3: Exam Building Movie Night

The next morning, a little before the nighttime period was set to end, the Super High School Level Luckster woke herself early, getting dressed and heading out into the dimly lit hallway. Reaching the Dining Hall door, Kotobuki tried to open it. It was locked, however. "Aw, why? I wanna get started early!" She grumbled to herself, wondering if Monokuma would show up to bother her again. Hoping he wouldn't, Kanata sat down in front of the doors, deciding to wait until seven.

"Oh, Kotobuki-san." Kanata jumped when she heard the sudden voice. She looked up to see Katsuragi, no longer wearing the black jacket she'd had earlier, simply her pink and green pajamas. "Oh, did I startle you? My mistake," she apologized.

Recovering, Kotobuki took a breath, greeting the Dreamer, "Er, good morning. What are you doing up?"

Katsuragi returned the introduction with a nod, then answered, "I was bored. I don't need a lot of sleep, so I thought I'd patrol. Shikishima said it was a little dangerous, but I'm being sneaky so no one catches on, even if they sneak out. Sorry to scare you."

Katana shook her head, "No, it's fine. Let me know if you see anyone sneaking! I'm counting on you. Oh, and tell Shikishima and Tsujimoto if you see something weird too! Just be careful, alright? Oh, maybe we could even organize patrol shifts?"

Katsuragi shook her head, "The less people who know the better. I don't think you'll hurt me, but if someone knew I was patrolling, I might be at risk. Please keep quiet, okay?"

Kotobuki thought for a moment, before saying, "Alright, I guess. And call me Kanata-chan!" Katsuragi smiled as a series of bells rang throughout the building.

There were no monitors nearby, but they could hear the announcement clearly: "Attention please. It is now 7:00 AM. Rise and shine! Nighttime restrictions have been lifted. Let's make the day the best it can be. Strive for the Peak of Hope!" The lights in the area slowly began to brighten, and no doubt the ones in the rest of the building as well.

Kotobuki was about to say something to Katsuragi, but she turned hastily, running off back to the Dorm Rooms. Kanata couldn't even guess as to why, but the Dining Hall door was unlocked, and the girl figured she'd get a chance to talk about it eventually. Reaching the Kitchen, she washed her hands before she began. Talking to herself, she mumbled, "Hmm, maybe I'll do something more local for breakfast?" As she cooked, she could hear some of the others assembling outside.

A little while later, Kotobuki brought out the food: rice, soup, egg, and fish, enough for sixteen. The looks of relief and gratitude on the faces of the other Applicants were always something Kanata looked forward too. After the food was passed out and everyone seated, Shikishima stood. "Now, while the food cools a bit, your attention please," he requested.

Saitou grumbled, cooling a bit of steaming rice in his chopsticks with his breath, "Can't we just eat for a couple minutes?"

Shikishima shook his head, "There are two matters I want to discuss, each of which came to mind last night. One thing I should add regarding our nighttime curfew is that with the Dining Hall closed during that period, we can't so easily utilize the buddy system, which further stresses the need to not move around so much after 10 o'clock. Secondly, and more importantly-"

Akumada, cutting his grilled egg while it cooled, suddenly said, "The updated rules." Shikishima closed his lips, tensing, before nodding in conformation.

Kirifuji, gazing through his narrowed eyes, nodded, "Yes, indeed, it seems someone has been asking Monokuma something regarding committing a murder. Oonishi-kun thinks it to be a trap though."

Eiji opened his mouth, closing it, before opening it again and saying, "Yeah, it's possible he might just be messing with us."

Urushibara droned, "Well...I dunno, don't you think he's a bit, you know, showier? In your face about things?"

Tsujimoto nodded, "Yeah, good point."

Tomoe looked up, asking, "But what were they thinking about trying?"

Kirifuji had a suggestion of his own, "I would guess, from Rule 10, that they were asking if they could potentially kill all of the other Applicants or not. No one to betray the crime, no Failing: it seems quite simple to me. But Monokuma doesn't want a massacre on his hands, so we have one less thing to worry about. As for Rule 11, I imagine someone supposed that hiding a body thoroughly would make it harder to divulge the Culprit, although it's not as if it would be easy to dispose of the body, or even worth the effort. Think about it: with no forensics teams to scour the place, fingerprints and DNA traces are meaningless to worry about. You could even leave the murder weapon right in the corpse, and none would be the wiser as to who held it."

Kotobuki, displeased with his grisly statements, demanded with a frown, "Stop talking and eat." Kirifuji looked at her for a moment before turning to his food. The mood did not recover throughout breakfast.

After finishing, Kanata helped to clean the mess with a bit of help. Finishing, she returned to her room. Looking around the dull place, she only saw the thing she got from the Monokuma Machine, the DVD. She took a quick shower before sitting on her bed, resting a moment. After thinking about what to make tonight, she stopped, standing suddenly, saying to herself, "I can't stay here all day! I should grab someone and do something!" It had been less than twenty minutes since she left, but she returned to the Dining Hall anyway. There were a few people scattered around, most of them chatting. The only one left alone was Oonishi, who seemed to be deep in thought. Kotobuki wasn't sure about disturbing him, but she felt like hanging out anyway. "Watcha thinking about, Oonishi-kun?" She asked as she sat down next to him.

The boy looked up, before saying, "I was just thinking...why would someone would play a video game for the plot? If the story were so good, wouldn't it be superior as another medium, to better allow more freedom in areas usually limited by the requirement of player interaction? For example..." Kotobuki listened as he talked for a little while about the particulars. She chimed in when she had something relevant to say, as she had played a few games here and there. More than him in fact, but he was much more in depth in both play and attention to detail. By the time they finished, he said to her, "Perhaps there is more too it then I thought. I'll think about it another time. Thank you, Kotobuki-san."

As the conversation petered out, Kanata suggested, "Oonishi-kun, let's go to..."

Oonishi interrupted, "Er, can we go to the laundry room really quick? I want to pick up a change of clothes or two. I tried earlier, but Tsujimoto scolded me for trying to go alone."

Kotobuki shrugged, "Okay!" The two left, buddy system in place properly this time. Reaching the Laundry Room, Eiji put aside a pair of shirts and a pair of pants, pretty much the same as his. "I wish Monokuma had given us something more our style. Jammies would be nice too," Kotobuki sighed.

"Er, I think we have pajamas. Not that I would be caught dead in them," Oonishi stated with a bit of revulsion at the edge of his voice.

Not entirely certain what he was referring too, Kotobuki changed the subject, "Hey, Oonishi-kun, there's something I've been wondering. I know you watch and read a lot of stuff, but do you have any favorites that I might have heard of?"

Oonishi's gaze became serious and hardened once again. "You'll have to be more specific. Favorite as in 'highest quality' or as in 'most enjoyable'? Then what about genre? Just because I don't enjoy horror as much as drama or thriller doesn't mean the genre is without value. Besides, even low quality things can be enjoyed. Plus, while I enjoy movies for their compact nature, longer running things can have more depth in character interactions, development, and world building due to length, though this is rare. But novels can be so rich and rife with such details. Hmm..." Kotobuki was taken aback: the Super High School Level Critic took his work very seriously; Kanata was finding it hard to follow.

Trying to bring him down to her level, she asked, "Ummm, maybe like, what things would you say you've watched or seen that you'd rate ten out of ten?" Kotobuki wondered, thinking about reviews she'd seen in magazines and such. as far as she knew, that was how reviewing things worked.

Oonishi grimaced. As Kotobuki wondered what was so bad about what she said, Eiji began, looking a bit shaky, "Numerical ratings...what does a number say? Not a lot, really. A one out of ten means...it's bad? That the rater hated it? What if it's bad but enjoyable? If it lacks quality, but was intended to be that way, and made the viewer laugh because of it: should it be rated low because it succeeded in doing what intended? If two people watch the same thing and write mostly the same things, while one gives it an 8 and one gives it a 7, how can anyone say a numerical rating means anything?" Kanata looked at him a bit with a mixture of awe and a bit of worry. He was so serious; it was a little...intimidating. Eiji seemed to notice, stopping. He scratched his head and turned away, mumbling, "S-sorry."

Kotobuki shook her head, "N-no, it's fine. I just never really thought about it. I think you have a point though." Thinking on the matter, she suggested, "Well, if everyone has a different meaning for each number, what if there was some way to make it more...consistent? Like..."

Eiji nodded, "A predetermined system? I've seen an attempt or two, but getting everyone to follow it would be impossible. Even then, it's not perfect. Crossing his arms over his chest, he explained, "Let's say ten out of ten for everyone means: the work consistently managed to impress me and had no major faults. With that in mind, what if there was a movie that was well liked, blowing away most of the audience, including professional critics, but not for the reasons the creators intended? In that case, while the end product was still good, the emotions the author intended to get across were lost. Is it worth a ten, even if it wasn't the creator's vision?"

Kotobuki pondered for a moment, before saying something, "Well, maybe, if it was something they poured all their heart into, while they wanted the audience to see one side of them, they instead pierced through it and saw another, deeper side of them." Oonishi seemed very surprised by her answer, looking at her like she just grew extra arms. She looked around, "Did I say something wrong."

Oonishi grasped his head, "That's...perhaps..." Standing straighter, he stated, "Well, it can't be the case all the time, but I think you're on to something. It might be the opposite as well, the audience's view gazing too shallow rather than too deep. I never considered it from that point of view though." He smiled, "Thank you, Kotobuki-san! I think I might re-examine my thoughts." Kanata returned the smile. Oonishi took his clothes and they returned to their rooms. Kanata felt like she knew a bit more about how Oonishi's head worked than before. He was so modest, but Kanata, without a doubt, felt that he was truly Super High School Level in his field.

Glad she knew a little bit more about him, she returned to her room, lounging a bit. Eventually, it came to be lunch time, and she made her way back to the Dining Hall. By the time she'd made her meal, the only other person eating was Tomoe, looking a bit bored as she sat alone. Kotobuki plopped down next to her, smiling, "Hi, Tomoe-chan!"

Kazarina returned the greeting before looking at Kanata with concern. "Wait, don't tell me...you think...there might be a secret passage out of here!" She suddenly pointed at the air, Kotobuki reflexively following the movement. Not seeing anything of note, she turned back to Tomoe, quizzical expression on her face.

The Magician took another bite of rice, as she mumbled, "Well, I was kidding but...wanna look after we eat? Maybe check out the big metal door again?"

Kotobuki thought for a moment nodding, "Sure! It wouldn't hurt."

Tomoe's face became a bit serious again as she sighed, "Uh, Kotobuki-chan? You haven't made any blood contracts with evil magicians lately, have you?" Kanata continued to be confused until her eyes turned to her glass: formerly simple fruit juice, but now a strange purple splotch hung on top, mixing in steadily.

She blinked, "Is that...food coloring?"

Tomoe snatched the cup, saying, "There's no food coloring in here! Did you look? Well if you don't want me to break the curse on your drink..."

"N-no, go ahead!" Kotobuki relented.

Tomoe nodded, looking at the cup intensely, from her sleeve, she drew...a black pen. Seeing Kotobuki's unimpressed expression, she grumbled, "They took my wand..." Clearing her throat, she said, "Look closely now!" With the pen, she tapped the glass twice with the wand, held her hand over the cup for a few moments, before grabbing it, clutching the edges with her fingertips. Lifting it up, she swirled the contents for a few moments, before placing it back down and taking a deep breath of relief. Lifting her hand, the splotch was gone, and the color returned to normal. A bit impressed at how there was no trace of whatever was there, even a bit of discoloration, Kotobuki smiled and gave a little clap, knowing the Magician would likely appreciate it.

Tomoe smiled, "You should be more careful! The best way to keep evil spirits from messing with you is to eat lots of cake. You should make one tonight!"

Kotobuki opened her mouth, but stopped herself upon realizing something. "Wait, didn't you say it was evil magicians?"

Tomoe paused for a moment, before insisting, "Evil spirits _controlled_ by evil magicians." Kotobuki nodded in understanding.

The two proceeded to finish their meals, before cleaning up and heading to the First Floor Entrance Chamber. The room was as dim as ever, and the monitor once displaying the Hope's Peak Academy emblem was now switched off. With the room a bit emptier and their heads a bit cleared compared to the first time they were here, they gave the room a more thorough look. The iron door wasn't budging any time soon, nor was there much in the form of controls to operate it. Tomoe noticed a part of the wall where a panel might have been, but there was no trace of it now if it had been there at all.

Unable to poke or pry any more secrets out of the room, the disappointed pair plopped in front of the iron door. "Guess we shouldn't have gotten our hopes up..." Kazuko grumbled.

Clenching her fist with determination, Kotobuki stated, "Don't you worry, we'll figure something out!" Exhaling, she admitted, "Maybe not today though..."

After a few moments, Kazarina asked, "So, Kotobuki-chan, are you really lucky? I mean, you have to be a Luckster if you're here..."

Kotobuki pondered, before answering, "Well, when playing games with my friends, I always get the best random items and stuff. They sometimes get bored or mad though, but it's still fun for at least a while." Tomoe nodded in comprehension. Realizing she had a rare opportunity, Kotobuki asked, "So...how'd you get into doing magic tricks?" before she knew it, she'd spouted off a number of other questions excitedly: "What inspired you to become 'Cherry Blossom Kazarina'? What was your favorite performance? Do you have to change up your tricks for foreign audiences? What's your favorite type of trick? Escapes or vanishing or levitation or sleight of hand or-"

"O-one at a time!" Tomoe interrupted. Thinking for a moment, she answered, "Well, I guess I got started because I was good at doing little vanishing acts. Like, during class in Kindergarten, I'd just slip away and play outside until someone came to find me. Even when my teacher was trying to make sure I wouldn't leave, I'd manage to slip away. She'd find me pretty fast since she'd know I'd be trying to escape. It became like a game after a while." Suddenly grinning, she said, "Oh yeah! I remember one time she threatened to handcuff me to the desk, so I brought my own pair of tiny ones and gave her the key. I wanted to try it and escape and slip away in that situation, but she wouldn't let me..."

Kotobuki nodded, "Well, I can kinda understand...I mean, what if something happened? Or you lost the key?"

Tomoe boasted, "No pair of handcuffs can stop me!" Continuing her story, she said, "I slowed down on that when I got to Elementary School. I moved on to card tricks and other sleight of hand. But I guess I really became notable later, when I needed to get out of my house more often. My parents were really snoopy, so I'd go to my aunt's place when she wasn't working or do street performances. I guess from there, a few people really started to like my stuff, and I started getting more showy with my acts. And well, bigger acts meant bigger crowds, and since I was so small, I had to make myself bigger! Louder! More noticeable! And it worked: here I am! Reality's Most Magical Girl, Super High School Level Magician, Cherry Blossom Kazarina!"

Kanata smiled, her eyes bright, "So...cool! I've seen a bunch of your shows on TV and stuff! That one you did just for TV was neat!"

Tomoe smiled, "Oh, the DVD? Yeah, that was neat; I wanted to work with the fact that your screen only has one dimension, thus all the optical illusions." Kotobuki nodded, still impressed.

Kazarina took off her fabulous top hat, brushing it off and looking inside. Eyes widening, she said, "Oh, there's something I could do today!"

As she stood, Kotobuki asked, "What are you going to do?"

Whipping her top hat on her head, Kazuko winked and smiled, "Magician's secret."

Standing up as well, Kotobuki smiled, "I eagerly await your next big trick, Kazuko-chan!"

Tomoe smiled wider, saying, "I eagerly await the look on your face when you see it, Kanata-chan!" Bubbly as ever, she turned and bounced out of the dim room. Surrounded by so many Super High School Level Talents, Kotobuki was starting to become at ease with them, almost forgetting their fame. There was so much she wanted to say, but even the fact she'd met them was Lucky enough.

Taking Tomoe's dessert idea into account, she headed into the Kitchen to get started on that and dinner. Unfortunately, while she'd made cakes before, she'd never made icing, and her attempt was a bit simple, but she was satisfied. She had the desire to color it, but there was in fact, no food coloring. Had Tomoe stolen it or... Kotobuki was a bit curious about that trick earlier. Her cake was still fairly well received, but the thought of Tomoe's shenanigans with her drink earlier kept her up for a little while past ten... It couldn't have been real magic, could it?

* * *

On the Applicant's third day in captivity, Oonishi Eiji awoke in his room, having had a relaxing night of rest. Monokuma hadn't been seen in a while either, only heard over the announcements, which were likely pre-recorded.

Once again, everyone was accounted for at breakfast. The chatter seemed to have calmed down a bit: everyone was getting more familiar with each other, but they were running out of things to do. Oonishi knew how repetition could be draining on the body and mind... Shaking those thoughts from his head, he decided to try and stay more optimistic.

After the meal ended and things were being cleaned up. Relaxing in his chair for a moment, he decided to try and find something to do. Looking around, one of the Applicants taking his leave caught his eye. Standing, Oonishi followed Kirifuji out into the empty hallway. Noticing the Critic, Kirifuji looked over his shoulder, saying, "Ah, Oonishi-kun. Can I help you?"

"Just wondering...what were you planning on doing today?" Oonishi asked.

Kirifuji raised his hands, shrugging, "Nothing in particular. There is not much to do other than initiate conversation. Perhaps you would like to join me?"

Oonishi nodded, "Okay." He looked around, figuring the hallway wasn't the best place to chat. Understanding, Kirifuji led the way, and the two went upstairs to the Second Floor, holing themselves up in the File Room. Kirifuji sat down in the lone chair by the desk while Oonishi leaned against the cabinet.

"Now that we're alone..." Kirifuji mumbled, before saying, "Tell me about yourself. I imagine you must be quite the student. What school did you attend?"

The two had a conversation about their school lives. Oonishi had his boy's only middle school, Torimari, where he had a couple friends and good grades, though he tended to lose a bit of sleep and homework time around the start of a new television season, with so many things to watch and review.

Kirifuji's school life was a bit more colorful. "Doing well in school? As I assumed, you seem like a bright boy. However, how surprised are you to hear that I happen to be the top student in my school?"

Eiji thought on that for a moment, before shaking his head, "Not a whole lot."

Kirifuji smiled, "Are you sure? Writing papers on the human psyche takes some time. So does completing all school work. In fact, I do little more than the bare minimum. Why exert myself and stand out even more?"

Oonishi had a hard time believing that. Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "How...what kind of school do you go too?"

"It's a correctional boarding school for misguided youths, so enthralled by their delinquency. It is quite strict. Our uniforms are more like identification badges: we are required to wear them in town on school days to be identified by authorities. Shoulders tense as we walk the streets, as if we were soldiers or police. There are many rules and restrictions limiting us, to keep us in check," he explained.

Thinking he'd heard something about a school like that, Oonishi had one more question burning in his mind, "But, you don't really seem like the delinquent type. How did you end up there?"

"I applied! I was the first to do so in the school's history, in fact," Shinichi said, almost proudly. "The Headmaster himself contacted me when he was notified of my application. He feared I made some kind of mistake: I was not cut out of the same cloth as the other students there. He thought I would be bullied, abused, or eaten alive."

Oonishi opened his mouth, and Kirifuji smiled, "'Why would I willingly walk into such a place?' You're wondering." Eiji closed his mouth, his words predicted again. He nodded in conformation, and Kirifuji continued, "You see, I lived locally for some time. Our town is plagued by delinquents at one point. A walk down any street would have you seeing them roving in packs like dogs, looking at destroyed stalls or storefronts, noticing police cleaning up after a gang fight. It was quite the disgusting sight. However, I was more than a little interested in the delinquent mindset. Oh, certainly, some came from troubled homes, and lashed out against the world. Some simply enjoyed the pain of others, or were too greedy for their own good. Some just enjoyed spending time with friends, going along with the local trend. But why this city? Why had so many sprung forth from Hanamada?" Oonishi swallowed, recognizing the name from the other day. Kirifuji kept going, "I had to know, so I applied. Of course, the Headmaster couldn't deny me after I explained my reasoning. He warned me, of course: told me things I knew, things I didn't, things that were untrue. He wanted me to go elsewhere to let my Talent of Psychology shine. I had bigger plans."

"'The Bloody Gang War of Hanamada?" Oonishi interrupted, still curious.

Kirifuji shrugged, "That...was not in my initial plans. You see, my first year at the school was quite lonely. Who wanted to be friends with the only one of them there by choice? I suffered a bit of bullying, certainly, but my second year...oh, they learned quite quickly not to mess with me. Lies, misdirection, money: there are many ways to manipulate those into doing what you want. Overhear something, twist the words a bit, share it, watch the aftermath. A subtle art, to be sure, but it was satisfying. Using what I learned from my first year, I began to put a plan into motion, buying a few associates with a pittance of funds, using them to spread words and messages I could not. I targeted the two largest factions in the city, making them soon come to loathe each other. Once the smell of bad blood permeated the town, it was all a matter of playing my cards. I would have one side go out to smash a hangout of their rivals, which they knew to be deserted. However, as it turned out, it was deserted because said rivals had gotten the keys needed to get into the other side's garage of motorbikes. Not too long after a string of incidents like that, it was out of my hands. They recruited members from smaller gangs and planned strikes against the other side, often attacking on sight."

He seemed to be taking a bit of pleasure from his description as he explained, "But once it was out of my hands, it was out of the police's as well. They did what they could, certainly, but there was too much going on for them to stop quickly. But alas, they did eventually, ending the war. Of course, as you heard, one of the boys I'd paid decided to explain my role in things. Or at least most of it, I explained all the finer points of my scheme to the Police Chief and a number of others concerned with things. They let me off with a warning: it was my first offense, after all. I reasoned that crime would be lowered for some time with so many injured troublemakers. They couldn't really deny me, though they threatened many cases against me should I even consider trying something like that again, like legal action or expulsion." Finishing, he asked, "Well? Was I wrong in my actions?"

Oonishi wasn't so sure quite yet. "There's...still one thing. The two deaths," he mentioned, remembering what Kotobuki had said.

Kirifuji looked away, "That...I never got to see the scene, or talk to any involved with the discovery of the corpses. There was no mention of their age or even gender. Two bodies were taken from a scene, that's for certain. However, that was what truly resulted in the police stopping the gang war I started. The murders were said to have been done by a gang of youths, a number of witnesses testifying to that. However, I had a different opinion. You see: I believe it's possible that the deaths were unrelated to any of the delinquents. In fact, it could have been criminals pretending to be middle schoolers, to disguise their crime. There's also the possibility of opportunistic officers turning an unsolved case into a reason to use a firmer hand in stopping the fighting. It's amazing there was only that there were only two casualties with all the fighting going on, and no conformation they were related. A few youths crippled for life in the fighting, yes. Perhaps they were more conscious about their actions then they realized."

Kirifuji asked once more, "What do you think, Oonishi-kun? Was I right? Or wrong?"

Eiji swallowed, trying to think. "Er, I think... maybe there could have been other ways to get the delinquents to calm down? If you had money, well there's a lot you can do with money."

Kirifuji nodded, "True. I could have invested in the school system of police, but there are also a number of ways money can end up in the wrong hands. You should be careful with your investments, Oonishi."

Trying to think of another angle to come from, Oonishi reasoned, "Why not...er, I mean, if it was trending, wouldn't it wear itself out eventually?"

Kirifuji shrugged, "I suppose. In fact..." He stopped, thinking for a moment, "That...would have been to be an interesting angle to come from. Was it simply the young going with what was 'in'? How could I have altered that? What if I'd changed the public image on the delinquent; would they change their attitude in response? Or perhaps, if I pushed some money to make it seem 'uncool'. A curious suggestion. If I get the chance, I think I would like to look into popular opinion, the mentality of the masses. You must be quite familiar with it yourself, no?"

Oonishi thought for a moment, realizing what he was talking about. "Yeah, popular movies and books are usually a mixed bag. Sometimes they catch on because they're actually good, other times...not so much."

Kirifuji gave a slight smile in agreement. Turing away, he said, "Well, it was a pleasant chat, but I'm sure you have better places to be, people to see. Farewell, Oonishi-kun."

Understanding his presence was no longer wanted, Eiji gave a quick farewell and headed off, going back downstairs. Grabbing a quick bite to eat for lunch, he returned to his room to relax for a bit. The way Kirifuji seemed to take enjoy the fallout of his actions was a little worrying, but he didn't seem to have the worst intentions. Oonishi wasn't sure what to make of it, but he felt like he was starting to understand him a bit better.

After a half an hour or so, he was jarred from his thoughts by the sound of bells throughout the Exam Building. Looking around in confusion, he wondered what happened to the time, before realizing that it couldn't have been ten already. The monitor turned on, revealing Monokuma at his desk again. "Attention please, your attention please! Would the 80th Class Applicants assemble in the Meeting Room on the Second Floor? Emergency~" As the monitor turned off, Eiji's heart raced.

"Emergency?" he repeated, worried. It was the way Monokuma had said it that made him anxious, like he was having fun. Knowing that couldn't be a good thing, Eiji ran towards the door. Opening it, he saw a few others moving. Eiji joined them as they briskly walked up to the Second Floor.

Leading the way, Oonishi opened the door, readying himself. He looked in and saw...nothing in particular. The room wasn't empty, a few others had gotten here quicker. As the group filtered in, Eiji asked, "What's going on?"

Taiyoshi answered first, "We don't know yet. Nothing good, I'm sure." Oonishi, understanding, stood by the table, waiting for everyone to arrive. Akumada arrived last, and Oonishi breathed a sigh of relief: everyone was here. He got all worked up for nothing.

"What's that bear want this time?" Saitou grumbled, scratching at his bleached hair.

As if signaled, the bear suddenly popped up from behind the podium, looking over it. "Good day, Applicants! It has come to my attention that...you're all unbearably boring! It's been so quiet, I wonder if any of you even want to go to Hope's Peak at all!" There were a few sighs and grunts, but Monokuma continued, "Therefore, to get this Exam ball rolling, I've decided to give you all an Incentive! A little something to help gets those minds on murder!" No one seemed pleased by this, a few murmurs of displeasure being silence by Monokuma's next demand. "Turn your attention towards the screen, and any questions will be answered afterwards." Monokuma sank below the podium, but he was still clearly standing there. The lights dimmed, and the projector started up hanging from the ceiling. A few people moved into a better position, taking a seat or standing in the back.

The video began to play, in black and white with a natural grain, as if it were an old educational video. The screen displayed the words 'An Introduction to Hope's Peak Academy'. Oonishi caught the trademark '1965' in the text near the bottom before it disappeared. The next thing to appear was an image of Hope's Peak from above, like from the window of a plane. A voice began to speak.

"Hope's Peak Academy: for 34 years, this school has stood in Japan, severing as a beacon for the World's Hope. Founded by Dr. Kamukura, the school's purpose has been to find and raise the next generation to be the best it can be. All around the world, Hope's Peak Alumni have command countless fields, making great leaps and bounds for humanity. And as long as more young talents continue to appear, Hope's Peak will continue to groom them. Each year, fifteen talents are scouted from students around the country enrolled into High School, or soon to be. Applicants are-" the video faltered, voice becoming distorted for a few seconds, the picture, still of Hope's Peak as viewed from the sky, warped and tore. It returned to normal soon enough. "-Luckster. And it's no wonder why they're called 'Luckster', as the name 'Hope's Peak' resounds around the world. Having a Hope's Peak diploma is said to guarantee success in life."

"To its students, Hope's Peak offers a number of state-of-the-art facilities: training rooms, labs, libraries: everything required to help its talented students grow. Each year, facilities are built specifically with the needs of its students in mind. Overseeing their growth are the top minds of the world, working to improve the student's skills, and also to collect valuable data to be used to better educate to world on the aptitudes and talents possible at Hope's Peak Academy. By studying the young students, more about the capabilities of humanity can be understood. By knowing and surpassing our limits, humanity can grow to be even stronger. As long as the doors of Hope's Peak Academy remain open, the future looks bright!"

The video warped and altered again. This time, it was Hope's Peak Academy's emblem, except the jagged thing crossed in the center with the pen was colored red, resembling Monokuma's eye even more. His voice ranged from the speakers, "But, little did the world know, Hope's Peak Academy had a dark and sinister purpose. One so dark, that should the world hear of it, the whole world would Despair. For those watching this video, to reveal that purpose is to doom humanity. Watch one's words: some secrets are to remain so." With that, the video cut out, leaving the room nearly black. The lights returned, and Monokuma popped back up.

There was silence. Tachibana spoke up, "What was that supposed to be? The image didn't change at all! Come on, some clips from inside the school would have worked perfectly with the dialogue."

Monokuma laughed, "It's an old thing. Don't you have an appreciation for old movies? I mean, if you want to see the inside of Hope's Peak so bad, why not get out of here and check it out yourself?. Or get out and see anything other than a bunch of halls and some fellow snot nosed kids. Face it, you're stuck here until the current school year ends and you all FAIL!"

"Wait, what?" Oonishi blurted.

Iketani, a bit worried about it as well asked, "Wait, how long until the school year ends? It's March, isn't it?"

Mizunoe nodded, "Not long left in term..."

Monokuma laughed, "Yep, it could be weeks away! Days even!" The Applicants glanced at each other with worry.

"E-everyone! Don't listen to him, he's probably lying. He can't kill us, because that would mean there'd only be a class of fifteen: that's never happened before," Kotobuki claimed.

Monokuma growled, "I'm beary disappointed in you all: no one asked what the bonus for killing her was! It's almost like you don't want to go after the girl with a target painted on her back. Poor thing's just popping death flags like crazy! Better snuff her out already!"

Kirifuji scoffed, "Even the idiots can tell bait when they see it." Monokuma looked to the ground, downcast.

"Just leave her alone already, it's not funny," Oonishi added. In a moment, Monokuma left without another word.

"Good riddance, the lout," Toyoguchi spat.

"Ah, shoot, we didn't get the chance to ask him about that secret," Tsujimoto grumbled.

Shikishima queried, "The one that 'would make the world Despair'?" A bit grimly, he speculated, "Perhaps it would be this Exam. The World's Hope, locked away, killing one another..."

The room was plagued by silence. The first one to speak up was Kotobuki, "Hey guys, I was thinking..."

Taiyoshi asked, "What's up?"

Glad for the support, Kanata straightened up, "We need to keep our minds off this Exam, so I suggest tomorrow: we have a movie night!" There were a few murmurs of surprise. Kotobuki continued, "We have that projector! How about, this, we prepare some snacks and watch them in here! All together! What do you say?"

Saitou asked first, "What are we watching? Do we have anything?"

Kotobuki nodded eagerly, replying, "We have a movie directed by our Super High School Level Director, a Horror called 'Gangrene'! Then, in the Monokuma Machine, I got another one called 'Wizards of Seraten'. Oonishi-kun didn't really care for it, but I liked it when I was a kid! It's better than nothing."

Shikishima spoke up, "I concur! It sounds enjoyable, Kotobuki-san. I will gladly take part. In fact, I will clean this room top to bottom: no speck of dust shall escape."

Akumada smiled with sarcastic enthusiasm, "I will do nothing at all, and keep myself away from this pointlessness." Kotobuki thought he was going to help by the way he said it, but once the words registered, she frowned at him. Akumada didn't even look at her, letting out a grunt of derision before leaving, muttering, "Nonsense..."

Kirifuji spoke up, "Is there anyone else uninterested? I myself will be attending, but the more we split up, well..." He glanced towards the door.

Kinashi patted down her hakama, answering, "I will be there as well, but if the purpose of this is to keep our minds off the Exam, then it might be better not to mention it. That is simply my opinion though."

Tomoe nodded in agreement, "Yeah!" She then thought for a moment, before smiling and raising her hand, "Oh, oh! I'll help make the snacks! Or better yet, cook breakfast so you could spend your energy on making some even more awesome snacks, Kanata-chan!"

Urushibara added, raising his fist in support, "We're gonna need popcorn!" Kotobuki grinned, nodding at the suggestions. Oonishi found himself smiling slightly as well, glad that the mood had turned around. The group began to discuss snack possibilities and timing: they didn't want to run too late, after all. Speaking of late, it was getting to meal time. Upon realizing this, Kotobuki made a break for the Kitchen to start dinner. Luckily, the rest of the evening went without incident.

Oonishi showered before hopping into bed. The nighttime announcement played, with no mention of any rules being updated. Oonishi thought about the movies they'd be watching. While horror wasn't his thing, it would probably be a bit more enjoyable with others. 'Wizards of Seraten' wasn't good at all, but maybe they'd be able to laugh at it at least, unless the clichés were going to be tiring rather than amusing. Oonishi wouldn't have cared to rewatch them normally, but he didn't often view with groups, so it would be another in a list of new experiences he'd had here.

Now his thoughts were on the Exam again. There was a time limit now? Oonishi wanted to believe Monokuma was bluffing. But then, would someone fall for that bluff? As much as he wanted to demonize the bear, he wasn't the real threat here. He went to sleep, but it was and uneasy one.

* * *

"Attention please. It is now 7:00 AM. Rise and shine! Previous nighttime restrictions have been lifted. Let's make the day the best it can be. Strive for the Peak of Hope!"

The message woke Oonishi as usual. With a grunt, he got out of bed, going to change his clothes and get ready for the day. He recalled the previous night, remembering that Kotobuki wasn't cooking this morning. He wondered what the great Kazarina would make for them. Going to the Dining Hall, he waited with the others as the room filled. There was a bit more tension than usual, likely due to the time limit. Monokuma's incentive was to get them to want to go to Hope's Peak Academy, but he'd done much more without even meaning too.

Finally, Tomoe exited the kitchen, having insisted she work alone. However, the others were regretting not doing anything upon seeing what she had concocted. While they didn't blink as she brought bowls and spoons, the scent that awaited them when the top hatted girl came out with a large stew pot, fuming with black smoke, had them crinkling their noses in apprehension. "It's done! 'Cherry Blossom Kazarina's Special Miso Soup'! The taste will undoubtedly make you wonder, 'How did she do it?'" She seemed proud of her accomplishment as she placed the pot on the table. Pinching his nose, Oonishi looked closer. Miso was usually broth from fermented fish and a paste from fermented rice or soy beans, but this was something else entirely. It was somehow an orange color, more resembling vomit or a rotten peach. It seemed to be separating, black bits of god knew what floating about in tiny chunks. There were also little, slimy bits of meat floating around.

"Amazing. 'How did you do it'?" Kirifuji muttered sarcastically, with a dose of disgust.

Not catching it, Tomoe proudly stated, "A Magician never reveals her secrets!"

Urushibara gagged, "Are you trying to cultivate something? I kinda want to go shower just by looking at it, it makes me feel gross."

Tsujimoto leaned in, looking at the meat, "I think this violates the health code. And maybe culinary science. And why is there meat in this miso? Is it a thing where you come from?"

Despite all the apprehensiveness, Saitou was already filling his bowl. As he got a few looks, he replied clearly, "What? Free food, I'm not complaining."

Toyoguchi nodded, "Indeed, Saitou is correct. Tomoe-sama gave her blood, sweat, and tears to make this fine dish to give Kotobuki a break from cooking. It would be rude to ignore that and dash her efforts against the wall. We are men, not barbarians!" Toyoguchi took a bowl as well.

As Mizunoe leaned in, grabbing a bowl, Iketani pointed out, "H-hey! There can only be two Victims per Culprit, right?"

Tomoe didn't blink at the jabs, "It tastes fine! I've already eaten! It's not gonna kill you." She smiled, licking her lips and winking. Tachibana went to the kitchen while Katsuragi grabbed a bowl of her own. The others wouldn't dare until it was proven to be safe.

Katsuragi poked hers, admiring the odd consistency, not intending to eat it, but the three boys looked at each other, readying themselves before taking a spoonful. Toyoguchi and Saitou's faces changed color, but Mizunoe took another bite. Toyoguchi swallowed, saying shakily, "Aha...I will show my appreciation by eating more than any of you!" Staring hard at Mizunoe, he took another mouthful as he did, miming him. Saitou seemed to be eating much slower, spending more time watching the other two.

Suddenly, Mizunoe gagged, muttering, "It's bad."

Saitou spat out a large mouthful, bursting in laughter, "Ahahaha! No duh, man! Ahaha! " Still amused, he pounded the table with his palm as he alternated before laughing and gagging. Stopping, he cough, "Oh god I think I swallowed a little." He coughed a few more times and spat, still amused.

Toyoguchi, looking quite disheveled, mumbled, "Aha, you're all weeeeak." Staring at the others with a manic gleam in his eye, he coughed, and bits of blood and miso began to spill from his mouth.

Kinashi, eyes wide, hand over her mouth gasped, "T-Toyoguchi-san!?" Tachibana returned with a plastic container, scooping some of the abominable miso inside.

"Hey, that better not end up above someone's door!" Taiyoshi growled.

Tachibana grinned, "No no, just preserving it for, uh, inspiration, yeah. Been thinking about pitching a 'Gangrene' spin off!"

Tomoe, now too embarrassed to speak, covered her face in her hands. Kotobuki came up behind her placing a hand on her shoulder, "Kazuko-chan, don't worry, if you want, tomorrow when I make breakfast, you can help me. I'll show you my cooking secret! It's like magic!"

Tomoe looked up, eyes watery, saying, "T-thank you, Kanata-chan."

Kotobuki moved towards the Kitchen, "I'm going to whip up something really quick, nothing special. No miso, I promise."

Akumada, nose pinched, simply shook his head, looking at the foul concoction. "Someone go get air freshener at get rid of that bile!" Oonishi watched it all with a hand on his head. He should have known at least one of the girls here would be that lethal type of chef, if only to balance out Kotobuki. Shikishima could only rub his temple and boggle at these shenanigans.

The miso soup having been cleaned up, the dishes it touched being left to soak in plenty of soap, Kotobuki went to work on something. Though Tomoe seemed okay, Saitou, Mizunoe, and Toyoguchi were all a little out of it, but they insisted they'd be fine. Soon enough, a simple breakfast of oatmeal and fruit was served. As they ate, Shikishima stood, speaking, "Now everyone, we must discuss movie night!"

Kotobuki stood as well, "One movie is 110 minutes long, and the other is 88 minutes long. Now, should we watch the horror first, then the family one to calm down? Or do the opposite so we go to bed with chills?"

Tachibana, replied, taking the moment to tout her movie, "Save the best for last, obviously!"

Oonishi spoke up too, "I like the idea of watching Gangrene first, then watching the other one to recover."

Iketani fawned, "Aw, I bet you're the type to get spooked easily! You can sit next to me and cling onto my arm."

Oonishi adjusted his glasses, trying to conceal his slight flushed face, "Sorry, but I decline."

Kotobuki called a vote, and more seemed inclined to watch the Wizards of Seraten first. After more discussion they decided on the time and a few snacks. It would a little less than three and a half hours combined watch time, so they decided to start at 4:00 PM, giving them enough time to have an intermission in the middle and bathe afterwards, plus eat something more substantial than the planned food if desired. Kotobuki decided to start preparations at around one.

However, though few noticed due to the discussion, Saitou, Mizunoe, and Toyoguchi were having trouble eating. Tomoe had already eaten before, not having a bowl of her own, but when Toyoguchi collapsed, face planting next to his bowl, Tsujimoto moved to his side, "Okay, we need to get you guys some rest. You too, Tomoe-san."

The Magician grumbled, "But I'm fine!" As soon as she finished, her stomach churned audibly. She grimaced, doubling over. "O-on second thought...hmm, when was the last time I ate my cooking, I wonder..." she mumbled. Saitou and Mizunoe weren't responding much, but they were green in the face, Mizunoe moreso.

Shikishima stood, clapping his hands to get their attention, "You four need to drink plenty of water to dilute that soup. I would not recommend inducing vomiting: just wait for any nausea to pass." Shikishima found a few bottles of water, passing them out before saying, "It seems there will be no movie night for you. At least not unless you recover."

Tomoe gasped, "I-I'm fine, it's just a cramp. Um, from eating too much, yeah."

Urushibara shook his head, certain, "Nah, you'd be dead if you ate too much of that."

Toyoguchi said weakly, "No, I won't miss Kotobuki's movie night, even if I have to crawl there on bloody stumps that were once limbs!"

Shikishima ordered, "You will rest until your food poisoning passes! All of you!" The Forester forcibly took them to their rooms, unwilling to yield.

With the room a bit emptier, Tsujimoto said, "Sorry, Kotobuki-san, but it looks like it'll just be the twelve of us."

Kotobuki sighed, before replying, "Well, it can't really be helped now, can it?"

Another suddenly spoke up, "Eleven." Eyes turned to Akumada, who shrugged, "My mind has not changed."

Kotobuki puffed out one of her cheeks, to which Akumada replied, "I will remain uninterested no matter how hard you pout." She puffed out the other one and he simply looked away.

Oonishi stil sitting next to her, unable to resist an inexplicable compulsion, lifted his finger and poked her cheek, causing her to release the stored air. She took a breath, gasping, "Why Oonishi-kun!?"

He couldn't explain his impulse, replying, "Just kinda felt like it; sorry, Kotobuki-san." He scratched the side of his head while smiling slightly in amusement. The room calmed down, and everyone went to do their own thing for the time being.

As it was still pretty early, Oonishi had to figure out something. After waiting a while in the Dining Hall, a few others meandering about, he was approached by Taiyoshi Nijiko, wearing her raincoat around her waist as usual. She looked down at him, seeming a bit disgruntled for whatever reason. "You, come with me for a sec," she demanded.

"O-okay..." Oonishi agreed, a bit tentative. Standing, he followed her as she led him out of the Dining Hall, heading upstairs. They made their way to the Second Floor, and Oonishi looked twice when he was taken to the Store. Looking around the garishly colored room, he wondered why he was here, until Taiyoshi said, "You haven't found any of those medals, have you?"

A bit surprised at the request, he shook his head. Taiyoshi let out a frustrated sigh, "Come on...wait, you didn't know about the way out, did you? Monokuma was laughing about it. I only just found out about this place last night. He said that there was a way out of here in this." She slapped her hand on the Machine, emphasizing her point.

"Er, he told me, but I haven't really looked for any of the medals," Oonishi admitted.

"Why not!?" Nijiko snapped suddenly. Oonishi raised his hands defensively, not having an answer to give. Taiyoshi sighed, "Well, it's just bugging me. Everyone except me knew, but no one's looking. We should be tearing this place apart trying to find those medals!"

"Are you sure Monokuma wasn't just pulling our chains?" Oonishi reasoned. Taiyoshi didn't have a reply. Oonishi scratched his head, offering, "Well...I guess it can't hurt to try, can it? If I think about it, I'd say the two offices and the File Room would have the most. Lots of places to hide them."

Taiyoshi thought on it, before adding, "Well, there's the Supply Room and Kitchen too."

Oonishi shook his head, "We'd have reason to search through those rooms. Supplies and food. What would be in the File Room or office?"

Taiyoshi shrugged, "...Whatever. It's not like we're made of time anyway. Let's give it a look."

Heading over, the two searched through the nearby offices and File Room. After a bit, they returned to the store with a handful of medals. Using all but one, they received nothing but junk: an informative martial arts manual, a box of fancy looking teabags, a Monokuma shaped computer mouse, and a romance centered fan comic based on an anime Oonishi recognized, a certain Heretic Angel (though he had to admit, he wasn't very fond of the original series).

One last medal in hand Taiyoshi reached to put it in, when Oonishi realizing something, gasped, "Wait!" She stopped, startled. Explaining himself, Oonishi suggested, "Er, I just thought of something. Maybe we should let Kotobuki-san try? She is the Luckster after all."

She looked at him hard for a moment, before pocketing it, grumbling, "Why didn't you think of that sooner?" Turning back to him, she asked, "What is between you and Kotobuki, anyway?"

Oonishi straightened, asking, "What do you mean?"

Taiyoshi scowled, "You know what I mean! You're awfully friendly with her: you aren't going to try anything, are you?"

Her gaze continued to pierce him as he shook his head vigorously. After a moment, she insisted, "You better not do anything. Even if you do seem a bit more trustworthy than most of the guys here..."

Oonishi let out a slight sigh of relief, before noting, "Well, I guess that's not completely bad. Even if I wanted, I don't think I could murder anyone..."

"Who said anything about killing?" Taiyoshi said suddenly.

"Er..." Oonishi was a bit taken aback, not sure what to think. "W-what did you mean?"

Nijiko implied, "I mean: I'm worried you're trying to get close to her to mess with her, or take advantage of her. I been on the receiving side of that, and I can't say I enjoyed it."

"R-really?" Oonishi blurted in surprise.

Nijiko scratched her head, a bit hesitant to continue. Oonishi didn't press her, but after a moment, she began, "Yeah. Mostly just bad luck with relationships. I mean, come on, when you want to get with a girl who's known for running a lot, do you really expect her to break her practice routine for a movie, especially with some important events coming up?" She seemed to be fuming to herself, taking Oonishi along with her. She continued, "And when you get dumped, there's no reason to get passive aggressive about it either and spread a bunch of rumors." Glaring it Oonishi, she pointed a finger, saying accusingly, "You haven't pulled any crap like that, have you?"

Oonishi shook his head, "Er, I've never really been in any relationships..."

Taiyoshi nodded, "I see. Shoulda guessed, really." He grimaced for a moment: that comment had stung more than Oonishi cared to admit. She added, "I don't even really understand why middle schoolers bother with relationships. I just went along with it since I felt like I had too...and there were a lot of guys asking. I never really understood why."

"Really? Are you sure it's not because you were a track star?" Oonishi suggested.

Nijiko shrugged, "There are plenty of track stars and runners."

Oonishi put his hand on his chin, mumbling, "I'm sure there's something..." After a moment, Taiyoshi shot him another nasty look, before turning and taking her leave. As the door closed, Eiji sputtered, "W-wait! I didn't say something wrong, did I?" There was no answer. He was starting to regret having gone to a boys only school: his lack of experience with girls was showing. He had learned a little bit about Taiyoshi though, so there was that.

Returning to his room, he lounged for a bit longer, waiting for four to roll around. It wasn't long before he got up and headed to the Dining Hall. Entering, there were most of the others about, and spread out on the table was a few large bowls or trays of snacks: popcorn, pretzels, candy, and at Oonishi's request, chocolate coated fruit. "It looks good. Thank you Kotobuki-san," Oonishi complimented her. She smiled in response. Looking around, there were only nine of them: Akumada and the sick Tomoe, Mizunoe, Toyoguchi, and Saitou were not going to attend. Read to go they headed out to meet up with the last two. Climbing the stairs, they arrived in the Meeting Room, where Urushibara and Shikishima were cleaning house with gloves, buckets, and rags.

"Oh, is it four already?" Shikishima said, moving to clean up the cleaning supplies. "Please, allow me to put these back then." While Shikishima picked up, Urushibara took off his gloves, looking at the snacks.

Checking twice, he said, "Hey! Where are the potato chips?"

Kotobuki stared at him blankly, before pouting, "You said nothing about chips, just popcorn yesterday! We talked about it this morning!"

Urushibara looked aside, "Well I didn't want chips then, but now I kinda do."

Shikishima gave him a hard look, "If you want them, get them yourself. Come on, I want to return these supplies." The two left to deal with that, while Kotobuki moved a chair under the projector, hoping to reach it. She had the movies, leaving Gangrene on the table for now.

As she stepped on the chair, Taiyoshi suddenly spoke up, "Wait a moment, Kotobuki-san!" She looked at her as she said, "You really sure you want to do that in a skirt? Oonishi, you do it!"

Eiji shrugged, not disagreeing. Receiving the movie from Kotobuki, he stood and saw the projector's controls. He ejected the tray, taking out a plain looking disc that read, 'Incentive'. Handing it away, he put the Wizards of Seraten in, leaving it on the menu for now. "Alright, once Shikishima and Urushibara get back we'll start it," Kotobuki stated.

A couple minutes passed, then it had been five. Taiyoshi scratched her head, "Tch, the stairs aren't that long. I coulda done it in one minute."

Oonishi, sitting in the chair under the projector agreed: they were taking a little long. "I think I'm going to go check on them. I'll probably bump into them on the way but..."

Tsujimoto suddenly interrupted, "Not without a buddy you won't."

Iketani, still in her makeup, was already at the door. "Come on, Oonishi-chan!" She called. Not really in a position to deny, Oonishi followed her. Leaving the Meeting Room, they headed down the stairs.

Going down, they came out onto the First Basement Level near the Dorm Rooms. However, Urushibara and Shikishima were nowhere to be seen, even though the Janitor's Closet and Dining Hall were on opposite sides of his hall. "Did they go somewhere else?" Oonishi asked. Iketani didn't have an answer. Moving towards the Dining Hall, Oonishi noticed something. Looking down the hall to the left, where the Laundry Room and Supply Room were, it was dimmer than before. As Iketani moved to check the Dining Hall, Oonishi moved towards the dimmer section of the floor, mumbling, "Hey..." Iketani stopped and moved to follow him. It was indeed quite dim over here, like one of the lighting fixtures was out. Past the Laundry Room, in between the door and the Supply Room, Oonishi saw the stacked pair of buckets, rags hanging out. Eiji suddenly had a weird, apprehensive feeling. He heard something shuffling from the Supply Room in the darkness. Swallowing, he moved towards the door. He jumped when he stepped on something with a loud crunch. It had been a potato chip. Urushibara on the mind, he leaned into the room, flipping the light switch.

The first thing he saw was Urushibara in the middle of a mess of fallen potato chips and cutlery. The Virologist looked at the pair shocked as they noticed what as behind him. "T-this isn't what it looks like!" Behind him was Shikishima, lying down, sprawled out near the bottom of the shelf. Next to him was the television. Both his head and a corner of the cracked TV were covered in blood. His campaign hat had fallen off his head, lying on the ground by his side. His expression was hard to decipher due to the blood. Oonishi wanted to believe otherwise, but as much as he hoped, he couldn't just pretend the fallen figure was still alive. His gasp became a panicked scream, hands clinging at his hair. Iketani took a step back, hand over her mouth as her eye's widened in surprise.

There was the sound of bells from the intercom. Monokuma's voice rang out, "Attention please, a body has been discovered. In a few short hours, the Peer Assessment Trial will begin. Investigate thoroughly, Applicants!"

As the announcement ended, Oonishi turned from the room, trying to get away. Not watching where he was going, he ran into something, bouncing backwards, landing on his rear, crushing another chip. Looking up, he saw Akumada, whom looked at the corpse intently. Looking around, he said forcefully, "Don't. Move. I'll get the others. Don't touch anything, don't disturb anything. And you." He stopped, glaring at Urushibara, "If you are standing outside of that spot when I return, you'll be the next Victim." Urushibara gulped. As Akumada walked away, Oonishi sat, staring into space. He didn't move, but he desperately wanted to. He kept his gaze forward, the sickly smell of blood keeping him from daring to look behind him. Urushibara clutched his head, muttering in panic, while Iketani, hand covering her mouth, looked away from the others.

The first one to arrive was not Akumada; it was Tomoe and Toyoguchi, the former clutching her stomach. "I heard a scream an-oh!" She clapped her hands over her mouth, spotting the body, gasping, "N-no! Shikishima-san!" Toyoguchi somehow paled even more, still a little greenish.

Oonishi mumbled, confirming, "He's dead." Hands grasping his hair, he buried his face in his knees. Their questionably normal days here were undoubtedly over.


	5. Chapter 1-4: Accidental Displacement

**It's Not my Fault I'm so Unfortunate: Abnormal Days**

* * *

"Attention please, a body has been discovered. In a few short hours, the Peer Assessment Trial will begin. Investigate thoroughly, Applicants!"

In the Meeting Room, Kotobuki Kanata's heart froze when she heard the body announcement message. She thought about those out of sight, looking around at the others in the Meeting Room, their looks of worry and confusion clear.

"Huh? They were gone for like, three seconds!" Tachibana said in disbelief. Kanata didn't look over to the Director, instead spending a moment to try and level her head, keeping her breathing steady. She didn't want to believe the announcement, but...

Taiyoshi growled in confusion and anger, stomping towards the door, "Who did it? What happened?"

Tsujimoto tried to stop her, taking a few steps, ordering, "Don't just go running off. We should stay calm."

Taiyoshi turned her head, snapping, "How the hell can we stay calm!?"

"This is exactly the situation where we need to!" Tsujimoto said forcefully. Taking a breath, she took a step back, trying to take her own advice.

"Well, we can't do anything from in here," Taiyoshi said, going for the door. Opening it, she stopped, seeing something on the other side. A few seconds later, Akumada entered. Taiyoshi cleared the way for him, arms crossed. "And what did you have to do with this?" She demanded accusingly.

Akumada ignored her, revealing, "The Victim was Shikishima Umatarou. Now come: don't lollygag We have an investigation."

Katsuragi stated plainly, "I wonder what you have been up to today, Akumada. You can't tell me you aren't suspicious."

Akumada glared at her, "Save the finger pointing for the Assessment Trial." He turned and led the way, and the others began to follow.

Kotobuki hastened her pace, getting towards the front of the pack. As they walked, she ran through her thoughts and emotions. She'd hoped they could get through this without a murder happening, but she'd been naïve. It was too late to stop it: as long as Monokuma had his paws in things, there would be unending trouble. All she could do now is investigate, to ensure nothing worse could happen. Slapping her face a bit to get herself together, Kotobuki stated with confidence, "Alright, let's show the Culprit that they can't pull a fast one on us!"

Kirifuji glanced at her in curiosity. "Don't come off as too competent, else you'll paint a yet another target on your back," Kirifuji chided before looking ahead. Kotobuki had a slight frown, but turned her gaze forward, determined.

They reached the Supply Room in due time. Oonishi had stepped out of the room, sitting against the wall, looking shell shocked even in the dim lighting, the area only lit by the Supply Room light. Outside of the room stood Tomoe, Toyoguchi, and Saitou, but Mizunoe was nowhere to be seen. The three still looked quite sick though, particularly Toyoguchi, whom was still a bit pale. Akumada looked into the room, where Iketani and Urushibara still stood. He opened his mouth, as if to speak, but Monokuma suddenly appeared, yelling, "Finally! It's about time we got some action here. Aren't you all beary excited? It feels like it's been days since we started!" Ignoring the glares, he continued, "Anyway, here it is: the Monokuma File for the case, to get your investigation started! All information contained within is a hundred percent factual! Don't you dare doubt me." He passed out the booklets, handing one too each of the present Applicants.

Kotobuki took hers, looking at the outside, not wanting to open it. The small black file had white lettering, reading 'Monokuma File 1'. As she looked it over, she heard Akumada speak up, "Before you leave, Monokuma, answer me this. What happens in the event of an accidental death?"

Monokuma nodded, "Well then, it depends on who caused the accident doesn't it? This place is dummy proof: not even Kotobuki could die doing everyday things here normally!" The girl frowned, but didn't respond. Monokuma continued, "If someone tries to put something heavy high up, but it falls on them and crushes them, they accidentally killed themselves, right? So they're the Culprit! If someone accidentally shoots someone else six times, they might have accidentally killed them, but they still killed them."

Katsuragi mumbled, "That's really some accident..."

Monokuma added, "Suicide counts the same way: offing yourself just means you're your own Culprit! Oh, and one more thing. Don't want you sickies off your form during the investigation or Peer Assessment Trial." He handed Saitou, Toyoguchi, and Tomoe one medicine bottle each. Toyoguchi eyed the bear carefully, reading the label as Monokuma replied, "One perfectly drinkable dose for all your nausea needs. If you want an extra in case you ever need to listen to Kotobuki go on about her Hopeful nonsense, go ahead and ask now." Monokuma stopped and held up another bottle and Monokuma file, "And there's still one missing. Go get that big lug from his room! Gosh, couldn't you have been considerate and brought him here before I started passing stuff around?"

Ignoring his heckling, Tomoe took the bottle and File, nodding, "I'll do it!"

Kinashi went to her side, "I shall go with you, if you do not object. It is still not entirely safe after all: the murderer may try to kill another."

Tomoe froze, before nodding, "Mhmm." Toyoguchi swallowed the contents of the bottle, eager for it to take effect. Saitou did the same, as did Tomoe as she left. Kotobuki looked around, seeing that Monokuma was gone too. Kotobuki, hopeful, looked at the File in her hands, opening it.

On the first page, there was a diagram of the victim, blood coloring on his head. There was also a spot on his nose. The second page was a description reading:

**The Victim, Shikishima Umatarou, was discovered in the Supply Room on B1 at 4:07 PM. They died a little after 4:00 PM.**

**The Victim was killed by blunt force trauma to the head. His nose is fractured. There are no other wounds on the body.**

As Kotobuki read, Akumada stepped into the supply room, dragging Urushibara out. The Virologist sat on his knees, looking fearful as Akumada towered over him. "Now: tell me what happened." Akumada ordered.

Tsujimoto added, moving nearby, "You were his buddy! That can't just slide."

Urushibara nodded, gulping, tears forming at the edge of his eyes, sweat beading on his bald head, "I know, I know! After we came down to return the stuff and get the chips, we came down the steps near the Dining Hall. I said I'd go get the chips while he went to put back the buckets, but instead of going to the Janitor's Closet, Shikishima followed me to the Dining Hall door. I went in and got my chips, but when I came out, he wasn't anywhere in that hallway. He wasn't in the Janitor's Closet either when I went to check. I started to look around for him, when I noticed the darker lighting over here." At this, he pointed up at the light fixture above them, no light shining from under its plastic. "I saw the buckets and wondered what was up. I figured he was in the Supply Room, since the lights were on, so I went to see if he were there or not. I saw him on the ground there, but I didn't know what had happened. I thought he was knocked out, so I went in to check, and when I got close, I noticed he wasn't breathing. I flipped out screaming and dropped the chips everywhere, then I ran into a shelf trying to get out, and a box of silverware spilled everywhere. That's when I heard the Culprit." Those listening leaned in as he continued, eager to hear. "I didn't get a look though: by the time I heard them, they'd hit the light and were running off. Since it was dark outside, I couldn't see anything or move. A minute or so later, Oonishi and Iketani showed up. That was when I realized I was in it deep."

Akumada crossed his arms, pondering things. Taiyoshi pointed at him, "You're making it up about the Culprit running away, aren't you! Because he's right here!"

Kotobuki jumped to his defense, "It could have been an accident!"

Toyoguchi, his breath still coming hard, asked, "But why was Shikishima reaching for the television? It was my belief that you were watching the movies on the projector."

Urushibara added, "I still haven't figured out why he was near the Supply Room in the first place!"

Akumada raised his hands interrupting, "There's something strange though. You said you uncovered the body, but the discovery announcement didn't play, did it? Not until later, when Oonishi and Iketani arrived."

"Well, that's just how it goes!" Monokuma said suddenly, reappearing. "A body has to be discovered by three people for the announcement to play," he explained.

"I feel the need to ask, does the Culprit count?" Kirifuji queried, unfettered by the bear's reappearance.

"Maybe! I mean, if they didn't count, then it'd be super awkward if the Culprit and two others stumbled upon a body and the announcement didn't play. But if I counted them all the time, then two people stumbled on a body and the announcement rang, they'd know right of the bat that it was no accident or suicide, since the Culprit would have had to have been there to be counted. In other words, it depends," Monokuma explained.

After a moment, Akumada asked, "While we're on the subject of rules, what about accomplices? If two aid each other in killing one, who Passes?"

"Psh, the one who actually did it, of course! If one person manipulates someone else into killing someone, only the actual killer can pass. If two people kill the same person in a way that's impossible for me to tell, whoever suggested the idea first gets to Pass, so I wouldn't recommend acting as an accomplice. You'd probably end up regretting it!" Monokuma answered. "Gosh, you guys should be able to figure this out through trial and error. Anyway, don't you err on that Trial now!" Monokuma left, finished.

Kotobuki took a deep breath, saying, "Well then, let's get started."

Kirifuji nodded, "I concur. Give the whole area a thorough scan: there might be evidence elsewhere." With that, a few began to break away into pairs or trios to search. All that was left in front of the Supply Room were Kotobuki, Oonishi, Iketani, Toyoguchi, Akumada, Tsujimoto, and Urushibara, with Tomoe and Kinashi reappearing a few moments later.

Seeing the crowd still here, Akumada turned away, saying, "I'll look at the scene later, but I do not want anyone disturbing it.

Tsujimoto nodded, "Leave that to me! My alibi's clean."

Akumada nodded, "It is appreciated. You can watch Urushibara as well." The bald scientist looked at the ground, and Akumada continued, "I will have very specific questions for you when I return. You had best go over your story very carefully." Akumada walked off while Tsujimoto and Urushibara went into the room, leaving the others.

Concerned for the Magician, Kotobuki turned and asked her, "Did the medicine work, Kazuko-chan?"

Tomoe nodded, grinning, "Yep! Back to new! Cherry Blossom Kazarina rises like a phoenix from the ashes!" Looking at Oonishi, still on the floor, she said to Kotobuki, "Sorry about movie night being cancelled..."

Kotobuki looked downcast for a moment, before replying, "We have bigger things to worry about."

Iketani made to leave, before stopping, and turning to Toyoguchi. She asked, "Hey, wait a sec. You two were here like, a little before Saitou. Oh wait, the announcement, that's right."

Color beginning to return to his face, Toyoguchi nodded, "Indeed. Once I heard it, I fear the worst and came as soon as I could. I turned the corner and ran into Tomoe-sama, whose door was closer.

Tomoe shook her head, "Actually, I was going to get some water. Once I heard the announcement, I just sort of froze there in the hallway...I was too scared to do anything..."

After a moment Kinashi turned to Tomoe and asked, "Shall we go look around?" Tomoe thought for a moment before nodding, and the two were off.

Toyoguchi nodded, "I suppose I should investigate as well..." Wiping his forehead, he instead moved towards the Kitchen, following Iketani, who'd turned to leave once she'd gotten her answer. That left two in the hall: Oonishi and Kotobuki.

Oonishi was still out of it. He'd paid attention to Urushibara's testimony, but didn't seem to be making another move, remaining slumped against the wall. Kotobuki leaned down and shook him by the shoulder, "Hey, Oonishi-kun. We'll get through this, but we're going to need your help too!"

The Critic looked up, studying her for a moment, before standing. "I-I'm fine, just shaken up, is all," he said, indeed a bit shakily. He gave an awkward laugh before saying, "I-it's just mood whiplash, like when they suddenly go to a dark tone after a happy musical number. L-let's see, now the genre is horror not slice of life. Hmm. Don't go off alone, don't be the funny guy, don't mock the genre, don't know too much about the genre..." A look of horror spread on his face. He mumbled weakly, "Oh. I'm...going to die, aren't I?"

Unable to see him like this, Kotobuki gave him a hard look, before grabbing him by the shoulders, pulling him towards her roughly. Her head smacked into his, sending him bracing against the wall from her unexpected headbutt. The two rubbed their heads, groaning, "Owwww." After he recovered, Oonishi looked at Kanata with surprise, "K-kotobuki-chan?"

Still rubbing her head, Kotobuki looked at him resolutely, "It's not a horror! And even if it were, even if you're just as scared as anyone, you need to be brave! We're all scared!"

Oonishi looked at her, finally seeming to calm down a bit. Clearing his throat, Oonishi muttered, "I'm so pathetic..." He glanced at the Supply Room door, saying, "I don't know if I can take examining a dead body, but...I'll try to help, somehow. Let's talk later, okay? I'm going to get a drink, clear my head a bit." Kotobuki looked at him a little warily. He blinked, confirming, "Water! Just water, I promise. I don't even think we have spirits."

Kotobuki smiled, "We have lots of spirit!" Smiling at the lame pun, Eiji headed off.

Glad she could help him, even a bit, Kanata had to get to the more important things. She turned, looking through the Supply Room door apprehensively. With a gulp, she walked inside, gaze down do she could avoid causing more of a mess with the chips and utensils. Stopping to look around, she saw Urushibara, hands in his lab coat pockets, still looking a little distressed. Tsujimoto was looking around the boxes, glancing at Urushibara at occasion. Gingerly, Kotobuki approached the corpse. She flinched at all the blood, but she had to investigate. Noticing, Tsujimoto moved closer and Urushibara leaned in. Looking him over, Kanata saw that Shikishima's body was in between two separate sets of shelves. His legs were closer to one on the left, his head and the TV closer to one on the right. Looking above, she saw the gap in the otherwise packed shelves where the TV had come from on the set of shelves on the left. She pointed, "So, he was trying to get the TV from that top shelf, but it hit him and..."

Tsujimoto looked at the scene, saying, "Hmm... It's a little strange. These shelves aren't that high, and Shikishima is around my height, so..." Moving over to the shelf, she mimed picking up a television. Her arms were raised a bit, and she looked behind her. "Yeah, if I were to drop this, it'd be on my foot. And if I were to fall like Shikishima did, it'd probably with the TV in my hands, not because I hit my head, and he's got to be around as strong as me, if not stronger." Tsujimoto and Kotobuki looked down: it was too odd for an accident. Kanata wanted to believe otherwise, but...

Readying herself, Kanata moved closer to the body, crouching down. The first thing she noted was the blood. There was one large gash on his head, the blood having spilled from, ending up on much of the top of his face. It was without a doubt the fatal blow. However, there was a little more blood running from his slightly bent nose. Kotobuki wondered if it came from landing face down. But if that were the case, why was he facing up now? The blood didn't seem to match the idea of him being flipped over, but Kotobuki was no expert.

Looking over the rest of his body, she saw something else weird. Lying in his open hand was the power cord for the TV. "Oh! Maybe he pulled it down onto himself!" Kotobuki suggested, thinking she was onto something.

Tsujimoto pondered for a moment before saying, "I dunno..." Kanata wasn't so sure herself either, but they had to consider all options.

Giving the television a closer look, she examined the bloodstained corner. The black plastic was cracked and bloody, and the screen showed its share of damage too. However, one thing was off about the cracks: there was a set on both lower corners. Looking, Kotobuki noticed that the corner on other side was cracked and broken too, but bloodless. Tilting her head, she mumbled, "Hm?"

Tsujimoto followed the direction of Kanata's eyes, noticing the damage too, "Huh. Maybe...it hit his head, then the ground? Or hit his nose...wait. How did that happen?" Kotobuki didn't have an answer. Following the cord from the TV to Shikishima's hand, she noticed that the cord had a little blood as well, even on the part sitting in his open hand. She could tell something was not right about that. Not thinking important enough to mention, she looked a bit more before getting up, thinking she was done with the body search for now.

She noted some things down mentally, looking at the Monokuma File. Opening it again, she noticed that there were extra, blank pages. "Hey! We can write notes in this! This'll help," Kotobuki told the others. Blinking, she wondered aloud, "Why is Monokuma so helpful despite trapping us here in the first place?" Neither Tsujimoto nor Urushibara had a suitable answer.

Looking up where the TV had been, she remembered something. "H-hey! When I was in here with Eiji-kun the first day we got here, the TV definitely wasn't on the top shelf!"

Urushibara grinned mischievously, "What were you doing in here alone with him, I wonder..."

There was a choked gagging of surprise noise from the door. The three looked to see Oonishi had returned, quickly turning a little pink. "What are you implying?" he asked Urushibara.

The Virologists responded with a smile, "Nothing, nothing at all."

Eiji sighed, adjusting his glasses, before flinching at the corpse. Shuddering, he mumbled, "Nope, still can't do it..." Looking around, he saw something in the far corner. He requested, "Hey, could someone get me that stepladder please?" Urushibara, the closest, shrugged, moving over to grab it.

Kanata, noting something else, went up to the Critic, explaining, "Hey, Eiji-kun! There are extra pages in the Monokuma File. Can I borrow a pen to write some notes down? Pleeeeease?"

Eiji was glad to comply, giving her a blue one from his shirt pocket, saying, "You can keep it, there are plenty in the Stationary Closet." Urushibara came over, handing Oonishi a folded step ladder before the Critic thanked him and took his leave.

Kotobuki wanted to follow him and see what he was up to, but she wasn't quite done here yet. Looking around, she muttered, "Earlier, the TV was...aha!" She found the lower shelf, pointing at a box that was here instead. Opening it, it was filled with rolled plastic. Looking closer, they were garbage bags. It was a smallish box though, not sized for the shelf like the others.

Noticing, Urushibara came over, saying, "So, the TV was there, but now that smaller box is, huh? You think they were switched?"

Kotobuki nodded before saying hopefully, "Maybe not on purpose though, right?" It was a little forced for her to say.

Looking around a bit more, she didn't find anything of value. She jotted a few things down before moving to leave. Stepping on another fallen potato chip, she realized, that they might have been able to tell if the would be Culprit in Urushibara's testimony had existed or not, based on the condition of the chips. She decided to ask Oonishi or Iketani if she saw either of them again, as it was too late now: so many were broken it would be impossible to tell. Exiting into the hallway, she saw one of the two she wanted to see just outside. Oonishi had set up the stepladder under the broken light fixture. He had his Tool Set as well, needle nose pliers in his hand as he worked to pry the plastic dome around the unlit light bulb down. Looking down, he saw Kotobuki, asking, "What's up? Get a lot of good evidence?"

She nodded with a smile, "Yup, but I wanted to ask you something. The chips by the door: were any of them broken or stepped on when you got there? I don't think Urushibara had a chance to see before the lights turned off, but if there were broken chips, it could confirm his testimony, right?"

Eiji scratched his head, "Sorry, Kotobuki-san, I was a bit focused on, well, you know. I doubt Iketani-san saw much either, but you could ask her."

Kanata sighed, before puffing out her cheek and mumbling, "You called me Kotobuki-chan earlier, you know."

Oonishi scratched, his cheek, saying, "O-oh, did I? C-chan it is then." Clearing his throat, Oonishi looked back at the light fixture.

"So, what are you doing there?" Kotobuki asked, curious.

Oonishi replied, "Well, if it was just an accident, the light would be broken or burnt out, right? I wanted to give it a look. I thought I could just twist it off, but it was pretty sturdy, so I'm trying this." Hand under the dome, he fiddled with the pliers a bit more, before it finally popped off. Taking it down, the two could see that there was in fact, no light bulb within at all.

Kanata sighed: her fears were confirmed. Someone had been meddling. "Guess that's it then," she sighed.

Oonishi studied the plastic, before mumbling, "I wonder... It's probably nothing, but..." He scratched his head, saying to Kanata, "Kotobuki-chan, I'm going to look at this a bit more. Good luck."

Kanata waved, "See you later, Eiji-kun." Oonishi nodded before heading off, leaving the plastic dome sitting on top of the stepladder. Kanata gave it a look, wondering what he noticed, but didn't see anything in particular. Still though, she wrote what she'd learned down before going down the hallway too look around. It was brighter over here, the light fixtures still in place and working fine. As she walked by the bathrooms, she caught a glint at the edge of her vision. Looking around, she saw a mirror above the bathroom door. "Huh!? What's this doing here?" she cried out in surprise and wonder. Looking closer, it was decent sized, duct taped to the wall, some of it rolled underneath to angle it. Moving a little, she tried to stand so she could see her own reflection, wondering what it was used for. Eventually, when she could see herself, she turned, looking around. At her right, on the hallway wall, the corner turning to the Supply Room a few meters away, was another mirror. It was lower down, partially concealed in the dim lighting. Standing in front of it, she looked at the first mirror above the bathrooms. In it, she could see it was angled so that she was looking up the nearby stairs, which would have headed to the next floor up.

Wanting to see how far the shiny rabbit hole went, she stood in front of the bathroom door, hopping up and down, trying to see where the second mirror reflected back too, though she found it a bit difficult, as she had to keep her hands at her sides to keep her skirt from flipping up, taking a bit more care from Taiyoshi's warnings earlier. Finally, she got a bead: it seemed to be in darkness. Going back over towards the Supply Room, she looked for the darkest point. "Let's see," she mumbled. Moving, she felt like the darkest point was the area around the grated near the staircase downwards. Near the hallway corner, at the intersection, there was a bit of space between the wall and the grate. Getting closer, she tried to spot something that would tip her off as to what the mirrors were for. She saw something a little bright, and let out a cry of shock when she saw a floating human head in the darkness.

After she shrieked, the head snarled, "Quiet, girl! Honestly..." She recognized the voice as Akumada.

"W-what are you doing there? Skulking?" she asked, looking at him a bit warily.

Akumada grumbled, "Trying to see the purpose of the mirrors. However, I lack x-ray vision, and I failed to pierce the dense form taking up the view."

Kanata tilted her head, "Something dense in the way?"

Akumada nodded grimly, "Impossibly dense." The two looked at each other for a few moments, Kotobuki still not sure what he was getting at. Akumada massaged his forehead, commanding, "Get out of the way or get over here." Still wanting to see the purpose of the mirrors, Kotobuki moved next to him.

Looking over to the second mirror, she could see the first one reflecting in it, and the stairs that went back up to the First Floor reflecting in that. "The stairs...why the stairs?" she wondered.

Akumada nodded, "Why indeed. Go stand on them, a few steps up. Tell me if you see anything when you look at the mirror. I'll stay here."

Kotobuki nodded, running off. Reaching the stairs, she did as she was told. Looking at the mirror, she really couldn't see much: just the second mirror and a lot of darkness. That was, at least, until something moved in the mirror. Realizing what it was, Kotobuki ran back, saying to Akumada, "You moved a bit, didn't you? I couldn't really see you, since you're wearing black, but I could see you move a little. What did you see?"

Akumada pondered a moment, before replying, "The mysterious dense object, nothing more."

Kotobuki groaned, "Aww..." Then it finally hit her. She grumbled, "Hey! I'm not dense."

Akumada studied her before letting out a short, hearty laugh, "No, not in the least. Why don't you jump around a little bit for me some more? Then I'll forgive you for interrupting me. I could use another laugh." Kotobuki glared at him, reddening a bit.

Akumada moved to walk away, but Kotobuki suddenly said, "He wait a minute, I want to ask you something!" The boy turned to her, waiting for her question. She spoke, "Where were you today after breakfast?"

Akumada sighed, before saying, "Finally, I was expecting you to just watch the most likely suspect walk off. Maybe you aren't so dense after all. Unfortunately, my alibi is loose. After breakfast, I went to the Meeting Room to take a closer look at the podium and projector. I found nothing but one of those garbage medals. With nothing else, I left, making my lunch around twelve. Tachibana can attest to that: she was in the Kitchen at around the same time. At around twelve thirty I returned to my room and did nothing much. A little before four, I had to go to the bathroom, so I decided to take a short walk out of my room to stretch my legs. There was no one outside, so I decided to go to the bathroom nearby, the one under the mirror. I noticed it, but decided to investigate after I finished. I settled my business and left. I then noticed the dim light down the corridor before hearing Oonishi scream, and the body announcement thereafter. From there, he can attest: I came to the scene, told them to stay put, and then came straight to where I knew you would be holding your little movie get together."

Kotobuki pondered for a moment, before saying, "That's super suspicious. Super High School Level Suspicious."

"Indeed. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have my name to clear." With that, Akumada head off towards the Supply Room. Kanata saw that Oonishi was coming back too, heading over to the stepladder.

Letting him be for now, Kotobuki wondered where else she could check. First, she went to the bathrooms. Akumada had mentioned them, so she figured she'd give them a look. She started with the Girl's Room, not finding anything in the wastebaskets or anywhere else she searched. Then, she looked in the Boy's Room, not finding anything of note either. As she realized where she was, she hastily made to leave, stopping when the door opened, the bulky form of Mizunoe Higaide appearing. The two looked at each other, Mizunoe curiously and Kotobuki a bit guiltily, before the Luckster scratched her head, "Uh, just investigating..."

Mizunoe nodded, understanding. Kotobuki quickly asked, "Er, how are you feeling, Mizunoe-san?"

The Carpenter nodded, "Fine. Stomach stopped churning. Medicine worked."

Kotobuki smiled, "Good to hear! I've still got some stuff to look at, so I'll see you later!" Mizunoe moved, allowing her to leave, before going back in.

Going down the hall, she went over to the Janitor's Closet, wondering why Shikishima hadn't come this way. Her search uncovered nothing substantial, which made sense as he hadn't been over here. Next, she went to the Dining Hall, wanting to see if Urushibara left anything. She was running low on leads. Luckily, there was someone in the Hall she was looking for, Iketani Akira, though Saitou was relaxing at a nearby table as well. Kotobuki walked up to the Street Racer and asked, "Iketani-san, could I ask you something?"

She looked up at Kotobuki, before smiling and asking, "Sure, what's up?"

Kanata asked, "Do you remember when you got to the Supply Room, there were chips on the ground, right? Were any of them broken before everyone else got there?"

Iketani strained, trying to remember, before finally admitting, "I don't think I noticed, sorry. Some of them might have been broken already though, right? Like in the bag?"

Kotobuki shook her head, "I was thinking...more like crushed to dust under a foot."

Iketani scratched her head, apologizing, "Sorry, nothing then."

Kanata replied, "It's okay, I probably wouldn't have noticed either." Looking over to Saitou Shiro, Kotobuki approached him. "Are you feeling better, Saitou-san?" she asked.

The Backpacker shrugged, "Fine, but I still remember that taste. Reminds me of one time when I slipped down near the side of a stream and face planted onto a beached, rotten fish. But that miso was somehow worse." Kotobuki grimaced, before heading off to check the Kitchen. Her search yielded nothing, as she found nothing but a bag of chips, partly empty, the same flavor scattered on the hard Supply Room floor. She wasn't quite sure what she'd expected to find, really.

Pretty much done with the Basement level, Kotobuki went upstairs, not even bothering to give the First Floor a hard look before moving up to the Second. She didn't know what she was looking for as she searched the rooms, but nothing in particular turned up. When Kanata got to the Meeting Room, she frowned as she saw the bowls still laid out, the menu screen of the movie still projecting on the screen, a surprisingly uplifting tune playing as scenes from the movie flipped by from a smaller picture in the background. It was around dinner time, and they still had the Peer Assessment Trial. Not wanting the movies to get lost, she decided to take them to her room, but she had to keep everyone's energy up too! Grabbing some of the food and movies, she carefully headed downstairs. After putting the bowls on the Dining Hall table, she'd be sure to tell anyone she ran across that she moved the snacks. However, she grabbed one particular bowl, heading over to the Supply Room. "Eiji-kun!" The Critic, sitting on the stepladder, still examining the plastic dome, looked over to see Kotobuki with the bowl of chocolate covered fruit. "It took the longest to make this, so I didn't want it to go to waste!" Eiji smiled, grabbing a few pieces of the slightly melty food, his mood improving a bit as he ate. Kotobuki grabbed a couple herself, placing the bowl on the stepladder, taking a few chocolate coated pieces herself, before asking, "So, what's up with the light?"

Oonishi replied, "Huh? Oh, here, let's get somewhere we can see easier." The pair moved to a more brightly lit area, and Oonishi made sure to clean his fingers before showing her something at the edge of the plastic dome. "See this part here? This dent? This is where I pried it open with the needle nose pliers from my Tool Set." Kanata leaned in, seeing the unmistakable dent, about two or three millimeters wide, but a little wider at the outside edge of the dome compared to the inside, as the pliers were not consistently wide. Oonishi continued, "Now see here, this other dent? It's also wider on the outside than it is on the inside of the plastic, but on the whole it's quite a bit narrower than the first one I made. That was already there when I pulled down the light. I tried to replicate it to see what the person who took the light bulb used. See here." As Oonishi pointed, Kotobuki admired him for a moment, amazed at his attention to detail. "This one was from a paper clip from the Stationary Closet. It bent as I tried to pry it open, but it worked eventually. The dent is consistently wide throughout the whole edge of dome, so it wasn't what the Culprit used. This one here looks mostly the same as the paperclip dent, but it was from a tack. I couldn't even get it open using that though. It was too short, I couldn't get leverage." Kotobuki looked at the four dents, not seeing anything contradictory to his observations. "So the question is: what did the light bulb thief use?"

Kotobuki brought a finger to her lip thoughtfully, hoping for an epiphany, but nothing came to her. With a slight sigh, she shook her head. "I'm gonna look in the Supply Room!" she suggested, waving farewell for now and turning and heading back.

Seeing Urushibara, he seemed a bit out of it, leaning against a shelf, sweating a bit. Noticing Kanata's gaze, the Virologist mumbled in reply, "That Akumada..." Kotobuki still wasn't sure what to make of that boy. After a couple minutes of searching, the sound of bells echoed throughout the Exam Building.

"Excuse me, your attention please! It is now time for the Peer Assessment Trial. Surviving Applicants, please enter the red door on the stairs on the First Floor staircase. See you soon! Strive for the Peak of Hope!"

The word 'surviving' had Kotobuki reflexively look over at the fallen body of Shikishima, still lying down in between the shelves. Tsujimoto waved the other two out of the room, and the trio grew as they ran into more Applicants on the way. Kotobuki split off, quickly returning the movies to her room, before heading back to the First Floor. Finally, she reached the staircase, the doors opened. Inside was yet another dim room, brown tiled roof and floors with grated walls, one open to them. They couldn't see outside: it was just darkness. Kotobuki saw the others standing with varying degrees of confidence or worry. Kotobuki, seeing that Oonishi was still hesitant, approached him, hearing that he was breathing pretty hard, likely being nervous or scared. Kotobuki put her hand on the taller boy's shoulder, looking at him and nodding. She felt like she'd need him: he was smart, had a good memory, and attention to detail. Kotobuki knew her flaws, but she couldn't give up. The two of them walked into the elevator, and the grated door closed. With a rumble, the elevator began to move, descending downwards. As they moved, Kotobuki took her Monokuma File, rereading her notes.

Shikishima Umatarou: the first to grab the reins of leadership in this troubled time and always willing to lend a hand to anyone willing to accept it. One of the fifteen of them here had deliberately taken his life and made it look like an accident. And now they descended to the Peer Assessment, a Trial of Trust and Doubt, a Trial of Hope and Despair, a Trial of Life and Death.

* * *

**Author Notes (My responses to readers): pastebin(.com)/f4jn5b4g**


	6. Chapter 1-5: Trial of Light and Dark

The elevator to the site of the Peer Assessment Trial finally stopped, the grate grinding open. The 15 remaining Applicants filed through another door into a large room, Kotobuki and a few others looking at the unappealing location with disdain. It was decorated, if you could say that, resembling a strange cross between a courtroom and a prison, with gray cracked walls and a strange dripping sound in the distance. Surrounding the center of the room were sixteen podiums, each of polished wood, the front barred, supporting the top rail. Opposite the door was a large chair, the black and white form of Monokuma sitting, another large door behind him. "Okay, Applicants, find the podium with your name on it so we can get started!" he demanded. Kotobuki looked around, checking the podiums until she found hers, name displayed on a touchscreen hidden on the other side of the polished wood rail. Looking across the room, she saw Oonishi standing directly on the opposite side of her.

When everyone was standing at their designated spot, Monokuma began, "Now, let me explain the rules before we start. You have already investigated, so you must use what you learned to assess and grade the culprit. When all facts have been laid out, a vote will be called, where everyone will vote on the believed Culprit. If you vote the 'Black' Culprit Guilty, they will Fail. If you vote a 'White' innocent Guilty, the Culprit will Pass, and the rest of you will Fail!"

Tsujimoto, standing next to Oonishi, looked over at Monokuma, raising her hand before asking, "Excuse me, but what is that?" Her gaze was locked onto a picture on a stand in front of Monokuma, black cloth draped over the corners, a blood colored cross over it. The picture displayed the face of the Victim, Shikishima, smiling slightly in his campaign hat.

Monokuma replied with a shrug, "What does it look like? It's just a reminder that human life is short."

Kotobuki narrowed her eyes, grumbling, "You don't deserve to talk like that: this is your fault in the first place!"

Monokuma growled, "He wouldn't have been in this mess if he weren't skilled. If he had ignored his passion and strived to be more normal, he could have lived a normal boring life and died a boring death. Here, his death has meaning, because if you don't find out who killed him, well..."

Tachibana spoke up, "So someone did kill him?"

Monokuma replied, "An excellent point to start the discussion! Was it an accident? Or not?"

The first to speak up was Saitou, saying, "Not. It was probably just an accident."

Akumada glared, "Hmph. Did you even go near the scene?"

Saitou shrugged, "Nah. Took one look and said, 'Obvious, isn't it?' Because well, isn't it? He pulled the cord and that TV came crashing down."

Iketani shook her head, "I didn't even take that good of a look, but couldn't you have tried a little harder?" Saitou opened his mouth to speak, but then instead, closed it, ignoring her.

Knowing full well that something was up, Kotobuki interjected, "I'm not sure that's right though." The Backpacker gave her a look through his narrowed eyes. Kotobuki continued, "Did you take a look at the cord? Even though it was in his hand, it had blood on it. If he really pulled it down on himself...his hand would have had blood on it, not the cord, but the hand was mostly clean. I want to disbelieve it as much as you but...Shikishima didn't kill himself by accident. The cord could have only ended up in his hand if someone put it there afterwards."

Saitou scratched his head, looking aside, saying, "Yeah, but...well..."

Iketani spoke up, standing across from him, picking at her ears with her painted nails, "If you aren't going to say anything useful, just drop it."

Saitou glared, "Says you! What did you do aside from laze about in the Dining Hall?"

Iketani opened her mouth, but a voice from next to Shikishima's podium interrupted, "That's quite enough." Kirifuji looked at the two as they stopped, glancing away.

The large Mizunoe spoke up next, asking, "But how did the TV kill the Forester? It wasn't high enough to fall on his head."

Taiyoshi, tightening the raincoat wrapped around her waist, wasn't sure, replying, "It was pretty heavy looking, but there was maybe a few inches between the bottom of the TV and him, so I don't think it could have caused much more than a bump."

Katsuragi spoke up softly, "So it must have gotten higher somehow, right? Then perhaps the cord was used to lift it up through use of a rafter."

The Queen of Karuta, who had been patting her hakama down, suddenly spoke up, "Excuse me, if I might offer a counter point?" She stopped, prompting Katsuragi to nod. She continued, "Thank you. The cord was not that long, was it? Were there even rafters?"

Katsuragi tilted her head in thought before replying, "Even if there were no rafters, they may have been hooks in some of the boxes, or something like that. There was lots of tape and supplies, I'm sure something was possible. The Culprit could have then put it away after the deed was done, hiding the evidence right where they'd gotten it."

Akumada grunted, "Did you look?"

Katsuragi shook her head, saying, "I'm...quite short. If there was any tape reside or other marks, I wouldn't have been able to find them easily."

Taiyoshi sighed, "You could have asked for help, or even looked through the boxes yourself and come up with something reasonable."

Urushibara, in between Katsuragi and Akumada, finally spoke up, rolling back the sleeves of his lab coat, "Hey, even if they did use something like that, the cord is too short. It'd be obvious if the Culprit were holding it. Shikishima would be an idiot to just go under it like that."

The Blacksmith, Toyoguchi, looking at him from next to the short Katsuragi, glowered, "Oh, how interesting of you to say that. However, there might have been a way. There were other cords in the room too. With the proper setup using more hooks and cords, one could have tied it to the TV cord and stood farther away. Then, Shikishima, walked in, not noticing the TV, walking under it when the Culprit dropped it. Then they put the cord back along with the rest of the setup and left."

Urushibara stammered defensively, "N-no, they didn't leave. They were hiding in there. I didn't see them, because I was too focused on the body! Then while I was freaking out, they left!"

Kotobuki suddenly spoke up, "Can we cover that it a moment please? I wanna figure out what happened before we talk about who did it."

Akumada spoke deeply and clearly, "I agree. There is one fact left unexplained: the damage done to his nose. If it were dropped from above and landed on his head, how did the nose become broken?"

The Magician, Tomoe, finally spoke up, "Oh, he fell! On his nose."

Oonishi shook his head, speaking as well, "He was face up when we found him. If the Culprit were to flip him over to disguise that he fell facing down, he would have had to do something about the nose too. I think it would be smartest to leave the body alone."

Akumada added, "The blood stains don't add up to the idea of him being flipped over either. If that were the case, there would have been more of a bloody mess."

Kirifuji nodded, "I agree with that assessment."

Mizunoe had something to say, "Television hit his nose from the short drop, then he fell and hit the shelf?"

Tachibana suggested, "What if he hit his nose in between leaving Urushibara and getting in the accident? Like he ran into the door?" She smiled, uncertainly adding, "Somehow."

Kinashi made her own suggestion, "What if he were to fall first, then...I'm not sure, excuse me."

Kotobuki, getting an idea, spoke up, "Wait, Kinashi-san! I think you're onto something!"

The other girl looked at her in surprise, before saying, "I am not so sure myself: am I missing something? Please elaborate."

Kirifuji smirked, "Finally, we've stumbled upon the most reasonable scenario. Please, do continue, Kotobuki-chan."

Kanata, forgetting her train of thought, mumbled as she tried to remember, "Let's see, it was...ah! The TV itself! If you take a close look, it's damaged on both corners."

Tsujimoto claimed, "But wasn't it cracked once from hitting Shikishima-san, and another time from hitting the ground not even a moment later?"

Oonishi adjusted his glasses, "What order did that really happen though? I'm not sure, but how would it have worked out if it were the opposite from what you're assuming?"

Kirifuji smiled, "Excellent point, Oonishi-kun! Kotobuki-chan, do you have a suggestion as to how that could have been?"

Not appreciating his sarcastic friendliness, Kotobuki did her best to ignore him and replied, "Well, let's say they TV dropped first, and hit the ground, causing the clean set of cracks. Then, maybe...someone lifted it? And dropped it on him?" A shudder went down her spine as she realized the brutal possibility.

Kirifuji continued for her, "Yes, I think that fits. He dropped the TV once on himself, hitting his nose, fracturing it. Both he and the TV hit the ground, where the TV incurred its first set of cracks. The the Culprit took advantage of his weakness and finished the job. However, I have a bit of a theory as to why he was reaching for the TV in the first place. Shikishima was always the helpful kind, right? Perhaps the Culprit requested his help in getting it down, taking the opportunity to push it on him, before finishing the job."

Saitou bared his teeth, "Then, they spilled their chips to make it look like they panicked. Sound about right?"

After a couple moments, Urushibara gasped, "Eh!? Me!?"

Taiyoshi growled, "Yeah, you! You were his buddy, and in the perfect position to do something like that! You could have easily come up with a reason for him to grab the TV. Then you pushed it from the other side, knocking him down, and then you finished the deed yourself!"

Urushibara shook his head, "No no no! I came to the scene after it all happened! That's how I caused such a mess!"

Toyoguchi scoffed, "You could have easily caused such a mess yourself, not long before anyone else."

Oonishi looked over to the boy in the suit, asking, "Akumada-san, you questioned him afterwards, right? What do you think?"

Akumada studied the Critic for a moment, before smirking, "What indeed? However, if he were the Culprit, there are a few unanswered questions. Why was Shikishima in the Supply Room when he should have been heading for the Janitor's Closet? Why was the light bulb removed? And for that matter, what was the purpose of the two mirrors? Urushibara, you should know the answer to one of those."

Tachibana, from next to him, spoke up, "Oh, the light bulb was gone? Not broken?" She thought for a moment, before smiling, "Well, I'm out of ideas."

Akumada raised a hand to silence her as the Virologist scratched his head, "Um, let's see, what was it?" Akumada glared, raising his hand to the bald boy to his left. Urushibara flinched away, "I remember, I remember! You asked me about it earlier, right? Um, the buckets, and rags. He asked me to help him clean the Meeting Room for the get together, so I grabbed them from the Janitor's Closet. Didn't you say something like, uh..."

Akumada finished, "I simply wondered aloud if Shikishima was heading for the Supply Room at all? He had the rags, did he not? Such a considerate boy wouldn't have thrown wet, dirty rags back in the Janitor's Closet, would he?"

Kotobuki sputtered, "O-oh! You mean he was actually heading for the Laundry Room, right?"

Akumada nodded, "The buckets were placed between the doors, so I wonder if perhaps he noticed the missing light bulb, and wanted to check it out."

Looking over at Taiyoshi and Saitou, Akumada continued, "Now, if Urushibara were the Cuplrit, when did he remove the light bulb from under the fixture?"

Katsuragi replied, suddenly but not very loud, "I first noticed right before we left for the Meeting Room from the Dining Hall. Did anyone go that way any time today?"

No one said anything, except Oonishi, "I mostly spent my time around my room and the Dining Hall, and went to the Second Floor. I didn't notice until after the murder had occurred, when I was looking for Urushibara-san and Shikishima."

Katsuragi pulled her sleeping cap tighter on her head, before saying, "Oh, maybe I was wrong. If no one else noticed, it must have just been me seeing things."

Kirifuji spoke up, "Well, there are two reasonable options: the light bulb was removed before everyone left for the Meeting Room, or after. Now, if it were after, about how long would they have had in between everyone leaving and Shikishima-kun and Urushibara-kun arriving? Not a lot."

Toyoguchi forcefully spoke, "One moment! Urushibara wouldn't have even had a chance at that point! In fact, the only ones who would have would be I, Mizunoe, Tomoe, and Saitou, but we were all weakened from food poisoning."

Taiyoshi shook her head, "No, there was one more."

Kirifuji smiled knowingly, "Akumada-kun decided to skip, after all, but that's beside the point. Whoever did it, they must have done it before everyone left. It was quite lucky no one stumbled upon them as they worked, or noticed the darkness."

"So, Urushibara-san took the light bulb, and then went to help clean, correct?" Kinashi asked.

Kirifuji chuckled softly, "Oh, I don't think he took the light bulb at all, Kinashi-chan. No, I think that would be far above him, to plan it out to that degree. There was another sign it was planned as well, even aside from the light and mirrors. Did someone catch on?"

Kotobuki remembered, "Ah! The switching!"

Oonishi looked at her, "Switching?"

Kotobuki replied, "Eiji-kun, you remember when we first looked in the Supply Room on the first day, right? Where was the TV?"

Oonishi thought, before nodding, "I remember it being on one of the lower shelves."

Kotobuki nodded, "It was on the bottom shelf then, but today, it was on top! All the boxes on the lower shelves also fit really well, except for one, full of garbage bags. Isn't it likely that the Culprit switched the places of the garbage bags and the TV on the shelves?"

Kirifuji nodded, "Indeed. For Urushibara to know Shikishima would be interested in the light on his way to the Laundry Room to deposit the rags, to set the TV on the high shelf and take the light bulb beforehand. Such foresight is above him, I'm afraid. I might have been able to plot such a thing, as the Super High School Level Psychologist, but my alibi as clean as Urushibara's bald head."

The Virologist laughed awkwardly, "Ha...yep, my stupid bald head couldn't have made a plan like that." He looked away, a bit depressed at his own self-degrading words.

Mizunoe suddenly spoke loudly, "Wait one moment!" The large boy's commanding frame dominated attention. "TV and garbage bags weren't switched, were they? Virologist snuck in, killed Forester, and switched them afterward!"

Kotobuki, not wanting to go back to the method of murder, tried to interrupt, "Mizunoe-san, I don't think that's right."

The carpenter shouted, "Prove it! Virologist removed light bulb, then went to clean the Meeting Room. Then, on their way down, he followed Forester. Punched him, fractured nose. Grabbed TV and dropped it on Forester. Put garbage bags on lower shelf!"

Kotobuki countered, "Shikishima-san should have been able to fight back, right? Maybe even better, he's an outdoorsman, and Urushibara-san's a scientist. There'd have been a figh-"

Mizunoe growled, "There was a fight! Spilled chips and utensils. Virologist knocked him down. Sneak attack! Then he grabbed the TV. Wham!"

After a moment, Kotobuki cried out, "That doesn't add up!" Mizunoe blinked, waiting for an explanation. Kotobuki continued, "The cracks on the TV, right? We already figured out that the TV hit something twice. Why would he damage the TV again if they fought?"

Mizunoe blinked, scratching his head as he thought. "Uh...I don't know. I was wrong. Sorry, Luckster."

Toyoguchi spat, "To yell with such ferocity at a woman, you are a barbarian, Mizunoe."

The large Carpenter looked away awkwardly as Kotobuki said, "He had a good point though...even if it wasn't right..."

Kirifuji finished, speaking plainly, "So, Urushibara couldn't have been the Culprit: everything was far too premeditated for that. In other words, there is only one it could have been, right? The Victim and his buddy are clean. The other nine who made their way to the Meeting Room are obviously clean. Of those remaining, four were too sick to do anything. That leaves...who, I wonder?"

Eyes on the room turned to Akumada, whom scratched his chin, not blinking. He gave a lazy shrug, "I didn't do it."

Kirifuji stated, "Very well, let's move on to the last point of discussion: the mirrors. Perhaps that will put things in perspective?"

Iketani grumbled, "You guys and these mirrors. What are you even talking about?"

Akumada began, "I shall explain. I examined them with Kotobuki. There was one above the bathrooms, angled, matching up with another one, in the dim light on the lower wall farther down the hallway. They were positioned so that if you were to stand either in the corner by the grated staircase down or on the stairs up to the first floor, you could look into the mirrors and see the other point."

Kotobuki continued for him, "I stood on the stairs, and I couldn't see Akumada-san unless he moved, since he was wearing all black. It was pretty dark"

Akumada added, "I could only see the extraordinarily dense object on the stairs."

Kotobuki grumbled, "Hey!"

Ignoring her, Akumada elaborated, "From that, I imagine whoever set up the mirrors did so to avoid being caught as they performed the murder. With the light bulb gone, it is neigh impossible to see the second mirror or anyone hiding in the area near the grated staircase without looking closely, and attention would likely be focused on the fact that the light was off in the first place. However, from that point, one has a good view down both hallways and, should they use the second mirror, up the nearby stairs as well. In other words, it's an elaborate surveillance setup to keep from being snuck up upon while waiting for a potential Victim to stumble along. This was all quite well done, I must admit."

Taiyoshi snapped accusingly, "Isn't it a bit too early to be patting yourself on the back?"

Akumada shrugged, "I'm not the Culprit, and there's no evidence aside from lack of an alibi, however, I must admit...I have little clue as to who it could be. I didn't expect it to come to this."

Tsujimoto, raising her hand to adjust her cap, said, "Maybe there aren't any clues left because we've caught on to you!" Akumada was silent, thinking.

"Wait one moment!" Kotobuki said loudly, commanding attention. "I think there is one more clue left. Eiji-kun?"

The Critic, adjusting his glasses, blinked. Remembering, he said, "Er, I sorta reached a dead end on that one. I didn't really learn a lot."

Kanata insisted, "But we're still the only ones who know about it! There has to be someone who has an idea."

Oonishi swallowed, before saying, "Y-you're right. Okay then. Everyone; let me explain. It has to do with the plastic dome that covered the light bulb."

Kirifuji nodded, "Yes, I saw you taking it down to check if the light bulb was there or not."

Akumada, composure slipping, replied, "Wait a minute, you lie! You weren't there when I saw him trying to take it down!"

Kanata quelled the situation, "He didn't take it down just once! I was there when he took it down the first time, but someone else did it before then. Go on, Eiji-kun!"

Nodding, Oonishi continued, "Well, after I took it down the first time, I noticed something. There were two dents in the edge of the plastic. One was wider than the other, and both were wider on the outer edge of the dome than the inside. The larger one was definitely caused by the needle nose pliers from my Tool Set which I used, but I didn't know what the other dent was caused by, so I looked around, trying to find something that matched. There were tacks in the Supply Room which Tsujimoto-san gave me and paperclips in the Stationary Closet which I got myself. But neither of those made a dent like the first one. The tack didn't open it at all, and the paperclip was hard to use, since it bent, but the dent it made wasn't wider at one side. That's where my trail ended, since I couldn't figure out what the light bulb thief used." Kirifuji and Akumada looked at him closely.

Suddenly Akumada smirked. That smirk turned into a chortle, then a hard laugh, before he calmed down, taking a breathing and adding, "My my, Oonishi, you really surprised me. I suppose I must thank you for clearing my name."

Kirifuji crossed his arms, nodding in agreement. "Well, then, Oonishi-kun, do go on. One flash of inspiration leads to another. I would hate to steal that thunder. I believe we are finally onto the True Culprit!"

Getting frustrated with him, Toyoguchi snapped, "Don't pretend like you know everything!"

"But isn't it obvious?" Kirifuji said with one of his typical, smug smiles.

"Just let him speak!" Kotobuki interrupted.

Put on the spot, Oonishi looked around, before stopping, trying to think. Kotobuki watched him for a few moments, before trying to piece it together herself. If Eiji had cleared Akumada's name, was it something Akumada couldn't get either?

Oonishi suddenly cried out, realizing something, "Ah!" He seemed a bit confused, grumbling, "But...that doesn't make any sense! Because-"

Akumada chuckled, "Go on, Oonishi, even the wildest theories hold weight in this Exam far beyond being sensible in the first place."

Eiji looked at him for a moment, before finally answering. "The Sewing Kit. A sewing needle would be narrower on one side, and long and sturdy enough to open the light fixture. Akumada wouldn't have been able to get ahold of it either, right?"

Akumada nodded, adding, "And of all the females here, one stands out. Quite a bit..."

Kotobuki realized it herself. Seven girls were in the Meeting Room when the murder occurred. Turning to the one who had the shakiest alibi, she asked, "Kazuko-chan...where were you when Shikishima was killed?"

The Magician blinked in surprise at being put on the spot. "Um, let's see. Well, for starters, I was sick! But I ran out of water, so I got out of my room to get some more. I heard a clatter and a scream, then I heard the body discovery announcement. It was dark from where I heard it from, so I didn't move until Toyoguchi-san came up behind me, and we went and ran into Oonishi, Iketani, and Urushibara near the Supply Room."

Akumada looked up, narrowing his eyes, "Interesting, interesting. Now explain: why did you not see me? I was in the bathroom, then I came out and heard the announcement shortly after. You must have been in the same hallway, according to your testimony."

"Where were you, again?" Tsujimoto interrupted, asking.

Akumada explained his side of things once again, "The bathroom. I exited, and turned to go back to my room, when I heard a scream, and approached to find Oonishi, Iketani, Urushibara, and Shikishima's corpse. Tomoe was nowhere in sight."

Tomoe narrowed her eyes, "You...You're lying! You were just hiding in the darkness, weren't you!?"

Akumada snarled, "Yes, brilliant. I hid in the darkness, exited to commit a murder, then hid back in the darkness." He shook his head, growling, "What if I were discovered? Are you some kind of idiot?"

She flinched, raising her hands defensively. Toyoguchi stepped back from his podium, glaring at Akumada, "A lady requires a gentle tongue. Watch your words else I will take it. Her story matches with mine: I was out to check and see why the body discovery announcement played, and happened to see Tomoe-sama, so I caught up with her and found the corpse."

Akumada sneered, "You can try to affirm her, but it won't make her words any less false. The fact that you were out of your room is suspicious enough, Tomoe! Didn't you find anything odd about that, Toyoguchi?"

The boy with the topknot shook his head, "Her door is closer to the Supply Room than mine. It's the closest, in fact. That aside, whom should we believe here, you or her?"

Taiyoshi interrupted, "Yeah, if it's your words against hers, it's pretty clear who we're going to trust. You're way more suspicious no matter how you slice it. I wouldn't trust you whether you said your side of the story first or not."

Kotobuki shook her head, "But wait: how could he get a sewing needle to open the light fixture?"

Taiyoshi sighed, "It's not like it's impossible." Kotobuki, pondered for a moment, and Taiyoshi continued, "Why couldn't he? Akumada's crafty; he could have borrowed it from someone, right?"

Kotobuki suggested, "Well, if he had, wouldn't this be a good time for someone to say something about it? If they don't and we choose the wrong culprit, we all Fail!" She looked around, but no one spoke up.

Taiyoshi countered, "He's definitely the type to intimidate, so he could have scared someone into forcing them to give him one! If there were a way to tell if they'd been used, we could tell for sure, but-"

"Wait one moment!" Oonishi suddenly spoke up. "Sorry, but you haven't used yours, right? It said on the note on our doors that they were sealed, so if we check all the Sewing Kit seals, we'll find out where it came from."

Tomoe suddenly spoke up, "Um, I did use mine, actually. That's not going to get me in trouble, right?"

Iketani asked, "What did you use it for?"

Tomoe answered, "I'm only going to say this because our lives are on the line, but it's hardly a magician's secret, admittedly. This was a new hat, so I sewed a secret compartment in. For tricks, you know?" she crossed her arms and pouted, "But now I can't even use the compartment because I just told you about it!"

Akumada grunted, "Really? How convenient. Anyone else?" He looked around at the girls, none of whom spoke up. Continued, he glowered, "Now explain how I got one of your needles. You're the expert at sleight of hand, it would be quite unlikely for me to slip one off of you. Nor could I have gotten into your room easily."

"We don't know your Talent, do we, smart ass?" Saitou spat. "You could be the Super High School Level Thief, couldn't you?"

"Yes, Akumada, clear your name by revealing the truth. It is the only way," Kirifuji requested.

"Very well," Akumada sighed. "I am the Super High School Level Knitter. I needed her needle, so I asked. I did everything related to this case."

After a moment of silence, Katsuragi grumbled, "Very funny..."

Urushibara scratched his head, "Even if it was Tomoe-san, she was sick, right?"

Kirifuji let out a groan. Regaining his composure, he spat, "You are all truly dense. Let's stop beating around the bush. I've suspected her of being up to something the entire day."

"Lies," Mizunoe grunted.

"Kirifuji-san, you've been all over Urushibara and Akumada," Tsujimoto added.

The boy shook his head, "Was I? I don't seem to recall. However, Tomoe-chan, you were acting quite strange this morning. Despite claims that you did eat, you never changed color. Nor did you seem to be in any discomfort until the others were. Quite the delayed reaction, no?"

Tomoe shook her head, hat nearly falling from it, "I'm used to my own cooking! And Monokuma gave me medicine, didn't he? Why would he try to hide the Culprit?"

Tachibana, adjusting her spectacles, replied, "Well, if he gave it away, it'd be boring, right? Like spoiling a magic trick." Monokuma laughed, but didn't say anything. A few nearby Applicants jumped, forgetting he was there.

Tomoe had a sharp intake of breath as Oonishi added with uncertainty, "You did say that your next great trick was going to be leaving this place behind, didn't you?"

Tomoe looked around, worry on her face, before Kotobuki, looking downcast, said, "Kazuko-chan...you didn't help me out just to use my get together for your own needs, did you?"

Gripping the edges of her top hat tightly, Tomoe cried out, "No! You're falling into his trap! Don't believe his lies!"

Kirifuji shook his head, "Too many coincidences surround your cooking for it to be a simply accident. Truly, someone so competent at tricks wouldn't be that abysmal at cooking. You must possess that degree of common sense."

"I...you..." she muttered. Looking around, she suddenly stopped, realization dawning on her face. She smiled, "Aha! I don't think so~!" Ignoring the looks, she continued, "I mean, sure, overestimate my cooking all you want, but there's a mistake in a certain Super High School Level Knitter's testimony, right? With us at the bathrooms, I mean. I heard a scream and a clattering, but why didn't Akumada?"

Akumada answered, "I heard a scream. I was going to go the other way when I did, but I turned around."

Tomoe laughed, less like a normal person and more like a witch cackling. "See! See! He's lying! Isn't that weird? He heard the scream but not the clattering of the utensils! Explain that, Akumada! Why did you hear Urushibara's scream, but not what came immediately after?"

Akumada narrowed his eyes. Kirifuji caught it too. Oonishi was the first one to speak, "Tomoe-san...He arrived after I screamed."

Tomoe blinked, shocked and confused, "Huh? But...what? You!?"

Akumada chuckled, "Now it's starting to make sense. I'll bet you were in the women's bathroom, hiding. You wouldn't have been easily noticed, nor heard anything from inside there. I heard neither Urushibara's scream nor the clattering. In other words, you must have heard them on your way to the bathroom, rnning from the scene, not after you came out." He pointed accusingly, "Why did you ignore his girly scream, Tomoe!?"

Urushibara scratched his head, "Well, I did scream, but..."

Tomoe sputtered and gawked, unable to form words. Tsujimoto looked away from the girl, disappointed. Toyoguchi crossed his arms, unable to give her defense.

Kirifuji laughed, "Kotobuki-chan, spell out for everyone what happened, and put everything to a close."

Kotobuki gulped, before staring hard at Tomoe. "Kazuko-chan: I'm going to explain everything, so if there's something wrong, please say so, okay?" She stopped, taking a breath, not wanting to do this for even a second. "I'm only doubting you because you're my friend, Kazuko-chan!" She paused once more, running through all the facts in her head.

"The Culprit first made their move this morning, when they decided to cook breakfast for everyone. They made a meal to give themselves an alibi. By claiming to eat it as well, they were able to get out of the movie night along with those who did eat their food, even though they weren't sick. While everyone was getting ready, they snuck out of their room and made their move. First, they took the light bulb from under the fixture to hide their actions, using their Sewing Kit to pry it open. Then they switched the television and the garbage bags and set up the mirrors. With the mirrors in place, they'd be able to hide by the grated stairs to the next basement level, and watch most of the floor, so that no one could sneak up on them."

"The first one to come down that way was Shikishima, the Victim. The Culprit approached, asking him for help to move the television: Shikishima wouldn't have hesitated for what he believed was a sick person in need. When he got into the Supply Room, and the Culprit made their move, pushing the TV onto him as he tried to reach it, fracturing his nose and knocking him down. Then, the Culprit took the TV, and dropped it on the Victim's head, killing him. To make it look like an accident, they took the cord and put it in his hand, trying to make it look like he pulled it onto himself. However, before they could leave, they saw Urushibara approaching, looking for Shikishima. They hid in the Supply Room, waiting for a chance. Urushibara-san found the body and freaked out, hitting the shelf and dropping silverware and chips everywhere. While he was distracted, the Culprit made a break for it, turning off the lights as they left. Because the light bulb was removed outside, Urushibara couldn't see anything, and was stuck until someone else showed up."

"The Culprit went down the hall, not seeing anyone, and hid in the restroom. However, Akumada was in the other one, coming out not long after, not having heard the commotion from the Supply Room. At around the same time, Iketani and Eiji came down, and Oonishi screamed out when he saw the body, drawing Akumada while the body discovery announcement played. The Culprit left after hearing the announcement, running into Toyoguchi, approaching the scene, as if nothing had happened."

"Please tell me I'm wrong...Tomoe Kazuko," Kotobuki finished.

The Magician's face was torn between shock and anger. There was silence: no one had a counterpoint. "Well? Will that be all? Shall we call a vote?" Akumada said, crossing his arms, a smug smile plastered on his face.

Tomoe suddenly snarled, "Wrong! Wrong wrong wrong wrong! You missed something big! Huge!" Pointing a gloved finger at Kotobuki, she laughed manically, "The light bulb! I might be a Magician, but even I can't make things vanish into thin air!"

Kirifuji shook his head, "You had plenty of time to hide it."

Tomoe spat, "Nope! Nope nope nope!Even if I were faking being sick, I wouldn't want to be caught out of my room! I wouldn't risk walking back to my room or the Janitor's Closet or anything."

Akumada nodded, "So you set up the mirrors and took the light bulb."

"No! You did! So you didn't get caught skulking!" Tomoe insisted. "But you can't just hide a light bulb! It'd be too big to hide easily on your person! You...hid it in the bathroom!"

Kotobuki shook her head, "There wasn't anything there. Not in either of them."

Tomoe stammered, "T-then he...did it on his way upstairs! I never would have had the chance, see! It wasn't in the Girl's Bathroom, and Toyoguchi was outside, so I couldn't have hid it in my room. Then I was with Kinashi while we investigated. Right, Kinashi!?"

The Karuta Queen nodded, "I cannot deny that."

Tomoe continued, "But Akumada, he was alone! He could have gone anywhere after leaving the Supply Room on his way to get everyone!"

Seeing it as unlikely, Kotobuki said, "Kazuk-"

Tomoe attacked her, hastily formed arguments firing rapidly, "Stop ganging up on me! He's way more suspicious than me! Hero of children, Cherry Blossom Kazarina, would never murder! I'm not budging until we find that light bulb! It could be in the Supply Room so well hidden, no one could have found it! And stop calling me out! I couldn't have had a chance to hide it, and no way something like that could be on my person! Go ahead and check! Nothing behind my ears! Nothing up my sleeve! Nothing in my hat!"

Realization striking, Kotobuki cried out, piercing her words, "Kazuko-chan, that's wrong!" Kazarina froze, teeth bared. "You just said it, didn't you? You used your Sewing Kit to make a secret compartment in your hat. Could...we see?"

She didn't move, her teeth bared, her eyes hard and angry. Suddenly, they began to water. Shaking, she bowed her head, reaching for her hat. Flipping it over, she reached in, pulling something round and white out. She looked up, a broken smile on her face as she said, her voice cracking, spirit broken, "Presto! A light bulb!" She shuddered and gave a watery laugh, "Haaah. Haaah." The light bulb slipped from her hands, bouncing on the ground, clattering as it rolled to a stop. She slumped, defeated.

"Now, if no one has an objections, it's time for the vote! Choose the person you think is the Culprit. No abstaining is allowed!" Monokuma said, jumping to his feet in his chair, face eternally smiling. Kotobuki looked at Tomoe, feeling betrayed, before looking at the touch screen, displaying sixteen faces, one grayed out, the deceased Shikishima. Kotobuki reluctantly tapped Tomoe's image, submitting her vote. After the voting concluded, a slot reel rose above Monokuma's seat. The reels began spinning, until all three displayed Tomoe's face. It blinked, 'GUILTY' flashing underneath, as confetti spilled out of the sides. Monokuma said cheerful, "And it's unanimous! The Culprit was none other than Tomoe Kazuko! Absolutely correct! If you count the exhaust from that despair inducing breakfast, Shikishima's murder was all just smoke and mirrors."

Tomoe, looked up, despair plain on her face. She swallowed, admitting, "You were right, all of it. I made the breakfast to give myself an alibi. The mirrors, the stolen light bulb, the moved TV..."

Tsujimoto, crestfallen, asked, "Why, Tomoe-san? Why Shikishima?"

Kirifuji replied for her, "Because he was an easy target, it was just as I said. The Forester couldn't ignore those in need. How did you do it, exactly, I wonder?"

Taking a breath, she answered the question, "I saw him coming from my hiding place by the grate. I approached him, and he scolded me for walking around without a buddy while sick. I told him I thought I had found an outlet to plug a cable from the TV in and try and get a signal, but couldn't get the TV down. He was so glad to help, and I...I didn't want to kill him!" she cried out, apologetic, "I wasn't after him, I swear!" She pointed a finger at Akumada, "I wanted to get you! You were always being mean and avoiding everyone. I wouldn't have been able to kill Shikishima if he'd come down with Urushibara, but you were alone while almost everyone else was watching the movie. It was only a matter of time before you wandered along. I was so close..."

Akumada scoffed, "If you're going to say 'sorry', don't do the act in the first place. As much as you plead and cry, you still killed him, without a shred of genuine remorse. And had you succeeded, you would have simply left us to die as you frolicked outside."

"Don't say it like that!" she spat suddenly. At the silence, she continued, "I wanted to get out, okay? The audience, the cheers...I missed it. I know I'm not the only one who's thought about getting out. I thought I had a good idea too, but when I got Shikishima into the Supply Room, I realized what I was really about to do. But I was so close to getting out, I...I couldn't just stop! After I pushed to TV onto him, breaking his nose, I picked it up to finish the job, the way he looked at me as I stood over him... He wasn't mad or afraid. It was almost like...he was saying, 'I understand why you're doing this'. He...probably had thought about doing the same thing. He loved the outdoors; being trapped in here must have been the worst. Despite that, he did what he could to keep us all safe, even if it meant being stuck in here. But even then, when I was about to kill him, he still sympathized with me. Even if I had gotten out...I'd never be able to forget his face, that expression..."

The room was still silent. Kotobuki couldn't find words, her thoughts too mixed, both disgust at the betrayal, but sympathy too. Kanata wanted to go to Hope's Peak herself, more than almost anything, but this Mutual Killing Exam was too much.

After a few moments, Tomoe finished, "H-hey, to whoever gets out of here. Please, don't say anything bad about me, okay? I don't want to disappoint anyone else."

"Upupupu. If it was appearances you were worried about, it's too late for that!" Monokuma laughed.

Tomoe looked horrified and concerned, "W-what? What do you mean!?"

Monokuma continued, "You thought all those security cameras were just for surveillance, right? Wrong! Oh so beary wrong! Guess what, the cat's been out of the bag for a while now: this whole thing is being broadcast around the whooooole wooooorld!"

Tomoe's hands gripped her face in horror. She stammered, "Y-you're lying!"

Monokuma laughed, "Nope! It's just like all them Royal Battle type things, the ratings are huge! Poor little Sakurako and her best friend Hana got to watch their magical hero Kazarina _bash some kid's skull in on live TV_! Isn't that the best?"

Tomoe shook for a moment more, before taking a breath, calming herself a bit, though she still shook. Looking around, she saw one of the cameras in the room, no doubt broadcasting this too. Looking dead at one of them, she spoke, with a surprising amount of charisma for one in her position. "Everyone...I know I've done something terrible, but...even if you can't truly forgive me, I won't hate you. Just remember, as long as you live...the True Cherry Blossom Kazarina will live inside your hearts. And for my last trick...I guess it'll be a disappearing act, rather than an escape trick, heh."

Her smile faded, and Monokuma continued, "Now then, onwards! Punishment time!" Behind Monokuma, the door shifted, revealing another room.

* * *

**FINAL GRADE**

**PLOTTING: B**

**PLAN EXECUTION: C**

**COOLNESS UNDER PRESSURE: D**

**OVERALL GRADE: UNSATISFACTORY**

**TOMOE KAZUKO HAS FAILED THE MUTUAL KILLING EXAM**

**PREPARING EXECUTION**

In the execution chamber, Tomoe Kazuko stood on a stage, red, cherry blossom petal patterned curtains behind her. Monokuma appeared on the stage as well, wand in hand, a blue magician's outfit of his own. With a wave of his hand, Tomoe reappeared in a tall, sectioned box, three doors displaying question marks swinging shut, sealing her inside.

**Mystery Box Shuffle**

With a wave of his white tipped wand, Monokuma held a jagged saw. He hopped onto the top of the box, sawing through the first partition, blood staining the saw when it came out on the other side. Dropping down, he landed and started on the second partition, cutting through it just as quickly. Finishing, he threw the bloody saw aside before waggling his paws. The box, blood seeping out of the partitions, floated up. It separated, the top and bottom boxes switching places. Monokuma gestured downwards and the box crashed to the ground. The shock knocked loose one of the doors. The bottom one swung open, revealing Tomoe's severed head. As it hung open, Monokuma bowed low, and the curtains were drawn, hiding the grisly scene.

* * *

In the Trial Room, the rest of the Applicants were appalled by the whole scene. "K-Kazuko-chan?" Kotobuki mumbled.

Monokuma reappeared, sitting on his chair, "Whew! Executing nasty murderers is tough work."

Oonishi, his eyes wet, his face pale, leaned on his podium, using it to support himself, his legs shaking. Tsujimoto, at his side, reassured him, "We...didn't have a choice but to reveal her."

Using her words to help herself along, Kotobuki nodded, putting her emotions into an angry retort, "And whose fault is that!? Monokuma's, that's who!"

Monokuma shrugged, "It's a once in a lifetime opportunity, you know, all that Hope's Peak nonsense."

Kotobuki replied, "That's right! They can't be broadcasting this! No one would stand for it! This doesn't add up with your secret that we were supposed to reveal either, that would cause the World to Despair or whatever?"

Monokuma chortled, "Secret? Like you guys knew what it was. I was just messing with you. Besides, with Hope's Peak Alumni already having affected so many faucets of your everyday life, why can't they pull stuff like this off?"

Kotobuki spat, "There's no reason for all of this death and killing!"

Monokuma growled, "Who needs a reason for Despair?"

Kotobuki couldn't comprehend his meaning, "N-none of this makes any sense! This Exam, this broadcast: why is this happening!?"

Monokuma tilted his head, "Does it matter? Does anything matter? No matter what's being broadcast or isn't: it doesn't mean I'm just going to let you out unless you get away with a murder. That's just the way it is! That's how the world works: people just live their daily lives Hoping they aren't royally screwed over by forces more powerful than them. You can Hope otherwise, but Hope will just be that, Hope. It won't be able to help you, now, will it?"

Kotobuki, tears of frustration at the edge of her eyes, said, "We'll...we'll get out of here somehow, just you watch!" Monokuma just laughed, before leaving once more.

There was more silence. Akumada was the first to speak, scoffing, "So much for the buddy system."

Katsuragi gave him a dirty look, "It didn't fail, exactly. Shikishima simply let his guard down. I still insist we follow it, a single failure doesn't mean the whole thing is broken to the core. It simply means that it needs to be fixed up a little."

Akumada turned away, "I do not intend to go along with buddy system, but it's not as if I can stop anyone."

Saitou spoke up as well, "It's kind of a pain in the ass, so I'd rather not bother with it."

Kinashi shook her head, "I agree with Katsuragi-san."

Toyoguchi concurred, "As do I!"

Bells rang throughout the room, and no doubt the rest of the building: "Attention please. It is now 10:00 PM. It is currently Nighttime. The Cafeteria is now off-limits, and the door will be locked momentarily. The water in the showers has been turned off until morning. The lights outside the Dorms will be dimmed in ten minutes, so take lights outside the Dorms will be dimmed in ten minutes, so take care. The Rules have been updated; check your ElectroIDs for more information. And with that, good night and sweet dreams..."

The announcement prompted everyone to move to the elevator. The ride was just as shaky as it had been, but there wasn't a whole lot of chatter this time either. When it reached the top, everyone made their way to the dorms. Seeing someone slumping, Kotobuki went to Oonishi's side. "Eiji-kun..." she said, trying to get his attention.

He looked at her, still quite crestfallen. He said with a bit of worry in his voice, "If someone like Tomoe could plot a murder like that then...what would someone like Akumada or Kirifuji be capable of?"

Kotobuki had to worry about that too, but she reassured him, "Whatever they do, as long as we keep our heads level, I know we'll pull through. There better not be a next time, but if there is, I'd feel better with you there helping. You did a good job today."

Oonishi brushed away some of his hair, saying, "I guess."

Getting a bit frustrated, Kotobuki retorted, "What do you mean 'you guess'? No one even thought to look at the light fixture, even after you were looking at it, but that led us to the Culprit. I bet even Kirifuji didn't see that coming."

Oonishi cracked a little smile, causing Kotobuki too as well. "Thanks, Kotobuki-chan. I'll see you tomorrow." She waved him away, and the pair went to their separate rooms. Though she had said that, she was still having a hard time grasping Tomoe's sudden murder as well.

* * *

Entering his room, Oonishi flopped down on his bed, tired. He was glad he got that snack Kotobuki had brought him when he got the chance, since there would be no eating until morning. After a moment to try and settle his thoughts, he checked the rules, remembering they'd been updated.

**Rule 12: An accident and a suicide are still murders, the Culprit being the one who caused them. Killing someone accidentally means you're the Culprit. Committing suicide means you're your own Culprit, even if you are also the Victim.**

**Rule 13: Rules may be added during the course of the Exam. Rules will be updated at 10 PM, and the announcement will reflect any changes in the Rules.**

Oonishi sighed, rolling over after placing his glasses, ElectroID, and pens on his nightstand as usual. As he tried to sleep, he remembered Tomoe, trying to get out. If she'd succeeded, she'd go to Hope's Peak Academy, right? Oonishi suddenly sat up, eyes wide with horrific realization. If everyone who had been enrolled at Hope's Peak Academy was a murder then...what about his father? Had Oonishi Mahiro preformed a murder which left the other Applicants dead while he escaped to enroll? Eiji couldn't comprehend his kind and gentle father doing such a thing. He wanted to believe it wasn't the case, he Hoped so desperately it wasn't, but at the back of his mind, the Despair was there. And if his father had been a murderer, did Oonishi Eiji himself have that capacity?

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 END**

**SURVIVORS: 14**

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Author Notes: pastebin(.com)/UxUQ4kTF  
**


	7. Chapter 2-1: Steamy 2nd Basement Level

**Even a Monkey could Commit Murder: (Ab)normal Days**

* * *

"Attention please. It is now 7:00 AM. Rise and shine! Previous nighttime restrictions have been lifted. Let's make the day the best it can be. Strive for the Peak of Hope!"

Oonishi Eiji awoke the next morning still feeling quite tired. The last day had been something else, but he had simply been unable to rest easily. After taking a quick shower to try and clear his mind a bit, he headed to their typical breakfast. He was the last to arrive, and saw that everyone was still waiting for Kotobuki to finish cooking. Sitting down, he rested his eyes, leaning his head back, still a bit out of it. Suddenly, he felt someone snatch his glasses right off his face. "H-hey!" He cried out as he opened his eyes, looking around. Though his vision was blurred, he could see someone holding them, unmistakable by her multicolored top.

"I'm keeping these," Tachibana Chiyoko laughed. Oonishi could tell as she moved to put them on overtop her own small spectacles.

Urushibara gagged a bit, "Do you know how much sweat and bacteria gets on those things?"

Oonishi sighed, "Please: not right now..."

Twirling the glasses in her hand, Tachibana replied, "Oh, not forever, just until you stop moping."

Oonishi grumbled, "I wasn't moping. It's just..."

Katsuragi, head resting in her hands, spoke, "All wounds heal with time. It might be hard to recover from this one, but we can try. I...certainly don't wish to see more death."

Taiyoshi sighed, "Who does? Maybe we should redouble our efforts on getting the hell out of here!"

Tsujimoto sighed, "Our best bet would be the covered windows on the Second Floor, but we need some way to distract Monokuma, and someone willing to risk their person to try and pry the windows, but I can't ask anyone, nor do I want to risk it myself."

Oonishi finally managed to get his glasses back as Mizunoe stated, "Let me take a closer look. Might be able to come up with something."

Toyoguchi gasped, "Truly? Though, as Shikishima said, there may be a vertical drop. Perhaps if we could fashion a pair of ropes from those cords, we might be able to make the drop, if any, more survivable."

Before they could discuss more, Kotobuki came out with breakfast: a number of fruits and pastries. As everyone got settled, the girl asked, "So, what were you guys talking about?"

Urushibara grinned, "Escape."

Kanata pondered on the thought for a moment as Iketani elaborated, "Yeah, if someone could keep Monokuma distracted long enough, we were going to make ropes out of something, then have Mizunoe do something about those windows."

Kotobuki asked, "How would you keep Monokuma distracted though?"

There was a bit of silence, before Taiyoshi smiled devilishly, "That stupid File Room. Burn it to the ground, see how he likes that."

Kirifuji shook his head, "Oh come now. No one has even touched the bear. He manages to vanish and appear in mere moments, like he's going too in mere moments." Everyone looked around, and Monokuma was standing on one of the other tables.

As he stayed silent, Akumada asked, "You were fine with us talking about escape, but burning those horrendous pictures is where you draw the line?"

Monokuma looked up, saying, "Nope! Couldn't care less. Burning things carelessly could easily result in a surprise Culprit though, so I wouldn't be too reckless unless you really want to get out. I have all those pictures saved anyway, I could just print more. I'd make sure you use them this time; stuff them under your door, in your closet or shelves or bed sheets or shower faucets: wherever."

Changing the subject, Kirifuji inquired, "So, I imagine you want something, perhaps regarding that missing grate?"

Monokuma laughed, "Yep! Bet everyone thought you were a mind reader for a second there, but I know you already went down that way when you went to see what had happen to the crime scene, just this morning. Good news: the Supply Room is clean. No body, blood, snacks, or anything. It's back the way it was, mostly. As for the grate, you can now access the Second Basement Level! Gotta keep things fresh. I know how easily you guys tire of new things. Aren't you already sick of this place and want to leave? Well, that ain't happening, unless you can Pass, that is. Don't let Tomoe's failure despite a decent plan or her hilariously brutal death dishearten you: I'm sure it's possibly for any of you to Pass!"

Kanata opened her mouth, spitting, "Just go away!"

Monokuma growled, "Well, maybe not all of you. There have to be some Victims, after all." He slipped away again.

After a bit of silence, Toyoguchi suggested, "Perhaps when he tries to give the next Incentive, we will have a good opportunity. Have someone slip away unnoticed. Akumada: you might be most suited for the task." The ponytailed boy rolled his eyes. Toyoguchi continued, "Perhaps-"

Someone else suddenly interrupted, "That's enough!" Eyes in the room turned to Saitou, who seemed particularly disgruntled. "Are you all that stupid? He's watching, he's listening, all the damn time. He can pop out wherever and whenever he wants to. You really think you can just distract him that easily? If you get out, it's going to be alone, and you know exactly what you need-"

Two voices rang out suddenly, one saying "Shut it!" and the other saying, "Just stop!" The latter belonged to Kotobuki, but the former was Iketani, uncharacteristically angry.

Iketani spat, "You wanna kill someone? Go ahead. Better be one of the guys smarter than you or you're just gonna Fail. Oh wait; there are way more than two guys here smarter than you, so you're boned either way!"

Saitou stood, teeth bared, "Screw this! I don't have to listen to this crap from you!" Kotobuki opened her mouth to say something, but Saitou turned and left grumbling, leaving his half-finished meal.

After he was gone, Kotobuki looked at Iketani, asking, "Are you okay, Iketani-san?"

The makeup clad girl, fingers on her forehead, took a deep breath, before saying, "This place is just getting to me a bit. I think I'm going to lie down for a little while." In couple of moments, she was gone as well.

The first to break the ensuing silence was Akumada, "He isn't incorrect. If you want to leave, kill. If you want to live, find a way to defend yourself, take precautions, and be careful. Losing two of our number hasn't changed a thing, yet you all act as if the world is ending. Were they so close to you? After such a short time? Pathetic." Akumada, disgusted, left the room himself.

When he was gone, Katsuragi spoke up, softly but surely, "Perhaps, we'll be in a better mood after we see what the next Basement Level has to offer? There might be something to keep our mind off things."

Tachibana smiled, "Yeah, I'll bet on it. Now I'm kinda pumped." Consensus reached, the Applicants were able to eat, the mood a bit less tense.

Oonishi offered to help clean, intent on something. When they finished cleaning the Kitchen up, he asked, "Kotobuki-chan, want to look around the next floor?"

Kanata smiled, before looking away, "Well, normally, I'd like too, but I think I want to look around with someone else this time. I'm sure you'll never kill anyone, so I'm going to try and get through to someone who might, like Saitou, or Akumada, or..." Oonishi's heart sank: he was a little disappointed. Seeing his reaction, Kotobuki replied, "Uh, don't worry, Eiji-kun, we can do something later!"

Oonishi took a breath, conceding, "Okay, Kotobuki-chan."

She took her leave on the Dining Hall, leaving Eiji's sight as she headed downstairs. As he passed the Supply Room on his way down himself, he stopped for a moment, taking a look. The corpse was gone and the TV in its normal place, mostly clean, but still cracked. Oonishi gave a shudder, remembering what had happened yesterday, before turning off the light and closing the door. Turning back, he saw the staircase, now lit, going downwards. As he descended, the atmosphere didn't change much, still drab, but at least it was well lit. There was nothing immediately, but the hallway here was much wider than the ones previously, making it feel a little less cluttered. There was a pillar too. Standing next to it was Kinashi Ririka, in her hakama. She smiled at the Critic as he approached. "What are you doing here alone, Kinashi-san?"

Ririka looked aside for a moment, still slightly smiling, "Well, I could ask you the same thing. It slipped my mind that we should be following the buddy system."

Oonishi nodded, "Yeah, I know we should stick together to be safe, but it is kind of annoying. I guess I shouldn't go wandering off alone after what happened though. But everyone's going to be down here anyway, so..."

Kinashi nodded, before asking, "Shall we examine this floor together, Oonishi-san? Everyone being here is reason enough."

Eiji shrugged, "Sure..."

The pair went off to check things out. Going down the large hallway, it turned into another large open area. As they looked down, they imagined it to be the length of most of the hallways here: all the way across. There were two doors on each side, two on the left, closer to the back from where they stood, and two on the right, closer to the far wall. Looking at the first door, it read 'Pool'. Curious, the pair entered. They were not alone though, two were already here: Kotobuki and, to a little surprise from Oonishi, Akumada. Taking a moment to look around, there were two doors in the fairly small room, one blue, and one pink, obviously regarding genders.

On the opposite wall were two signs on each side of the door, each reading, 'For those who have read this message: the privacy of your fellow Applicants is quite important. To keep from interfering with said privacy, the security cameras keep tabs on those entering. If a boy attempts to enter the Girl's Changing Room, or vice versa, the doorknob will activate, a needle piercing the offendant's skin, injecting them with a harmless Knockout Drug. Should that fail, the laser array will kill any who attempt to get around the drug. Those affected with the Knockout Drug will sleep for 3-5 hours based on body size. Those affected by the laser array are put to sleep for eternity.'

Oonishi had to reread it, before stammering, "L-laser array!?"

Akumada pointed at the pair of cameras, each with a small attachment underneath. Kinashi gasped, "That is quite a bit excessive, do you not agree?"

Kotobuki nodded, "There's no way I'd want to get into the Boy's Room."

Akumada appeared to concur, "There's no way I wouldn't want to get into the Girl's Room."

Kotobuki narrowed her eyes at him when she caught his added words. With a sigh, she said, "Come on, we're done with the Pool. Let's go check out the next place!"

Akumada looked at Oonishi, before saying, "This is how it's going to be, isn't it? How can you stand her? Go here, do this, go here, do that. I'm about to do this, Drug be damned." He reached for the Girl's Changing Room door with his gloved hand. Kotobuki frowned at him. He stopped, sighing, "Well, I wouldn't mind someone testing it. How much force does it require to trigger? Are my gloves thick enough to stop it? Could I deflect the laser array with mirrors? The questions are endless."

Kinashi looked at him skeptically, "You cannot desire entry that badly. Or can you? It seems ill advised." Akumada didn't reply.

Oonishi said, "E-either way, it's probably for the best not to mess with it too much."

Akumada mumbled, turning to leave, "Maybe I shouldn't have read the note. Would not reading it have allowed entry?"

Kotobuki cried out, "Wait for me!" With the two gone, Oonishi and Kinashi looked at each other, before sighing and heading towards their respective doors.

"I guess the Pool's on the other side?" Oonishi asked.

Kinashi nodded, "That seems to be the case. I shall see you there."

Tentatively, he opened the door, weary of the bumpy texture as a result of the presumed needle exit points. As he was at the correct door, it didn't react to his touch, opening normally, though it had a bit of resistance, requiring him to give some effort. Going inside, he took a look around. There were a number of lockers, all with combination padlocks, held open and unlocked, all neatly unset with '0' at the top. There was a shower on the opposite side, presumably for rinsing oneself after a swim, Urushibara standing near it. In the corner was a set of shelves with a few men's bathing suits of varying sizes above another of towels. There were also a set of benches here as well.

Urushibara turned from examining the shower, greeting Oonishi with a smile, "Yo. Man, maybe I should get a swim in before everyone else goes and dirties up that Pool; it's probably the cleanest it's going to be. Unless: maybe I could convince everyone to shower thoroughly before even thinking about getting in. Still kinda risky though."

Oonishi blinked, "You like swimming?"

Urushibara shrugged, "I used too, before I read about sanitation. They put stuff like chlorine and bromine in it, filters, all that stuff, but there are still a few things to worry about. You don't think anyone here has anything gastrointestinal, do you?"

Oonishi gave a nervous smile, "I don't think you have to worry about that."

Urushibara scratched his head, before saying, "Nah, too risky. It's bad enough just being careful with the doorknobs."

Oonishi scratched his head, lacking a reply, getting a sudden scolding, "Hey! You're asking for it! Don't touch your face or nose or eyes or mouth after touching a doorknob or your hair or someone else's anything. You never know." Getting tired of the lectures, Oonishi stepped away, checking out the rack of bathing suits. There were a few varieties of styles, from standard shorts to a more daring racing style, but the colors were not so different, with monochrome choices of white and black some being both. If Oonishi swam, he knew exactly which one he wasn't going to touch.

Moving on, he made his way to the Pool proper. Bright lights lit the room from the ceiling above, and the Pool itself was standard sized, though still quite large. At the sides, there were a few benches. On the wall in between the two Changing Room doors were a few large lockers, each with a floatation ring hanging on the front. The Changing Room doors themselves matched the others, complete with trapped doorknob. Oonishi had no doubts the laser array was over here as well. Kinashi stood watching the Pool, looking over at Oonishi when she heard him enter. The boy also saw Mizunoe, standing nearby, looking at the lockers, and Katsuragi, sitting at the edge of the Pool, her pajama's rolled up as she kicked at the water. Kinashi told him, "I was worried for a moment."

Oonishi apologized, "Oh, I'm sorry. Urushibara wanted to talk for a bit."

Understanding, Kinashi bowed slightly, "Excuse me, I did not consider that possibility."

Oonishi wasn't able to respond with more than a slight smile: she was just too polite. Oonishi looked around. There was nothing on the far side: the Pool stopped at the wall. Again, he had another question, "Why is this here, actually? It doesn't fit an Exam Building, office building, or shelter."

Kinashi, a bit curious, asked, "Was this something you were talking about with someone else?"

Oonishi nodded, "A few days ago, with Kotobuki, Tsujimoto, and...Tomoe." Clearing his throat, he continued, "We were trying to figure out why the building had those Office Rooms and that Emergency Storage for food and water. Now I'm just lost again."

Kinashi pondered for a moment, suggesting, "We are at the whims of Hope's Peak Academy here. They might have put it here to make it more interesting, giving us more potential for murder. I shudder to think, but the thought of a Culprit trying to drown someone..."

Katsuragi sighed, "Oh shoot. I was going to suggest we all get together and have a swim, but I was afraid that thoughts like that floating around might make it hard to convince anyone."

Ririka blinked, letting out a sigh as she bowed her head again, "My apologies. I did not think about that."

Katsuragi pondered for a moment, saying, "It might be for the best to wait a little longer anyway, for tension to fall." Kinashi raised her head, nodding in understanding. Katsuragi looked at Oonishi over her shoulder, asking, "Would you be willing join us when we swim? I know Kanata-chan would be interested."

Eiji, curious, asked, "Huh? Why bring up Kotobuki?"

Mizunoe, surprising Oonishi when the large boy came closer, suddenly replied, "Because."

Katsuragi smiled knowingly, "You are obviously close. There is no other Applicant you call 'kun' or 'chan'."

Oonishi scratched his head, muttering, "I guess that's true." Thinking about earlier, he'd jumped right to Kotobuki when he mentioned wanting to explore. Maybe the Luckster was right: it might be better to get closer to everyone, to try and prevent any disasters. Finally nodding, Oonishi replied, "I've never been much of a swimmer, but I guess I'd join in."

Katsuragi seemed glad to hear it, before adding, "Neither have I, but with a pool so close, it would be hard to make an excuse to never swim."

Looking at Mizunoe, Kinashi asked, "Would you consider joining us, Mizunoe-san?"

The large boy scratched his head, before mumbling, "Hammer."

Katsuragi looked at him quizzically, before Oonishi replied, "He doesn't swim, so much as he sinks, I guess." Mizunoe nodded, confirming.

Katsuragi added, "You could just stand at the shallow end. Perhaps someone could teach you?" Oonishi turned away, resisting the compulsion to laugh. He received the metal image of someone teaching him to swim, holding the giant's hands as he tried to stay above water. Realizing that said giant could do some serious damage to his person if he was offended by Oonishi's laughter, the boy said, "Excuse us, I think we should be going. We have more of the building to explore. Let's go, Kinashi-san." The girl nodded before moving to the Girl's Room door. They reunited on the other side, before returning to the hallway. The closest door was on the same side, with the next two being on the other side of the hallway. Moving on, they entered the room labeled 'Generator'.

This room was dark colored, and a little dim. It was dominated by two machines, one attached to the floor, and one attached to the ceiling, both whirring. There were a few panels around too, warning signs all over the place. There was no one else here, as the room was likely too ominous looking and loud for anyone to want to spend any amount of time here. Kinashi asked Oonishi, raising her voice a bit to be heard clearly over the whirring, "This must be the room that supplies power for the whole building, correct? Yet there are two machines. Do they both serve the same purpose?"

Oonishi added, "And why the ceiling? It's got to be a pain to keep maintenance up."

Unfortunately, the pair was not able to simply leave undisturbed. Before they could look around some more, Monokuma appeared. "Nothing's impossible for me! Besides, only the top one is a generator. The other is the pump, filtering air throughout the building! I would advise against touching either: even if you do survive the catastrophe of having the air messed with, if you suffocate more than two Victims, you'll be Punished accordingly. Well, that probably wouldn't happen unless you also started some fires, but you'd have to be crazy to think of some murder like that."

Oonishi shuddered before warning him, "If you're foreshadowing something..."

Monokuma looked around, worried, "Uh, gotta go!" He left as quickly as he'd come. Oonishi sighed.

Looking around, Oonishi said, "I want to look around this place a bit, see if I can find anything." Kinashi did not seem pleased, but she complied, and the two searched for a bit.

After a while, Ririka finally asked, "Our search has been fruitless, shall we leave?" Oonishi couldn't say no, and the two left the noisy room.

Back in the wide, outside hall again the pair saw the door ahead. It was not a standard door, but rather, a doorway with a number of drapes over it. Those drapes were decorated with a certain symbol, a circle with a few wavy lines coming out of it, the universal sign for a hot spring or sauna. "Hey, this is different," Oonishi said as he moved to go in. Kinashi was hesitant. Eiji understood when he thought about it: there was no indication of gender, unlike the pools. Taking a breath, he gingerly parted the drapes with his hands. As he moved to poke his head in, he heard a sudden, feminine shriek of surprise and fright. Turning red, Oonishi cried out, "I didn't see anything, I swear!" He backed away, looking away from both Kinashi and the door, embarrassed.

Listening closer, he heard one voice laughing and another chiding, "Tachibana-san!" Tsujimoto called out, "It's okay, Oonishi-san! She was playing around." Kinashi led the way this time, Oonishi following, face still pinkish.

Looking around, he saw a large sliding door, presumably to the bath. The glass was opaque, and impossible to see through. There was a pair of short, wooden benches and a few small lockers as well. Curiously enough, there was a monitor, but no security camera, like every other room. Tachibana stood by the door, giggling a little, while Tsujimoto stood on the other side of the room, hand on her hip. Tachibana laughed, "Man, that couldn't have gone more perfect. We should stick around more often, Oonishi-kun! In fact, marry me!" Oonishi didn't dare give her a response.

Tsujimoto changed the subject, "Well, it's nice to see a Group Bath. I prefer a simple shower, but this should be a nice change of pace every so often." Kinashi nodded in agreement.

Oonishi pointed out, "Did you notice there aren't any cameras in here?" The three looked around, not seeing any either.

Tachibana realized something, suggesting, "Maybe it's because it can get really steamy in here, if you know what I mean."

Kinashi said innocently, "Er, I do not understand..." Tachibana moved over to her, whispering something into her ear. As she said more and more, Kinashi got redder and redder. Eventually, there was enough steam pouring out of her ears to cloud any cameras that would have been in the room. Stepping away from Tachibana, Kinashi looked at Oonishi, bowing, "Excuse me, but I would rather not be in this place!" Tsujimoto shot a stern look at Chiyoko, before Oonishi and Kinashi took their leave. Eiji was not about to ask about what thoughts the Director had put into her mind.

They had one room left. Having calmed down from the lewdness of the hot spring, the two of them entered the 'Exercise Room'. It was quite clear as to the purpose of this room. It was filled with a bunch of equipment, from simple things such as weights to equipment like treadmills, stationary bicycles, step machines, or flex apparatuses. There was also an exercise ball and a few other miscellaneous things. It was already in use too: Taiyoshi was on one of the treadmills, keeping a swift, steady pace. Toyoguchi sat on a lifting bench, averting his gaze from her. Oonishi watched the Super High School Level Runner in her natural form: Oonishi hadn't paid much attention to professional running, but she was certainly moving fast without seeming too stressed, and her movements were consistent. After a few moments she stopped it, getting off as it slowed, grumbling, "Piece of crap." She approached the pair nodding.

Kinashi asked, "Was there a problem with it?"

Taiyoshi sighed, "It was on max and I wasn't even breaking a sweat. Makes sense though: they have to replace the parts in the ones I get custom made for me all the time. Still doesn't match up to a track though, unless it's raining. Oh well, I guess I could work on my endurance."

Oonishi asked, "Right in your element, huh?" She nodded. Kinashi went to say something, but Oonishi's attention was interrupted by Toyoguchi's hand on his shoulder. The boy with the burn scar gestured for him to come aside. Oonishi went over with him to the other side of the room while the girls talked.

"Oonishi, may I ask you something?" Toyoguchi asked. Eiji nodded, and he explained, "I wanted to tell her, since she might not have been aware, but while she was running, she...this is quite awkward to explain. You must have seen it right?" Oonishi shook his head. "Her chest!" he hissed. "While she ran...she's not wearing any kind of sports bra! How do you tell a girl something like that? It would be embarrassing for you to do so, and potentially offensive, but it would be embarrassing for her not to."

Oonishi said shakily, "Er, I don't have much experience with girls. My middle school was all boys."

Toyoguchi sighed, before retorting, "But you spend all your time with them! Kotobuki, Taiyoshi, Kinashi..."

Eiji raised his hands, getting flustered, "That doesn't mean I talk about this kinda stuff with them! It's still pretty awkward!"

Their hearts froze when they heard Taiyoshi ask accusingly, "And what are you two whispering about over there?"

Toyoguchi laughed, lying, "The boy simply wanted advice from me earlier, and I finally was able to come up with something meaningful to say."

Kinashi, surprised, observed, "Oh, it must have been something private then. We can leave you to speak, if you would like."

Taiyoshi corrected her, "You mean: they can leave us."

Toyoguchi continued, "It is of no imminent importance! We can simply speak later. Go, Oonishi!" The boy in the glasses scratched his hair, glad for the cover, before moving out. Kinashi bid them farewell, and they left the room. Oonishi felt he'd had more than enough lewd discussions for the day, but even thinking that was tempting fate. Going down the bend in the hallway, they saw another dark, grated staircase at the end, going down once more.

Finished, they agreed it was getting late, and decided to head to the Dorms. Oonishi killed time in his room until later moving to the Dining Hall.

Arriving, it was indeed around dinner time, as they saw Kotobuki moving into the kitchen. As the evening went on, the others began to file in, excluding Saitou. Seeing Iketani, Oonishi went to her, asking, "How are you feeling?"

Iketani smiled, "Better. Saitou was just rubbing me the wrong way, and it was just after the thing with...you know. I'm back to normal, I'll check out the downstairs floor tomorrow. I already heard a bit about it. It doesn't sound like there's anything for me though. It's stupid..."

Sensing a bit of frustration, Oonishi asked, "Is something wrong?"

Akira sighed, "My makeup! I don't have any extra. Haven't bathed since we got here either, I'm surprised it's held up this long. I think I'm gonna have to go without, but I look so pale and crappy without it, and being down here won't help me any."

Eiji hadn't thought about that dilemma. Oonishi tried to reassure her, "I'm sure you look fine without makeup."

Iketani smiled, "Aw, you." She added with a wink, "Someone's going to get jealous if you talk to other girls like that."

Oonishi blinked, "Huh?" Iketani stuck out her pierced tongue as Kotobuki came out with a large bowl of spaghetti, and soon enough, bread, and salad. She'd started taking requests, going for Italian for tonight. Oonishi continued to be impressed by her range of cooking. While the meals weren't particularly original or unique, they were still well done. At the very least, she had a good grasp of the basics.

After everyone had gotten their food and started eating, Tsujimoto puffed her whistle a few times, before saying, "Alright, who here gave the Second Basement a good look? Anyone notice anything they'd like to share?" Most of the discussion was things already noticed by Oonishi, but two particular subjects brought interesting discussions.

Kirifuji brought the first one up, "The changing room for the Group Bath has no cameras. I imagine it'd because the steam would fog up the lenses. I do not know if he is able to hear us there, but it's entirely possible we might be able to discuss plots there without any interference from Monokuma."

Tsujimoto nodded, before sighing, "I think I might agree with Saitou: I'm not sure if it's a very good idea to try. I don't know if we can wait for help or not though."

Kirifuji looked at her, adding, "Need I remind you that we are on a time limit?"

Kotobuki replied, "I don't think he was lying, but he didn't give a straight answer, did he? We could have a while: weeks, months. More than enough time for help to come!"

Taiyoshi sighed, "Even so, can we live here a few months? Sunlight deprivation isn't pretty."

Urushibara concurred, "Even if we do get enough Vitamin D, there's still morale effects. It might bum us out of getting the motivation to kill though, so maybe it's not completely a bad thing?"

Kotobuki added, "And even if we do run out of food in the kitchen, we have the Emergency Storage. Maybe that's what it's for!"

Oonishi shook his head grimly, realizing, "Yeah, being forced to eat poor tasting rations and a lack of sunlight...might make someone want to...you know."

There was a bit of silence, before Tachibana sighed, "Jeez, I'm gonna steal your glasses again! Maybe then, you won't just walk into the Group Bath changing room like that when someone could be undressing."

"Please, let's not go there..." Eiji requested.

Iketani spoke up, "Speaking of killing, what are we going to do about Saitou? Didn't Tomoe say something like...she loves crowds, Shikishima's an outdoorsman. But so is Saitou..."

Kirifuji smirked, "What of you? There certainly wouldn't be a car here. How longing are you for the smell of gas and burnt rubber as you race? In the same vein, how much do you long for your poetry cards, Kinashi-chan? What of you, Taiyoshi-chan and the wind on your face as you run? Oonishi-kun, I imagine you have much to read and watch? I'm quite at home here, picking you apart like a vulture on carrion. How long until you slowly crack?"

Kinashi gulped, "I am preforming practice swings each day, my edge will not dull. It's only a few hundred times, but still." She swept her hand through the air, a swishing noise being audible as she demonstrated.

Taiyoshi sighed, "Just keep the halls clear so I can run and I'll be fine. It's not quite wind, but it's still air. That treadmill sucks though."

Eiji had a response as well, "My backlog of things I haven't seen yet isn't that long..." He stopped, shaking his head, "Okay, that's a lie. But I'm not going to kill someone over it..."

Kirifuji continued, "Make all the excuses you want. You're all passionate about your hobbies and talents, but what are you without them? A girl with too much makeup, a polite girl in traditi-"

Kotobuki interrupted, "You're just as bad as Monokuma!"

Kirifuji sighed, "All humans have their limits, but so few are aware of them."

Akumada sighed, "Is he wrong? If you're so worried, take more precaution. Or must I repeat myself until you listen?"

Tsujimoto agreed, "He's right, there must be something we can do to keep anything from happening. Buddy system aside, how about nighttime patrols?" Kotobuki glanced at Katsuragi for a moment, but she didn't say anything. Tsujimoto continued, "If we have one or two people patrolling, it should dissuade anyone from sneaking around. If they can't move to prepare anything at night, they're more limited."

Kirifuji scoffed, "Tomoe didn't move during the night, now, did she? In fact, there's no excuse for her setting up so much and going undetected. The light bulb, the mirrors, the TV: even as the Super High School Level Magician, she can't have been that good at setting mirrors up: that's roughly half an hour not one person went farther than the Dorm Rooms or Dining Hall, plus any time that was left between when she finished and 4:00."

Mizunoe glowered, "You didn't notice either. The Psychologist is just as wrong as anyone else."

Toyoguchi nodded, "I concur! Keep your forked tongue in your mouth. I would also appreciate it if you kept from harassing the women. Being fat is no excuse for lacking manners." Kirifuji bared his teeth, before regaining his composure and going back to his food.

Tsujimoto puffed on her whistle again, earning another glare from Akumada, before saying, "So, night patrols! Yes or no?" Despite her whistle, she just didn't have the same commanding force that Shikishima had.

Katsuragi insisted, "I do not think there is any need."

Kotobuki studied her again, before saying, "I...agree."

Tsujimoto was getting a bit frustrated. "But why not?" she asked.

Kotobuki said nothing, but Katsuragi insisted, "If we talk later, I'm sure we can come to an understanding."

Tsujimoto sighed, getting tired, "Fine, fine, whatever." None of the other ideas regarding precautions had much merit. Disarming the place of anything dangerous was impossible, and the usage of the television was evidence of that: anything could be a weapon, from the knives in the kitchen to the pens Oonishi kept on his person. Even your fingers could be deadly, as Akumada was quick to remind everyone, his grisly descriptions ruining the appetite of those still finishing their meal. He found this much more amusing then everyone else did, happily finishing as he took in a few looks of disgust.

With that, conversation broke down. Though the meal was over, Kotobuki promised cookies soon. As a result, few left the Dining Hall. The tantalizing promise of cookies was too much for anyone to bear. After Oonishi waited for a little while, the huge Mizunoe sat down at his side. Although he hadn't said a word, Oonishi could sense that he wanted to talk, asking, "What's up, Mizunoe-san?"

The square jawed boy looked over at the smaller one, asking, "Critic. Do you think I'm...dumb?"

Oonishi shook his head, perhaps too vigorously, due to a bit of potential fear from Mizunoe's intimidating frame. "N-no, not at all!" he replied.

Mizunoe looked at him, gaze hard, as he replied, "Are you afraid of me?"

Oonishi frowned, "M-maybe a little. But I'm kind of a coward."

Mizunoe blinked, before grinning, "Hah, maybe, maybe not."

Going back to the original question, Oonishi asked, "What school did you go too, anyway, Mizunoe-san?" Mizunoe scratched his chin, before shaking his head. Oonishi thought he was getting to the root of why the question was asked. "J-just because you don't go to school doesn't mean anything. I mean, you're a Carpenter right? I'll bet your stuff is really sturdy."

Mizunoe nodded, stating proudly, "The sturdiest!"

Oonishi continued, "Yeah, no amateur could do that. What are you so worried about, anyway?" Mizunoe shook his head, not wanting to divulge anything.

"Critic. Are you an only child?" Mizunoe asked, changing subjects. Oonishi nodded. Before the conversation could continue, Kotobuki finally came out with a large tray of various cookies and a jug of milk. Oonishi moved to ask Mizunoe the same, but the boy had vanished. Looking back at Kotobuki, he was already over there, hovering over her, trying to get past Katsuragi, whom was beginning to argue about how they'd divide the sweets almost immediately. He was sure they'd talk later. For now it was time for dessert.

Remembering there was one thing they hadn't talked about, Oonishi asked, "Hey, one moment. I wasn't the only one who found the Changing Rooms weird, right? I mean, the doorknobs, the lasers. Come on, lasers!? It's just a bit much to keep girls and boys out of each other's Changing Rooms."

Kotobuki had a counterpoint, "Really? I'm not sure if it's enough."

She shot a nasty look at Akumada as he swallowed his food, innocently asking, "What?"

Kotobuki sighed, "You know what." He shrugged, and the conversation fizzled out. With the meal over with, everyone headed to bed. Before they left, Tsujimoto was sure to warn them to be careful, and not to wander too far, as they had one of their number in particular to worry about. No one was in a position to deny it either.

Oonishi went to bed that night a little easier, but he couldn't do much about the current situation that hadn't been done. All he could do is try and be careful and content.

* * *

**Just some exploration for now, but things will pick up a bit in the next couple chapters, just you wait!**

**There's still time to vote on the Free Times!**

**strawpoll(.me/604750**

**strawpoll(.me/604751**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Also, quick thanks to boron for reviewing! Made my day.  
**


	8. Chapter 2-2: Unsuprisingly Abnormal Days

For the fifth time, Kotobuki Kanata awoke in her Dorm Room after a restful sleep. The morning announcement was likely to go off in just a few moments, but Kanata simply rolled over, staring at the ceiling for a few moments, thinking for a bit. She first settled on her choice for breakfast, but then she thought about the potential issues they had with their situation. There were a handful of dangerous ones...but on second thought, perhaps Kotobuki was focused too much on that? Tomoe certainly didn't seem dangerous, but...

A series of bells interrupted her thoughts, followed by the monitor switching on, Monokuma appearing behind his desk, speaking, "Attention please. It is now 7:00 AM. Rise and shine! Previous nighttime restrictions have been lifted. Let's make the day the best it can be. Strive for the Peak of Hope!" She frowned, the words regarding 'the Peak of Hope' feeling as ironic and mocking as ever. Grumbling, she got up, throwing on her uniform coat and heading to the Dining Hall, beating the crowd as she made her way into the Kitchen to make breakfast. Cooking always helped to clear her head.

Returning to native cuisine, she made Japanese once again, though daring to make some real miso this time, in hopes of curing the trauma left by Tomoe's. If met with mixed results: Saitou was not present to eat it, but Mizunoe ate his without issue. Toyoguchi on the other hand, ate little more than a spoonful or two, excusing himself the moment he finished the rest of his meal. He gave an effort, at least, Kotobuki reasoned.

However, as breakfast wound down, Kotobuki saw a chance with a late arrival. Akumada wandered in partway through the meal, beginning later than the others. Kanata finished her own and cleaned up until everyone but he had finished. As he ate, she returned to the Dining Hall, plopping down in the seat next to him, greeting, "Good morning!" He glanced up at her, stoically, before returning to his meal, pace seeming to quicken. She pouted for a moment, before asking, "What are you going to do today?"

Keiichi didn't say anything, frustrating Kotobuki a bit. She recalled that he was much the same yesterday, not talking a lot as they explored, moving quickly, and ditching her once they had finished. Kotobuki hoped to rectify that now. She waited as he finished, watching as Akumada placed his chopsticks on his bowl before standing, turning to leave. Kotobuki stood as well, following. He left, closing the door, and when she'd opened it, he was already at the stairs upwards, speeding up. Kotobuki, not wanting to let him escape, jogged after him. As she ascended the stairs, she heard his footsteps as she chased. She imagined he'd started moving quicker, so she sped up as well.

Coming out the top of the stairs, Kotobuki saw Akumada on the steps heading to the Second Floor, glancing over his shoulder at her, his look one of mild surprise. She kept at it, running after him to the Second Floor. He moved hastily, going down the hallway and turning the corner next to the grated staircase to the next floor, going down the middle hallway. Kotobuki turned the corner, but did not see him. Starting to get winded, she ran down the hallway, stopping at the next corner, not seeing him down that way either. Breathing heavily, she caught her breath, leaning on the wall. After a few moments, she thought she heard something from one of the office doors. Turning her head, she saw the shifting of a slight shadow, barely visible in the bright light, and likely only because it moved. Creeping over, she moved to get the jump on him, but Akumada somehow noticed, bolting out, heading back the way they'd come. Kanata rushed after him, getting tired of this. And yet, her stubbornness drove her as she refused to let it end.

As they descended down the stairs, Kanata started to feel tired again. As she ran, her foot slipped on the stairs, and she fell forwards. She let out a cry of shock as she fell, arms helplessly flailing at her side. Hearing her, Akumada stopped, turning his head, eye's widening as he saw Kotobuki's predicament. She collided with him, her shoulder smashing into his chest, sending them both two the ground. Akumada absorbed most of it, and Kotobuki landed neatly on top of him, facing him as he lied on his back. She tried to get up, propping herself up on her hands, looking at Akumada's disgruntled expression, her brown hair brushing against his face.

Keiichi huffed, blowing her hair aside, before grumbling, "Get off of me." She complied, a bit embarrassed, but she had to admit, the fact that she managed to stop him had been quite Lucky. At the rate it was going, he'd have likely outpaced her or made it to his room. Still a bit peeved, Akumada stood, brushing off his pinstriped suit and re-tightening his ponytail of purple hair. Glaring, he asked, "What in God's name was that? Why are you chasing me!?"

"Uh..." Kanata mumbled sheepishly. She retorted, "You were running!"

"Because you were chasing me," Akumada insisted.

Kanata replied, "You started running first!"

Akumada let out a frustrated sigh, "Why are you bothering me in the first place?"

Kotobuki looked aside, admitting, "I just wanted to talk some more..."

Akumada glowered, snarling incredulously, "All that was because you wanted to speak to me!?" Kanata smiled sheepishly, scratching her cheek with her finger as Akumada let out a frustrated sigh, rubbing his forehead. He finally looked up, grumbling, "Fine. If you could at least abstain from crushing me under your bulk, I suppose I could entertain you for a minute or so..." Turning away, he headed back up the stairs. Kotobuki patted her stomach, not appreciating the mention of her implied bulk, before going to follow him.

They returned to the Second Floor, slipping into the Meeting Room. Akumada took a seat on the table, and Kotobuki opted to stand, clasping her hands behind her back. As he remained quiet, it was up to Kotobuki to initiate conversation. "So...what's your favorite color?" she asked.

"I would say...reddish-green. No, yellowish-purple," the boy corrected himself.

Kotobuki nodded, not thinking too hard, before asking, "Your favorite food?"

"Wild parsnip," Akumada sighed.

Glad for an idea for some ingredient to try and mess around with, she asked, "And you Super Talent?"

"Knitting. I told you already," he reminded her. Kanata pouted, looking hard at him. He smirked, "Do you really doubt me? Why do you think I wear these gloves? I must avoid blisters somehow."

Remembering something, Kotobuki insisted, "But Mikisugi Maiko's hands are just fine!" Keiichi blinked in confusion, and Kanata explained, "She's the 51st Class Super High School Level Knitter! She's got her own line of yarns and handmade things, super expensive! But also super comfy."

Akumada blinked, before shaking his head, "How does this school scout its students? How do they find these strange children?"

"I heard she was found because she passed out stuff she made to the homeless as a kid, but they were so good some guy went around buying them. Then the story got out, so they scouted her when she demonstrated her skill. They were probably a bit low on Talent that year though..." Kotobuki admitted.

"I was talking about you," Akumada grumbled.

Kotobuki gasped, "Eh? I'm not strange, am I?"

Akumada leaned in, "Of course you are. You spend far too much time looking into former Hope's Peak Students. You must not have many friends."

Kotobuki glared, "I have lots of friends! And there are way more awesome people in history that aren't Hope's Peak Academy students. Even some who might have been students if the school was open at the time." She grinned, imagining aloud, "Frédéric Chopin was giving piano concerts as early as age eight. And you know Mozart would have been a Super High School Level Composer!" Pointing her finger, she returned to the original point, "But If you're really a Knitter, there would have to be a reason you were so secretive. Perhaps you are Mikisugi's secret apprentice!"

Akumada shook his head with a slight grin, "The fantasies you entertain yourself with..."

Kanata giggled, glad to get a smile out of him. At this, he let out a sigh, admitting, "I suppose you are marginally more entertaining than I expected. Though next time, warn me..."

Kotobuki nodded, "Sure, sure." Changing the subject, she asked, "Do you know any good parsnip dishes?"

"Absolutely not," Akumada said plainly. Kotobuki gave him a look, a bit confused. After a moment, Akumada said, "I suppose I should thank you for being the only Applicant to actually fathom talking to me, but..." Kotobuki, eager for a suggestion, opened her mouth, but was stopped when Akumada put his foot down, "No I will never tell you my Talent." Kotobuki closed her mouth, pouting. Scratching his chin he said, "I suppose I could give you something..."

Kanata looked at him quizzically as Akumada stood, moving close to her. Suddenly, he leaned down, reaching his hand out, grabbing her by the jaw. As he leaned in, Kotobuki raised her hand, placing it on his forehead and stopping him. The two stared at each other for a moment, hands in their place, until Kotobuki finally stammered incredulously, "Were you...trying to kiss me!?"

Akumada shrugged, letting go and backing away. Kotobuki grumbled loudly, "Why would you do that!? You...you were trying to steal my first kiss, weren't you!?"

"Is companionship not what you desire? Why else bother me so?" Akumada asked, as if it were obvious.

Still flustered, Kotobuki turned and stomped away, heading to the far exit door to the Meeting Room. Behind her, she heard Akumada head towards the other door, grumbling, "Women..."

Wanting to calm down a bit, Kotobuki headed downstairs, luckily not meeting Akumada on the way down. She thought she was getting through to him for a moment, but in the end, he was dense in his own way, despite his mannerisms. Maybe she'd try to patch it up later, but for now, she wanted to get some distance.

Heading to her room, she spent some time bumming about, trying to think of something to do with the off white carrot looking vegetable that was parsnip, when she suddenly heard the doorbell. Sitting up, she went to the door, opening it. To her surprise, it was a certain Super High School Level Backpacker. "S-Saitou-san? Er, hello," she said a bit nervously. It felt like it had been a while since she'd seen him.

Saitou scratched his head, asking, "Could I have a moment?" Kotobuki nodded, listening. "Yeah, I just wanted to apologize for kinda exploding the other day. I wanted to make it up to everyone," he began. Kotobuki nodded, insisting he should continue. "Er...would you mind helping me cook something? I got a real killer dish in mind, but I want to make it just like my...mom. Yeah, like my mom could," he looked aside for a moment, seeming a bit tentative.

Kotobuki thought for a moment, before saying, "Sure!"

Saitou smiled, relieved, saying, "Wanna start working on it now? I wanna get it just right."

Kotobuki smiled, "Okay, sure." Stepping out of her room, she led the way, going down the hallway into the Dining Hall. For once, there was no one here: Kanata imagined everyone was out, doing their own thing somewhere. Moving on, the pair entered the Kitchen.

There was one thing out of place immediately. On odd jug was on the countertop: it was nothing from the Kitchen. As she got closer, she could smell that it was bleach, probably from the Janitor's Closet. "Huh? What's this doing here?" Kotobuki asked, about to turn to Saitou.

Suddenly, she felt a hand grab her hair, pulling it roughly. She cried out in pain as the hand moved to her head, grabbing her and slamming her head down onto it. She staggered, falling to the ground. As she tried to recover, her eyes fluttered, and she saw a shape leaning down over her. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw Saitou, the jug of bleach in his hand. He reached down with one, grabbing her by the throat. Fearful, she could feel her heart pounding as she looked at his face, a nervous anger plain, a bit of sweat on his face. She blindly grabbed Saitou's hand with her two own, trying to force him off, but he was much stronger than her. With his other hand he moved in with the bleach, perhaps to force her too drink. Choking, she let go with one of her hands, covering her mouth. He stopped with the bleach, tightening his grip, making Kotobuki gag. As he grimaced and grumbled, ssweating a bit more, when a fist suddenly flew, smashing into the side of his head. The jug of bleach hit the ground, spilling away from Kotobuki, and Saitou pushed away, trying to flee, letting out a moan of pain Kanata scrambled backwards, coughing and taking in breaths.

Getting a better look at the scene, she saw the second person purse Saitou, grabbing him and wrapping a muscled arm around his neck. Kotobuki recognized the unmistakable Mizunoe, whom stayed silent as Saitou spat curses. After few moments, the door opened, Tsujimoto looking through. Her eyes widening as she saw the scene, she lifted her whistle to her lips and blew loudly. Mizunoe and Saitou froze, grimacing, before Tsujimoto stopped, glaring, "Nobody move. Not even an inch." Mizunoe dropped Saitou, who complied, staying on the ground. Kotobuki took deep, shaky breaths, trying to calm down, her heart still racing. As her adrenaline wore off, she felt her sore forehead and back, likely bumped from the rough treatment.

It was only a few minutes before a few Applicants came into the Dining Hall, Tsujimoto coming in and taking control before anyone could point any fingers. Tsujimoto went to Kotobuki's side, and Oonishi followed, worry evident on his face. "Did they hurt you, Kotobuki-san?" Tsujimoto asked.

Kanata lied, shaking her head, "N-no, I don't think so."

Tsujimoto looked at her closely before nodding, "Can you tell us what happened? Or do you need a moment. And would you back up a bit, Oonishi-san? Give her some room." Oonishi, nodded, reluctantly backing away.

Glaring at Mizunoe and Saitou, Toyoguchi growled, "Who started this?" Kotobuki was still silent, heart still pounding.

Standing, Mizunoe crossed his arms over his chest, explaining, "Backpacker told me Luckster was going to poison the food. I waited in the pantry until she came to make dinner. I would confront her. I saw the bleach, didn't touch it. She came in with Backpacker. He knocked her down, tried to force Luckster to drink the bleach. I stopped him."

Taiyoshi looked at Kotobuki, asking, "Well, was that what happened?"

Kotobuki nodded, "I-I think so. Well, from the part when I came in, definitely."

Snorting, Akumada glared at Saitou, "Now, for the rest of the story. Are you going to spill your guts or shall we have to make you?"

Satiou, sitting against the counter, looked away, spitting, "What's there to know?" He crossed his arms, baring his teeth.

Kirifuji laughed, "Amazing. You failed to kill or manipulate some of the least intelligent Applicants here. If that isn't Failure, I don't know what is."

"Upupupu, he failed, but he didn't Fail, now, did he?" Monokuma said, appearing from nowhere as usual. Seeing the looks he got, he said, "I just thought I'd make it clear: Saitou didn't break any rules! There's nothing against attempted murder. Attempt as much as you want, but if you go through with it, you'd better be prepared for the Trial! That doesn't mean I'm not disappointed in him though, he messed up! He could have gotten a neat prize since its Kotobuki, after all. Better luck next time!" The bear left as quickly as he'd come, hopping off again.

After the bear had come and gone, Kirifuji had a question the disheveled girl. "Kotobuki-chan, if I might ask, what possessed you to come here at this hour?"

At his question, Kotobuki mumbled, "Um..."

Saitou interrupted her, "I made up some bullcrap about wanting to cook a meal for everyone to apologize, 'just like mom's home cooking', and needing her help, and she ate up all that friendship nonsense in a heartbeat." He recoiled when he saw Iketani's hard gaze. The girl bit her lip, before turning and leaving. Saitou looked at the door she left from, before clicking his tongue and turning away.

"Yes, I think that will be all. No need to take further precaution: the distrust will be more than enough to keep him from doing anything lasting. Let us simply hope that everyone else who attempts a murder is exactly as competent as he is," Kirifuji commented, turning to leave. "Thank you for the valuable lesson, Saitou..."

Tsujimoto nodded, "Well, at the very least, don't go anywhere with him alone."

Mizunoe added, "Break his arms. He can't kill then."

Kotobuki shook her head, saying, "That's a little much! Just...drop it okay?"

Tsujimoto reasoned, "I agree that that would be a bit much, but we can't let him get off scot free, even if he had a reason. We all have a reason..."

Toyoguchi took a sharp breath, replying, "Kotobuki-sama, you are too pure. To forgive your attacker so soon!" He had been moved to tears, which glistened at the edge of his eyes.

Saitou, allowed to stand, pushed past everyone, leaving as well, muttering. As the room began to clear, Tsujimoto helped Kanata up, asking, "You sure you're okay?"

Kanata nodded, smiling in assurance, "I'm fine. I think I'm going to lie down for a bit though. My heart's still pounding a little."

Oonishi finally spoke up, "Don't worry about dinner tonight, Kotobuki-chan, you need to rest. If I can't find someone who can cook, I'll do it myself."

Kotobuki gave a worried smile, "Are you sure?"

Oonishi scratched his head, "Well, I can read. It won't be very good, but how hard can it be to follow a recipe?"

Kotobuki thought about it, before smiling, "Okay, I'm counting on you!"

Oonishi nodded, "I won't let you down."

As he looked around, Tsujimoto moved to leave with Kotobuki. She stopped, looking over at Mizunoe. She smiled, "Thank you, Mizunoe-kun."

Higaide scratched his head, saying, "It was nothing."

Tsujimoto and Kotobuki left, heading into the hall and over to Kotobuki's door. Before she could enter, Tsujimoto said, "If any bruises form, let me know. I have a bit of basic first aid knowledge. Clean yourself up too. I'll stay in the Dining Hall, so you know where to find me." Kanata nodded, moving to close the door. Tsujimoto stopped her for a second, adding, "And you really should be more careful. Going off alone with Saitou or Akumada...Kirifuji also worries me a bit. Watch yourself, okay?"

Kanata sighed, before nodding, "I'll try, Tsujimoto-san." Miyuki smiled, before heading off. Going into her room Kotobuki sighed, before going to her shower to clean herself. She did indeed find a pair of bruises: one on the side of her head from when she hit the counter and one on her back, near her shoulder, from when she hit the ground. She maneuvered with her flower shaped hair clip, restyling her hair to hide the bruise on the corner of her forehead, messing with the bangs a bit, not feeling they were serious enough to bother Tsujimoto with. Satisfied, she smiled. Studying herself in the mirror, she wondered if she was indeed too trusting of others. Slapping her face a bit, she shook her head: she'd just have to change her methods. They hadn't actually had a get together that wasn't either a meal or interrupted. The idea of movie night probably left a bad taste in everyone's mouth, but there was the Pool and Group Bath, so there were still options! She couldn't ignore Saitou either, even if everyone else did. She was the only one to talk to Akumada, apparently, but she couldn't let Saitou feel isolated. If he had nothing to lose...he would be dangerous.

When dinner time finally rolled around Kotobuki stopped lounging and left her room, heading to the Dining Hall. It was a nice change of pace not to cook for once. Taiyoshi came over to her, asking, "How are you feeling, Kotobuki-san? Oh, you changed your hair."

Kotobuki smiled, "Ah, I'm feeling okay. Thanks." Taiyoshi studied her for a moment, before suddenly parting Kotobuki's bangs, spotting the bruise on the side of her forehead.

She gritted her teeth as Kotobuki fixed her hair. "Friggin' Saitou. You wouldn't mind if I smacked him around a little? Make you guys match?" she asked.

Kotobuki giggled, "I appreciate the offer, but you don't need to worry about me."

Taiyoshi sighed, "Course I do. Katsuragi and most of the other girls as well: you're small. Okay, you're taller than me, sure, but you don't have a bit of muscle. I have my speed to go on, so if someone tried anything with me, I could escape if I couldn't defend myself properly, but I'm not sure how much your talents will help. And Katsuragi, what's she going to do if she gets attacked? Dream everything away? Plus, you didn't seem so Lucky today."

Kanata thought for a moment, before saying, "Are you sure? I mean, if I'd been knocked out, or if Mizunoe hadn't been hiding in the Kitchen..."

Taiyoshi scratched her head, "I guess. Does that kinda stuff happen often? Your Luck, I mean."

Kanata shrugged, "I guess so. There was this one time I won a million yen in a lottery. My dad got into a car accident after we got the money, which was just enough to cover the hospital and repair bills! It was good timing."

Taiyoshi mumbled, "I'm not sure if that's a hundred percent lucky or not." Kotobuki wasn't sure if she could convince her otherwise with any of her other, similar tales.

Finally, dinner was served, everyone being assembled except Saitou. Oonishi came out of the kitchen with Toyoguchi and Kirifuji, and began passing out plates for beef curry and rice. It was quite simple, but Kanata was pleased, saying "It looks good!"

Toyoguchi smiled, "You flatter us, Kotobuki-sama. We could not hope to match your skill in the kitchen." She smiled a bit awkwardly, before everyone began eating.

Still a bit worried about something, Tsujimoto asked, "Hey, has anyone seen Saitou? I mean, he has to eat sometime, right?"

Katsuragi answered, "He's been taking food and water from the Emergency Storage. I'm sure of it."

Kirifuji added, "I don't think we need to worry about him in any sense."

Kotobuki replied, "I think...if we gave him another chance, maybe-" Akumada burst into laughter. Kanata moaned, "I mean it!"

He shook his head, "You're so...hopelessly Hopeful. It's hard to believe."

Iketani spoke up, "I'd rather if no one dealt with him for the time being. Knowing him, he's just going to stay away from anyone, and trying to force him to do otherwise is just going to piss him off more."

Kirifuji narrowed his eyes judgingly, "Are you implying you do know him?"

Iketani looked around, before saying, "Er, yeah. I haven't seen him since early middle school before now, but-"

There were a few exclamations of shock, Kinashi gasping, "I-is that true, Iketani-san? I was under impressions none of us had met one another before."

Iketani looked aside, before nodding, "Yeah... We still haven't really talked about it, or about much of anything. He's been avoiding me. The last time we saw each other, there were a few harsh words traded. More than a few, from both sides. I'd rather not talk about it. Give me a little time to try and deal with him, okay?"

There were a few moments of silence, when Kotobuki nodded, "You have my support, Iketani-san! Good luck!" The girl smiled in thanks, before she continued eating. The night wound down without further incident. After dinner, Tsujimoto took Kotobuki aside, looking at her bruises, having been informed by Taiyoshi. However, they weren't too serious, though Tsujimoto insisted Kanata come to her if something changed for the worse.

Kotobuki was in bed as the nighttime announcement rang out. As she stared at the ceiling, she wondered what was driving Saitou's actions. Did he want to get outside? Did he want to avoid Iketani that badly? Kotobuki couldn't come up with anything reasonable before she faded into her dreams.

* * *

The day after Kotobuki was attacked, Oonishi awoke to the sound of the morning announcement, as usual. Getting up, he was about to move when the memory of the attack reared up in his head. Gritting his teeth, he realized he was not happy with Saitou, and he wasn't usually the type to get angry either. Even now, he wasn't particularly mad, but he'd definitely steer clear of him, not matter what Kotobuki said. He'd have to try and say something to her about that.

Heading out, he was glad Kotobuki was able to make breakfast once again. Her hairstyle was still a bit different, and Saitou hadn't joined them, but it couldn't be helped. Iketani arrived late, having failed to drag him along, to the displeasure of few.

The meal wound down, and Oonishi felt like doing something, knowing he couldn't lounge forever. Finding Iketani still eating, he decided to sit next to her. Noticing him, she smiled, "Wassup?"

Oonishi scratched his head, "Oh, you know, same old, some old..."

Iketani nodded, "Yeah, I know. Hey, when I finish, wanna do something? Swim? Group Bath? Poke things in the Generator Room?"

Oonishi pondered for a moment, before saying, "I dunno...one sounds fine, but one sounds unsafe and the other sounds unwholesome."

"Generator Room it is!" Akira smiled, downing the last of her meal. Oonishi didn't bother to call her out on why a Pool might be unsafe, instead waiting by the door out as Iketani went to take care of her dishes. She returned to him in a few moments, and they headed downstairs, reaching the loud room, machines still buzzing. They spent a bit of time poking around, not finding anything of interest.

Finishing, they stood near the door, deciding to talk in private. Oonishi asked, "Any progress with Saitou?"

Iketani shook her head, "Nope, he's still avoiding me. I'll find some way to get to him though, don't you worry."

Curious, Eiji had something else to bring up, "How did you two know each other, school friends?"

"Sure!" Iketani said with a mysterious smile. Oonishi gave her a sight frown, and she replied, "I said 'don't you worry', come on. I don't think it's that important, and I don't want to get Saitou all frustrated because I said something I shouldn't." She frowned a bit, saying, "I don't know what his deal is..." Looking back up, she said, "But enough about us, tell me about you! Critic, you like music?"

Thinking about it for a moment, he said, "Yeah, I suppose. Mostly popular stuff. Rarely I'll check out movie or television series soundtracks. I don't like too though, since it makes me want to rewatch..."

Iketani tilted her head, "What's wrong with rewatching stuff?"

Oonishi shrugged, "Well, I have a lot of stuff to catch up on. Television is several decades old, movies a century old, visual novels like comics and manga date back as far as the 1800's, though that's mostly short stuff rather than full stories. And novels go back centuries. If you count epic poetry, you get into before common era..."

Iketani blinked, "Whoa, gonna watch it all, huh? Everything ever?"

Eiji shook his head, "No, just notable things, but there's still a lot, especially across just those mediums. I don't like to rewatch things because that's time I could have spent watching something else and writing a review. You can't easily write a review on something you've already watched. Plus, I have good memory, so I never have much trouble remembering what I haven't and haven't checked out." Going back to the original question, he asked, "What music do you like?"

Iketani smiled, "Anything as long as I can play it loud enough while barreling down the street. I really like pop, rock, metal. Fast stuff, you know? As stereotypical as it sounds." Brushing aside her blonde and pink hair, she added, "Though when I'm just chilling, I like more chill stuff. I guess it depends on what I was doing at the time. This place needs something though. Jeez, it's so quiet, just people walking and talking or bears screaming over the intercom. Ah, whatever, I'll live."

Oonishi nodded in agreement, before asking, "Do you listen to music all the time though? Wouldn't it be better to keep it lower so you can hear other cars while your driving? Or racing?"

Akira shrugged, "Maybe! I never really notice other cars coming at me, I'm usually so far ahead of them. I guess the way I drive freaks them out a bit. I get way too close to hazards like other cars, go up on the sidewalk sometimes. Whatever it takes."

"Oh, huh. Seems dangerous...what's the worst accident you've gotten into?" he had to ask, suddenly curious.

Iketani shrugged, "Eh, never happened." Oonishi blinked in surprise, and she elaborated, "Not even joking. I mean, plenty of close calls, a bump or scratch here or there, but never any full blown collisions. Well, once, a guy ran into me from behind while I was stopped since he was pissed. It got a bit out of hand: I blew him off while he was screaming at me, eventually said 'screw it' and sped off, he chased, the police got involved...some people just don't know when to chill out."

To his surprise, Oonishi could relate, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I mean, sometimes my reviews get a few guys who disagree with me trying to knock me down a peg. Sometimes they try stupid things, maybe to try and fluster me, but I don't really mind. I just state my thoughts and the facts until one of us gets tired of it. Sometimes they just ignore my points and go on: that's usually when I stop. Maybe that's why I never really get mad?"

Thinking for a moment, the Street racer said, "I dunno, you have your little snippy moments."

Oonishi thought on that, before saying, "I dunno if that's really anger though..."

A bit more seriously, Akira asked, "Hey...I don't make you mad, do I?"

Scratching his cheek, Oonishi said, "Eh, not really. Why do you mess with me, anyway?"

Iketani smiled, "Cause it's fun! I like weak guys!"

"W-weak!?" Eiji stammered.

Iketani's grin widened, "Yeah! Like, you're all smart and tough and quiet normally, then I prod you a bit and you get all flustered. So cute!"

Like a javelin in the gut Oonishi was pierced by her words. She continued as he slumped, saying, "And now that I know you don't really get mad, I don't need to hold back!"

Taking a breath, Oonishi realized she was just messing with him. She added, "Saitou can be cute too you know. Don't be too hard on him. You know how much I miss driving? Super a lot, that's how much. I'm rolling with Kotobuki though, putting all my Hopes into getting rescued, and I'm gonna keep trying to get Saitou in on it too."

Still not sure about Saitou, Oonishi nodded, saying, "Thanks for the support, Iketani-san." The girl smiled again, before turning to leave, waving him off. She was so carefree, but Eiji was glad to get to know her a little better. He wanted to make the resolve to be a little stronger though...

Returning to his room, Oonishi relaxed for a while, when the early sound of bells chilled his blood. Sure enough, Monokuma's voice rang out over the intercom. "Attention please, your attention please! 80th Class Applicants, please come to the Meeting Room. Thank you for your time~"

Taking a deep breath, he wanted to hope for the best, but he had little choice. Getting up, he made his way to the Meeting Room, just like the last time. Saitou was the final one to arrive, sticking away from everyone else, towards the side of the room.

Once he was situated, Monokuma burst from behind the podium with his usual gusto. "Hello everyone! Here we go again! It's Incentive time! Bet you're all dying to know! What have I've got for you this time,?" he began. "Once again, we find ourselves in a period of equilibrium...you're all either passive or incompetent! To give you all a better boost, I give you a sound piece of information." Turning around, he mused, as if to himself, "But Monokuma, this could change everything! You handsome devil you; dare you toy with your viewers? No! They wanted a live show, they get a live show!"

Monokuma flipped around, turning and saying, "The current date is March 7th, 2012!"

There were a few moments of silence. Oonishi wondered if he had heard correctly. "Y-you mean, 2011? right" Kotobuki said.

Urushibara stammered, "What happened to the rest of 2010!?"

Kinashi covered her mouth with a curled finger, pondering, "It was almost April last I remember, but it was 2010. Has it really been almost two years?"

"2012? Isn't the world supposed to end this year? Mayan calender?" Tachibana asked with a slight grin.

Kirifuji shook his head, "Time? Is that your aim? What kind of time sensitive engagement could drive someone to kill?" He looked around, asking, "I'm more curious about what we aren't remembering."

Kotobuki gasped, "Hey wait! It can't be 2012, because then we'd be the 81st Class Applicants. Trust me. Stop being dumb, Monokuma!"

The Headmaster pointed a paw at Kotobuki, laughing, "That's really rich! You, calling a specimen such as myself, dumb. You're the beary dumb one here. Or I'm the beary one, and you're the dumb one!"

Kotobuki pointed at him, saying, "You can't even keep your dates straight!"

Katsuragi, her eyes bloodshot, snapped, "I don't have time for this. Out with it." Oonishi was surprised at the venom in her voice.

"Time stops for no man, woman, or bear. It's not like those years didn't happen. You all heard it correctly, the date is March 7th, 2012! Of course, the time between now and the March you remember didn't just go any old place, you just forgot about it, that's all!"

Saitou grumbled, "What do you mean 'that's all'? How did we just forget?"

"You didn't 'just forget', dummy. I took your memories from between then and a few days ago when you woke up here. Anyone remember what you all had in common with your last memories?" Monokuma asked

Taiyoshi sighed, "We were all about to-"

"Exactly! You don't remember! Trick question," Monokuma interrupted. Taiyoshi glared daggers at him.

Kinashi gulped, "But we were about to learn something. Are you going to tell us what it was?"

"Nope! That wouldn't be an Incentive. More like an Uncentive, even! No way to get your murder bone off with that little factoid. No fun at all to reveal. Not like this one: what happened in that one and a half year period? Did someone you know get married? Get pregnant? Graduate? Get stabbed? Get gored? Get electrocuted? Get roasted? Get crushed? Get asphyxiated? Get cancer? Get a life? Get a clue?"

"Get bent!" Saitou grunted.

"Oh, that's a good one!" Monokuma replied. "Isn't the mystery just unbearable? Don't you want to see the truth?" There was a brief silence, which finished when Monokuma laughed, "I'll take that as a yes! Can't wait to see!" With that he bounded off, leaving the Applicants in silence.

"Not good," Mizunoe said plainly.

"As if we needed another reason. However, this Incentive made another less meaningful. The time limit," Akumada recalled.

Tachibana nodded, "Yup, we've got like, a little less than three weeks, and we've already been here one. The term will end in late March, right? Then spring break, then..."

"By then, we'd likely be dead, if things continue as they are," Kirifuji stated.

Kotobuki insisted, "We can wait! Someone will have to help us by then!"

"Oh yes, do wait, I would love to see your breakdown as this building turns into a sea of blood a few days before the end," Akumada finished. Kotobuki glared, but Akumada didn't flinch.

There was a growl from an unlikely source, muttering, "Quiet you scummy sneak, just go and die already." Eyes turned to Katsuragi, who still looked a bit out of it. Blinking, girl checked her hat. With an expression of shock, she looked around, babbling, "T-that was- i-it was- I was- you were...M-monokuma..." Flushing, she finished, "E-excuse me, I think I need to go!" She ran, jumping out the door.

Kirifuji blinked. He regained most of his composure as he laughed, though he still seemed a bit surprised. "Well, not as sweet as she appears, is she?"

Tsujimoto replied, sighing, "I'll talk to her later, about a couple things."

Still a bit surprised by the short, blue haired girl's outburst, Kotobuki said, "I-I'll start dinner."

As she left, Oonishi noticed another pair leaving: Iketani dragging Saitou away by the arm. No one else seemed to notice. Eiji was tempted to follow, but decided it would be better to leave the two alone. As the rest of the Applicants waited for dinner in the Dining Hall, they were mostly quiet, thoughts on the time shift they had experienced. Oonishi himself wondered about his mother and father, if they were looking for him or not. Maybe they weren't: if his dad had been through this Mutual Killing Exam before, then they could only pray for his success. Flashes of the others flashed through his mind, and he recoiled in horror at his thoughts. He wanted to deny it to himself, but he couldn't ignore that he'd just imagined killing one of them. With as many dark, murder mystery type things he'd watched, with his father potentially murdering as well, he had reason to be frightened of himself. If he had the opportunity to kill and in all likelihood, get away with it, could he take that chance?

"Oh man, you die? You look like a ghost," Tachibana said, approaching him with a smile. Her smile faded when she realized, "You're moping again, aren't you? Gimme those!"

Oonishi fended her off as she went for his glasses again. Getting inspiration, he allowed her to grab his glasses, using the moment to take Chiyoko's spectacles. "Hah!" he said as he pulled them off just as she managed to do the same.

"Oho! Sneaky sneaky. Since we don't have rings, does this mean we're engaged? You better take responsibility," Tachibana laughed. Oonishi froze, unable to respond. As he continued to stay silent, groaning out a mumbled response, Tachibana raised her hand, chopping him on the head, karate style.

The impact released the words from his mouth, "S-stop with the jokes!"

She grinned, "Just practicing. I mean, if we get out of here, I've been thinking about trying something new, genre wise, not drama or horror." She took the moment to return his glasses, taking her own back.

Oonishi blinked, curious about the Director. "I thought you said something about pitching a Gangrene spin-off?"

Tachibana shrugged, "I was just messing with Tomoe. Really though, I want to try a comedy, maybe a romantic one." Oonishi leaned in, interested. "Dunno if the big wigs are going to be interested though: when people think of me, they think 'school kid with one crazy mind for spooky flicks'. I don't really want to work on horror my whole life. I mean, I like dark stuff a lot, sure, don't get me wrong, but it can't be all dark all the time."

Oonishi nodded, "I for one, support the idea of authors, artists, and directors breaking from their usual mold, even if they don't necessarily succeed. I'm not sure how your techniques can be used well to comedic effect. I feel like dry humor might suit you, like the gag from Gangrene, with the cop."

Tachibana smiled, "Oh man, I loved that one. Had to fight for it, since some people thought it might break the mood, but I didn't want to leave it on the cutting room floor, so I had to make it foreshadow something."

Oonishi nodded, "Yeah, it was well done. But a whole movie: that's another story."

Curious, Tachibana asked, "How many times have you seen the trilogy?"

"Just the once. I don't really rewatch stuff. I have a pretty good memory," Oonishi replied, remembering his conversation with Iketani. He glanced around, still not seeing her or Saitou.

"Oh, I figured that since you weren't too keen on watching it a few days ago, you'd seen it recently," Tachibana explained.

Oonishi scratched his head nervously, "Well, horror isn't really my thing..."

"So you are the type who gets spooked easily!" she laughed. "Anyway, I'm still dead set on making that comedy. Might be dark though, heehee."

Oonishi nodded, "I'll be in the audience."

Tachibana smiled, before asking, "Well, remember what you were thinking about before that got you all mopey?"

Eiji's murder potential hit him again, and he mumbled, "Y-yeah. Good memory, remember?" Taking a deep breath, he added, "But I feel better now, thanks." They were interrupted by the arrival of Kotobuki's meal. As the Applicants ate, the missing Saitou and Iketani did not return.

The Dreamer did however, her first action being to go to Akumada, bowing as she explained, "I apologize for my rudeness."

The boy paused his meal, before shrugging, not too perturbed. Nearby, Kirifuji spoke up, "I must say, your unexpected outburst intrigued me: I have quite an interest in the human mind, you know. Dreams, dream interpretation-"

"I'm sorry, but no. I have plenty of that normally, but I can't say I'm comfortable revealing my inner thoughts to you," Katsuragi interjected.

Kirifuji sighed, "Then I will never forgive you."

Katsuragi pondered for a moment, before replying, "Oh well."

"That stings, Katsuragi-chan, _stings_," Kirifuji chortled. As he turned away, a disgruntled frown appeared on his face more just a moment before he became immersed in his meal.

As Oonishi ate, overhearing their conversation, he noticed that only he and Kotobuki were really making friends there. He wondered if perhaps Kotobuki had influenced him in that regard. Looking over at her, she was happily talking to Toyoguchi about something or other. Oonishi began to wish they'd all met under better circumstances, like being brought to the Hope's Peak he'd imagined, no Murder Exams or Monokuma or being trapped. But it was too late to Hope for an outcome like that, he could only Hope that as many of them could get out as possible. Even if it was more than one, it would mean Monokuma had lost, and Oonishi did not want him to have any sort of victory, short term or long.

* * *

**Another day, another update! Sorry for the relatively late upload, I had work taking up time I'd have used to write the Free Times, but I still got it up on the 30th, at least. Also, you can see the author notes here for how I'm handling the Timeline of Dangan Ronpa here: pastebin(.com)/vrCadHPv**


	9. Chapter 2-3: Spirit of Adventure

The morning of March 8th, Oonishi Eiji found himself waiting in the Dining Hall for breakfast once more. His thoughts occasionally turned to the date. What if something good had come out since he last remembered? A movie or book...had he been waiting on anything in particular? The thought was tantalizing, but the idea of killing someone to find out was a bit over the top for him. After a bit, he noticed that Iketani hadn't joined them, though everyone else was present. Even Saitou had shown up, taking a separate table, turned away from the others. But even when breakfast was served, she still hadn't showed up. Noticing, Taiyoshi asked everyone, "Where's Iketani-san? Is she okay?"

A few accusing eyes turned to Saitou, who hadn't been very talkative since yesterday either. "What? I haven't seen her," he shrugged, scratching at his bleach blonde hair.

Worried, Tsujimoto said, "I haven't seen her since..."

Oonishi finished for her, "Before dinner last night, I think. They didn't show up."

At the silence, a few eyes turned back to Saitou, who grumbled in response, "Oh hell no. You don't think I did anything, do you?"

"No. You can't be that much of a fool, can you?" Kirifuji answered.

Saitou looked away, adding, "She...probably doesn't want to be seen. There was some talking, and, well..."

The timing perfect, Iketani suddenly entered through the double doors. Why she might not have wanted to be seen was plain. She was fine for the most part: her clothes and hair being normal, but her skin was alas, more normal than usual, but also less. It was pale and uncovered by makeup, almost sick looking. There was the occasional faded streak of brown makeup too. She scratched her head sheepishly, "Morning."

Kotobuki gasped, "You took off your makeup!"

Iketani sighed, "Yeah, I look like crap, I know."

"Y-you look..." Oonishi tried to say something reassuring, but his honesty hindered him. He tried to pretend as if he hadn't said anything, stuffing another bite into his mouth. Noticing, Iketani crossed her arms and gave him a pouty look.

"Man, I almost thought there was a seventeenth Applicant! That'd be dumb though," Urushibara laughed.

"So, I imagine you used the makeup from the Disguise Kit already?" Akumada said casually.

She blinked at him, eyes widening, "Wait, what Disguise Kit?"

Akumada explained, "A small box on a top shelf in the corner of the Supply Room, behind another. It's useless to actually disguise yourself here, as we have such different body types and clothing. That's why I didn't bother to take it to my room. I had assumed you had given the place a look."

"N-no, I didn't see it. Oh man, this is great! Hey, I got an idea," Iketani said. Looking at the others, she suggested, "I want to make sure I clean all the rest of my old makeup off, so, how about we try out the Group Bath? Just us girls, of course: maybe right after dinner!"

Kotobuki smiled, nodding in agreement, "That sounds great!"

Tsujimoto nodded, "Okay, I wouldn't mind." Tachibana and Katsuragi did not object, but seemed keen on the idea.

"Gladly," Kinashi said with a smile.

Taiyoshi scratched her head, "I dunno. I'm kinda worried about the guys." Snapping accusingly, she asked, "You won't try anything, will you?"

Toyoguchi gasped, "You insult me, Taiyoshi-sama. I would slit my stomach if I even considered such a disrespectful and dishonorable act as peeking."

Tachibana laughed, "But you're totally thinking about it!"

Toyoguchi stammered, cheeks turning a bit pink, "N-no! I am not!"

Tachibana teased, "You were the first person to say peeking. That is all that is on your mind, huh? Gonna check us out? Oooh nooo, if our Super High School Level White Knight betrays us, whatever shall we do?" Toyoguchi gagged, unable to form a response.

Kirifuji scoffed, "As if there's anything desirable about your bodies to warrant such acts as peeking."

Taiyoshi clicked her tongue, "You didn't have to go that far, fatty." He frowned for a moment, before turning away, grumpier.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about the boys," Kotobuki insisted. She looked at Akumada, before saying, "On second thought..."

Akumada sighed, his meal finished, "Can I even go one day without drawing suspicion? I imagine I'll be suspected as a Culprit even after death." Grumbling, he took his leave.

"Whatever guys, we'll deal with it when we need to deal," Iketani insisted. They dropped the matter there and began to split off for the time being as the meal wound down.

Before Oonishi could get far, Kotobuki came up from behind him as he went for the door. "Oh, hi, Kotobuki-chan," he said.

She smiled, "Toyoguchi-san is taking care of the dishes. Wanna do something?" Oonishi shrugged, and she smiled, leading the way out. She headed over to the Laundry Room, looking over at the washing machines before taking a few steps, turning to look at Eiji.

"Something up?" Oonishi asked, curious.

She shook her head, "Nope, we can just talk. I wanted to ask, what do you think about the Incentive? I mean, is there anyone who might want to try something?"

Oonishi thought for a moment, before saying, "Who wouldn't...it's suspenseful, isn't it? Anything could have happened. I mean, my parents are healthy, and my friends...well, they're probably in High School by now. But what about people with grandparents they care about a lot? They could be dead, right? Would someone be willing to kill to see someone close to them for the last time?" He let the thought hang in the air as Kotobuki frowned.

Kanata shook her head, before saying, "A-anyway! Have you been getting along with everyone?"

After a moment of thought, Eiji nodded, "Yeah. Well, I'm not sure if Taiyoshi cares much for me, and Kirifuji's...himself, but I don't think we can expect anything from Iketani at least, and Taiyoshi doesn't seem to be the murdering type."

Kotobuki nodded, smiling, "Yeah! Akumada...still worries me a bit." She looked aside, huffing about something or other. Before Oonishi could ask, she continued, "We've gotta keep going! Make friends with everyone! You should try calling more people by 'chan' or 'kun', Eiji-kun."

Oonishi thought on that for a moment, before saying, "Maybe...Iketani-san, er, chan, would be okay with it."

Kotobuki gave a mischievous smile, saying, "Oh, and Kirifuji! He doesn't sound genuine when he says it, but we shouldn't let that stop us." Oonishi couldn't help but agree.

After a few moments, Kotobuki changed the subject, asking, "So...like, a week ago, when we first got here, I remembered you saying something about the Hope's Peak Preparatory School. You really wanted to go?"

Oonishi recalled mentioning the Preparatory School, an offshoot of Hope's Peak itself. The tuition fees and entrance requirements were high, but the money went to funding the Academy itself, keeping it running to preserve the World's Hope. There was also the chance of Prep students being accepted into the Academy proper, but Oonishi couldn't see it happening often, especially considering the standards for Talent just throughout the Applicants here. He nodded, "Yeah, I figured I had enough in savings from the book of my reviews and good enough grades to make it. I guess my father influenced me when I considered going there. He hasn't talked about it a lot, but whenever I think about how amazing he is with his Talent, I always think about Hope's Peak, so I guess it's natural I wanted to go there."

Kotobuki nodded, "It's the best school ever! Of course you want to go there!" She looked around, before mumbling, "Well, you know what I mean. Excluding all of...this." She shook her head and smiled, "I'd have loved to go into the Preparatory School if I had the money, that's probably what I'd have used that lottery money on if the accident hadn't happened..." Oonishi tilted his head, and Kanata explained, elaborating on the time she won the lottery and spent the winnings on car accident her father got into. She continued, "But since that couldn't happen, I'd have to get in the old fashioned way: my Luck!" Looking up, she mused, "I guess I kinda did. Argh, I just wanna close my eyes and pretend this whole thing has nothing to do with Hope's Peak! Monokuma can stuff it!" She raised her fist, making a wide swing at the empty air.

Eiji nodded, "I agree, it's all so strange...we'll find out what's going on somehow."

Kanata nodded, "That's the spirit!" Turning away, she made her way to leave, before saying, "Hey, I have an idea to help keep everyone's spirits up. Wanna give the place a good cleaning? Maybe grab Urushibara-san?"

After a moment, Oonishi shrugged, answering, "Sure." He certainly didn't mind spending a bit more time with her.

She led the way out, and the two tracked down the bald Virologist, who was more than happy to help, taking the lead once they got to the Janitor's Closet, suggesting a few germy areas to pay special attention too. The place was already fairly clean, but in the week they'd been here, there'd been a gathering of dust and the remains of a number of meals, not just in the Dining Hall either The Kitchen was also give a good cleaning. After that was done with, Oonishi and Urushibara went to shower, though Kotobuki opted instead to wait for her bath with the rest of the girls.

As Oonishi rested, he caught himself slipping into a nap for a short while, waking about when dinner time finally rolled around. Getting up, Oonishi made his way to the Dining Hall as usual. He had grown quite accustomed to waiting, but this time, the food was already prepared. "I was wondering when you'd show up!" Kotobuki said. Oonishi shrugged, scratching his head as he grabbed some food.

As he sat, Kotobuki continued, "I had an idea! Since Taiyoshi is worried about what the guys will be doing while we bathe, why don't you guys go for the Pool? Do some 'male bonding', maybe?"

Oonishi pondered for a moment, when Mizunoe said, "Can't swim."

Urushibara shook his head, "Uh...pools, not really my thing."

"You're joking, right?" Saitou snorted at her. Akumada and Kirifuji didn't bother responding, their answer being clear by the lack of interest.

Oonishi scratched the back of his head, saying, "Well, it'd be kinda pointless to go if no one else does. I mean, it's not a bad idea, but..."

Toyoguchi nodded, "If we could find an activity more to our liking, I'm sure we'll be able to discount any suspicions!"

Oonishi spoke in agreement, "Yeah, that's possible. Like..." He drew a few blanks, trailing off into silence.

Iketani shrugged, "Just let them do whatever."

"They can't just do whatever!" Taiyoshi grumbled.

Tsujimoto stopped her, "I think I've got an idea. We'll be fine." Taiyoshi studied her for a moment, before dropping the conversation.

After they finished the meal, the girls went off. Kanata said to Eiji in leaving, "Seeya tomorrow!"

Taiyoshi pointed at them accusingly, "Don't you even think of trying anything!" As they left, the boys stayed put, as if moving too quickly would aggravate her even further.

A few minutes after they left, Akumada was the first to stand, moving to leave. "Where are you going?" Urushibara asked, curious.

Akumada looked at him, answering as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "To peek, of course."

The boys assembled looked at him in surprise. Urushibara gasped, "Man, you didn't even stutter!"

Toyoguchi glared, "I will not let you!"

Akumada chuckled, "You're going to stop me? Come now, you can tell me you aren't interested yourself. Kinashi's hakama is quite concealing: what figure does she hide under there, I wonder?" There was mostly silence: this side of Akumada's personality was...off putting.

Urushibara was kind of impressed, "H-hey, you don't mind if I tag along, do you?"

Akumada crossed his arms, "If I can't be stopped, why should you be? If you make a mess of things, however, consider yourself a dead man."

"I'll be a shadow, I promise!" Urushibara nodded. Kirifuji let out a tired sigh, taking his leave, Mizunoe following.

Toyoguchi seemed shocked, but he stammered, "Such foul propositions! And yet...your words, they resonate with me so! You're a demon, Akumada! A demon!" The Blacksmith cried out as he fled the room. That left Saitou and Oonishi.

Saitou picked at his nose, shrugging, "I'm gonna hit the Exercise Room. I might as well head down there with you guys."

Oonishi flushed a bit, trying to say, 'No', but all he could say was, "N-nnnn..."

"Thinking about it, aren't you, Oonishi-san!" Urushibara laughed. "You gonna come? Don't you want to see where Kotobuki keeps all her optimism?"

Akumada speculated a bit, "Kotobuki always wears that winter uniform as well, have you considered the possibility that she isn't as plain underneath as she appears?"

"You know, on her chest," Urushibara finished his joke and Oonishi got redder and redder.

"F-fanservice scenes are entirely useless and removable aside from pandering. If they do, in fact, contain characterization, plot developments, or character development, then, it is fact, technically not fanservice. Exactly what scenes constitute as fanservice and what doesn't it sometimes debated in certain communities," Eiji suddenly rambled, having trouble managing his thoughts on the current situation.

"What? Character development!? Be a man, Oonishi!" Urushibara demanded.

Oonishi imagined peeking would betray some of the trust he'd earned with everyone, however...he realized, in that same vein, wasn't there potential for 'male bonding' here? And if Akumada were interested too, then it was a rare chance. In the best case scenario, they wouldn't get caught, thus that trust would not be betrayed, and he would get a little closer to Akumada, whom was still a bit worrisome in regards to the current Killing Exam situation. "O-okay," Eiji suddenly mumbled, face still pink. The two looked at him in surprise. "I'll go," he finished softly.

"R-really? I was just messing around," Urushibara said, a bit surprised.

Akumada shrugged before heading out. Urushibara, Oonishi, and Saitou followed. They didn't see anyone as they passed the Laundry Room and Supply Room on their way to the Second Basement Level. At the bottom of the stairs, their walking naturally went quiet as they snuck to the corner. Akumada reached it first, raising his hand to stop the others. He ducked down, pulling a mirror from his pocket, holding it low, looking at the reflection. "Ah, I see. Tsujimoto waits in front of the entrance. Troublesome," he sighed quietly. Urushibara let out a slight groan, disappointed. However, Saitou suddenly moved from beyond the corner, heading over.

Oonishi waited in apprehensive silence. He could hear the ensuing conversation, their voices carrying down the hall. The three listened with bated breath. "Saitou-san? What are you doing here alone?" they heard Tsujimoto asked accusingly.

The boy responded, "Me? Heading to the Exercise Room. Those three? Better be careful." Oonishi felt his heart stop for a moment.

The three around the corner were dead silent, shocked at the betrayal. They heard Tsujimoto's footsteps: she wasn't running, but she was stepping down hard and determinately. "Run," Akumada hissed grimly. Urushibara made the first move, pushing past Oonishi. Akumada shoved him aside as well, and the boy fell.

"G-guys!?" he gasped quietly from his prone position, trying to scramble up.

A moment after they turned the corner, heading back up the stairs, he heard Tsujimoto behind him, saying coldly, "Oh, what do we have here?" Oonishi froze. He slowly turned his head, seeing the sweatcoat clad girl standing over him, arms crossed. The glare she gave him was full of disappointment, hinted with a little anger. "Of all the guys, I would think you'd have been the last one to try and peek."

Eiji turned, bowing low on his knees, forehead on the ground, "I'm sorry!"

Tsujimoto sighed, "I don't think 'sorry' is going to cut it. I can't just let it slide." Oonishi stayed silent, as Tsujimoto grumbled, massaging her forehead, "What am I going to do with you..."

* * *

Oonishi Eiji was forced to wait with Tsujimoto until the others finished, which ended up being quiet a bit. She sat on a folding chair, taken from the Meeting Room, in front of the door while Oonishi sat on his knees against the wall, getting a hard look from Tsujimoto every time he looked up from the ground. Eventually, they heard the voices of the other girls, returning from their bath, dressed normally, but looking refreshed. The first to come out was Taiyoshi, who saw Oonishi and asked, "Huh? What's he doing here?"

Tsujimoto explained, "He, among others, was going to try and peek."

A few of the other girls, having come out as well, looked at him in surprise. Kinashi spoke first, saying, "Oonishi-san, I am sorry, but also quite disappointed in you."

Eiji bowed his head again, low to the ground. He'd spent his waiting period trying to figure out what to say, coming up with, "Please forgive my transgressions. I was a Victim of peer pressure. I will never do anything of the sort as long as I breathe."

"Peer pressure, huh?" Iketani sighed, scratching her chin as Oonishi raised his off the ground.

Tsujimoto blinked, "Oh yeah, Saitou said there were three."

Taiyoshi sighed, growing frustrated, "Just tell us everything that happened!"

Tsujimoto nodded, "I was sitting outside the room when Saitou walked by. He said he was heading to exercise, and that there were three people around the corner who were planning on peeking. I went over to see them, but two must have run off. Oonishi was still there. It looked like he'd been pushed down by the other two when they tried to escape."

Katsuragi interrupted, "Then, you came back to check on us, right?"

Tsujimoto blinked, "Um, no. I forced Oonishi to stay so he could apologize, but I didn't go back to the changing room."

Katsuragi looked down, saying, "Oh dear. Who was that, then? It must have been Saitou."

"W-who was what?" Kinashi stammered, a bit fearful. "Er, I mean: please elaborate, Katsuragi-san," she stated.

Katsuragi sighed, "No one else heard the door open? I tried to say something, but Tachibana splashed water on my face. By the time I had a chance, I was sure the door was closed so I assumed Tsujimoto was just checking up on us."

Growling, Taiyoshi cried, punching her palm, "He was on thin enough ice already that son of a... I'll paint him black and blue!"

Kotobuki finally spoke, asking Oonishi, "Eiji-kun, I'll find it easier to forgive you if you tell us who the other two were."

"Eh!? But..." Oonishi gasped. He didn't expect this. Just the other day, she'd forgiven Saitou for doing far worse, but now...

Oonishi looked aside for a moment, before saying, "I'm sorry. I don't think I can do that, Kotobuki-chan." She frowned at him, pursing her lips before briskly walking away. Oonishi watched her go, thinking she'd be more understanding. "K-Kotobuki-chan?"

Bells rang throughout the area. Monokuma's voice could be heard. "Attention please. It is now 10:00 PM. It is currently nighttime. The Dining Hall is now off-limits, and the door will be locked momentarily. The water in the showers has been turned off until morning. The lights outside the Dorms will be dimmed in ten minutes, so take care. And with that, good night and sweet dreams..."

With a few more grumbles, most of the girls left, including Tsujimoto and Taiyoshi, the latter of whom rushed to the Exercise Room to find Saitou. Oonishi got to his feet, seeing Iketani, the last one remaining. Getting a better look, her complexion was more normal, if a bit pale, any traces of her brown makeup vanished. "So, something up? When a guy says a girl's name like that, there's usually something they want to say," she asked.

Oonishi sighed. explaining himself, "Well, I wasn't really dragged into it. When the guys were talking about it, I remembered something Kotobuki-chan had said, and decided to go too. She's wanted to make everyone be friendly with each other so we don't think about killing, you know? So I thought, 'if I do this with these guys, we'll have stronger bonds', you know? I thought she'd understand."

Iketani nodded, "I guess it was like Kinashi said, no one really saw it coming from you. Maybe she was just disappointed? It's weird you're getting all the flak too, because Shiro was the only one who might have seen anything in the first place. Tell you what, tomorrow; I'll explain what you said to me to her. I mean, it wasn't the nicest thing, but you had good intentions. I'm sure she'll forgive you. She might not even be too mad anymore by tomorrow in the first place."

Oonishi nodded, "I'd appreciate it, Iketani-chan."

The Street Racer gave a wide smile. "Anyway, I'm going to grab that Disguise Kit and hit the hay. See if there's even enough to use in the first place. Seeya later, Oonishi-kun," Iketani said before heading off, leaving Oonishi. As the boy sighed, he heard scuffle from the Exercise Room. Saitou ran out, heading for the Dorms, Taiyoshi on his heel. While he was going full out, she seemed to be casually jogging. She stopped, and he kept going.

"Yeah, you better run!" Taiyoshi cried out. She looked over to Oonishi, pointing to her eyes with two fingers, then to his, insinuating that she would be watching him. Oonishi sighed as she sped off, before following her himself. As he went back to his room, passing the Supply Room, he heard Iketani shuffling around, no doubt looking for the makeup. He didn't see anyone else on the way either except for Katsuragi, whom was going to her room as well. Oonishi, regretting that he didn't get the chance to shower himself, crawled to bed, hoping for tomorrow to be a bit less awkward.

* * *

Oonishi awoke to the announcement next morning. As he sat up, memories of the previous evening flood his mind. He'd have some words for Urushibara and Akumada in private should he see them. Getting up, he went to Dining Hall. As he waited for breakfast, the others began to file in. When Kotobuki brought out their meal, Oonishi noticed that neither Iketani nor Saitou had joined them.

Kotobuki noticed as well, mumbling, "Those two are missing again, huh?"

Tsujimoto sighed, "I'm guessing Iketani's a little mad at him? Maybe they talked." Katsuragi suddenly stood up, heading over to Tsujimoto, leaning to whisper into her ear. "H-huh? Really?" she gasped. Katsuragi whispered a bit more, and Tsujimoto nodded as she finished. "Okay, we should go and try to find them after breakfast, something might be up."

"H-huh? We should go now!" Kotobuki said, standing.

"B-but your delicious meal, Kotobuki-sama!" Toyoguchi reminded her.

"If Iketani or Saitou got hurt, and we were just eating, how do you think they'd feel!?" Kotobuki cried out.

After a moment, Toyoguchi stood, stating, "T-that's absolutely correct!"

Tsujimoto scratched her head, "What the hell am I thinking! If they aren't in their rooms, let's split up!" Most people got up, though a few, particularly Kirifuji and Akumada, continued to sit. Tsujimoto glared, "Hey, get a move on!"

Akumada shrugged, "Dead or alive, their status will not suddenly change if I move to help in the search or not." The words chilled those listening.

Tsujimoto stammered, "L-let's not waste any time!"

Oonishi stood and followed the rest of the crowd, Tsujimoto quickly going to Iketani's nearby door, hitting the doorbell a few times. Kotobuki turned the corner, going to Saitou's door. After a few minutes and a few more doorbell jabs, Tsujimoto sighed, "Nothing." Kotobuki came back from around the corner, shaking her head. Tsujimoto puffed on her whistle, saying, "Alright, Taiyoshi-san, take the Second Floor. It's the farthest, but you're the fastest! I'll do a quick scan of the Second Basement Level. Everyone else, fan out and check the rest of the First Floor and Basement level: be thorough! Check every bathroom, stall, and closet!" Tsujimoto ran off, heading for the stairs going down, while Taiyoshi was already going up the nearby stairs going up, being out of sight in seconds.

Everyone else began to fan out too. Oonishi went to the nearby Stationary and Janitor's Closet, which went ignored by the others. The Stationary Closet was empty, as was the Janitor's Closet. Oonishi even gave the disposal bin a look, not seeing or smelling anything weird. Closing the door, he went back, passing the Laundry Room and Supply Room, which were already being searched. Oonishi then checked the two Bathrooms. He was halfway through search the Girl's Room when he realized what he was doing, carefully getting out, before moving to the Boy's Room.

His blood chilled when he heard the sound of bells. "Attention please, a body has been discovered. In a few short hours, the Peer Grading Trial will begin. Investigate thoroughly, Applicants!"

His vision blurred, his legs felt weak. Oonishi managed to stumble out of the restroom. Looking around, he had no clue where the body could be. It hurt to think: someone else was dead. There had been another murder. Oonishi took a deep breath to steady himself, thinking about what Kotobuki might say. 'Stay strong, have spirit, keep Hope'. Calming down he went to the Second Basement Level. From the hallway, he could see that the Generator Room door was closed, but not the one heading to the Pool. Swallowing his fears, he approached.

His heart stopped when he saw a prone form, someone standing over it. Kotobuki was over Tsujimoto near the Boy's Changing Room, the latter being collapsed on the ground. "W-what happened!? Is she okay?" Oonishi gasped.

Kotobuki nodded, "She's fine! Just knocked out. She came this way, I guess. Toyoguchi and I went through the Changing Rooms, and...the announcement played." Oonishi shuddered. "I'm going to get everyone else," she said, heading out the door before Eiji could say anything more. Taking another breath, Eiji moved to the Boy's Changing Room door, wrenching it open and heading inside. Running through, he made it to the Pool. Immediately, he regretted his curiosity.

There was nothing immediately deceased. He could see Toyoguchi restraining Saitou, pinning him to the ground. The Backpacker was grumbling, but not struggling. Toyoguchi looked at Oonishi, a grim expression on his face. He nodded in the direction of the Pool, indicating something. Heart sinking, Oonishi gingerly approached the poolside. Looking down, he found himself short on breath. A few feet below the surface was a body, a cord wrapped around its neck tied to weights, keeping it down, its arms and legs drifting at its side. The bright clothing was unmistakable, as was the blonde hair with pink highlights, fanning out in the water...


	10. Chapter 2-4: Knot Making Up

**Even a Monkey Could Commit Murder: Abnormal Days**

* * *

As he saw Iketani Akira's body in the Pool, Oonishi Eiji felt faint. He stumbled backwards, tripping over his own feet, landing on the concrete ground. He felt his breath come heavy and hard. His hands shook as he tried to get his bearings, and he started to feel nauseous. A spent a few moments regaining his sense, standing, as the others began to file in over the next few minutes, excluding Tsujimoto and Katsuragi. Monokuma joined in when the eleven were at the Pool, happily greeting them, "Good morning, everyone! Nice day for a swim!" Ignoring the looks, he laughed, "Anyway, time to get started on that Investigation! Here, take these! You're gonna need them!" The bear went around to those present, once again passing out the notebooks, this time reading 'Monokuma File 2' on the cover. "Oh, and about Tsujimoto: looks like she'll be out until a little before the Peer Assessment Trial. Food poisoning is easy, but that Knockout Drug is no joke! And someone take these last two Files for her and Katsuragi! Or else I won't leave, and start singing elevator music loudly!"Tachibana took the last two Files before heading back through the Changing Room. Monokuma finished, "Oh, by the way, you don't have to worry about the Changing Rooms for now; I've opened them both for the investigation!" The bear laughed once more before taking his leave. Akumada moved away as well, heading back through the Changing Room.

Oonishi swallowed, looking at his Monokuma File. He didn't really want to open it, but what choice did he have. Taking a breath, he cracked it open before reading. The diagram of Iketani's body had blood coloring around the neck, but nowhere else. It read:

**The Victim, Iketani Akira, was discovered in the Pool at 7:10 AM.**

**The Victim died by asphyxiation. The neck is covered in bruise marks from a cord. There are no other wounds on the body.**

Oonishi et out a slight sigh, there was less information in here than last time. He could only wonder about the reason for that. Looking around, he saw Kirifuji standing over the Poolside, pondering to himself, "How are we supposed to reach the body to examine it?"

Approaching the poolside, Akumada answered, "We get it ourselves." He kicked off his shoes and removed his tie and coat. As he began to pull off his socks, he glared at Saitou, "Another one discovered at the scene of the crime. How troublesome. Let him go, Toyoguchi, he knows it's pointless to try and run." As the boy with the burn scar got off of him, Saitou grumbled more as he brushed himself off, standing. As Akumada dived into the water, a few Applicants left, either to take a breath of air or wait to investigate later.

Oonishi stayed still feeling a bit out of it. He watched the Pool for a moment before Kotobuki came over, asking, "How are you feeling, Eiji-kun?"

Oonishi sighed, "Er, a little sick. But I'm going to try and do better this time. I couldn't even go near Shikishima's body, so I wasn't much help during that part of the Trial. How about you?"

Kotobuki looked down, grumbling, "Why couldn't the Culprit just wait? Rescue is coming, I'm sure of it." Akumada surfaced noisily, before taking a breath and going back down again. Kotobuki thought for a moment, before heading to the Girl's Changing Room, saying, "I'll be right back."

Oonishi nodded as there was another splash from the Pool. This time, Akumada surfaced with Iketani in hand. Oonishi shielded his face, grimacing and stepping back as water spilled everywhere. Akumada placed the body gently on the concrete before returning to the Pool. Kotobuki exited the Girl's Changing Room, a pair of folded towels in hand. Eventually, Akumada returned, plopping a pair of weights down, each large discs weighing twenty kilograms, as given by the words on each weight (or a little less than 45 pounds each). He also brought a length of cord, placing it down as well. He went down one last time, this time, bringing up a silver whistle. It could have only been Tsujimoto's.

Kotobuki handed him the towels as he crawled up. He studied her for a moment before taking them, beginning to dry himself. Oonishi noticed he hadn't taken off his gloves: was he hiding something? Curious about the whistle, Oonishi asked, "Was that down there? Tsujimoto's whistle, I mean."

Akumada nodded, "Yes. You can confirm that I didn't take it myself with Katsuragi: she was with Tsujimoto when I first came into the area myself. As for why the thing was down there, I cannot answer."

Oonishi thought but couldn't come up with anything reasonable himself. Looking over at the corpse, Eiji wanted to get a closer look, but he felt a little nauseous. He forced himself to stay though, not wanting to run this time. Akumada grabbed the cord, going to work at something. "H-hey! What are you doing, tampering with the evidence?" Toyoguchi confronted him.

Akumada snorted, "I tampered with it by bringing it to the surface in the first place. I'm fixing it now the best I can: I spent some time trying to memorize the knot. Give me a moment." He took his time, watching the cord carefully as he tied it around the weights, making another loop as well, presumably made to fit Iketani's neck. Finishing, he nodded, "Yes, I do believe this was it. Some of the bends in the cord are a little off, but it fits the weights, and it looks like it would fit Iketani's neck as well. Now, I'm going to change into something dry." The boy grabbed his shed clothing, taking his leave, still sopping.

Kotobuki swallowed, before looking at Saitou, who seemed a bit distant. Approaching him, she opened her mouth, demanding, "Explain yourself."

Saitou, clearly displeased, grumbled, "I didn't do anything. I saw Iketani slipping away last night, so I followed her. Of course I, being my stupid self, tried to follow her into the wrong Changing Room, and I got a nasty dose of that drug." He raised his hand, causing Oonishi and Kotobuki to grimace. There was clearly a small hole from the presumed needle, the area around it swollen and red, like a large bug bite. "Tsujimoto was there when I woke up this morning, and she got all accusatory, yelling at me. I wanted her to back off, so I shoved her away. She hit the other door on accident, getting hit with that needle too. I started freaking, and wanted to get out of there, so I went into the Boy's Changing Room. I remembered the Pool, so I went, and then I saw Iketani-chan. While I was freaking out, you and Toyoguchi came in, immediately assuming I did something wrong."

"It's not as though you haven't attempted murder before," Toyoguchi harshly reminded him.

"I wouldn't kill her!" Saitou snarled.

Oonishi looked away from him, not entirely convinced. Kanata looked to the corpse, and she took a breath, steadying herself before walking over. Oonishi followed, though he treaded lightly. Kotobuki crouched down, taking a closer look. Iketani's skin was pale, except around her face and neck, where it was a bit bluer. There was also the bruising around her neck. Akumada had made a loop in the long cord, which would have slipped around the neck. Swallowing, Kotobuki said, "I want to check the cord to the wounds, but I need your help, Eiji-kun. Do you want to hold her head or loop the cord around?"

Oonishi grimaced, trying to decide. "Uhhh..." he groaned, feeling apprehensive about touching the corpse at all.

Toyoguchi suddenly came over, spouting, "I will aid you, Kotobuki-sama!" She nodded as he came to help, sitting on his knees by her head. After offering a short prayer, he gently lifted her head, parting her head away from her neck. Grabbing the cord, Kotobuki looped it around Iketani's neck, tightening it to fit, though not enough to damage the body. As she pulled it a bit, she noticed something.

"Eiji-kun! Look here, the bruising doesn't match up." Kotobuki explained as Eiji moved in, sour expression on his face. "If this was tied to the weight, it would have pulled the cord up towards this part around her head, like I have it here, right? But the bruise is closer to the middle of her neck."

"Actually, there is another bit of bruising near where you have the cord," Oonishi noticed, pointing out.

Kotobuki moved the cord a little, seeing cord bruising around the back of her neck. "Oh. Huh, two bruises? How did this happen? It wasn't me, was it?"

Oonishi stepped back, shaking his head, "No, I think maybe we didn't notice because her hair was in the way. The bruise there isn't as dark though. Anyway..." Oonishi moved over to the weights as Toyoguchi and Kotobuki returned the body and cord to how Akumada had left it.

Oonishi noticed something about the cord. "Hmm, he took all the time to make sure it was accurate, right? But look at this," he said, before tugging at the cord wrapped around the weights. It loosened easily, though Oonishi was careful not to untie it. "Iketani should have been able to untie this. It looks like either Akumada-san got it wrong or...she wasn't conscious when it was tied." They had confirmed that much.

"But she drowned, right?" Kotobuki asked.

Remembering something, Oonishi took out his Monokuma File. Looking at it, he said, "I dunno, this wording is kinda vague, don't you think? It just says 'asphyxiated'." Kotobuki blinked, and Oonishi continued, "You know, like she ran out of air. Drowning is technically asphyxiation, but why would Monokuma write it that way?" Kotobuki shook her head, not having any idea. Oonishi continued, "The time of death is weird too, right? Or should I say, it's weird that it's not here. It was written in Shikishima's Monokuma File, but why not this time?"

Kotobuki scratched her head, "Maybe because it's important? Monokuma does stuff like that, doesn't he? I mean, last time, Monokuma gave everyone food poisoning medicine to help Kazuko hide that she was never sick. Maybe he's hiding the time of death and murder method for the same reason?" Oonishi nodded, it was quite likely. Remembering something, she took out her own File, and began to write a few notes down, using the same pen Eiji had lent her last time.

Looking around, Oonishi noticed the large lockers with the float rings hanging on the front. He headed over, opening them. The first one he checked was empty, but the second one had a towel. Opening it up and examining it, Eiji saw that it had a strange brown stain on it. Not wanting to deal with it, he left it there before checking the last locker. He blinked as he saw a pillowcase. "Huh?" he mumbled as he took a look, taking it out of the locker. There was something inside. Oonishi opened it, taking out a box, covered in a bit of dust. There were words on it, printed in English. Kotobuki tried to sound it out, but Oonishi translated for her, "'Disguise Kit'. This must be what Akumada was talking about yesterday morning."

Kotobuki nodded in understanding before asking, "But why is it here?

Oonishi wondered the same thing, saying, "Iketani said she'd grab it last night, before she went to bed. But now it's here, and in a pillowcase, no less. I have no clue." Oonishi opened it up, giving the inside a good look. There was makeup, brushes to apply it, lipstick, a pair of wigs, and a set of fake teeth to mold to your own, including dental glue. However, a little makeup had been used: the darkest brown shade, closest to Iketani's own usual makeup, though not exactly the same. "Huh, did she test it? Maybe it washed off in the Pool, who knows," Oonishi suggested. Kotobuki didn't have anything to add.

Thinking it was familiar, he left the kit on the ground, checking the locker with the towel. He compared the brown spot to the used makeup, and indeed, they were the same color. Kotobuki noticed, saying, "Hey, what was that used for?" Oonishi shook his head, not having the faintest idea. He put everything back like it had been, leaving the locker doors open for anyone else who wanted to come investigate.

Standing up, they looked at the Changing Room doors. Oonishi suggested, "They're both open, so let's check out the Girl's Room first." Kotobuki gave him an accusing look. "W-what? Iketani was there last, according to Saitou's testimony. There might be something. And there was a good reason I tried to do that...thing yesterday. At the Bath. Didn't Iketani tell you?"

Kotobuki looked at him harder, before saying, "No, I haven't talked to her since then..."

Overhearing, Toyoguchi asked, "What did you do yesterday, Oonishi?"

"Er, nothing! Nothing. Come on, Kotobuki-chan," Oonishi said, dragging her into the Changing Room before she could tell Toyoguchi what had happened. As he left though, he saw Saitou talking to Toyoguchi, and it was too late to stop him from saying anything now.

Entering the Girl's Changing Room, it was the same as the Boy's Room, except flipped, everything being on the opposite sides. However the benches, shelves, shower, and lockers were otherwise the same. The shelves of swimsuits were different of course, containing mostly various one pieces, and a few towels were missing, having been given to Akumada. After a cursory search, Oonishi noticed one of the padlock dials wasn't the same as the others. All of them were turned to '0' except the one. Eiji took a look, opening it. It was empty. "Kotobuki-chan, have any of the girls used these lockers?"

Kanata thought, before shaking her head, "I don't think anyone has taken a swim yet."

Still intent, he took a closer look, noticing some marks on the bottom. There was a dent. Oonishi ran his finger across it, feeling the detail. Looking close, he remembered why it seemed familiar. "Hey, Kotobuki-chan, do you think this dent here belonged to that cord? The plug, I mean" Kotobuki gave a look nodding. "But how did it happen? The cord can't have been that heavy. Maybe something pressed it down?" Oonishi wondered aloud.

Unable to come up with a satisfactory answer, the pair moved on to the next room, in between the hallway and the Changing Rooms. Katsuragi and Kirifuji stood around, while Tsujimoto was still on the ground. She'd been moved to the wall, being propped up, sitting limply, her head hanging.

"Done with the body, are you? Then I shall take a look myself," Kirifuji said, heading to the Pool through the Boy's Changing Room.

Kotobuki asked the Dreamer, "How is she?"

Katsuragi shrugged, "I can't say for sure. She's very much alive, just unconscious. I don't know why she touched the Boy's Changing Room doorknob, however."

Oonishi replied, "She didn't, exactly. Saitou said he accidentally shoved her into it. Guess it still triggered."

Kotobuki pondered for a moment, before saying, "That means she should have a spot on her back where the needle poked her, right? We should check, just to be sure. Eiji-kun, turn around. Don't peek!" Eiji swallowed, nodding, turning around and facing away. He found himself looking at the Girl's Room Door. He focused intently on the doorknob, not intending to betray Kotobuki's trust again. However, he noticed something, leaning in. It was wiped a bit, but there was a bit of makeup on the doorknob, the same color that had been on the towel.

"Huh?" both he and Kotobuki gasped at the same time. They turned to look at each other. Oonishi requested, "You go first."

Kotobuki nodded, "Look here." She rolled up the sleeve of Tsujimoto's sweatjacket, revealing a spot on her forearm, red and swollen, just like Saitou's hand. "I would have expected it to be on her back. Maybe the upper arm or shoulder, but not the forearm, right? Guess the needle moved pretty quick." Oonishi nodded, deciding to think about it later after he said his piece.

"What did you notice, Oonishi?" Katsuragi asked.

Eiji explained what he'd noticed, pointing at the doorknob. "There's a little makeup on here. The Disguise Kit was used, or at least, the makeup in this color was. Why is it here though?" he asked.

Katsuragi blinked, before adding, "Is it perhaps, a chocolate shade? No, more of a brown coconut."

"Uhhhh," Oonishi droned, unsure of the exact color himself. He hadn't touched makeup in his life.

Katsuragi lifted up Tsujimoto's arm, pointing at the armpit. On her sweatjacket, in the folds of cloth, was more brown makeup, wiped there by the looks of things. Oonishi walked over to get a better look. "I noticed it as we were looking for the needle wound," she explained.

"Y-you notice a lot of things you don't tell anyone about, huh, Yumi-chan," Kotobuki said, almost accusingly.

The Dreamer puffed out her cheek, frustrated, "I would have told you sooner, but it's hard to get a chance. You all talk so much."

Suddenly, Eiji raised his hand, poking Katsuragi's cheeks, forcing her to expel the air stored within. She looked at him bamboozled, like she didn't know what had happened. Oonishi scratched his head, "Sorry, I have no idea why I can't help but to do that. It's like, when, you see an expensive car, you just..." He trailed off, unable to finish. The three had a moment of silence, reminiscing for a moment.

Kotobuki shook her head vigorously, saying, "We can't let the Culprit get away with this! Come on, Eiji-kun, we have investigation to finish!"

She rushed for the door out, when Oonishi said, "Wait! Before we go, I have a couple questions for you, Katsuragi-san." The Dreamer paused for a moment, before nodding, insinuating he should continue. "Tsujimoto's whistle was found in the Pool, do you know anything?"

Katsuragi pondered for a moment, before saying, "She had it before, when we were looking for Iketani, I believe. It must have gone after we'd separated. It wasn't here when I got here."

Oonishi nodded, before saying, "And speaking of Tsujimoto-san, what did you tell her before we all went to search?"

Katsuragi pulled down on her hat apprehensively, mumbling, "Uhhhhh..."

Kotobuki insisted, "You can tell Eiji-kun! I think he's trustworthy, as long as it doesn't have to do with the naked female body."

Oonishi gagged on his spit before stammering, "I-it wasn't like that!"

Katsuragi thought for a moment more, before saying, "Okay, Oonishi. My sleep schedule is different than all of yours: I take a half an hour nap every three to four hours, so I sleep roughly three hours a day, much less than a normal person. I decided that since I'm small, quiet, and get bored easily, I should sneak around the Exam Building at night, patrolling to keep an eye on anyone doing anything sneaky. I ran into Kanata-chan one morning, and after I told her, she suggested I tell Shikishima and Tsujimoto, since they're basically our leaders. I only told Tsujimoto after she suggested night patrols, and she agreed that I should be the only one to do it, though reluctantly. This morning, I told her that I had seen Iketani and Saitou overnight. First, they were in the Supply Room, and then I followed them to the Pool area. It's harder to hide back there in the Changing Rooms, so I didn't follow. After a while, neither of them came out, so I left. I hoped they were just going on a late night swim, or something, since they seemed to have made up."

Kotobuki blinked at this, "Really?"

Oonishi remembered something, adding, "Yeah, actually. Last night, after you left the hallway outside of the Bath, I was talking to Iketani. She called him Shiro. I almost forgot who she was talking about, since he's usually just Saitou."

Kotobuki thought for a moment, before saying, "I wonder if they really made up, or..." The conversation was dropped there. Bidding farewell to Katsuragi, the pair moved to the Boy's Changing Room. Oonishi had been here earlier, of course, but he noticed nothing off, until Kanata waved him over, pointing at the piles of towels. She stated, "Look, Eiji-kun, one's missing." She was correct: one of the two stacks of white folded towels was four high, but the other was five high.

"Huh, good eye, Kotobuki-chan," Oonishi said. "Did Akumada take an extra though?"

Kotobuki shrugged, saying, "There were ten in the Girl's Room before I gave him two." Oonishi nodded. Recalling the one in the poolside locker, he knew it must have come from here. The two looked around a little more, but the only other thing even close to unusual was a bit of water, but that was explained easily, as Akumada had been soaking when he'd left before.

Finishing, they left the area, returning to the outside hallway. Looking around, Kotobuki suggested, "Let's go check out the Exercise Room. The weights were taken from there, right?"

Oonishi nodded, also adding, "We should check out the Supply Room too, since that's where the cord and Disguise Kit came from. In a bit though." Ignoring the Generator Room and Bath, the two went to the Exercise Room.

There was nothing immediately apparent from the scattered machines and weights, though Mizunoe was standing around as well. He nodded curtly at them when she saw the pair, before pointing at the barbell mount. Oonishi and Kotobuki came over, looking around. "The weights could only have come from here," he said plainly. Neither of the two had any disagreement to offer.

As Oonishi had a look, Kotobuki asked, "Notice anything weird? I mean, the ones taken over there were pretty heavy. I don't know if I'd have been able to take both at once."

Mizunoe scratched his head, "Multiple trips?"

Oonishi remembered, "Hey, there was that pillowcase, but I don't think that would help much, or at least make it to the Changing Room intact with forty kilograms. Yeah, if it were done in two trips, anyone could have taken them over." He sighed, this room hadn't helped much.

As Kotobuki scribbled some things down, Mizunoe asked, "Street Racer dead. Any ideas on who did it?"

Oonishi thought for a moment, saying, "Saitou seems the most suspicious, but we don't even know when it even happened right now, we need more clues. Why was Iketani at the Pool in the first place, for starters? And what happened with the Disguise Kit?"

Mizunoe scratched his head roughly, "Culprit lured her there?"

Kotobuki insisted, "We'll figure it out. Good luck in your investigation!" Bidding the large carpenter goodbye, the pair took their leave.

Feeling this floor was taken care of; the two went back up the stairs, passing Akumada on the way down, wearing his own suit top, but a different shirt, tie, and pants, likely from the Laundry Room Closet. He studied the two for a moment as they stopped on the stairs, before asking, "Well? How goes the investigation?"

Oonishi answered, the other boy seeming taller than usual due to his elevated position. "It's pretty iffy. There are still some missing bits I want to check. I also had a question about the cord: was it really tied so that the loop was around the upper part of Iketani's neck?"

Akumada pondered for a moment, before asking, "Yes. Was something wrong?"

Oonishi said, "Maybe you should confirm for yourself rather than just get my word, but the bruising on Iketani-san's neck doesn't match. Also, I'm sorry, but I did loosen the knot around the weights a bit."

Akumada nodded, understanding, "Yes, it was quite loose, wasn't it? I found it very easy to untie, in fact. It seems she was not alive when plunged into the Pool, or at least not conscious, or she'd have had no problem getting out of that knot. I imagine the Culprit was forced to do it that way: the cord was not long enough to allow for tighter knots. Why they bothered in the first place though is another thing entirely. Now, if you'll excuse me." The boy hurried off, heading down to the Pool. After going down a few steps, he turned, adding, "Also, might I suggest looking at Iketani's Room? If the door is closed, Monokuma will allow entry; just make sure to mention that it's for the Investigation." Finishing, he continued on his way.

As Eiji and Kanata went to the Supply Room, she noted, "Well, that was a civil conversation. Maybe he's warming up to us?"

Oonishi smiled, "Well, I did cover for him." Realizing his slip of the tongue, he swiftly covered his mouth with his hand, his facial expression displaying disbelief at his own words.

Kotobuki raised an eyebrow, saying, "Oh! So he was one of the other two, huh?"

As they entered the Supply Room, they were alone. Oonishi finally got to explain what he'd been meaning too. "It was his idea. He and...someone else, wanted to go, and they were badgering me. Normally, I wouldn't, but I figured that it was what you wanted," he explained. Kotobuki looked at him skeptically, arms crossed. "N-no, not that. Male bonding, male bonding! I figured that if Akumada was interested in doing this, it was a rare chance to make some ground with him. You should have seen him: he's normally so serious, but when he was talking about going to peek, he was probably in one of the best moods I've seen him in. Even though we didn't peek, it look liked it turned out for the best. I made some ground by covering for him, and almost no one saw anything." He didn't admit that his original best case scenario was in fact, them not getting caught at all.

She stared at him for a few more seconds, before sighing, "I guess I forgive you then. I might have done the same thing if I were in your shoes. So, when are all of you boys going to take a Bath together?"

"H-hey!" Oonishi snapped as she stuck out her tongue playfully.

Getting back to business, Oonishi looked for the corner Akumada had described. It was easy to find: the stepladder was already set up next to it. Climbing up, Oonishi looked around, seeing the disturbed dust. "Yup, it was here all right. When it was taken though, I have no idea," Oonishi sighed. The two looked around some more, not seeing anything of note. The box of cords was indeed, slightly disturbed, but that told them nothing they didn't already know. Unable to find anything more of interest, they decided to take Akumada's advice, going to Iketani's Room in the dorm hall.

It was much like the other rooms, except in choice of décor. There wasn't much, of course, but it seems she'd gotten a few things out of the Monokuma Machine, like a small rose in a small, cylindrical container and a set of colored board game pieces, all various cars. There were also a few things from the Supply Room, like a candle, burnt out, and lint roller. As the pair searched, Kotobuki noticed something out of place in the clutter. "Eiji-kun, look at this!" she said. The boy came over, looking at what appeared to be a piece of paper. It was a diagram of sorts. It seemed to be a map: a square within another square, the smaller one being filled in with wavy lines. There were lines leading to two rectangles, one with the pictogram for male, a triangle pointing down with a small circle on top, the other for female, a triangle pointing up with a circle on top. There was an arrow pointing to the part of the largest square, in between the two lines to the smaller rectangles. At the end of the arrow was a circle, dabbed there by a finger or thumb: more brown makeup.

"It looks like...a map? Are these the Changing Rooms? Then this would be the Pool, and the arrow points to...the lockers, where we found the Disguise Kit. This might explain why Iketani was out and about," Oonishi deduced.

Kotobuki looked at the paper quizzically, "I can't see any other meaning, especially when we found the Kit there, but why not just write a note? 'I hid it in the lockers by the pool'."

Oonishi looked closely, trying to find another clue. He examine the dab of makeup, wondering if he could find a fingerprint, but it had been smudged, and it would be quite difficult to examine fingerprints manually in the first place. Akumada in particular would probably not be too pleased about having to do it.

Iketani's Room not having much else, the two continued their search. They checked the Stationary Closet, where the paper had come from, but there was no luck. After a bit more searching in ever place they could think of, they were halted by an announcement. "Excuse me, your attention please! It is now time for the Peer Assessment Trial. Surviving Applicants, please enter the red door on the stairs on the First Floor staircase. See you soon! Strive for the Peak of Hope!"

Looking at each other, Oonishi and Kotobuki steeled themselves. It was time. They made their way to the rarely visited First Floor, going up the staircase and through the red double doors. They waited on the elevator as the rest of the Applicants began to arrive. Tsujimoto was included, looking a bit disheveled, the Knockout Drug seemed to have worn out fairly recently. When the thirteen of them were there, the elevator closed, and began to rumble downwards.

As it descended, Tsujimoto locked eyes with a certain someone, snarling, "Saitou what the hell!?"

"It was an accident, alright!" Saitou spat back.

She glared, "Yeah, right, you accidentally grabbed my arm and forced it onto the doorkno-"

Kotobuki opened her mouth to say something, but someone else spoke first, declaring, "Enough!" Kirifuji stepped between them, insisting, "The Trial is moments away. Save it." The two shot another nasty look at each other, before turning away, and the only noise once again was the rumbling of the elevator.

Oonishi saw Kotobuki going through her Monokuma File again, writing a few things down. Oonishi himself looked around at the others, readying himself mentally for the Trial ahead.

Iketani Akira: often laid back and not above teasing others. Though her choices in fashion and known delinquency spoke much about her ideals, she had little problems getting along with others. One of the thirteen of them here had deliberately taken her life. And now they descended to the Peer Assessment, a Trial of Trust and Doubt, a Trial of Hope and Despair, a Trial of Life and Death.


	11. Chapter 2-5: Trial of Trust and Betrayal

The elevator finally came to a stop, the door to the Trial Room creaking open. Kotobuki stepped out of the elevator, noticing that this courtroom was different than the last one, which also explained the longer trip down. The layout was similar, but the design was changed. There were no cracked gray walls, but rather, dark walls with flickering neon signs, many of which were of similar to Monokuma's face. The bear sat in his large seat, speaking, "Now, please find the podium with your name on it so we can get started!" Kotobuki remembered exactly where she'd stood a few days ago, once again going to the side of the room, Oonishi opposite her. The name on the podium did not change, and the podium itself was one of the things that remained identical to the other room, still polished wood and a touch screen.

Looking around, Kotobuki saw the portrait of Shikishima, but also, two new ones standing behind their respective podiums. While Taiyoshi was to Kanata's left, next to her was a portrait of Iketani, with the same cross Shikishima had over his portrait. However, Tomoe's, also near Kotobuki, but on the other side of Mizunoe, had a different cross. It appeared to be two wands, the blood coloring not filling out the top, making it somewhat resemble the white tip magician's wands often had. Kotobuki's only reasonable explanation for that was that Kazarina had been Punished, or that she had been a Culprit.

"Now, let me explain the rules before we start. You have already investigated, so you must use what you learned to assess and grade the culprit. When all facts have been laid out, a vote will be called, where everyone will vote on the believed Culprit. If you vote the 'Black' Culprit Guilty, they will Fail. If you vote a 'White' innocent Guilty, the Culprit will Pass, and the rest of you will Fail!" Monokuma repeated.

"We know, no need to say it again," Saitou growled.

Monokuma laughed, "As long as Kotobuki's alive, I'll feel the need too! We all know she had to write down everything about the investigation so she doesn't screw up the Trial."

"Nothing wrong with notes," Mizunoe said in her defense.

Monokuma continued, "Anyway, where to start, where to start?"

Tsujimoto grumbled, "How about what happened in the first place?"

"Indeed, and I know just the person to start us off. Saitou-kun? You were there, do tell," Kirifuji laid the floor out to him.

"Fine," Saitou shrugged. "Okay, starting from last night. Taiyoshi was chasing me for one reason or another-"

"Don't pretend you don't know what you did!" Taiyoshi growled.

"Oh, I know what I did. How you found out was another thing entirely," Saitou snapped.

"Whoa, you didn't, did you? Man you sneaky bastard!" Urushibara laughed with a bit of praise and envy.

"Please get back to the Trial, everyone..." Katsuragi sighed.

Saitou snorted, continuing, "Anyway, she ran me down, smacked me a few times, and then went to bed. I was about to, but I saw Iketani going back downstairs, so I followed her. Or at least, I tried: I couldn't get into the Girl's Changing Room of course, so when I grabbed the handle, I got hit with that Knockout Drug and was out all night. When I woke up, I saw Tsujimoto. I realized that something might have happened to Iketani, so I freaked a little, and knocked her into the other doorknob, and she got knocked out. Th-"

"You're lying again and you know it!" Tsujimoto interrupted.

With a snort, Akumada demanded, "Let him finish." Tsujimoto crossed her arms over her chest, conceding, allowing Saitou to continue.

"Okay, let's see. Right, then I went through the Boy's Changing Room door and got to the Pool. I saw Iketani dead in the Pool, then Kotobuki and Toyoguchi came in. The body discovery announcement went off, and Toyoguchi freaked out and grabbed me." Finished, he turned and snapped at Toyoguchi "What the hell did you think I was gonna do, run?"

"You were very suspicious, you know. And one is allowed to kill twice, I believe. Was I to allow you to once again attempt to assault Kotobuki-sama!?" Toyoguchi explained.

Tsujimoto interrupted, "Can I get a chance to speak now?" Toyoguchi nodded, and she began, "You hardly freaked out a little, Saitou. You grabbed me and forced me into the doorknob: admit it!"

Saitou shrugged, "You can pin it on me if you can, but there's way more evidence against you than there is of me. Go ahead and say what you want, it's not like there's proof that you were forced to touch the doorknob!"

"But that's wrong!" Kotobuki suddenly interrupted. Saitou glanced at her, eyes narrowed as she explained. "You have a mark on your hand from the needle. The swelling that proves that you were injected, right?" Saitou nodded. "Then, you remember where Tsujimoto would have her mark, right? You were there."

Saitou shrugged, "I was freaking out, but it looked like she knocked her arm against it."

Tsujimoto honed in on the boy next to her, "But if that were the case, how would the needle inject me? If I were shoved, the needle would have to move amazingly fast to puncture my skin and not break, or make a stretched wound. You said I was shoved down, right? Except I wasn't stumbling: you forced my arm onto the doorknob!" She took off her sweatjacket, showing the wound. "Go ahead, compare them! I didn't fall onto the doorknob!"

Saitou grimaced, putting out his hand. Oonishi, right next to the two of them, confirmed, "They're the same, roughly, but I'm pretty sure Saitou-san's looks a little different because it's on his hand. Monokuma, do you have anything to add?"

"About what?" The bear said.

Kinashi, trying to keep up, offered to explain, "The needle, correct? Could it puncture a person who was to fall on it and bounce off? While creating the same type of wound as someone who grabbed the doorknob as intended?"

Monokuma was silent for a while, before finally saying, looking downcast, "It takes the needle about a second to extend and inject the drug. Someone just bumping into it might not trigger it." He snapped up, growling, "I'm only giving you this huge hint because you can't test it yourselves! I-it's not as if I like you guys, or anything..."

Tsujimoto ignored him, pointing an accusing finger at Saitou, jabbing, "So there, that proves it! You forced me onto the needle!"

Kirifuji spoke up, "But why? Saitou-kun, if your testimony was correct, you'd have had no reason to act so roughly."

"I...was panicking, okay!?" Saitou spat. "Iketani could have been hurt: by anyone of you, even her!" he explained, pointing at Tsujimoto.

"So?" Katsuragi hissed. Saitou stopped, words caught in his throat.

Taiyoshi narrowed her eyes, "If you'd killed Kotobuki and gotten away with it, she'd have died all the same, along with the rest of us. Why do you care all of a sudden?"

Saitou looked aside, mumbling, "We made up, okay?"

Tsujimoto glared accusingly, "Or did you pretend to make up with her so she could drop her guard? Then knock me out to make even more of a miss of things!"

Saitou growled, "You crazy? You're lying: you...you did it on purpose, huh?" Spitting out more arguments rapidly, he continued, "Yeah, that's it! You committed the murder, then got everyone to search for us when someone realized that me and Iketani were gone. You came straight here, I bet. Then, when I woke up and freaked out, you got yourself stabbed by the needle to make yourself look like the victim! It'd have worked too, if it weren't for the conclusive evidence you dropped." Tsujimoto gave him a hard, inquisitive look, and he replied, "The whistle! When you threw Iketani in the Pool, I bet her hand caught it, and dropped it in with her. Of course, you were screwed, since you couldn't just dive in and grab it. If someone saw you sopping wet, walking away from the corpse in the pool, you'd be revealed as a murder instantly!"

Tsujimoto grabbed at her chest, before saying, "H-hey! My whistle is gone!"

"Psh, try and lie all you want. We've got you cornered! You murdered Iketani and dropped that whistle, then knocked yourself out to make yourself look like the victim!" Saitou continued to say.

"I'm not sure about that," Kotobuki interrupted. "I mean, she had it this morning, after the murder!"

Saitou blinked, eyes darting around, and he wiped a bit of sweat off his forehead. "P-prove it!" he finally yelled.

Tachibana explained, "She huffed and puffed on it earlier, before we split up to search. Like, everyone was there except you."

Saitou gritted his teeth, and Kirifuji spat, "Well then, that brings up an interesting dilemma. Tsujimoto had her whistle when she went to search, then ran into Saitou. Then she got knocked out. The next time we see the whistle was..."

"When Akumada brought it up from the Pool!" Toyoguchi interjected.

Kirifuji nodded, "So, there could have only been one to put the whistle in the Pool, no? Unless Kotobuki or Toyoguchi did it, then it must have been you, Saitou-kun."

The Backpacker was silent. Toyoguchi crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at him, "I can confirm that neither Kotobuki-sama nor I did any such thing!"

Saitou roughly grabbed his bleached hair, teeth bared, as Kotobuki asked, "Saitou-san, what really happened?"

"Fine, you bastards! I was panicking! I knew something had happened to Iketani, so I knocked Tsujimoto out and threw her whistle into the Pool to try and get suspicion off of me!" Saitou finally admitted.

Akumada chortled, "A failure in every way possible. It was such a sloppily done murder...confess, and let us be done with it early!"

Saitou said clearly, "I. Didn't. Kill her." Anger on his face was still evident as he continued, "Want me to prove it? Tough, I can't. I can just give you my side of the story and hope you bastards actually bother to listen! Not that I blame you for ignoring me, I know full goddamn well I've never given you one good reason to trust me!" He leaned on his podium, breathing heavily, anger subsiding.

Kotobuki took a breath, saying with determination, "Saitou-san. I'll hear you out. Even if no one else will: I want to hear your side of the story!"

Toyoguchi wiped at his eyes, "Your purity...so blinding!"

"She's already taken, Toyoguchi-kun! Your love shall go forever unrequited," Tachibana laughed.

Toyoguchi's eyes widened, and Kotobuki stammered, "W-what are you even saying, Tachibana-san!?"

Akumada let out a frustrated sigh, "Enough!"

After a moment of quiet, Katsuragi spoke up, telling Saitou, "I'd be careful with your words. You were seen last night, and they will not hesitate to unveil your lies."

"Huh? What do you mean? When?" Saitou asked.

Oonishi suddenly added, "Y-yeah! That's right! I was stricken with a compulsion to rewatch Gangrene in the middle of the night, but I forgot Kotobuki took the movie back to her room. You'd better be careful with what you say, Saitou-san."

Kotobuki looked at him, wondering why he'd lied. Eiji saw her confused expression, raising a finger over his lips, suggesting she not reveal the truth. Kotobuki then understood: he didn't want anyone to find out about Katsuragi's nighttime patrols. She nodded as eyes in the room turned to Saitou. "No more lies," Kotobuki added.

Saitou grunted, "Fine!" taking another breath, he began. "Okay, I lied about seeing Iketani on the way back to my room. I was trying to sleep, when my doorbell rang. I got up and saw Iketani, who was asking me to help her look for the Disguise Kit. She said she got this note that told her it was at the Pool lockers, but she didn't want to go alone, of course. A note telling you to come alone in the middle of the night, that just says 'trap', right? I wasn't sure, so I suggested we check out the Supply Room first, but the Disguise Kit wasn't there, just like she said. We went down to the Pool prepared for the worst. Of course, we couldn't take the same path: I went into the Boy's Changing Room and she went into the Girl's one. I got to the Pool, but she wasn't there. The Disguise Kit was though, in a pillowcase in one of the lockers, right where Kotobuki and Oonishi found it."

"I waited a bit longer, but she didn't show. I knocked on the door, before getting worried. I went back to the other side to see if she got cold feet, but she wasn't there either. I knocked on the Girl's Room door again, but at this point, I was freaking out, so I grabbed the doorknob, could you believe it? I was out like a light, and the Culprit got away. Later, I came too when Tsujimoto woke me up. I remembered what happened and started freaking out. I just sorta snapped when I saw Tsujimoto: I guess I just wanted to believe she had something to do with it. I grabbed her arm and forced her onto the Boy's Room doorknob, knocking her out, and then I ran to the Pool. I looked in..." he trailed off, suppressing a shudder, before saying, "Iketani was there, underwater. She was...dead. She asked for my help, and..." He leaned on the podium again, taking a steadying breath, before finishing. "I knew the Culprit had to be a girl, so I guess I just wanted to believe it was Tsujimoto. I went back and grabbed her whistle, before returning to the Pool and dropping it in. Then, Toyoguchi and Kotobuki came in. I was just being stupid in the heat of the moment."

Tsujimoto crossed her arms, contemplating as she looked away. Katsuragi spoke up first though, replying, "That fits with Oonishi's testimony, right? You saw them in the Supply Room, followed them to the Pool, where you imagined they were going for a swim, since they made up, and decided to return to your room."

"H-huh? I mean, yes, that's right," Oonishi replied.

"If I might ask, how did you know, Katsuragi-san?" Kinashi queried.

"Oonishi-kun, Kotobuki-chan, and I talked about it earlier. Right, Kotobuki-chan?" Katsuragi explained. The Luckster nodded, keeping the Dreamer's cover as Yumi yawned. Kotobuki found herself yawning as well, it was truly contagious.

After a few moments, Kirifuji spoke up, suggesting, "Well then, now that we have the remaining testimonies, I believe we should try and piece together the murder itself. How did Iketani die? When?"

Mizunoe scratched his head, "Street Racer drowned."

Remembering what Oonishi had said, Kotobuki explained, "Well, the exact cause of death is a little weird. In the Monokuma File, it says, 'asphyxiated', right?"

Mizunoe asked, still unsure, "Fancy word for drowned?"

Oonishi explained again, "It means she ran out of air, basically. So while drowning is a form of asphyxiation, the fact that it isn't written in the Monokuma File is a bit suspicious, right?"

Akumada nodded, "Indeed. In fact, we can prove that she did not drown."

Kinashi gasped, "So she asphyxiated by some other means?"

"She wasn't even conscious when she entered the water. I noticed it when untying her, but the knot was quite simple. One could have easily untied it; a simple pull from the side would have loosed it. If she were conscious, she'd have had no difficulties," Akumada explained.

Tachibana interrupted, "So, she was knocked out, and then tied up dropped in, right?"

"She was strangled," Akumada said plainly.

Tachibana let out a low whistle, "Ouch."

"How do you know for sure?" Taiyoshi asked skeptically.

Kotobuki explained, "Her neck, right? Toyoguchi-san, you were there, right? Actually, you were there too, Saitou-san."

Saitou looked away, saying, "I didn't get a good look. The way her head lolled as you moved it kinda made me sick. I just tuned you guys out at that point."

Oonishi added, "I see where you're coming from on that. But there was bruising, but something was off about it. There were two: one very dark bruise in the middle of her neck, and a lighter one on the back. Akumada-san, would you explain how you found Iketani underwater?"

Akumada nodded, continuing, "She was floating, as corpses often do. However, she was tied down by the weights, and thus, couldn't float to the surface. She was face down, head bowed, the neck being pulled down by the dense weights. Her arms and limbs floated a little under her torso."

"So, the Culprit strangled her with the cord, tied her too the weights, and put her in the Pool. But why?" Kotobuki asked.

Kirifuji brought up a point, "To make the murder more gender neutral. According to Saitou's testimony, it happened in the Girl's Changing Room. If her corpse were left there, it would be clear that the killer was in fact, female. By moving it to the Pool, it makes it clearer that the Culprit was aware of that. However, perhaps the Culprit simply wanted us to believe this. Perhaps the murder did, in fact, happen at the Pool."

Saitou spat, "You calling me a liar!?"

Kirifuji grinned, "Well, was there proof? Was there anything at all that could be used to say that the murder did, in fact, happen in the Girl's Changing Room? Or that anything but the doorknob was involved at all?" He looked around, mumbling, "Some must have an idea..."

"There is proof!" Kotobuki suddenly exclaimed. Kirifuji raised his eyebrow, and she explained, "In one of the lockers, there was a dent, in the shape of a plug! I don't know how it could have been anything but the plug from the cord that was used as a murder weapon."

Kirifuji nodded, "Indeed! It seems our Culprit was a girl, but how did this dent form? Why was the cord placed in the locker? You must have come up with something."

As Kotobuki stuttered, trying to come up with an answer. Eiji interjected, suggesting, "Maybe the Culprit put the cord and weights there ahead of time, before Saitou and Iketani showed up? If they accidentally put the weights on top of the plug, it would have caused a dent, right? The padlock was also messed with, so I think the Culprit locked it beforehand, probably around the same time they planted the makeup."

"That is another question that must be addressed. When? If the Culprit set all of this up, it must have been after the ladies concluded their bath," Akumada began.

"That was around ten, nighttime," Tsujimoto added.

"That was when Iketani went to the Supply Room to look for the Disguise Kit," Oonishi said, remembering.

Kotobuki asked, "Saitou-san, do you know how long you were trying to sleep before Iketani-san showed up?"

The Backpacker scratched his head, replying, "A couple hours."

Kirifuji nodded, "More than enough time, but you said Iketani was lured there by a note. I imagine the Culprit gave it to her somehow, but she didn't know who, correct?"

Saitou nodded, "She said someone slipped it under her door and rang the doorbell. She probably gave up looking for the makeup and went to bed before that happened."

Akumada spoke up, "So, the Culprit set up everything after we all went to sleep. However, one point that needs to be addressed was when the Disguise Kit was taken. I described its location this morning, but Iketani didn't look for it until after your bath, correct?" No one had a counter point. He sighed, "Anyone could have taken it then. There was plenty of time. They probably took the cord at that point as well, and perhaps the pillowcase used to hide the Kit."

"And then, after they set it up, they slipped the note under her door, rang the doorbell, and ran to the Girl's Changing Room. Then when Iketani came in, they used the cord to strangle her. Then, when Saitou was out of the way, they went to the Pool, tied the cord around her neck and the weights, and dropped her in, right?" Kotobuki spelled out.

Saitou scratched his head, "I dunno. It would make more sense to tie her too the weights before taking her out, right? That would mean less time out in the open."

Kirifuji nodded, "A fair point. But the combined mass of Iketani and the weights would be too much for many of the girls here to easily drag out: forty kilograms from the weights, plus at least sixty more kilos when you take Iketani into account. Akumada-kun, you saw the scene quite closely. How do you visualize the Culprit dropping the body into the water?"

Akumada considered the question, before saying, "I can't say for certain, but I believe the weights were dropped in first, dragging the body down, causing the bruising on the back of Iketani's neck. The same effect could have also been achieved by having Iketani's body float, then tying the weights around her neck and dropping him, but the body was too close to the side of the Pool for that."

Urushibara spoke up, "But wait a second, why did the Culprit drop the body into the Pool again?"

"Er, to make it so that it looked like anyone could have done it, right?" Tachibana remembered.

"No, no, I know that much. But why go through all of this nonsense? If they had just left Iketani's body by the Pool, what would be different? We'd still know she was dead, we'd still have suspected Saitou...what gives?" Urushibara explained himself.

"You...have a point," Akumada strained to admit.

Kirifuji speculated, "What if they did, in fact, leave it that way? Then, perhaps the Culprit left, seeing Saitou's fallen form. What would pass through their minds? Perhaps they took the opportunity to do more to make it look like he was the Culprit. In fact, maybe even they disguised something else through using the Pool. Kotobuki-chan, what do you think they tried to disguise?"

Kotobuki wondered, before flipping out her Monokuma File. Rereading her notes, she remembered what Oonishi had said earlier about the File itself. She realized, gasping, "The time of death!"

Kirifuji nodded, "Yes, imagine the scene. Saitou wakes up, running away from the Pool, hiding somewhere. Later, someone finds the body, and all eyes turn to Saitou, the only one not there at breakfast. With nothing but a shaky testimony, it's hard to believe that he had nothing to do with it. But the Culprit made so many mistakes here; I wonder why they even bothered: the wound on Saitou's hand, Tsujimoto finding him as he woke up, Oonishi seeing them both in the middle of the night. The last too were coincidences, but the first one was inexcusable."

"Hey! Wait a second! I totally forgot until just now!" Saitou gasped. "Er, when I woke up, there was makeup on my finger. I though Tsujimoto did it, so I wiped it on her sweatjacket."

Tsujimoto checked, before glowering at him, raising her hand and smacking him on the shoulder. He narrowed his eyes at her, swatting her hand away when Kotobuki yelled, "Stop it you two!" The quarreling pair looked at her before turning away from each other.

Kirifuji smiled, "Ah yes, that fits quite nicely. There was also makeup somewhere else close by to where Saitou woke up, no?"

Kotobuki nodded, "The Girl's Changing Room doorknob! It was mostly wiped away, but some of it was in the little bumps and holes."

"Precisely," Kirifuji nodded. "I imagine the Culprit wanted to make it clear that something was up, using the makeup on both Saitou-san's hand and the doorknob, but it was a bit too obvious, really. I imagine the Culprit wiped some on the doorknob, before going to put it on Saitou's finger. While doing so, they saw the wound on his hand. Realizing their mistake, they wiped it off the doorknob, but I imagine they were too busy worrying about getting out of there than to deal with what they put on Saitou's finger, perhaps predicting he might wipe it away, and correctly, I might add."

Kotobuki summarized, "So, the weights, the makeup, the disguised time of death...how do we discover the Culprit?"

Toyoguchi sighed, "There must be some way to narrow it down. Who-"

Monokuma suddenly yelled, "There will be no sleeping outside of the Dorm Rooms!"

Eyes followed his gaze over to Katsuragi, who looked around in surprise. She let out a long, low whine, wiping her tired eyes.

Toyoguchi cleared his throat and continued, "But who would have taken the Disguise Kit? Who would have made the note in that manner? Who could have dropped everything into the Pool?"

Taiyoshi grunted, annoyed, "What's this note you all are talking about?"

Eiji explained, "Er, it was less of a note, and more of a map. There was a dab of makeup on it, and an arrow saying that it was near the Pool, in the lockers. You could also see the Changing Rooms."

Mizunoe scratched his head, "And not a simple message?"

Kotobuki sighed, "We couldn't find another clue on the note, so we aren't sure."

Kirifuji suggested, "Perhaps the note is the clue? By not being so straightforward in pointing out where the Disguise Kit was hidden, they gave themselves a bit of time to get there while Iketani tried to decipher it."

Akumada shook his head, "It's irrelevant. We should go back to the weights, how many girls would be in the position to drag Iketani there in the first place and drop her in? You didn't see anything in the Exercise Room, did you, Oonishi?"

Oonishi seemed to be in thought. Glancing at Katsuragi, he said, "There's...something not right here." Looking up, he said, "There's a big contradiction. At first, I wanted to believe, but...what if some of us are being manipulated?"

Tachibana looked at him, asking, "What you talkin' 'bout, Oonishi-kun?"

Oonishi looked over to Tsujimoto, who seemed to understand. She started, "I'm sorry, Kotobuki-san, but I don't think we can cover for her any longer." Katsuragi's hands gripped her hat as she continued, "Oonishi wasn't the one who saw Saitou and Iketani, it was Katsuragi. She told me she's been taking nighttime patrols during the night in between her naps. Katsuragi-san...did you really just walk away? Did you really just leave the two of them alone at the Pool? I wanted to believe you but...we're at the end of our rope. If no new evidence comes to light, we all die. Come clean, Katsuragi-san!"

The Dreamer, looked around, eyes on her. She lifted her cap, looking inside, once more, before sighing, "I was indeed out and about last night. Oonishi was not so eager for a late night movie, he just used my testimony under his name, because I didn't want anyone to know and endanger myself. But that's the only lie: the actual testimony was mine! I did walk away, they seemed like they'd made up!"

"But you didn't go back that way once, throughout the whole night? You'd have seen Saitou, maybe even the real Culprit, unless you are the real Culprit," Tsujimoto said unwillingly. "I want to believe you, so I'm going to doubt you. Prove me wrong, Katsuragi-san!"

Toyoguchi exclaimed, "The weights! Look at her; she's far too small to move forty kilograms. She doesn't look to be much more than forty kilograms herself."

Akumada crossed his arms over his chest, "They were round. She could have easily rolled them over. And before she can use her shortness as an excuse, a few inches does not separate Iketani's neck from Katsuragi's arms."

Katsuragi started to glare. After a low growl, she grabbed her cap, throwing it on the ground. "Don't accuse me, you suspicious shifty rude angry scum. Get a haircut too; are you a girl or something?" The boy was caught off guard, blinking rapidly in surprise. She sneered, "All of you, just pathetic, dumb, stupid, lazy, ugly kids: can't even do an investigation right."

Kotobuki stuttered, "Y-Yumi-chan?! Are you okay?"

Oonishi swallowed, saying with worry, "Er, how long has it been since she got a nap?" Kotobuki's eyes widened when she realized what was going on from the explanation earlier. Oonishi tried to explain for everyone else, "Y-yeah, probably about five or six hours now. This Trial's just messing with her sleep schedule."

Kirifuji snorted, "You're telling me this is just a temper tantrum? Poor, cute, little Katsuragi-chan is mad because it's her naptime? Hilarious."

Saitou scratched his head, "Yeah, this seems more like a Culprit breakdown if you ask me."

"Yeah, that's cute, coming from an attempted murderer. You're even worse than ponytail, you incompetent framer weakling failure liar," Katsuragi drawled. A pained look flashed on Saitou's face, and he turned away, clearly hurt. The Dreamer continued, "And now you all suspect me because I watched over loud controlling boss freak and couldn't do the investigation myself. Disappointing distasteful disgraceful disheartening displeasing despairing."

"N-no one suspects you, Yumi-chan!" Kotobuki insisted.

"Lies, my dense, loud, annoying, friend," Katsuragi countered. Kotobuki gaped: having her flaws laid out like that hurt more than a bit.

"F-friend? You really added that, didn't you?" Urushibara gasped in surprise.

"W-well, she's not wrong. Someone must suspect her," Oonishi added.

Katsuragi nodded, "Correct, cowardly crybaby oblivious pervert friend of a friend." Oonishi blushed, looking away at the mention of being a pervert.

Kirifuji scratched his head, still laughing, "There's one little girl here in need of a spanking, I would say."

"And perhaps, Monokuma would be glad to give it to her. Shall we call a vote?" Akumada proposed.

"I didn't do it," Katsuragi said, unconvincingly.

"Please, prove it, Katsuragi-san," Kinashi asked.

"I can't, shrewd, condescending, bland girl. Haven't you been listening?" Katsuragi spat. Kinashi frowned, looking aside.

Kotobuki hurriedly flipped through her Monokuma File, trying to find something. Oonishi watched her, before saying, "H-hey, wait! There was something. Poolside locker, remember, Kotobuki-chan?"

After a moment of thought, Kanata nodded, "The towel, right? With the makeup?"

Oonishi nodded, "Yeah, I bet that, after wiping the makeup on Saitou's finger and the doorknob, they went back to the Pool to put the makeup back, and on the way, grabbed a towel from the Boy's Room to wipe their hands off, putting it in another locker."

After a few moments, Akumada, who'd been thinking, shook his head, "The towel must have come from the Girl's Room. Why do you say the Boy's Room?"

Oonishi explained, "There were nine towels in the Boy's Room, and eight in the Girl's Room. Kotobuki got two for you from the Girl's room, so that leaves one for the poolside locker."

"But that...that can't be right!" Akumada cried out. As Kotobuki looked at him in surprise, he continued, "The Culprit...how did the Culprit get into both rooms!? How did they kill Iketani in one room and wipe off their makeup in the other?"

Oonishi hadn't even realized it himself. He stayed silent, trying to come up with an answer, as the others speculated. "Perhaps someone put it there afterwards? After Monokuma opened up both rooms, they took it from the Boy's Changing Room," Kinashi speculated.

Kirifuji shook his head, spouting in frustration, "And wipe up the makeup then? What makeup?"

Kinashi, bowed her head, saying, "I am sorry, but I am not sure..."

"Saitou did it! He didn't wipe all of it on Tsujimoto sweatshirt, but didn't realize it until later, when he was passing through," Tachibana suggested.

Saitou shook his head, "Nope. I would have said something by now. I don't have anything to hide."

Toyoguchi wondered aloud, "Is someone perhaps, not as they seem? Is there not a condition where one can be both a man and woman?"

"A hermaphrodite?" Urushibara grimaced. "If it were one of the girls, you'd have noticed yesterday, right?"

Taiyoshi snapped, "It's not like we were all ogling each other or anything, what do you think was going on in there?"

Akumada chuckled, "You would be the most likely candidate, no, Urushibara? Your girly scream comes to mind."

Urushibara snapped, "You never heard my girly scream, only Tomoe did!"

"And yet, you do not deny the high pitch," Akumada shrugged. Urushibara turned away, not wanting to give him a response.

Tachibana grinned, "Well, we have to find the Culprit somehow. Everyone, drop your pan-"

"Nooooooo!" Kinashi cried out, shielding her eyes.

"Man, you teenagers. Can't go an hour without getting all dirty, can you?" Monokuma laughed. "But I'll say this much, of the Applicants who have been here, there are eight girls and eight guys, no cross dressers or in betweeners! Been there, seen that. Getting kinda tired! As if the Changing Room shenanigans aren't familiar enough already."

After a bit of silence, Akumada finally scoffed, "Well, I imagine everyone read the note forbidding entry." No one said anything for a few more moments.

"Hey..." Oonishi finally spoke up, "Hey, wait a minute. Akumada-san, what if it is possible that there was someone who didn't read it?" Akumada studied him, pondering on that though.

"Elaborate," Kirifuji requested.

Oonishi asked, "Does anyone remember what the signs said?"

Kinashi nodded, "I read the message twice: 'For those who have read this message: the privacy of your fellow Applicants is quite important. To keep from interfering with said privacy, the security cameras keep tabs on those entering. If a boy attempts to enter the Girl's Changing Room, or vice versa, the doorknob will activate, a needle piercing the offendant's skin, injecting them with a harmless Knockout Drug. Should that fail, the laser array will kill any who attempt to get around the drug. Those affected with the Knockout Drug will sleep for 3-5 hours based on body size. Those affected by the laser array are put to sleep for eternity.'"

Kotobuki nodded, "That was the sign all right! As expected from a Karuta Queen!" Kinashi smiled, accepting the praise.

Oonishi continued, "Yeah, that wording there...Monokuma wouldn't be above white lies, he's admitted it himself. He told us Iketani asphyxiated to try and make it less blatant that she was strangled instead of drowned, so why not make it possible for someone who hadn't read the note to enter both rooms? 'For those who have read this message'...why exclude anyone if not to let it be abused?"

"Yes, and what about it?" Akumada asked. "If we assume the Culprit had not read the message, it may not apply to them, certainly. But how are we going to find out who? Simply go to everyone and ask 'Did you or didn't you read the message?' Even if they failed to do so, the Culprit could simply lie. There's no proof!"

Oonishi sighed. "I think...I have an idea. Kotobuki-chan, can I see your Monokuma File?" Eiji walked over to the other side of the room, and when he arrived, Kotobuki held it up, handing it to him, flipping to a page in her notes. He turned to the quiet boy next to her, asking, "Mizunoe-san, I think it has to do with this page in the notes, about that map. Read the description, please."

Mizunoe blinked, taking the File. He began, "Map of Pool and Changing Rooms. Symbols for male and female. Arrow pointing to lockers." He handed it back to Oonishi, who looked grim.

"Kotobuki-chan, read the page Mizunoe-san just read," he requested.

Kotobuki looked, before gasping, "Hey! This is about Tsujimoto coming back all woozy. I thought it was useful to note down the time it took her to wake up from the Knockout Drug."

Oonishi looked back at Mizunoe, who seemed shocked, his eyes wide. "Mizunoe-san...you're illiterate, aren't you?"

The large boy's eyes widened. He stared at Oonishi for a moment, beginning to sweat and babble, "Er, uh, nuh."

"And if you couldn't read, you could have gotten into both Changing Rooms. Monokuma's note couldn't apply to you, right?" Oonishi asked, drilling him.

"Augh, er, guh," Mizunoe blathered.

"What? How, Oonishi? Why Mizunoe?" Kirifuji sputtered, confused.

Oonishi sighed, "I remembered, on our first day. He thanked Kotobuki for telling him one of the Rules, then later got scolded by Monokuma for breaking another one. Remember, Kirifuji-san, er, kun? You even told him he should read the rules, but I don't think he ever did, because he couldn't." Oonishi turned back to Mizunoe, whose eyes were closed as he gritted his teeth. Eiji continued, "You told me you weren't enrolled in a school either: you wouldn't be able to get through if you couldn't read. That's why you drew a map, right? You couldn't just write a note. To show what it led to, you took makeup from the Disguise Ki-"

"No!" Mizunoe growled. He raised his arm, smacking Oonishi. The Critic gasped as he was kncoked into the podium, his head slamming into the wood. He moaned in pain as a few cried out in shock. Kotobuki ducked down, going to his side. Taiyoshi jumped in between Kanata and the giant, fists raised.

Kotobuki looked over Oonishi, explaining, "H-he's been knocked out! He's not bleeding though!" Taiyoshi kept her eyes locked onto the behemoth, ready to fight if he pressed the conflict. Tsujimoto ran over to Kotobuki and Oonishi, but Mizunoe seemed to be calming down, taking steadying breaths. He was silent, looking away. He did not say anything for several moments opening his mouth, before closing it again several times. Finally, he spoke, admitting wearily, "I did it."

Kinashi scratched her head at the fast paced developments, "Excuse me, but...how?"

Kotobuki took a steading breath before standing, explaining everything from start to finish. "Yesterday, the Culprit started their preparations. They took a piece of paper and pen from the Stationary Closet, and a pillowcase and cord from the Supply Room. More importantly, they also got the Disguise Kit that Akumada described before Iketani could reach it. That night Iketani tried to find the Disguise Kit in the Supply Room, but found nothing, eventually giving up and heading to bed. After everyone went to sleep, the Culprit took the time to prepare everything. They took some weights from the Exercise Room, hiding them in the Girl's Changing Room with the cord, accidentally creating the dent. They then drew a map to the Disguise Kit on the paper using a dab of makeup to say what it led to. They had no other choice then to draw a map, because they couldn't read or write. But because of that, they could also ignore the warning, and enter whatever Changing Room they wanted. They then hid the Disguise Kit in the pillowcase before putting it in a locker by the Pool. Taking the note, they slipped it under Iketani's door, hitting the doorbell, and running to hide in the Girl's Changing Room."

"Iketani woke up, reading the note, figuring out what it was about. Knowing it was likely to be a trap, she asked Saitou to join her. He insisted they double check the Supply Room first though. While they did that, Katsuragi, on one of her evening patrols, spotted them, staying out of sight as she followed them. Since the Disguise Kit wasn't in the Supply Room, they had no choice but to follow the map, heading to the Pool. They split up, heading into separate Changing Rooms. Katsuragi, thinking they were up to nothing wrong, left, continuing her patrols elsewhere. Saitou made it to the Pool, but Iketani was ambushed. The Culprit used the cord to strangle her, ending her life. Meanwhile, Saitou, worried about Iketani, knocked on the doors before accidentally grabbing the doorknob, getting stung with the Knockout Drug. The Culprit, took the time to tie Iketani to the weights, taking her outside and dumping her into the Pool to try and disguise the time of death, by making it harder to tell exactly when she died by keeping her underwater."

"They then left the Changing Rooms, finding Saitou outside, unconscious. Seeing him, they decided to deepen their trick. They went back to the Disguise Kit, getting the makeup, putting some on the doorknob. However, when they went to put some on Saitou's hand, they noticed the swelling from the needle, an obvious sign that he had tried to get into the Girl's Changing Room, making the makeup redundant. The Culprit wiped most of the makeup off of the doorknob, leaving Saitou alone. They went to the Boy's Changing room on their way to return the makeup, wiping the makeup they had on a towel and leaving it by the Pool in the locker. They then left, returning to their room."

"That morning, Katsuragi told Tsujimoto why they'd gone missing and we were sent to find them. Tsujimoto was the first to reach Saitou, just as he was waking up. Panicking, Saitou forced Tsujimoto onto the doorknob, knocking her out. He went to the Pool, finding Iketani's body. Still angry at Tsujimoto, he stole her whistle, throwing it into the Pool before Toyoguchi and I arrived."

"The only person who could use the loophole and go between both rooms to make that all possible was you: Mizunoe Higaide," Kotobuki finished.

Arms crossed, Mizunoe nodded, confirming, "Yes."

Saitou, shaking with anger, screamed out, "W-why!? Why did you kill Akira!?"

"It had to do with the current date, I imagine," Kirifuji postulated.

"Not important," Mizunoe said plainly. "I resigned myself to death long ago. Such a risk...was nothing to me."

"What the hell do you mean not important! I'll kill you. I'll kill you!" Saitou growled, losing composure. He began to run around the podiums, heading to Mizunoe. Toyoguchi, sensing his anger, caught up to him, grabbing his arm, pulling him back. "Let go of me! Let me at him!" Saitou growled. Toyoguchi improved his hold, keeping the Backpacker at bay.

Toyoguchi snapped, "He's been caught. He will receive his due punishment." Saitou struggled for another moment before giving up.

Monokuma laughed, "Now now, he hasn't been caught yet. It's time for the vote! Remember, no abstaining! Well, I guess Oonishi can, not like sleepyhead has much choice."

Kotobuki frowned as everyone returned to their podiums. Kotobuki turned to hers, searching for Mizunoe's mugshot. She frowned, seeing that there were now three grayed out faces, about to be joined by a fourth. She placed her vote, and after a few moments, a reel appeared above Monokuma's seat. It began to spin, flashes of all the Applicants running by, until they all stopped on Mizunoe's face. It flashed 'GUILTY' underneath and spilled confetti from the sides. "Another unanimous decision! And also correct, the Culprit was Mizunoe Higaide. I didn't think you were gonna get him, the loophole he found was so well constructed, unlike the rest of his plot."

Saitou shakily hissed, "Tell me why, you bastard. Don't you owe me at least that much!?"

Mizunoe crossed his arms defiantly, saying, "Your sympathy isn't wanted."

"Like I could sympathize with you!" Saitou snapped. Mizunoe didn't respond.

Monokuma laughed, "Just gonna brush off such a sad, Despair inducing story? Come on, let's get all those teary details! Make me cry about how you'll never see your dear little sister take her last breath. If she hasn't already! Couldn't bear the thought of not know-"

Mizunoe growled, charging the bear. He hopped into the air, putting all his body weight into a punch, slamming into Monokuma. The bear cracked and smoked as several pieces fell off. The thing shuddered and broke down. Mizunoe landed on the ground, and there was a beeping noise from the bear.

"R-run!" Tsujimoto said when she heard the noise. Those closest backed away, and the bear in the seat exploded, showering the room with pieces.

After the smoke cleared, Tachibana laughed, "Well, looks like we're done here, no bear, no worries, right?"

"Bzzzzt! Wrong," Monokuma said, appearing suddenly from behind the chair. His pieces had not vanished. "I'm not gone, never will be! As long as there's Despair in your hearts, Monokuma will never die! Anyway, Mizunoe, it's your Punishment time!"

* * *

**FINAL GRADE**

**PLOTTING: C**

**PLAN EXECUTION: C**

**COOLNESS UNDER PRESSURE: C**

**OVERALL GRADE: UNSATISFACTORY**

**MIZUNOE HIGAIDE HAS FAILED THE MUTUAL KILLING EXAM**

**PREPARING EXECUTION**

In the execution chamber, quite different from last time, Mizunoe stood, resolutely, atop a house within a massive tree. Surrounding the tree were dozens and dozens of Monokumas, in construction gear, mulling about, some chatting or smoking. Suddenly a bell rang out, and they returned to work.

**A Carpenter's Workplace Funeral**

At the sound of a bell, the Monokumas jumped to work, grabbing a menagerie of hammers, drills, saws, pickaxes, and jackhammers. They surrounded the large trunk, going to work, smashing, cutting, sawing, and drilling at the base of the tree. Mizunoe was helpless, unable to do anything from his position. Finally, the Monokumas finished, and the tree began to fall. There was a massive crash, wood and leaves flying everywhere. As the dust cleared, Mizunoe, staggered, a few small pieces of wood sticking out of his skin, tried to stand, before being swarmed by Monokumas, whom scrapped up some of the rubble. Taking hammers and nails, they made a construction: a malformed coffin, surrounding Mizunoe. A banging was heard inside of the wood, and it shook as a crane was rollwed over. A harness was applied to the coffin, and it was lifted into the air.

The crane began to move, lowering a bit as it moved. A number of other large construction vehicles following. It arrived at a graveyard, and lowered the massive coffin into a open grave. It got stuck, getting caught on the side. The crane backed up, and a steamroller arrived, driving over the grave, crushing the too large coffin into the too small grave. The steamroller backed off, and a dump truck rolled up, dumping dirt onto, filling the grave. The dirty deed done, the Monokumas rolled off.

* * *

The Applicants in the Trial Room watched silently as Monokuma returned to his seat, the chair charred from the previous explosion.

"He faced his death with dignity, I'll give him that," Akumada sighed, moving towards the elevator. Katsuragi hustled after him, entering second, seeming impatient.

A few others made to leave as Tsujimoto went to the other side of the room. Kotobuki stepped back, allowing her to lift the still unconscious Oonishi.

As Kotobuki followed Tsujimoto on the way to the elevator, Saitou suddenly mumbled "I don't get it...he's dead. Akira's killer is dead, but I don't feel any better. Why not!?"

"Saitou-san, you lost something. Someone else losing something will not bring it back," Kinashi said as she passed him.

"But...but..." Saitou stammered.

Kotobuki stopped by him, softly pleading, "Saitou-sa-"

He snapped back, "What the hell am I supposed to do!?" He frowned, "I...promised..."

Kotobuki looked at him with a frown, needing to know something. She asked, "Saitou-san, could you tell me something? You and Iketani: you knew each other, before the Exam."

Saitou looked at for a moment, before turning away, snapping, "It doesn't matter!"

With a glare, Kotobuki shook her head, "Of course it matters! Its closure. The only one who can give Iketani closure is you."

Kotobuki looked hard at the boy who'd attempted to kill her, who had wanted to get out of this Exam so badly. He faltered under her gaze, before finally scratching his head and sighing, "Fine, if only because I owe you."

He swallowed, steadying himself, before beginning, "Iketani and I...neither of us ever knew our parents. We grew up in an orphanage. The owner wasn't just anyone though, she was perfect. You've probably heard of Asumi Haruka, a former Hope's Peak student? She was a Housekeeper, and a damn good one. She took orphans for her own, making due her own way and raising us to go out in the world. Neither Akira nor I ever really missed our parents. We had her, and the other orphans, who cared about those deadbeats? We were there for years though, growing up with the other orphans. A few others got adopted, not that it was easy: Haruka could practically smell if you'd be a good parent or not. By the time we were in Middle School, Akira and I were the oldest, the big brother and sister to everyone else. We were close, to each other, to Haruka...I mean, sure, not the most responsible, but we usually had pretty good instinct, even if we weren't the brightest."

"But around Middle School, Haruka-san had pissed some people off, turning away the actual parents of one of the kids she'd taken into the orphanage. She could tell they were bad news. They busted her for everything they could, broke windows, slashed tires, and soon enough, she was in debt, even after they were dealt with by the authorities. She was too proud to accept help from her former classmates, so Akira wanted to do what she could. She loved cars, so she started stealing them, and when Haruka scolded her for that, she started racing for them." He stopped for a moment, voice becoming lower as he continued, "I didn't do anything though. Akira kept trying to get me to help, but I just got sick of it. It all happened in the first place because Haruka didn't want to get the right help. I just got tired of them, so I ran. Walked, more like it though. Just grabbed a backpack and kept going. When I reached the ocean, I walked along the coast until I could get a boat, then hit mainland Asia, so I could walk farther. I just kept walking, kept running."

His voice became a bit watery, "Ain't that the most pathetic thing? I just ran. Ran from the only person I could call a mom in her time of need. I ran from my only friend, the only other person I could call family. Even when we met back up here, I just tried to avoid her, taking every opportunity I could to give her crap: I didn't want to hear her remind me what scum I was. I couldn't take it: I wanted to leave, or die. I didn't care, I just wanted it to end. I tried...to kill you." He looked away, ashamed, but didn't stop. "Then, the other night, she finally pinned me down, and...she thought I hated her. Trying to kill you was like trying to kill her. She was yelling, then she was crying and...I explained to her what I really thought. She didn't like that: she wanted us to live, and get through this. We promised each other we'd get through this together. And then, she came to me for help last night, for the first time in ages, and...I failed her. I couldn't help her. She died, and I couldn't do a goddamn thing! She wouldn't have gone if I told her not to, but I thought I could protect her. I didn't want to run anymore, I thought I could make everything up to her! What was it that Katsuragi said? Incompetent weakling failure, yeah, that description fits me, all right." Tears were running down his face, and finally, he collapsed to his knees, shaking from his sobs.

Kotobuki crouched down, saying, "Saitou-san. Saitou-kun." He tried to hold back his sobs, but couldn't stop. "You might have done some bad things in the past, things you regret, but as long as you're alive, you can move forward. We have to live through this. Iketani...she wouldn't forgive you if you didn't make it out of here! Don't you have to help Asumi Haruka!?"

Saitou stopped shaking, stopping to sniffle, shocked at Kotobuki's outburst. She continued, "Those mean things that were said about you...anyone can change. Just promise me, promise me the same thing you promised Iketani: promise me that you'll never lose Hope! Hope that things can turn out for the better! We'll put a stop to this and find a way out of here! You promised Iketani that you'd get out of here, right? I don't know how, or why, but I know there's a way. I'll bet all of my Luck on it!"

Saitou studied her for a moment, before wiping his eyes and nose. "You...you're really something else, you know?" he said, trying not to sniffle. He stood, and she got up as well.

"Promise?" Kotobuki asked again.

Saitou swallowed, "Y-yeah, promise."

From the elevator, there was a call from the disgruntled Katsuragi, "Hurry up!" Not wanting to rile her further, Kotobuki moved, Saitou following her. Kanata was grateful she hadn't said anything earlier to ruin things, they had taken a few minutes...

When they reached the elevator, the door finally closed, and it began to rumble upwards. Tsujimoto still held the unconscious Oonishi, and Katsuragi still grumbled curses under her breath. Kotobuki checked Oonishi's watch, noting that it was time for dinner.

"So, Saitou-san, you know someone from Hope's Peak really well too, huh?" Urushibara smiled, trying to change the subject. It was clear many of them had likely overheard some of their conversation as well.

Kotobuki nodded, "Oh yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you about that! And...Kirifuji and Kinashi and Katsuragi too!"

"Not right now!" Katsuragi suddenly grumbled loudly. Kotobuki didn't press her, turning away.

Ignoring the Dreamer, Urushibara nodded, "Yeah, my uncle, Itaru, was a Science Enthusiast, raising money for the great minds of the world to do experiments. Not that he was a slouch himself when it came to scientific knowledge. Dude was an encyclopedia, I tell you. He was more than glad to help fund his nephew though!"

"That's curious. My grandmother was also a Hope's Peak Alumni. Her skills made her suitable for the title of Super High School Level Shinobi. I believe she met my grandfather when she was searching for a way to get weapons custom made," Toyoguchi explained.

"Eh? You too, Toyoguchi-san?" Kotobuki gasped. Thinking back, she mumbled, "But...there's no Super High School Level Shinobi except Tanitobi Hana..."

Toyoguchi nodded, "Yes, she changed her name upon marriage, I believe."

Kinashi spoke up as well, "You were not, perhaps, thinking about my older brother, Kinashi Rentarou, were you, Kotobuki-san? He was the reason I became interested in Karuta in the first place."

Before Kotobuki could gush, Kirifuji interuppted, "Wait one moment...who else here is somehow related to someone who went to Hope's Peak Academy?"

He raised his hand, as did everyone else, except for the unconscious Oonishi, Kotobuki, Akumada, and Tsujimoto. Miyuki explained, "My hands are full, but my mom went to Hope's Peak..."

Kotobuki added, "Eiji's dad too!"

Kirifuji shot her a glare, "And you didn't think to notify us!? This could be incredibly important!"

Nijiko jumped to her defense, "Hey, some of them could have changed their names, if they had the same names in the first place. My cousin is 'Samidare', not 'Taiyoshi.'"

Kotobuki found herself interested, but was set on something else. She grumbled, "I'm not related to anyone from Hope's Peak Academy...now I'm kinda jealous."

The moment the elevator had stoped, Katsuragi pushed her way off, heading down the stairs. Akumada followed, stepping off the elevator, as he said, "And if this Exam is to be taken into account, every single on of them was as much of a killer as Tomoe and Mizunoe." That thought chilled the Applicants still on the elevator.

"I-is it just a coincidence, or..." Kotobuki wondered aloud. She knew there was no way it could have been, but why? Why take Super High School Level Students related to former ones, and put them all together like this? What was the motive here? Kotobuki could only Hope it was nothing...

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 END**

**SURVIVORS: 12**

* * *

**The plot thickens! Author Notes, Design notes, Free time Polls, can be found here!: pastebin(.com)/in4p9Q2p**

**If I don't receive Free Time Poll Votes (again, frowningface), I'll be defaulting to Oonishi and Toyoguchi, Kotobuki with Katsuragi and Tachibana.**

**Thank you for reading! See you next time!**


	12. Chapter 3-1 Rejuvenating 3rd Floor

**Radio Outs: (Ab)normal Days**

* * *

The day after the second Peer Assessment Trial, Oonishi Eiji awoke with a groan. Opening his eyes, he couldn't see much more than a number of blurry things in drab colors. Even so, he was able to that he was in a Dorm Room. He assumed it to be his, but as he got up, putting on his glasses, he looked around, seeing that this was not the case. It was pretty plain, and the seemingly random assortment of things about didn't help him narrow it down any: a teapot, an ElectroID, a cap, a barrette in the shape of a cat, and a plain bottle of water. Oonishi tried to remember what had happened last, recalling the Trial, in which he called out Mizunoe as the Culprit before getting knocked out. Given that he was still alive, either he'd been right, or they'd come to the true Culprit some other way.

He jumped as the door to the bathroom opened, being jarred from his thoughts and wonders. Out stepped Tsujimoto, her cap and coat off and hair down. She blinked, noticing he was awake, before saying, "Good morning."

Eiji nodded, getting out of bed, "G-good morning." Scratching his head, he asked, "What happened?"

Tsujimoto began, filling him in, "After you got knocked out, we voted Mizunoe Guilty, and well, he was Failed. Nice job, by the way." Oonishi nodded in thanks, before waiting for her to continue. "Anyway, I was worried that you might be concussed, so I wanted to watch you. Kotobuki offered, but I insisted since she might not know what to do if you started vomiting or anything. Luckily, you were fine though."

Oonishi bowed lightly, saying, "Thank you for the help." His stomach growled as he stood back up.

"Oh, breakfast is long over, sorry Oonishi-san. You might want to get something to eat before you explore," Tsujimoto insisted. Oonishi thought for a moment before remembering that Monokuma had said there would be another floor open to them today. After a moment, Tsujimoto politely requested, "Uh, could you..."

"Oh, sorry! Sorry for intruding," Oonishi said, backing out of the room, closing the door behind him. Still hungry, he went to the Dining Hall. It was mostly empty, except for Kirifuji, whom sat, eating his lunch. Oonishi walked by him, going to the Kitchen to get himself something to eat. Returning, he decided to sit next to Kirifuji, greeting him, "Good mo-" He stopped, looking at the nearby clock, finishing, "Afternoon."

Kirifuji didn't even look up, responding, "Good afternoon indeed. Good show yesterday, you continue to shine in the Trials. Are you sure you aren't the Super High School Level Sleuth? To notice such a loophole in the Changing Rooms, and the dents in the light fixture even."

Oonishi shook his head, "Kotobuki did more, especially in the first Trial. And she was the one who noticed the towels."

Kirifuji chortled, "I suppose, but other than that, it was nothing I or Akumada could not have done, I assure you. But I've never been one for the spotlight, I'm afraid. I prefer to watch from the shadows, pushing people in the direction I desire. Of course, no need to worry from me in this Exam. Pushing others to kill; what would be the point?"

Eiji shook his head, "I don't know. But I never really thought you were the murdering type. I mean, a little shady, maybe, but..."

Kirifuji smirked, "Really? Flattering. Most find me to be a bit suspicious. Psychologist isn't exactly a title one can warm up to easily. Or are you just saying that?"

Oonishi really had just been saying that, but now he had to come up with something substantial. "Well, I mean, guys like you and Akumada do draw a lot of suspicion, so you basically need a perfect alibi, which is pretty difficult."

Kirifuji sighed, "Oh, so you do think I'm the murdering type, just simply haven't had the chance?" Oonishi stammered, before Kirifuji laughed, "Oh, I'm just joking, Oonishi-kun. I really don't care. Let's put this Killing Exam aside for the moment and talk about something else less grim. I am quite curious about something. Kotobuki mentioned your father last night, a former Hope's Peak Student, correct? Do tell."

Surprised by the sudden change in direction, Oonishi shrugged, saying, "Okay. Yeah, my father is Oonishi Mahiro. He was the Super High School Level Secretary. He was good enough at bookkeeping as the Student Council Secretary in Middle School that one of the teachers referenced my father to a friend who was starting a business. It didn't take him long to learn the ins and outs, but eventually, the business got started and my father was working there part time as a secretary. With efficiency high, they grew pretty rapidly, and my father was eventually scouted for Hope's Peak Academy. Studying there allowed him to grow even more, and after he graduated, he began to work for the company full time, helping them grow into a full blown corporation. Now he manages the bookwork for basically the entire corporation and handles pretty much all of executive's schedules and calls."

Kirifuji nodded, "As expected of a Hope's Peak Alumna."

Remembering something else, he continued, "Well, I think the most amazing thing about it is that he's still home every night for dinner with my mom and I. I think he's got some sort of deal with them that they don't bother him during that time. One time they did, and well, I've never seen him so mad. I mean, it was just a normal dinner, I was telling my father what had happened during school that day and there was a knock at the door. It was the company's COO, and he was pretty pissed, and new to the position, since he didn't seem to know about my father's condition about dinner time. He went outside for a few minutes, and when he came back in, I saw the look on the COO's face before my dad closed the door: he looked like he'd been crushed emotionally, kinda shell-shocked looking." Oonishi smiled as he remembered the memory. He'd always been proud of his dad, but reminiscing put a smile on his face.

Kirifuji responded, "To think I almost laughed when you said Secretary. It's typically a role given to women, no? But I digress; Hope's Peak Alumni are truly something. You were unconscious at this point, but it seems we all are connected to a Hope's Peak Graduate. Quite a curious coincidence, no? Well, not poor Kotobuki, and no one's quite sure about Akumada. Well, we can't be to certain about the dead: Mizunoe, Tomoe, Shikishima...but I think we can assume that they were also related to someone or other."

Oonishi blinked, "R-really? That's pretty strange. I mean, even if Super High School Level Talents did crop up by family like this, there can't be that many, yet we're all here. Aren't there supposed to be more Exams? Are they all the same then? That's...a lot of connections."

"A curious dilemma indeed," Kirifuji concurred. Taking his plate, he moved to get up.

"One second, you said you're connected to a Hope's Peak Graduate too, right? I'm sort of interested now," Eiji said.

Kirifuji stopped, sitting back down, beginning, "Why, is that so? I assumed you wouldn't. Very well, my father was at Hope's Peak as well: 59th Class. He was the Super High School Level Economist. He charged quite a bit for his economic advice, but his analyses were never wrong. I believe it occasionally got nasty as well: not many like hearing they are doomed to fail in matters of money no matter what, especially after paying so much. But he had to let that harsh truth be known, no matter the risk to his livelihood." Though he'd spoke proudly before, his tone hardened a bit as he continued, "Alas, with his wealth, he had a number of female admirers. I can't say his marriage was anything more than a hollow farce, started to keep up appearances and kept from ending to do the same..."

Oonishi, sensing his bitterness, took the opportunity to change the subject, moving away from potentially unsafe ground. Remembering what Kotobuki had told him days ago, he added, "H-hey, I think my father was the 59th Class too. He would have been your father's classmate, right?"

Kirifuji nodded, "Yes, I believe that is the case. I do remember him describing a certain hard faced friend of his that couldn't crack a smile."

Oonishi gasped, surprised, "Eh? Really?"

Kirifuji laughed, "No, of course not. But my description matched, did it not? I simply imagined what you might be like in a future where you hardened after surviving an Exam such as this one. It seems I hit a mark that might put things into perspective regarding him..."

Oonishi froze, displeased with the return to the Exam. How he wished it hadn't come to this exact topic. "I've already considered that possibility. That my father passed a Mutual Killing Exam, I mean," he admitted. However, he'd also come up with counterpoints, reasoning, "But the numbers don't really add up: sixteen Mutual Killing Exams with sixteen students each, exactly one Luckster passing each time. Even assuming the Luckster passes every time, it adds to two hundred and fourty Super High School Level Talents being killed each year. After eighty years, that's around nineteen thousand dead! Would Hope's Peak really waste so much Talent for the sake of making their students experience Despair?"

Kirifuji thought for a moment, before saying, "You say the most interesting things, Oonishi-kun. I must admit, I never considered the logistics of it all, but there's one thing I feel, and have always felt: something is not right. Memories being stolen, a robot bear broadcasting us Applicants murdering each other: it's no Exam, it's a Game. But is to Pass to Win or to Lose this Game? Time will tell. Watch your back, Oonishi-kun." Kirifuji got up, turning to take care of his things, leaving Eiji wondering if he was being threatened or not.

Now alone, Eiji finished his meal before heading out. He didn't know where to start, unsure of where the next floor opened was. He recalled there being two closed grates: one up from the Second Floor, and one down from the Second Basement Level. He decided to go down first, figuring that it was a bit closer. Heading into the Second Basement hallway, he saw another Applicant wandering around. "Hey, you're up. Don't look too bad either, but man, it looked like it hurt," Urushibara Yuugo greeted, seeming to be in a good mood.

Oonishi waved as he got closer, replying, "Yeah a bit. I feel fine now, for the most part. So, more of the Exam Building has opened up, right?"

Urushibara nodded, "Yup. Third Floor. I figured I'd wait until everyone got done looking and check it out later. It's not like it's going any place. I just finished checking out the Generator Room: it's pretty weird compared to the rest of the rooms here, you know?"

"Yeah that's true. Notice anything?" Oonishi asked.

Urushibara shook his head, "I figured, well, I'm a scientist! But nah, it's beyond me. As far as I can tell, it's exactly as advertised, from usage to all those warning labels. No real reason to go in there either, it's loud too."

Eiji nodded, understanding. Thinking, he asked, "Want to check out the Third Floor together? I guess we should still follow the buddy system, you know?"

Urushibara scratched his head, "Well, sure. Not like the buddy system has helped much or anything, but that's fine. Let's go." Eiji began to turn, before hearing two voices from the Bath. Urushibara suddenly moved to shove Eiji, pushing him away and to the staircase. It didn't take Oonishi long to realize what Urushibara had really been down here for.

Choosing not to press the point, the pair quickly went upstairs, finally coming to one of the staircases to the Third Floor, having passed the File Room and one of the Offices. Taking the staircase, it bent around, opening into another hallway. There was a door close by and a hallway stretching down, one ahead and one to their right. At the end of the one to the right, they could see the other staircase that headed down to the Second Floor. At the end of the other hallway, it opened up a bit. Along the wall were numerous paintings, likely covering windows, though these were gross parodies of more famous pieces, colored black, white, and red with a certain bear replacing any people once in them.

Checking out the first door, it read 'Medical Bay'. Urushibara rushed in before Oonishi got the chance to say anything. Following him, he looked around. There were three medical beds for patients on the closer side wall, and numerous shelves and cabinets about, and a sink as well, a cabinet underneath. Urushibara immediately began searching around for something, ignoring Katsuragi, who sat on one of the beds, feet not reaching the ground as she swung them in the air.

Looking at Eiji, Katsuragi stopped, bowing her head, saying, "I apologize for my rudeness yesterday. It was uncalled for, and I will try to ensure it does not happen again."

Oonishi frowned for a moment, remembering what she'd said about him. He had to admit it stung a little. Coward, crybaby, pervert...oblivious, he didn't get though. "N-no, it's fine. If there's another investigation, make sure you get some rest, okay?" Oonishi pointed out. He heard Urushibara let out a cheer before coming over, listening in on the conversation.

Katsuragi nodded, adding, "Thank you for understanding."

Urushibara, holding some kind of small box, asked, "Is it really that bad? Going that long without sleep, I mean."

Katsuragi was silent for a moment, before beginning, "Imagine, if you will: you wandering through a desert, like the Sahara. Sand: nothing but sand as far as the eye can see. You wander and wander, never finding even a drop of moisture. Your mouth becomes dry; you no longer hydrated enough to even sweat, so the desert winds only sting and burn. You trip and fall over something, looking to see a bottle of water. Desperate, you open it, eager for the moisture. Unfortunately, much was evaporated, and nothing comes out but a small cloud of steam, but you don't care. You desperately try and take some of that moisture, which barely even wets your lips as you flounder at the air. Going back to the bottle, you shake it over your mouth, getting one, tiny splash. But that small amount doesn't help: it's like whetting your appetite. It only makes it worse; your body begins to think water is available; making you thirstier to try and convince you to drink the water you know isn't there."

Oonishi and Urushibara were stunned, surprised with how fast she went into the wordy description. Katsuragi finished, "Well, that's what it's like, to be deprived of sleep for hours, and then be allowed to fall asleep, only to be woken up by a loud noise or splash of water. Or an annoying, yelling bear. In fact, it's described as being worse. It's so effective it breaking a man it's used to interrogation: no wounds inflicted, and little chance of the victim actually dying, though it may make existing mental illnesses worse. Once again, I apologize: I pray it doesn't happen again." She bowed once again, though for some reason, it didn't quite seem sincere, like she only apologized because she'd felt obligated too.

Oonishi waved farewell to her, before going to look at the shelves. Urushibara came to his side, asking, "Are you thirsty all of a sudden too?" Oonishi shook his head, but at the mention, became a bit thirsty himself. Not saying anything, he began to search, seeing what they had available. There was one cabinet dedicated to medicine, with others being dedicated to all types of medical supplies: tools, all sorts of bandages, salves, ointments: it was quite well stocked. There was even a small refrigerator with blood bags of the four common types and IV bags with the bare necessity of nutrients. Oonishi figured that if someone else were to get injured, there would be no better place to bring them.

"Oonishi-san, why do you think they have this place here, anyway? I mean, a Medbay? I don't really see how it helps in a Killing Exam," Urushibara asked.

Eiji scratched his head, replying, "I don't know what this building is for. It's got offices and an Emergency food and water Storage Room, then a Pool and even a group Bath. I've been wondering since we got here, but I haven't seen any good theories. Maybe I'll have an idea after giving this floor a look."

Urushibara scratched his chin, suggesting, "Maybe it's just the Exam Building? They give us all this stuff to flex our creative muscles when it comes to things like murder. I mean, all the tools and medicine in here can be used in some nasty ways. Speaking of nasty, there was Iketani. Yeesh, you won't catch me dead in that Pool." After a moment, he realized what he'd said, quickly adding with a bit of panic, "No, wait, I didn't mean it like that! Damn, way too soon."

Oonishi flinched as he remembered finding Iketani. He was sure the place had been cleared by now, just as the Supply Room had been. Changing the subject, he asked, "What have you got there?"

Urushibara held up the box, grinning, "Disinfecting wipes! I can open doors without rolling down my sleeves now!"

Oonishi gave him an uneasy smile, still amazed at this guy's paranoia. "How about you just leave the doors to me for now?" With that, they took their leave, exiting and heading down the hallway. Where it opened up, near the next corner of the floor, they could see a room built against the wall, distanced from the corners, two doors on either side. Opposite it in the hallway was another door, square in the middle of the hallway.

Before the duo could check either, someone came out of one of the two doors on the left. Kinashi was quite recognizable by her typical hakama, but her face was clearly red. She spotted the pair and bowed lightly in greeting, her flush fading. "Oh, good day. It is nice to see you up and about, Oonishi-san," Kinashi said with a smile. "If I could ask for a favor though, would you help me with something? There is a bit of a conflict going on. I feel as though Kotobuki would be able to quell it, but I am useless, unfortunately," She said, expression turning to hopeful.

Surprised, Oonishi asked, "C-conflict? What's going on?"

Kinashi began, "Toyoguchi-san has been inquiring about everyone's pasts since this morning. He feels that there might be a clue. Some of been forthcoming, but others...less so. It has come to blows, but I couldn't watch."

"Whoa, that brutal, huh? Come on, Oonishi-san, let's check it out!" Urushibara said, heading into the room. As he opened the door, Eiji saw the words reading 'Training Room', and also heard the dull thump of a fist hitting a body and the accompanying grunt. A bit worried, Oonishi rushed in, having a feeling he knew who the other party in the conflict was. Opening the door, he looked around. The room was covered in black padding, floor and walls. There appeared to be a closet as well, and one wall covered in firearm targets, human shaped. The only two things notable in the room they could see were the two combatants.

Akumada and Toyoguchi faced each other down, the latter sporting a split lip. However, presumably to fight more freely, they were both in a state of undress, which Oonishi realized was likely the reason for Kinashi's inability to watch. Toyoguchi had shed his dark blue yukata and geta sandals, only wearing his undergarments, a white fundoshi. Akumada himself only wore his pants, belt, and gloves. Both boys were quite fit as well, but one held a clear advantage.

As Oonishi and Urushibara watched, engaged, Toyoguchi charged again, fists up. He shot a quick couple of jabs, one which went dodged the other deflected. Raising his fist, Toyoguchi then swung wide, but Akumada, collected as ever, simply raised his arm, blocking it, before sending his other fist into Toyoguchi's stomach, making the Blacksmith double over. After a moment, he took a breath, suddenly jumping into an uppercut. Akumada stepped back, landing on one leg and raising the other, pulling it back and putting his energy into a kick, which landed just as Toyoguchi did. The kick hit the Blacksmith in the chest, sending him flying to the ground, coughing.

Looking up, Akumada saw the duo, who had been gaping at the fight. With a smirk, the ponytailed boy laughed, "Who's up for a round? One on one? Two on one? It's been so long since I got by blood flowing, my adrenaline pumping..." He jabbed a few times at the air, as if taunting them.

Urushibara shook his head, "N-no thanks man." Oonishi shook his head vigorously, praying he would not ever frustrate the man to the point where he would strike him. Mizunoe was naturally strong, but Akumada seemed trained.

Toyoguchi got to his knees, wiping his face, spreading a bit of blood from his lip. "B-best three out of five!" He demanded.

Akumada clicked his tongue, "If I wanted a punching bag, I'd get a quieter one. You seemed so confident too, but you're slow! You telegraph your attacks so obviously, it's almost depressing. Quite disappointing, really."

Toyoguchi laughed, a wheezy laugh, done out of derision rather than amusement. "It is not as though I have learned nothing. You are no Super High School Level Martial Artist, though I would not be the one to judge, but you are clearly skilled in multiple areas. What professions benefit from such variety?"

Akumada shrugged, "All of them?" He walked over to his clothes, beginning to redress himself. "But I've explained myself before: I can only be the Super High School Level Knitter!"

Urushibara shook his head, "No way man. What would a Knitter need martial arts for?"

"For beating the wool off the sheep, mostly. The common knitter buys it, or rarely shears it themselves, but dye doesn't quite match the same shade as wool from a beaten sheep. It's also helpful for fending off old ladies and their needles. They are quite sharp, and in the competitive knitting world, they can be quite fast, so I must be faster," Akumada said without missing a beat as he grabbed his clothing. Oonishi was amazed with his skill to spout nonsense without blinking. If it weren't so ridiculous, he'd almost believe it. "And put your clothes back on. Invest in some proper undergarments while you're at it," He snarled to Toyoguchi as he left.

Toyoguchi grumbled as he retrieved his clothes. Tying his narrow obi, he looked over to the two, nodding, a drop of blood dropping to the ground, making Urushibara take a fearful step or two back. "Awake, I see, Oonishi," he said, crossing his arms. "I'm confident that nothing happened while you were asleep? We are lucky that at least one of us here is skilled in first aid."

Oonishi nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. So, why'd you try to fight Akumada?"

Toyoguchi explained, "I intendd to find out more about the other Applicants, to hopefully divulge some clues as to why we are here. The connections we each have to a former Hope's Peak student are too unnatural. What if there's another pattern? I imagined Akumada is well informed, but he resisted my attempts to drill him for information. As we were in this room, I decided to duel him for the knowledge: a simple, bare-knuckled brawl. I should have taken the hint when he seemed eager to fight. I've had some training, a few of the basics, but I was outmatched, plain and simple. Perhaps he will yield to another type of challenge?"

Urushibara shook his head, "Nah, he probably wouldn't bother if he thought he could be beat. I really don't think you're going to get anything out of him."

Toyoguchi insisted, "I disagree. If we can continue our sparring, at the very least, I will slowly become more competent."

Realizing something, Oonishi nodded, "I think it's a good idea." He recalled Kotobuki thoughts of 'male bonding', though he had to admit, he couldn't see himself doing much sparring with the tall boy. But suggesting it for others would be some way to make ground, and seeing Akumada just now made him think this might be a way, even if Oonishi wouldn't be able to utilize it himself.

As Toyoguchi smiled, another came in, gasping in surprise. Kinashi stammered, looking at his bloodied lip, "T-toyoguchi-san!"

"Kinashi-sama, this is but a scratch. Don't worry about me," Toyoguchi said, smiling.

The girl ignored him, grabbing him, pulling him along, "We need to get you to the Medical Bay and clean you up. Come with me!"

"Er, well, if you insist," Toyoguchi said, unable to resist her pull.

Urushibara cupped his hands around his mouth, whispering, "Good luck, man!" Seeing Oonishi tilt his head, Urushibara shrugged, "Don't worry about it. I can tell your skill points in romance are low."

Oonishi thought for a moment, before saying, "I'm not sure, I mean, I enjoy a good romance every so often. Novel, movie, manga..."

Urushibara raised his eyebrow, unable to conceal a grin. "Oh yeah, you're a Critic, right. Hey, you know when you're watching something and there are the two main characters, and they're obviously in love, but just don't realize it? Kind of annoying sometimes, don't you think? Just makes you want to scream 'Just kiss already!', you know?"

Oonishi thought for a moment, before replying, "Well, if used tastefully, it can be fine in something shorter, like a movie, but if in a dragged out series like a TV series, I can see it being annoying." Urushibara began to snort and giggle. Unable to contain himself, he turned away, shaking with laughter. "What? What's so funny?" Eiji asked, confused.

Recovering, Urushibara wiped his eyes, saying, "Nothing, nothing."

The conversation dropped, Oonishi went to check out the closet, as there was not much else to look at in the room. Opening it, he saw a number of sparring mitts and helms, along with what appeared to be an array of firearms. There were also manuals for weapons and fighting styles. With a shaking hand, Urushibara grabbed one of the guns. Checking it out, he sighed in relief, "Whew. Just a pellet gun. I was worried for a second. Man, imagine what someone might do if they got their hands on a real one. Terrifying." Oonishi nodded, swallowing, imagining the danger.

Finishing, they went out the other door, looking over to see the one in the middle they had yet to check out, which read 'Radio Room'. Oonishi and Urushibara gave each other a look before heading in. It was fairly small, there was only room for about five to stand. There were a number of control panels with various knobs or dials on them, along with cabinets underneath. There was one large chair, currently turned away from them. Suddenly, it swiveled around, revealing Tachibana Chiyoko, her hands clasped in front of her face, head titled forward to allow her circular spectacles to reflect light, concealing her eyes. "Upupu, you've reached my evil lair, heroes! But my plans are already in motion: you're too late!" She cackled.

Urushibara smiled, "Oh! Guess we're boned then."

"Couldn't resist, could you, Tachibana-san?" Oonishi added.

Tachibana giggled as she returned to a natural position, speaking as she swiveled some more. "This room doesn't seem to be very special. I was hoping for some way to signal for help, but I can't seem to do much. If I mess with this dial though, it changes the frequency I'm tuning, but I've only gotten silence or white noise. I'm thinking of coming in here occasionally and checking it out, just to see if we can hear anything of use. Maybe if I look through the cabinets I'll find a manual or something," She explained.

"Oh, you have an interest in this stuff?" Oonishi asked.

Tachibana nodded, "Yup. I've got a former Super High School Level Radio Host in the family. Somewhere. Turns out Kotobuki listens in on his station too! That girl has got to be a Super High School Level Hope's Peak Otaku: I think she knew more about him than me! But anyway, I'll keep you posted."

Remembering something, Oonishi asked, "Hey, Urushibara-san, you've got an interest in this kinda stuff, right? Technology?"

Urushibara looked at him, "Huh? I'm a Virologist, what makes you say that?"

Oonishi looked at him, "But you were checking out the Generator Room earlier, weren't you?"

Urushibara stared blankly for a moment, before replying, "Uh. Oh yeah! Yeah, I was. Um, not so good with this stuff either though." Thinking, Oonishi narrowed it down. He'd run into Tachibana, Kinashi, Katsuragi, and Tsujimoto. That meant the only two girls he could have been spying on were Kotobuki and Taiyoshi. Oonishi didn't think it was quite right: he'd been caught and gotten no end of crap for it, yet this guy... Oonishi frowned, before making his way out, being followed by Urushibara. Oonishi led him to the last room, on the opposite side of the Med Bay. This one read Chemistry Lab. Urushibara sighed, "Oh man, and I thought the Med Bay spelled trouble." Oonishi nodded, a bit worried of the possibilities.

The two entered, looking around. In the center of the room were a pair of countertops, a few sinks and built in Bunsen burners. Around the edges of the room were more cabinets, some containing supplies like tubes and beakers, others with various labeled bottles. Some had more sinks as well. Giving it a look Oonishi noticed the containers were sorted. There was pure, distilled water and a number of other liquids Eiji didn't really want to touch, but they didn't seem dangerous compared to the last cabinet, which was clearly labeled 'Danger'. Giving it a look, there were a number of poisons, listed by method of use, an unfriendly Monokuma head and crossbones accompanying each one.

"Okay, now I'm kinda scared," Urushibara muttered.

Oonishi nodded, before looking behind him at the sink. He had an idea, suggesting, "Wanna grab some protective gear a dump this stuff down the drain? I'd feel safer."

Urushibara lit up, "Hey, there's an idea! Let's do it!" Splitting up, the two looked around, trying to find good masks and heavy duty gloves. They were in luck, finding them in one of the cabinets. Donning them, they went to work as Saitou suddenly walked in.

The Backpacker looked at them, silent for a moment, before asking, "Doing science?"

Urushibara jumped in front of the poison cabinet, proudly stating, "We're gonna dump all these down the drain! One less thing to worry about, right?"

Saitou scratched his head, adding, "Hey, I'm all for the idea, but I don't think he is." He pointed behind Urushibara, who turned and jumped at the sight of Monokuma.

"I am beary disappointed in you. I thought you had a spirit of adventure, but you're just a scaredy baldy who's afraid of a few germs. And this lovely cabinet of toxic, liquid Despair...who would want to get rid of this?! What's the matter, afraid your next bite might be your last?" Monokuma chortled.

Oonishi sighed, disappointed, "You aren't going to let us, are you?"

Monokuma sighed, "You're right! Why would I? I mean, I put them here, so I'd expect someone to use it at least once. I mean, you can ignore it sure, just like you can ignore my Incentives. All it does is tick me off a bit, but I'll live and let live. But outright throwing it away!? You're gonna be beary sorry if you think you'll get away with that! Maybe hide them or something if you really don't want anyone to mess with them. Or better yet, switch the labels on the bottles around! Oh, that'd be extra fun! I can see it now: Saitou grabs some poison but only succeeds in knocking out Kotobuki with a bit of chloroform. Urushibara grabs some rubbing alcohol to disinfect something and dies that evening. Hilarity ensues!"

Urushibara glanced sideways at Saitou, muttering, "Hey, don't go putting ideas in people's heads." Saitou narrowed his eyes before turning away.

Monokuma laughed, "Put idas in your head? That's what I've been trying to do since the Exam started! Jeez, you're almost as dense as Kotobuki! Anyway, see you next time you screw up, or Incentive time, since I know that nothing will happen until then. Might speed it up, who knows! Upupupu." With that, the bear left them to their own devices.

"Damn him," Saitou grunted, balling up a fist and punching his other palm.

Removing his protective gear, Oonishi sighed: he thought it was a good idea, but Monokuma hated good ideas, it seemed, unless they dealt with murder. Urushibara scratched his head, sighing, "Anyway, I think we're done with the floor. It's almost dinner time though. I'll see you later, Oonishi-san." Urushibara waved as he left, leaving the Critic and the Backpacker.

There was a bit of awkward silence. Saitou scratched his head and Oonishi began to move to the door. "H-hey, wait a sec, will ya?" Saitou asked. Oonishi stopped, turning to him, not sure what he could want. "I know I messed up a couple days ago, but I never really got the chance to apologize. I only did it because...I couldn't stand being here, I think I'd have been fine with getting Punished too...but I'm not going to try anything anymore, okay? I swear. I know you were out cold this morning when I first said it, so I'm gonna say it again, and only once more. I'm gonna make it up to you guys somehow: help find way to break out, solve cases, anything it takes." Looking away, he sighed, "I guess I should consider myself lucky. Mizunoe and Tomoe: they screwed up, and now they're dead. Even if I succeeded, no way I'd be alive now."

As Saitou turned silent, sorting out his mixed thoughts, Oonishi considered things for a moment, before saying, "Okay, I'll give you another chance. If Kotobuki forgives you, then I do."

Saitou raised his hand, "Oh no you don't! You sure as hell shouldn't forgive me so easy. Well neither should she, but Kotobuki is Kotobuki. At least give me a chance to let my actions speak for me, you know?"

A bit taken aback by his outburst, Oonishi regained himself, before nodding, a bit more confident in him, "Okay, Saitou-kun. Let's get out of this place together."

Saitou let out a sigh of relief, before saying, "Literally. Dinner, remember?" With that, the two descended from the Third Floor, taking the large number of steps down to the Dining Hall

Reaching the Dining Hall, the two found that dinner had just been served, and they were the last to arrive. Oonishi didn't notice at first, as their number had shrunk once more. Meeting eyes with Kotobuki, the girl smiled, waving. Oonishi got his food and sat down. Looking around, he saw two empty plates: it seemed he was not the only one who had yet to adjust.

After he and Saitou were situated, Tsujimoto stood, saying, "Well then, I suppose I should ask. I didn't get a good look of the Third Floor, anything to report?"

Urushibara spoke up first, "There's a Medical Bay. Good in case anyone gets hurt again."

Toyoguchi, cleaned up, though the skin around his lip a bit pink and irritated, added, "I believe the point of most interest is the Chemical Lab. In particular, there's that worrisome cabinet of poison."

Oonishi spoke up, sharing what he'd learned, "Urushibara and I tried to dump the poison down the drain and get rid of it, but Monokuma stopped us. We just need to be careful. Kotobuki-chan, you too: the last thing we need is for poison to end up in someone's food."

Kotobuki nodded, before saying, "Well, you don't need to worry about me, but what if we tried to have it so there was always someone here in the Dining Hall? Then they'd watch for anyone going into the Kitchen and keep everyone but me out."

Kirifuji shook his head, "You'd need two, as the one could just do as they pleased if alone. Of course, to be caught stepping out of the Kitchen means we go with rations from the Emergency Storage Room unless we can identify what's poisoned."

Akumada smirked, "Easy enough. If we have the poisoner sample all of the food in the Kitchen, they will be less likely to try it again. And dead, of course."

Katsuragi had a few things to say as well, apparently having given it some thought, "To do something like that in the first place is quite reckless as well, as they could risk poisoning themselves, or more than two people. Poisoning ingredients might also result in there being no effect, as many poisons can't withstand heat. The potential Culprit might be able to affect things directly by taking advantage of making suggestions to Kanata, such as suggesting salad and poisoning the lettuce, then claim to have a stomach ache, or pretend have an aversion to whatever food they poisoned. The solution to this is obvious: if someone won't eat mushrooms: force them."

"Hey, you know where mushrooms grow from? Crap. Literally. I should know, seen it. I'll never touch one again," Saitou grumbled.

Kotobuki sighed, "I just won't cook mushrooms then."

"What about fish? So nasty," Tachibana stuck out her tongue in disgust.

Kotobuki pouted, "I can't just not cook fish! That's like, a staple!"

Tachibana crossed her arms over her chest, "Oh, so you won't make what he doesn't like but not what I don't? Not fair."

She pouted at the Luckester, who got a little frustrated, crying out, "Fine! Guess what's for dinner tomorrow!? Fish and shitake mushrooms!"

Tachibana was silent for a moment, before laughing, "You know what I hate more than fish? Bugs. Grill some of those up! If you can find any, that is. Actually, if you can find any, bottle them up and give them to me."

Urushibara gagged, "You don't seriously eat bugs, do you?"

Tachibana snickered, "Well, I have. On purpose! For research: it was fine cuisine though, not like I picked them up off the ground or anything."

Akumada stabbed his plate loudly with his fork, muttering, "I believe we have gone quite far from our initial topic."

There was a moment of silence, before Tsujimoto nodded, "I agree. What else was up there?"

Kinashi spoke up, "I was quite interested in the Radio Room. Is it possible we might be able to send or receive messages?"

"Maybe, give me some time. Don't snoop around there too much, okay? I know about radio stuff like that, so I'll keep an ear out," Tachibana insisted. "Two, even."

Kotobuki nodded, "If we can get a message out, we might be able to get rescued! Good luck, Tachibana-san!"

Taiyoshi finally got a chance to speak, wondering, "What about the Training Room? I mean, training for what? Aside from shooting, that is."

"Did you check the closet, Taiyoshi-sama? There are pads in there, presumably for sparring," Toyoguchi explained, hand reflexively going to his nose.

Taiyoshi growled, "What's with the 'sama' anyway? Who do you think I am? Actually, you only say that to girls right? What gives?"

Toyoguchi explained, "I do not mean to offend. 'San' simply doesn't covey my respect properly."

Taiyoshi sighed, "Seems more disrespectful to me. Don't place me on your pedestal."

Toyoguchi stammered, "I assure y-you, no disrespect is meant!" Grabbing his knife, he said, "If insist though, would the sacrifice a finger suffice as proper punishment?"

Kinashi gasped, "N-no such thing will be necessary!"

"But it would be mildly amusing," Akumada smirked.

Tachibana smiled, "I almost want to put money on whether or not he'd actually do it."

Taiyoshi groaned, "Geez, you're all so weird."

Oonishi, finishing his meal, realized he was smiling. He found it strange; that they could still laugh and smile after all that had happened so far. Oonishi wondered if perhaps the one who managed to get out of here would be able to smile easily. Remembering what Kirifuji had said earlier, Oonishi once again thought about his stoic father. If he had truly gone through this Exam, had times like this made him smile? Had getting out snatched it from him? Oonishi prayed that was not the case.

* * *

**Well, what do you know! We got some votes! On the 9th, we'll be seeing a Free Time between Oonishi and Urushibara, then on the 11th, we'll have Kotobuki with Kinashi and Tachibana!**

**One last quick note: a fundoshi is simply a Japanese undergarment, that hasn't really been widely used in decades, once again fitting with Toyoguchi's dated style.**


	13. Chapter 3-2: Unexpected Homework

"Attention please. It is now 7:00 AM. Rise and shine! Previous nighttime restrictions have been lifted. Let's make the day the best it can be. Strive for the Peak of Hope!"

Once again, Oonishi Eiji found himself awakening to the voice of Monokuma. It was barely even registering at this point: this was his tenth time waking up to it, after all. Getting up, he went to the Dining Hall, expecting a quiet breakfast. There were two who did not arrive at first, worrying Oonishi a bit, but as breakfast was being served, the duo busted in. Akumada entered first, silent, followed by Tachibana, whom was a bit winded, catching her breath. After recovering, she shouted, "Guys, you won't believe it!"

Tsujimoto asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Akumada-kun and I were in the Radio Room. I wanted his help for something and we heard a message from the radio!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Y-you got it to work?" Urushibara gasped.

Tachibana smiled, "Well, it wasn't broken in the first place; I was just in the right place at the right time. Still don't know how to send, but we can receive!"

"Hey, cool down. What was the message?" Saitou asked, clearly interested. Kotobuki stood straight, listening closely.

Akumada began, "It was partially obscured by static. It was probably not a problem from our end, I might add. I only caught a few notable words: 'foundation', 'base', 'kids', and at the end, the message became clearer, and I heard a string of words: 'High School Level Despair'." Tachibana nodded, not contradicting him.

Oonishi began to ponder, before Kotobuki wondered aloud, "High School Level Despair? Maybe...Super High School Level Despair? But I've never heard of someone being 'Despair'. How is that even possible?"

Akumada sighed, disappointed, "I was hoping you would know."

Taiyoshi sounded hopeful, "Hey, we're all kids! What if the message involves us?"

Katsuragi mumbled, "But what do we have to do with the foundation or a base? They're basically the same thing. And Despair..." As she trailed off, realization dawned on her face.

Kinashi nodded, "Despair, like what Monokuma has been saying since our first day here. But Super High School Level Despair? It sounds like a title, a Talent." Eyes narrowing, she turned to Akumada.

Being quite used to being a suspect by now, the boy snorted, "Don't count on it."

Oonishi suddenly spoke up, "I think...we might be involved in a base though." Eyes on him, he suggested, "What if this is a base? Or was? Like some kind of military station? I mean: Training Room, Med Bay, Meeting Room, Exercise Room, Dorms, Emergency Storage Room, a Pool. Not just a base, but something for use in the long term too. It could probably double as a shelter."

Urushibara added, "It's not very decorated down here. It's got that sorta 'serious business' vibe to it, I suppose. Well, take away those paintings, since they're hiding windows, those don't count."

Toyoguchi nodded, "Yes, I'm starting to envision it. Perhaps that is why we haven't been found? If it's a government installation, it could be in the middle of nowhere."

Kotobuki scratched her head, "But it's so big! You can't hide a three story building in the wilderness of Japan, there isn't enough room! Someone like Saitou or Shikishima would have seen it just traveling the wilderness."

Kirifuji shook his head, "That could be up for debate. What if we are simply assuming the Entrance Hall is on the First Floor? Imagine if you will, that the building is not three stories, but is in fact, one story and at least five basement levels. We are not allowed to touch the 'windows', but there could be nothing on the other side but dirt. Why Monokuma would desire to hide this from us is a mystery. Perhaps, had we gone through with our plan to distract him and pry the windows open, he would take the opportunity to laugh at us."

Saitou scratched his head, "I could check. I mean, it's super risky, but if we can get out of here, it might be worth it."

"Hey, you were against it last time," Urushibara reminded him.

Tsujimoto shook her head, "And I'm against it this time. Kirifuji might be right. Can we really let Saitou risk himself without a guarantee? Even if there is a way out, Monokuma has to have a way to keep us from simply leaving through the window." No one had room to disagree.

Tachibana made a suggestion, "So, on the off chance we hear something again, I say we try to monitor the Radio Room closer. I'll probably mess around during the daytime, try to find a way to send a message, get an SOS out there. Someone coming in every now and then to give me a break would be nice though, it's kinda cramped in there."

Katsuragi offered, "Though I decided not to do my night patrolling for my own safety, perhaps it would be worth it to watch the Radio Room at night?"

Tsujimoto added, "Okay, I'll be sure to check on things periodically, both of you. I'm sure I could badger a few people into watching over the room for you on occasion as well, you need your breaks too."

"I'd be glad to help," Oonishi offered, though not very enthusiastically.

"Same," Saitou nodded.

Toyoguchi concurred, "Gladly!"

Kotobuki giggled, "Yes! Isn't this great guys! I told you there might be a chance to get out of here, and this might be it! If they really were talking about us over the radio, someone must be looking for us."

"Hmmm..." Akumada mumbled, wondering. He spoke up after a moment, "Tachibana, what was that you found again?"

Tachibana slapped her forehead, "Silly me! Totally forgot." Reaching into her skirt pocket, she took out a small black device. "I think it's a voice recorder," she said as she pressed a button. Pressing another, it repeated, "voice recorder." Tachibana smiled, "Good quality! Yeah, if we keep this there, we can record most of the message. I mean, if I had been there alone, I'm sure someone would have doubted me."

Taiyoshi raised an eyebrow, "Why were you up there, anyway?"

Tachibana explained, "I just wanted to check it out again. I remembered something last night and wanted to get there as early as possible. Akumada-kun saw me and followed. He might have thought I was up to no good, but instead became a useful witness. Thanks Ak-kun! Marry me! I want a harem!"

"Never say 'Ak-kun' again as long as I remain on this Earth," Keiichi growled.

"Aw, but it's cute! I mean, you got 'ku' right there in your name, it's perfect!" She insisted. Looking at Kotobuki, she said, "Isn't it, Kotobuki-chan?"

"Um," she said, looking at Akumada, flinching from his intense glare. "N-no," she said shakily, possibly fearing for her life.

"Please excuse me, but if we could return to the subject at hand?" Kinashi interrupted, raising her hand. "Even if we do hear something, what if it doesn't pertain to us? Or we cannot respond appropriately?"

Kirifuji spoke, "We have a bit of an advantage: Monokuma doesn't lie: this whole Mutual Killing Exam is being broadcast. Perhaps this discussion might prompt our potential rescuers to relay more messages, especially once they're sure we'll be listening. Or responses don't need to be broadcast over the radio, now, do they?"

Tsujimoto nodded, admitting, "That's true."

Kotobuki asked, "So, we can just reply by talking to one of the cameras?" Kanata looked around, spotting the nearby camera, hopping over and speaking proudly, "Hey you! Yes, you, with the radio broadcasting equipment! We need help!"

Akumada shook his head, "Stop making a fool of yourself. If we have little idea of where we are, how are we supposed to be found?" Kotobuki thought for a moment, before looking down, a bit dismayed.

"Well, something reassuring would be nice, so go easy on her," Taiyoshi insisted.

"All we can really do is wait, then, huh..." Oonishi sighed.

Saitou pushed aside his empty plate and offered, "I'll take the voice recorder and head up. You guys go ahead and eat."

"Ah! Oh no! I'm sorry guys, it's probably cold by now..." Kotobuki frowned, looking even more down.

"I'll just heat it back up again, don't worry, Kotobuki-chan!" Tachibana reassured her.

"Ah, the smell of Kotobuki's Despair, better then warm honey in the morning!" The Applicants looked around, spotting Monokuma approaching from the corner of the Dining Hall. Saitou gave him a nasty look before stepping out, borrowing the recorder from Tachibana. Monokuma ignored his departure, continuing, "I don't know why you're making a big deal about all that radio nonsense. Just give up Hope: no one would want to save you guys! This broadcast wouldn't be pulling the ratings it does if that were the case! Oh man, it's magical once I drop that incentive, everyone just on the edge of their seats, betting on who's going to be Culprit or Victim. I bet Kotobuki always ranks high in the Victim polls, she's just begging for it! Secluding herself alone every morning and night, being the shining beacon of Hope in the pit of Despair, being talked about behind her back by everyone."

"Shut up with that bullcrap," Taiyoshi snapped.

Ignoring the bear, Kotobuki turned back to her seat, sitting down and going at her food, pretending not to hear Monokuma. The bear continued, "Wanna know what the Culprit who kill her gets? They will-"

"Stop bothering us, Monokuma," Oonishi sighed, exasperated.

"Wretched bear. I will see to it whoever is manipulating you suffers for this," Toyoguchi spat.

Monokuma shrugged, "Fine, fine. Sheesh." He then did his usual vanishing act, taking his leave.

The meal wound down, and Oonishi took his leave, heading to his room. After tidying up a bit, his doorbell rang. Curious he went over and opened the portal, seeing a certain bald Applicant. When the Virologist noticed the door being opened, he suddenly pointed, shouting, "You there! I need your help!"

Eiji blinked, before asking, "Er, what's up?"

"Cleaning! That's what's up, and you're being conscripted once again!" Urushibara said forcefully.

"C-conscripted!?" Oonishi stammered.

Urushibara nodded, "You know it! It's a war! A war-"

"On germs?" Oonishi guessed.

Yuugo stopped, staring, before admitting, "Maybe." With a smile, he said, "But seriously, grab some gloves."

Feeling there was no reason to deny him, Oonishi complied, and the two gathered some things before heading to the Storage Room. It was dusty, but Urushibara had something else he was worried about. It seemed Monkuma hadn't done a very thorough job: there were still some bits of chips about. Urushibara avoided the television though, not wanting to mess with the bits of dried blood still in the cracks.

When the dust was cleared, the two cleaned up their things and stood. Oonishi realized he had spent quite a bit of time with Urushibara lately, but still didn't know much about him. He decided to ask, "Hey, Urushibara-san: why are you so worried about germs?"

Urushibara looked at him with wide eyes, as if he'd asked 'why are you so worried about breathing?' He explained, "Because if you get sick, you risk getting sicker while your body's weak. It's like a slippery slope of suffering and death. Especially when you're in my line of work!"

Remembering, Eiji confirmed, "You mean, experimenting with viruses?"

Yuugo nodded, "Yeah, you get careless and your screwed. One time, I did. Came down with something I was messing around with. They had to quarantine me in the lab until I could find the cure. Do you know how hard it is to take samples with a fever, nausea, and you can't see straight? Cause it's not easy."

Oonishi gaped for a moment, stunned. "Y-you...really? You could have died..."

Urushibara nodded, "Yeah, I don't joke around when it comes to disease. I mean, think of it this way: one of those potato chip crumbs becomes host to a bunch of microbes, then some bigger microbes devour them, then some tiny bugs eat them, then some bigger bugs eat them...then those bigger bugs spread diseases! Next thing you know, we're all hacking our lungs out and bleeding out of our ears while Monokuma laughs at us. But I'll be the one screaming, 'Told ya so!'"

Oonishi didn't say anything: he felt that this place was pretty clean for the most part. Then again, maybe he owed that too Urushibara. Who knew how often he was grabbing people to clean something?

Now curious about something else, Eiji asked, "So, what's it like? Having a job at your age, I mean?"

Urushibara scratched his head, before saying, "Well, the school told me I can't continue if my grades drop, so my uncle helps me with my homework if I need it!" Oonishi felt like that was cheating. Yuugo went on, "But yeah, my schedule is pretty busy. Wake up, school, work, some television, then bed. Sometimes I go out with the other guys at the lab to do something or other, or at least until they crack out the booze. That's about when I head home. I don't really have many friends though, I'm too busy! And kids are messy, yeesh, I hate school." He grimaced as he lost himself in thought. "If it weren't for Hope's Peak Academy, I'd probably try to get homeschooled, but my uncle was sure I could get in on my Talent, so he wanted me to enroll in High School, since I think you need to do that to get on their radar."

Oonishi nodded, "True." Remembering something, he said, "Hey wait. Mizunoe didn't go to school, but he was here, wasn't he? So he was on Hope's Peak Academy's map?" Urushibara thought for a moment, before shrugging. Oonishi chalked it up too another mystery yet to be solved.

Yuugo looked over at the Critic, asking, "But what about you? How did you get scouted for watching movies?"

Oonishi explained, "Oh, my blog gets a lot of hits, I suppose. Followers pick up things I recommend. There's actually a book published of some of my reviews."

"Oh. Huh," Urushibara shrugged, not seeming too impressed. Oonishi didn't blame him, though Kotobuki somehow managed to make it seem more impressive. She could probably make a Super High School Level Knitter seem amazing, Oonishi thought.

"Guess we're done here," Oonishi sighed, turning to leave.

"H-hey! Don't feel bad. I mean, it doesn't sound any worse that Super High School Level Dreamer," Urushibara said, trying to comfort him. He failed miserably, as evidenced by Oonishi's frown. Looking around, Urushibara mumbled, "H-hey, wanna hear another story of mine? The time I got kidnapped?"

Oonishi's eyes widened. "You did? Why?" he gasped.

Urushibara shrugged, "Guess. My Talent, of course. Let me explain. You see, I got off work late one night, and went to my ride. I was kinda sleepy, so I got in the car and ended up taking a nap. Turns out, that was not my dad in the vehicle. Exact same make and model, but it was some crime group or terrorists, I forget." Oonishi listened closely as Urushibara continued, "Well, they took off with me, and word got out pretty quickly. Once my uncle heard, he started raising hell trying to get me back. Armed forces mobilized, cops out looking for me, people in similar cars getting pulled over. I think they were about to call in some experts if that didn't work, like former Hope's Peak...I dunno, Bounty Hunters or something. Real good trackers, you know? Luckily, that was unneccesary. The guys who nabbed me got spooked, and dropped me off at my house, the last place anyone expected my to be. I had no idea what had happened: my mom was freaking out and I was still kinda groggy." Oonishi simply gaped, amazed that someone his age had gone through such situations. Scratching his head, Urushibara finished, "Yeah, that whole thing was brushed under the rug. I got scolded for being careless, the troop movements were passed off as training exercises, and I got a dedicated escort too and from work. Never heard from the guys who nabbed me either. Pretty embarrassing, really. I slept through a national incident!"

"Wow..." Oonishi mumbled. He reasoned, "Guess it makes sense. I mean, who knows what you could be capable of if you put your skills to use in...causing Despair, I guess you could say."

Urushibara grimaced, looking around, as if Monokuma would pop out again. He shuddered, "Don't joke like that man! I want to cure diseases, first and foremost." Finishing, he said, "Next time, I wanna hear one of your embarrassing stories."

Oonishi smiled, "Sure, sure..." He was sure he could come up with a couple just from his time in the Exam.

Finished with their work, the two took everything back to the Janitor's Closet. Parting, Oonishi bid farewell, "Seeya later, Urushibara-kun." The Virologist nodded with a smile and head off. He might have been a bit anal about cleanliness, but Urushibara had a big responsibility with his Talent, even more than Oonishi had thought previously. It definitely made him respect the Virologist a bit more.

Returning to his room, Oonishi sat down on his bed, relaxing, when a familiar sound made his heart race. Bells echoed, before the monitor flashed, Monokuma appearing once more. "Attention please, your attention please! Would the 80th Class Applicants assemble in the Meeting Room on the Second Floor?" Monokuma's voice rang out. As the monitor turned off, Oonishi swallowed. It was too soon, wasn't it? Previously, there had been a few days between the Assessment Trial and the Incentive. Was he getting hasty? Were they running out of time? Taking a breath, Oonishi left his room, heading upstairs. After traversing the steps, he found his way to the Meeting Room. There were a few others here, and in several minutes, the rest arrived. No one even bothered to say a word, knowing full well what was likely to come.

Sure enough, from behind the podium, Monokuma popped up, landing neatly. He spoke clearly and jovially, "We meet again, 80th Class Applicants! Let's cut to the chase, shall we?"

Kinashi frowned, "Please Monokuma-san: it's too soon. Let our wounds heal."

Toyoguchi cried out, "Indeed! Not all of us have the mental strength to withstand Trial after Trial, death after death."

Akumada shook his head, "I prefer this method. Why wait? Better to be thrust into the thick of things then left to sit and wonder when something will happen."

Kotobuki grumbled, "Isn't it better not be in things at all!?"

Katsuragi let out a sigh, "But we can't help it, can we?"

Unable to wait any longer, Oonishi asked, "Well, what is it this time, Monokuma?"

Monokuma seemed to smile wider, "Glad you like the change of pace! This one's a special case though, since the Incentive is time sensitive." He gestured, and a panel on the ceiling above the table opened up, before a box about the size of a nightstand crashed down, a circle in the top, a panel on the front displaying the number twelve. Urushibara, whom had stood nearby, jump back at the sudden appearance of the box, letting out a high pitched, feminine shriek. He clapped a hand over his mouth as he got a few stares. Akumada smiled, but no one said anything.

Ignoring them, Monokuma leapt onto the table before reaching in, pulling out a book , half colored black, half white, and Monokuma began, "Here we have it: written by 'Despair', edited by Monokuma, published by Monokuma: the Hope's Peak Academy Murder Textbook! Contained within: a store of knowledge. Detailed pressure point diagrams, not gender restricted like the ones with the Sewing Kits. Good hiding places to spring out from to attack. Detail descriptions and measurements on everything the Chemical Lab has to offer. Secrets of the Exam Building! Everything can be found in here!" He dropped it back in, the number not changing from twelve.

Akumada took a step forwards, reaching his hand out, before Monokuma interrupted, "A taker already? Just a fair warning though, you'd better commit!" Akumada froze, glaring at Monokuma. "If you take that book, it's going to mean you have the desire to kill one of your fellow Applicants. However, you need to be beary careful: because if you get cold feet, there's a time limit attached. You have three days from when you pick up a Murder Textbook. If a body doesn't hit the floor within that period: you're as good as dead! I'll Punish you myself for being a wuss." Akumada retracted his hand.

"You...why would anyone take the book if it just means they'd die?" Kotobuki said, glaring.

Kirifuji sighed, "Because they don't intend to die. Being the only one to get that information, knowing something no one could possibly know: it can be a key out of here to those clever enough to utilize this knowledge." There was silence. A few sets of eyes looked at the box, temptation rising. Oonishi himself was a bit worried: it could be such a huge advantage...

"There might not even be anything in there. Just the shorter time limit alone would be an incentive, right? A trap for anyone too greedy for knowledge," Tsujimoto said, her hand readjusting her cap, a bit of worry on her face.

Monokuma laughed, "Upupu. Go ahead and risk it if you want, just remember, I never lie! Risk yourselves for knowledge. Risk taking the book undetected. Put everything on the line to get out of here. Better think twice about those you see as 'reckless', because they'll make the counter drop first!"

Tachibana asked, "What's it counting. Us? The books inside?"

Monokuma answered, "Neither. There's one Textbook for each of you, but the timer goes down once you reach your hand in, whether you take a Textbook or not. It counts the number of people who are uncommitted, but once it changes, everyone will know that someone else will die if they don't kill within the next few days. Can you take the paranoia? The knowledge that someone might have a major edge on you?"

Scratching his head, Saitou asked, "So wait, I don't get it. If you punish someone and they die, or their body hits the floor, whatever. Does anyone who took the book still have to kill?"

"Yup!" Monokuma answered. "My punishments don't count, but accidents and suicides sure do. And murders, of course. Once there's a reason for a body discovery announcement, the three day time limit is called off. Oh, and if you think you'll get one copy of the Textbook for investigation, think twice! I'll be emptying this box once we hear that announcement! Questions? Comments? Complaints? Compliance?"

Taiyoshi spoke up, "I have one...what's Super High School Level Despair?"

"Next question," Monokuma stated plainly.

"You stupid bear! Answer me!" Tayoshi growled.

Monokuma shook it head, "It doesn't matter, now, does it? I'm sure the mystery must be unbearable, but we can just drop every plot twist at once, can we? Right, Oonishi?"

Eiji grumbled, "Er, on one hand, plot twists are usually saved for the end, but on the other some major twist about halfway to give the second part a change in tone or shift the plot towards the climax, such as the main character realizing they were working for the true antagonists the whole time."

"Well, maybe you are! You guys are all pretty dense, I mean, no way you'd catch on. I mean, you seriously thought this place was a base? What an embearassing mistake. It's an Exam Building, and that's all it will be! You should stop hanging out with Kotobuki, Oonishi, since your intelligence averages out to 'normal' when combined with hers," Monokuma began to heckle.

"So, we're done here?" Tachibana asked, moving towards the door.

"I believe so," Oonishi added plainly.

Katsuragi sighed, "Such a lazy incentive. If we simply have someone watch the box, we won't need to worry."

Monokuma looked around at the Applicants, before taking his usual leave, to no one's displeasure.

Tsujimoto nodded at Katsuragi, "I agree. That should be fine."

Kirifuji smirked, "But how many are trustworthy enough? For example, if someone were to allow another to take a book during their watch, and claim that they stepped away to the bathroom when the textbook was taken: well, the damage would be done, then, wouldn't it? The fear that another might have knowledge they do not may make them desire to take the risk and take yet another textbook. The countdown shrinks as paranoia grows: I can see it now."

Kotobuki shook her head, "No one would do something like that!"

Akumada scoffed, "No? Even if a deal wasn't struck, I'm sure some of us here would like to see things be made more interesting."

Kirifuji sighed, "It's true, I must admit. Watching you all squirm as you try to uncover the truth, the tension in the Trials, the sadness, the anger, lies... I can see why it gets high ratings, frankly."

"Well, you sure as hell won't be standing guard," Taiyoshi said confidently. "And don't let me catch you hanging around either!"

"I'm hardly the only one to watch for. Come now, Oonishi-kun, tell me with a straight face: you liked it, didn't you? Revealing the dents on the light fixture, or Mizunoe's inability to read: what will you amaze us with next time?" Kirifuji turned to the Critic, dead serious.

Oonishi turned away, mumbling, "I didn't...I don't like doubting my friends."

Akumada snorted, "Friends this, friends that. If you want to live, cast the doubt without hesitation. If you must trust another, do so in a position where you have nothing little lose." Disgruntled, he headed for the nearest door, turning to Kotobuki, "Will you be starting dinner soon?"

Toyoguchi snapped, "Akumada: it is hardly kind to say such harsh words then turn and beg for a meal only given to you out of Kotobuki's good graces."

"You apparently have to mess up pretty freaking bad to not get food from Kotobuki-san, I mean, Saitou isn't going hungry," Urushibara chuckled.

Saitou opened his mouth angrily, but bit his tongue, shaking his head and leaving.

A few others began to take their leave as well. Oonishi approached Kotobuki, who was looking at the box, the counter still at 'twelve'. It was just the two of them when Oonishi asked, "Are you okay, Kotobuki-chan?"

She smiled at him, "A-okay!" Though she seemed happy as she spoke, she seemed to be slumping a bit. Oonishi could tell she wasn't her usual self.

Eiji asked, "Are you worried? About the Incentive, I mean."

Kotobuki looked at the box again, before saying, "This one's dumb. No way anyone is going take this bait! They'll have to be Monokuma-dumb to do that! In fact, just to prove it, I'll stand guard all night!" Taking herself up on the challenge, she grabbed a chair, plopping it right in front of the table next to the box and sitting down.

Oonishi scratched his head, before saying, "Well, you've got to make dinner." Kotobuki sighed, standing, looking at the box again. Tentatively, Eiji suggested, "H-hey, how about I watch over the box instead? I mean, if you could save me a plate, that'd be nice."

Kotobuki considered it for a moment, before grinning, "That'd be great! Thank you, Eiji-kun! But all night though?"

Missing something, Oonishi replied, "All night? Well..."

Kotobuki lit up, adding, "How about we both do it? Just you and me! We can watch the movies from my room!"

Oonishi blinked, studying her. Unlike before, she seemed to have bounced back to her usual self. He wasn't too keen on staying up all night, but with Kotobuki...

"Y-yeah, that sounds good, Kotobuki-chan," Oonishi agreed.

Smile as wide as ever, Kotobuki pumped her fist, "Alright! I'm going to go make dinner! See you later, Eiji-kun!" With that, she charged off, as giddy as ever.

Oonishi let out a relieved sigh, glad she was back to her usual self. As he sat, he wondered if she'd just come to terms with the fact that some of them had the capability to murder, even if they didn't display it. Before, she was certain that none of them would kill, or that she could try and prevent it by strengthen bonds, but now she was trying to prevent it more directly. Oonishi shuddered as he thought: Mizunoe and Tomoe had killed more than just Iketani and Shikishima, they had killed some of Kotobuki's trust in others. Eiji sat straighter in his chair, not wishing to see Kotobuki in such a sour mood.

Time passed, and Oonishi Eiji found himself growing hungry. After a bit, the door opened, and to his surprise, Taiyoshi popped in, carrying a covered bowl. "Kanata wanted to give you this as soon as she could," she said as she handed it to him. She took a hard look at the counter, unchanged.

"Thank you," Oonishi said as he took the bowl of dumplings and soup. Looking around, he asked, "Wait, where are my utensils?"

"Picky, picky," Taiyoshi sighed. Oonishi gave her a dejected look, before she admitted, "Just kidding, sheesh. I forgot them. I'll be back in a minute." She ran off. Her estimate was not exaggerated: she returned in roughly a minute, just as Oonishi had maneuvered his chair and put his bowl down on the table, uncovering it.

This time with a grateful smile, Oonishi said, "Thank you."

Taiyoshi gave him a hard look, before saying, "So, you'll be here with Kanata-chan tonight?" Oonishi nodded, and she said suddenly, "Don't you touch her. If something happens tonight, you're responsible.

Oonishi swallowed nervously, before replying, "I would never let anything bad happen to Kotobuki-chan."

Taiyoshi looked at him hard, leaning in until her nose was always at his, standing on the tip of her toes. He backed up a bit, and she raised her hand, flicking his forehead, making his raise his hand to his forehead, rubbing it. "If that makes you flinch, how can I trust you? What'll happen if someone attacks!? You just gonna cry and run!?" Oonishi blinked at her, shocked by the sudden outburst. She continued, "If someone attacks you guys and kills you both, what are we going to do, huh? Kanata keeps everyone's spirit up and you keep the Culprits from Passing. Akumada and Kirifuji can't be trusted. Tsujimoto and Katsuragi are pretty smart too, but it's always you and Kanata calling people out on their lies and mistakes. We aren't going to get out of this without you two. Keep that in mind."

Oonishi was stunned. He suddenly felt like a huge weight was on his shoulders. Had she told Kotobuki this too? What about the others, had they considered the same thing? Was their trust in him that great? Taiyoshi let out an exasperated sigh, "Jeez, you guys are the most oblivious... You seriously haven't thought about it like that?"

Oonishi glanced away, "Well, I haven't done that much. I'm just a Critic. It's not really a Talent: I'm just judging the Talents of others. And I'm definitely not some Sleuth or anything. I've just got an eye for detail, I guess."

Growling, Nijiko raised her hands, unleashing a barrage of flicks as Eiji raised his arms in defense, "Stop being so modest! It's not like you have to do anything different, just don't die and keep your head on straight in the Trials! Who cares why you're here in the first place? Who cares about Hope's Peak Academy? The only thing worth caring about it our Future!" She raised one last finger, holding it in front of Oonishi's recoiling face, asking, "Got it?"

Oonishi thought for a moment, mumbling, "Uh. Ow!" He rubbed his nose where Taiyoshi flicked him one last time, before saying, "I got it, I got it. I won't die, and I won't let Kotobuki die either." He added, "And I'll do my best during the Trials too."

Taiyoshi nodded, satisfied, before heading out. Before she left, she turned, saying, "If you let someone Pass, I will haunt you so hard your descendants will never forget my face." With that, she left.

After calming down a bit, Eiji waited in the Meeting Room, eating his food before Kotobuki finally arrived sometime after he'd finished. "Did you like it?" she asked, smiling. As if knowing the answer, she asked another question without waiting for his response, "Nijiko-chan was up her for quite a while, something up?"

Oonishi shook his head, "We were just talking about things." He felt no need to bring up pointless details.

Nodding, she took his bowl, saying, "I'm going to grab the movies! Be back in a flash!" as she headed off, Oonishi grabbed a couple chairs, setting them next to each other, making sure there was a bit of space. As she took a minute or so, Oonishi began to worry, but his fears were unfounded, and she returned just find, movies in hand. Grabbing one of them, she popped it into the projector, before sitting down. When Oonishi sat, she turned to him and smiled, scooting her chair closer. Oonishi didn't say anything, turning his gaze forward as the movie started.

First, they watched the 'Wizards of Seraten', the light and fun movie hopefully keeping them occupied. Kotobuki seemed to enjoy it, giggling at the lameness of the jokes or occasionally being surprised by something she didn't remember or notice the first time. Oonishi had a stony expression, watching intensely, occasionally nodding at something or responding to Kotobuki. At one point, he answered one of her questions, and he went into a bit of a rant about the origination and history of the trope in which a villain, usually an evil wizard, has their soul tied to an artifact or object, citing several examples as she listened quietly, smiling slightly. During the climax, they were rudely interrupted by the sound of bells and an announcement, "Attention please. It is now 10:00 PM. It is currently nighttime. The Dining Hall is now off-limits, and the door will be locked momentarily. The water in the showers has been turned off until morning. The lights outside the Dorms will be dimmed in ten minutes, so take care. And with that, good night and sweet dreams~"

With the scant amount of emotional tension removed entirely from the last scene by the nighttime announcement, Oonishi could not say he enjoyed the rewatch very much. It was too shallow an experience the first time, but he didn't mind being with Kotobuki, whom said that she thought the movie was 'not as good as I remembered'. Getting up, she changed the movie, inserting 'Gangrene' before dimming the lights more than they already had been.

"H-hey! Why'd you do that?" Oonishi asked, a bit of fear at the edge of his voice.

"Atmosphere, right? You said something like that just a couple minutes ago. I figured since it's a spooky movie, it'd be better if it was darker, right?" Kotobuki reasoned.

Oonishi nodded, uneasily concurring, "This is true..."

As the movie started, Oonishi's heart was pounding. He couldn't help but think of Tachibana Chiyoko as her name popped up on screen as it began, and how she was different than he'd imagined. However, as the tension mounted, he found himself starting to shake. After emitting one emasculating squeal of fright during one scene, Kotobuki, unfettered, suddenly grabbed his hand, holding it. He turned to her, seeing her reassuring smile in the light from the projected film. His breath began to steady as he gripped her hand, glad for the darkness as he felt his ears burn with embarrassment. As the movie continued, Oonishi's heart leapt out of his chest. Not because of the movie, but rather because he felt Kotobuki lean her head on his shoulder. Red once more, he found himself in an awkward position, unable to move easily, unwilling to actually say something. How he regretted not speaking up when his father insist he be sent to an all-boys school: perhaps he'd know the answer to his dilemma if he'd had more experience with those of the opposite gender.

As the movie went on, Oonishi found himself unable to focus, being too distracted by the girl next to him. She was too close: he felt her every breath or shift in movement. After a bit longer, he was startled out of his seat by a sudden voice from behind them, "Hey! No sleeping outside of the Dorm rooms!" He crashed to the ground, Kotobuki coming with him, landing on top of his back.

Oonishi, face down, got up when he had the chance. Looking at her, he saw her sitting on the floor, rubbing at her eyes, grumbling. Apparently, she'd been sleeping, or just about to. Monokuma, standing on the table, continued, "I don't want to have to warn you again! If I do, I'll punch you, and I hit hard enough to break three thousand Monokumas! That's three thousand times as strong as Mizunoe with his bear hands! Well, my bear hands, he's got regular old human paws."

"Nrgh, Monokumaaaaaa," Kotobuki moaned sleepily, swiping at him with a fist, which sailed harmlessly through the air in front of her.

"Trying to attack me too? It really is a wonder you're still alive. Speaking of alive, at least you are, unlike that guy on the screen. Yuck, he's all rotting and stuff. To think a Middle Schooler directed this: she must have one sick and twisted mind. Anyway, you kiddies go off to bed! I can't bear the thought of killing you for something so minor like falling asleep," Monokuma said, faking sincerity.

"Gotta stay up! Gotta watch the book box," Kotobuki insisted, eyes bloodshot. "Coffeeeeeeee! Let's make coffeeeeeee!"

Monokuma left as Oonishi sighed, "The Dining Hall is closed, Kotobuki-chan. I don't think we can watch the box, but I don't think we need too: as long as everyone thinks we're here, no one would come, since they wouldn't want to risk being spotted. You told everyone we'd be up here, right?" Kotobuki nodded, eyes closed. Oonishi wasn't sure if she'd heard him, but it wasn't like he could verify.

Gently wrapping his arm around her, he helped her up, before leading her downstairs, being careful not to lose his balance on the steps. They made their way to her room, and Oonishi requested her key, opening the door and going in. He put her in her bed, where she crawled in, not even bothering with the blankets. As he turned to leave, he apologized, "Sorry, Kotobuki-chan, maybe we'll do better next time." He was a bit disappointed that he wasn't able to help her, letting out a forlorn sigh as he went to leave.

As he reached, he heard Kotobuki mumble, "S'okay. G-g'night Eijiji-kun." He couldn't help but smile as he closed the door behind him, but once he did, he frowned, hoping that just the thought that the pair might be waiting there would dissuade anyone from trying to sneak a Textbook. A bit worried, he headed to bed himself, unable to do much.


	14. Chapter 3-3: Radio Noise

"Attention please. It is now 7:00 AM. Rise and shine! Previous nighttime restrictions have been lifted. Let's make the day the best it can be. Strive for the Peak of Hope!"

Kotobuki's eyelids fluttered as the bells played, the announcement making her grunt as she rolled over. Remembering breakfast, she began to push herself up, when she recalled something else. "The Texbooks!" she gasped. Scrambling to of be, she fell to the ground on her hands and knees, crawling to her feet and rushing for the door. She tore out of her room, looking around, not seeing anyone yet. Breaking into a hurried run, she turned the corner and headed up the stairs. By the time she made it to the Meeting Room, she was quite winded. Panting, she opened the door and stepped in. The lights were still dimmed as she'd left them, but the counter on the box had changed, now reading 'eleven'. Her heart sank as she froze. That was it: one of the books had been taken. If a murder didn't occur in the next few days, the person who did it would be killed by Monokuma. Slumping again, she returned to the lower floors, reaching the Dining Hall. Opening the double doors, she saw that she was the last one to arrive.

Looking around at the other eleven, she said accusingly, "Okay, fess up, who took it!?"

Tsujimoto asked, "Are you okay, Kotobuki-san?"

"Lose something?" Urushibara asked.

Getting frustrated, Kotobuki demanded, "The Textbook! The counter is down to eleven!" There were a few moments of silence as it sunk in.

Katsuragi said plainly, "Oh dear, so someone is indeed planning a murder."

Toyoguchi gritted his teeth, "Miscreants. We should be much more vigilant. Who knows what secrets that book could hold."

Saitou seemed displeased as well, grumbling nonsensically. After a moment, Kotobuki asked, "When did it happen though? We must have been there until about-"

"Eleven," Oonishi finished for her. "Then Monokuma interrupted. You were half asleep, so I took you back, but then I went back to sleep. I didn't think I could stay up, and Monokuma said he'd only give as one warning, so I went to bed," he explained.

"After grabbing the Textbook," Akumada said accusingly.

"N-no! Of course not," Eiji insisted.

"It would have been the perfect time. The rest of us would have believed you were watching the movie, and not bothered to interfere until later, when we believed you finished your date," Kirifuji suggested.

"That's not right! It wasn't a date, it was reconnaissance! We were going to stay all night." Oonishi explained.

Tsujimoto grumbled, "I knew I should have checked on you. You should have told me you were going to try and stay there the whole time! That's dangerous! Especially since you didn't tell us everything: if someone had tried to sneak in, saw you two, and decided to kill you, well..."

Taiyoshi grumbled, "That's what I was trying to tell him."

Kinashi spoke up, saying, "Perhaps if the Culprit behind the Murder Textbook reveals the information within, we can convince Monokuma that his Incentive was no good."

Urushibara shook his head, "No way that'd work..."

Tachibana sighed, "She was just kidding." Kinashi opened her mouth to reply, but stopped.

"Did you see anything, Katsuragi-san?" Tsujimoto asked.

Katsuragi shook her head, "I was mostly in the Radio Room, messing around with the voice recorder while I waited to hear something."

"Try not to mess around with that too much, it might have limited battery life," Tachibana requested.

Katsuragi rolled her eyes, "Says the girl who left an overly long joke recorded without actually finishing it. I haven't been that disappointed since my fifth birthday party."

Akumada scoffed, "Enough of this. We can't do anything but wait. Unless, of course, you want some of the information yourself, in which you'll simply have to take the risk yourself."

"You're just hungry, aren't you?" Saitou observed. Akumada did not respond.

Kotobuki looked around, still frustrated. Someone was going to die soon, and this time, no one could stop it. Unable to say anything else, she stomped into the Kitchen. She put her energy into breakfast, trying to keep her mind off things. All she had to do was Hope that the person who took the Textbook failed to kill, and no one else took one either. She hated herself for Hoping one of her fellow Applicants would just die, but it was her fault. She should have prepared herself more and kept up guard the whole night. She couldn't blame Eiji: he'd done what he could.

She finished in due time, and the meal came and went, everyone fanning out after eating. Kotobuki remained, at least for a bit, until she got up to leave. Wanting to stand guard in the Radio Room, she headed upstairs. Turning a few corners, she arrived, opening the door, finding the room was not so empty. Tachibana sat in the chair, spinning slowly. She stopped when she faced Kanata, smiling, "Oh, Kotobuki-chan! Here to listen for messages with me?"

Kanata nodded, "Yup! I can take over for a while. At least until lunch time."

Tachibana smiled, "Whew, thanks. I've been in here for five whole minutes! The walls were starting to close in. The voice recorder is over there. Try not to fiddle with the dials and such too much, m'kay? Just a little is fine though."

"O-okay," Kanata nodded, a bit uncertain about fiddling with things at all. Tachibana headed off, leaving Kanata alone in the Radio Room. 'What could possibly go wrong?', she wondered to herself.

Luckily, nothing went wrong, but nothing went right either. Nothing went. She just sat there. For a few hours, with nothing but a voice recorder and a swivel chair. The energetic girl made due somehow, meandering about, searching the room several times, even daring to poke and mess around with things.

Around lunch time, she started to get a bit hungry. Looking at the radio console, she moaned, growing impatient, "Say something people!"

"Something, people," came a voice from the door. Kotobuki turned in the chair, seeing Tachibana renter, a plate of sandwiches in hand. Kotobuki's eyes widened as she saw the plate, suddenly much hungrier then she already was. Tachibana looked between the plate and Kotobuki, before saying, "These are mine. Get your own." Kotobuki slumped, frowning dejectedly. Tachibana snorted, "Gosh, I'm kidding. You've been good, so I made lunch for us!"

Frown flipped upside down, Kanata happily took the offered sandwich, quickly taking a bite. "Thanks for the meal, Tachibana-chan!" she said with a bit of food in her mouth.

Tachibana hopped onto the Radio console, sitting as she ate, while Kotobuki kept to the chair. Chiyoko asked before taking a bite, "While we're on the subject of food. So, where did you learn to cook anyway?"

Kotobuki swallowed a bite before answering, "Well, first, I was just helping my mom, then I guess I just got better at it. Oh yeah! I think one of my teachers wanted the class to do some research into how different cultures treat the same subject, or something. I did food! I studied and learned how to make a bunch of foreign dishes. I got the highest grade in my class! Best I ever did in school, even if it was just Elementary School."

Tachibana nodded, "Oh, so you've been cooking a while then?" Kanata nodded. Tachibana looked her over, before leaning down and suddenly poking Kanata in the stomach, making her gasp in surprise and flinch away. "Man, you're so thin for someone who makes such good food. You have no idea how jealous I am." She pinched her own, somewhat flabby stomach as she frowned, "I'm not that lucky..."

Thinking, Kotobuki said, "I can change up my dishes, try and make something healthier. Or we can both exercise more often! It'd be easier if we both did it, right?"

Tachibana sighed, "I appreciate it, but I'll pass." Taking the last bite of her sandwich, she asked, "So, I guessing you haven't heard anything?" Kotobuki shook her head. Chiyoko sighed, "Ah well, it can't be helped. If our broadcasters had any sense, they repeat the message or something. They might not be trying to reach us though."

Kanata shook her head, "No! Of course they are! We're the only kids in a base dealing with Super High School Level Despair! Maybe." Still having no idea what that could be, she asked Tachibana, "What do you think Super High School Level Despair could be?"

Chiyoko thought, before suggesting, "Well, maybe someone really good at causing Despair? Like...a bully? Maybe she's one of those stupid girls I had to deal with in Elementary School."

Kanata blinked, asking, "Wait, Tachibana-chan, you were bullied?"

She shrugged, "Yeah, cause I was weird. I mean, when a spider popped up in the classroom, everyone would scream and run, but I'd try to catch it. Same for beetles and stuff in the woods. Of course, when the other kids heckled me, I heckled back." She looked down, an evil smile plastered on her face. "Mwahahaha..." she chortled.

"Y-you're scaring me..." Kotobuki admitted, a little weirded out.

Tachibana grinned, "It's okay. I mean, it's not like I did any permanent physical damage." Kotobuki gawked, as Tachibana giggled, "Or any lasting damage. Gosh Kotobuki! What do you think I am?"

Kotobuki admitted, "Well, I saw part of your movie, and it's just hard to believe someone my age came up with most of that." Realizing something that had been bugging her, she asked, "How did you get into the movie business anyway? What about your inspirations for your stuff? Oh, or...you wouldn't happen to know anything about Yamamoto Shiki, would you?"

Tachibana thought for a moment, before answering, "Uh, nope, not a whole lot. I mean, I've met him once or twice, and for some reason, I remember him talking about radio stuff, but I didn't remember enough, apparently. Guess I should have picked up more of his Super High School Level Radio Host knowledge when I had the chance. Too late now."

Moving on, Tachibana continued, "As for my movies...well, my dad was into acting, actually. Or well, he wanted to be, but he wasn't very good...my mom was the main breadwinner of our family, and I was too young to be left at home, so he'd take me to studios when he needed to audition. Well, once, when I was wandering around, I stumbled across a script to a future episode of 'Scandals of Justice', just sitting there on the desk, waiting for me. I'd actually watched a lot of it with my dad. He was interested in the story, but the acting was kinda off, so he wanted in on that. But when I read the script, I noticed the plot was getting way weird. I didn't like the developments, so I fixed it!" Kanata smiled, leaning in. She just loved hearing about Super High School Level Talents showing off, no matter their age. Tachibana went on, "Anyway, it turned out to be an older draft, but when someone saw me editing it, they snatched it from me. They thought I was just scribbling. But like, less than a week later, my dad got a call from the studio, and they wanted to see me: they actually read my edits and liked it! The studio couldn't believe an schoolkid could come up with something like that."

Kanata smiled, "I guess they're never heard of the World's Hope!"

Tachibana shrugged, "My dad wasn't too pleased. He was so excited when the studio called...but anyway, they decided to give me a shot. Man, the look on their faces when I explained the reasons for my changes. They were like: did this Elementary School really just say something that made so much sense?" She made a face, jaw dropping, eyes bulging in surprise, before laughing again. She smiled, "They gave me a shot at directing, and well, the rest is history. Oh, and 'Gangrene'? I searched up some stuff on the internet, found a lot of nasty diseases. I needed one for an idea I had, see? And when I got to gangrene, the pictures were so nasty but I couldn't stop looking! It was perfect. I whipped my ideas into a pitch, got funding, it came out, and viola, I started a smash hit horror trilogy."

Kanata smiled, "I need to go finish the rest of that! I tried watching, but, well..." She trailed off, thinking of Monokuma. Curious about something else, she asked, "What about your dad? Did he ever make it in acting?"

Tachibana frowned, letting out a long sigh, before answering, "Nope." As she stayed silent, Kanata studied her. Tachibana stayed quiet for a few moments, before relenting, "Well, I mean, he couldn't make it on his own...he just wasn't very good! I tried to throw him a bone, you know, giving him bit parts in 'Scandals of Justice' with like, a minute of screentime and two lines. He kinda wanted to make it on his own, but hell, I was a sixth grader and I knew that it was about whom you knew, not how good you were. Well, unless you were me. Argh, now I feel even worse."

Trying to make her feel better, Kotobuki said, "W-well, your dad's still acting, right?"

Tachibana frowned, shaking her head, "He got demoted to an extra. When they had to shoot one scene so many times because his delivery was so...meh, they swapped him out for an extra that got it right on the first try. He got really depressed after that. Got a regular job, drank with his friends more. He was fine out of the house, but when he was home, he just sorta...didn't do anything. He stopped watching TV with me, dropped Scandals of Justice...I don't even think he went to see my movies."

Kotobuki thought on that for a moment, before her look hardened, and she said, "That's not right. He should have been supporting you!"

Blinking in surprise, Tachibana reasoned, "Well, I did sort of crush his dreams..."

Kanata stood, "No you didn't! You tried to help him! He's the one who gave up! Don't blame yourself!"

Tachibana said nothing, sitting more a few moments. With a sigh, she stood, saying, "Well, it's not like I can talk to him."

Kanata smiled, "Don't worry. Once we get out, I'm sure you'll get the chance. And if he doesn't listen, let me knock some sense into him!"

Tachibana looked at her for a moment, before forcing a laugh. The laugh became more relaxed as she continued, laughing a bit more before toning it down. Taking the plates, she went to the door, saying, "I'll be back in a bit, you can leave once I get back, 'kay?" Kanata smiled, and Chiyoko headed out the door.

Kotobuki waited in the usual quiet for a little longer, until she came back. Kanata hopped up, before saying, "Seeya later, Tachibana-chan! I think I'm going to try and watch your movie. I've only seen the second one."

Chiyoko studied her, before saying incredulously, "You...why did you only see the second one!?"

Kanata shrugged, "Well, it came out, and got a lot of hype, and one of my friends wanted to see it so we all went." Tachibana crossed her arms, giving her a hard look, as if shaming the Luckster. Kanata stammered, "D-did I mess up?"

"Go watch it already!" Tachibana said suddenly, snatching the chair from Kotobuki. Kanata nodded, hopping out the door. She took a breath as she headed downstairs. She had to admit, Tachibana had it pretty hard, but she was still able to make something of herself. Kotobuki still found herself being impressed by these Super High School Level Hope's Peak Applicants.

Hoping into the Meeting Room, Kotobuki was relieved that the number on the box remained unchanged. The projector still contained the movie, so all she needed to do was play it. Dimming the lights and taking a seat, she finally started to watch Gangrene. She was finding it enjoyable, even more so than the sequel, as she understood everything that was happening. Around the bone chilling climax, the door to the Meeting Room opened, and a familiar Karuta Queen stepped in. "Kotobuki-san?" she called out.

Scrambling to pause the movie, Kanata hit a button on the projector, accidentally hitting 'eject' instead in the darkness. The movie stopped, popping out of the projector. Disappointed in her mistake, Kotobuki stepped down from the chair, asking, "Yes, Kinashi-san?"

"Er, did I interrupt something?" the short haired girl asked, worried. Kotobuki shook her head, and Kinashi continued, "I see. Well, I was simply a little worried. It is nearly dinner time, and-"

"Ah! Is it?" Kotobuki gasped. Kinashi nodded, and Kanata said, "Guess I better get started, eheheh." Resolving to finish the movie later, Kotobuki and Kinashi returned downstairs, and the Luckster got started on the meal. 'Gangrene' still fresh in her mind, she couldn't help but check and double check what she was cooking to make sure it was still perfectly good.

After the meal, Kotobuki found herself in the Kitchen, washing the dishes alone. She felt like Urushibara with how thorough she was being. After a while, the door opened, and Kinashi stepped through, seeming a little guilty. Bowing, she said, "I realized while we were eating: I did interrupt you, did I not? I am sorry, it shall not happen again."

Shaking her head, Kotobuki said, "No, no, it's fine! We need to eat sometime. I just got distract-"

"I would like to make it up to you," Kinashi interjected. Realizing, she bowed again, saying, "I also apologize for interrupting."

Kotobuki wanted to say everything was still fine, but Kinashi didn't seem willing to accept that. "O-okay, Kinashi-san..." Ririka's idea of help seemed to be to aid in the dishes, and the two wrapped that up without taking too long.

Seeing opportunity, Kotobuki asked, "Kinashi-san, wanna hang out for a little bit?"

Kinashi thought for a moment, before asking, "But what about your movie, Kotobuki-san?"

As much as Kotobuki wanted to see it, getting closer to her fellow Applicants was more important. "It'll still be there later!" Kanata insisted. "We should go somewhere else to talk though..."

After a moment, Kinashi nodded, before turning and leaving. Kotobuki followed, and was led right back to the Meeting Room, where Kinashi undimmed the lights. Thinking about what she knew about her, and what she didn't, Kotobuki asked, "So, I remember you said your brother was part of how you got into Karuta, right?" Kotobuki recalled unfailing the name of Kinashi Rentarou, the Super High School Level Poet of the 75th Class.

Kinashi nodded, "I believe it was the spring break between my first and second years of middle school. He was going over some old research into his field having just graduated from Hope's Peak Academy. He became interest once more in the Hyakunin Isshu once again, looking into those hundred poems. I stumbled across a deck of the cards and because interested, especially when I learned there was a game you could play with them. He taught me more about the poetry aspect, and also introduced me to a local Karuta Society, where I learned the game itself. Those first few months, I was perhaps a bit...out of control."

Kotobuki stated, "That's...hard to imagine."

Kinashi smiled, "I could not get enough. Once I took my first card from my opponent, I had to have them all, I suppose. I practiced incessantly, preforming practice swings while listening to tapes of recorded readings. I attended every tournament I could. Our society's head was glad to help me when he saw how much effort I put into it, taking me to tournaments so I could increase my rank. I ascended to A Rank faster than anyone he knew."

Kotobuki was starting to get a little lost. She knew about the whole Master and Queen bits, and some tidbits about the game itself, but this was getting a little over her head. Sensing he confusion, Kinashi explained. "Oh, excuse me. The recorded readings are often used when no dedicated reader is available, and players take the cards when the first verse of the poem is read out, the grace and speed of the swing usually dictating who gets it."

"I-I remember how to play, Kinashi-san," Kotobuki insisted. "Er, it's the exact things about the rank I don't remember."

"Oh, excuse me," Kinashi nodded. "D Rank refers to a beginning player. They are moved to C Rank upon coming in a high position in a tournament, which are also divided by rank. C rank players need to come in the top two in a tournament to ascend to B Rank. B Rank players need to become runner up twice or win a tournament to ascend to A Rank. A Rank players can play in the Master and Queen qualifiers, to have a shot at being named the best in the world." Continuing her own story, she said, "I reached A Rank at the yearly tournament held at the Omi Jingu shrine in summer, playing against a number of other players at my age. Later in the year, I competed in the Queen Qualifiers, winning some particularly difficult matches, eventually earning the right to challenge the Queen after beating a particularly strong opponent, whom I had an advantage against due to her poor memory. I dearly hope to play with her again though; her passion and spirit were quite infectious."

Kotobuki smiled, "I didn't see that one, but I saw your game against the Queen! She was a third year High Schooler, and you were just a second year Middle School, right?"

Kinashi nodded, "Yes, and when she took the title, she had been a third year Middle Schooler herself. It was a close match, very close. She was very fast, like a precise razor, taking cards without making a sound. Even through my techniques of switching similar sounding cards often, the moments she hesitated were all that allowed me to get the slightest edge and procure victory. But as you likely saw, at the end it was down to luck, with each of us down to a single card."

Kotobuki shook her head, "No, not all luck. It was your Talent that got you too that point in the first place! You both deserved victory." Kinashi frowned, as if upset by something. Kotobuki stammered, "Er, d-did I say something wrong."

Kinashi brushed some of her hair aside, regaining her composure, before saying, "Well...Talent was not all that carried me to victory. Everyone said it was: my friends, my family, those at my Karuta Society. It was only my brother who realized how much hard work I put into it. I practice every day, and still do, even when forced to take part in this Mutual Killing Exam. Perhaps I should have taken more time and earned the title of Queen later, then maybe my hard work would have been noticed... Why is it that whenever someone young does something impressive, it's always considered Talent? Is it simply the belief that the young cannot appreciate hard work often enough?"

Taken aback Kotobuki thought on it for a moment. She admitted, "Well, there isn't much difference, is there? I mean, if there's one person here who didn't work at their Talent, it'd be me. I wanted the chance to go to Hope's Peak, but maybe if I worked hard at some other skill, I'd be here as like, a Super High School Level Cook or something." Not wanting to imply otherwise, she quickly added, "Er, I'm no Hanamura though...maybe some other thing?"

Kinashi stopped, before apologizing, "Er, excuse me, I failed to even consider your Talent. But I think...you are correct. The other Applicants here put their hardest efforts into their work, craft, or hobbies as well; I am not the only one. Thank you for helping me realize that, Kotobuki-san." Kanata smiled, and Ririka took her leave, her eyes lingering on the box for a moment before she exited. Kotobuki was a bit envious of the Queen: she'd been playing Karuta for around a year, and she was one of the best in the world. Kanata really wished she had that kind of dedication.

Alone in the Meeting Room once more, she decided to try and finish 'Gangrene'. Popping it back in, she got back to roughly the point she had been, letting it play. By the time she got to the climax, she was once again interrupted by the nighttime announcement, ruining part of the tension. By the time she finished, she was exhausted once again. Getting up, she stumbled back downstairs, hopping into bed, falling asleep once she'd hit the pillow, her dreams unplagued by horrific images from the movie she'd just watched.

* * *

Kotobuki awoke the next day at the morning announcement, on day thirteen of their captivity. Rubbing her eyes, she rolled over, grumbling. After another minute, she crawled out of bed, washing her face before heading out. Reaching the Dining Hall, she was surprised to see no one there. Blinking, and a bit fearful, she called out, "Hello?" Gingerly, she checked the Kitchen, remembering that she was attacked there once. But alas, it was also empty. Stepping back outside, she looked around. Her heart jumped when she saw a strange, roundish figure moving at the end of the hallway. She called out again, voice starting to shake, "Who's there?" She could feel her heart pounding as she slowly walked towards the end of the hall, checking over her shoulder, hoping whatever it was didn't come from behind her. As she passed in front of the stairs upwards halfway down the hall, she stopped, unsure of what to do.

Suddenly, she heard a voice calling out from the stairs. As soon as she turned her head, she was bowled over as someone crashed into her. Both parties fell to the ground. Kotobuki bumped her head on the ground, groaning in pain as she got up, seeing Taiyoshi hopping to her feet, looking a bit worried. She sighed in relief as she saw Kotobuki, saying, "Whew, you're okay. Have you seen anyone else?"

Kotobuki shook her head, before suddenly saying, "Wait! I saw something turn that way! Hurry before it gets away!" Taiyoshi, her uncertainty clear, ran off, turning the corner after a few seconds. A few moments later, Taiyoshi came up behind Kotobuki, skidding to a stop, shaking her head.

"Damn, they could have gone anywhere! So you haven't seen anyone else? We're missing a few," Taiyoshi explained. Holding up her fingers, she counted, "Katsuragi, Kirifuji, Oonishi, Kinashi, and Toyoguchi."

Kotobuki asked, worried, "What's going on?"

Taiyoshi shook her head, "Let's get you get upstairs right now! The Radio Room, I've gotta find everyone else. There are too many guys not responding, something weird is going on." Before Kotobuki could try to respond, Taiyoshi grabbed Kotobuki by the hand and made her way back up the stairs, dragging Kanata along. Kotobuki tried to get more answers, but after a bit of running, she was winded.

Within a minute or so, they were at the Radio Room. Urushibara was standing outside, hands in his coat pockets. As the pair reached the room, they saw Tsujimoto and Tachibana standing behind Akumada, whom sat in the chair. Kotobuki's panting from the run got Akumada's attention, and he stood, suddenly growling, "Why didn't you answer!?"

Kotobuki, red in the face, continued to catch her breath, trying to sputter out an answer. As she tried to speak, Taiyoshi said, "I'm going to go see if I can find anyone else."

Just after she ran off, Saitou approached the door, just as there was a crackling from the radio. Eyes widening in disbelief, Akumada turned. Through the crackling, someone was trying to say something, "Rescue co-" a few moments of booming static, then "-mit murder, do not-" a bit more static interrupted, just for a moment, then finally, "-escape. Stay well." There was a bit more static, and it finally cut out.

After a few moments, Saitou asked, "What was that? Was it-"

"Further instruction, just as I said," Akumada said, a grin on his face, though not a pleasant one.

Kotobuki repeated, "Rescue co...ntrol? Rescue coming? Coming!"

Tsujimoto added, "Then maybe, 'do not commit murder'. Or 'omit murder'? No, probably not."

"Then 'do not escape'? there was another word there though. 'Do not let Monokuma say you cannot escape?" Tachibana wondered.

"Too long," Urushibara sighed, not offering any other ideas.

Akumada pushed past the others, saying, "I'll tell Taiyoshi, and check the men's bathrooms and Changing Room. Stay put." With that, he left, turning the corner to the next hallway.

With him gone, Kotobuki had to ask, "So, what's going on? What didn't I answer?"

Tsujimoto began to explain, "Akumada was looking around for whatever reason, but he passed the Radio Room and heard 'Await further instruction'. He said he looked for the voice recorder, but it wasn't there, so he ran back to the Dorms and hit all the doorbells, but not everyone responded. When I got out into the hall, he was fine, but when he said some people weren't responding, we started to get a little worried something had happened. We wanted to stick together, so we all came up here. Taiyoshi ran off to check on everyone who didn't respond once the morning announcement played. We figured that if the doorbell failed, that would work.

Kotobuki blinked, "Weird, the doorbell didn't wake me up, but the morning announcement did." She scratched her head, not having an answer. "I'm sorry, maybe my doorbell is broken?" she suggested.

"Or Akumada didn't hit it right," Urushibara suggested.

Saitou sighed, saying, "Something's definitely up. Way too many people aren't responding. So, I thought this was a good-"

Before he could finish, Taiyoshi reappeared, Katsuragi Yumi in hand, being carried like a bride or princess in the Runner's arms. Taiyoshi set her down and she brushed herself off. "Thank you for the ride, Taiyoshi-chan," Katsuragi said.

Taiyoshi slapped the back of Katsuragi's head just hard enough to make her emit a cry of surprise, "This is only the once, because it's an emergency."

As Taiyoshi wiped a bit of sweat off her forehead, Kotobuki asked, "Are you okay, Nijiko-chan?"

She smiled, "Okay? This is the first sweat I've worked up since I don't even know when. Those stairs are tough. If it weren't for all the missing guys, I'd be feeling great. Did we get any more radio contact?"

Tachibana, nodded, repeating what they assumed they'd heard just after she'd left. With a sigh, the Director plopped into the swivel chair, grumbling, "Why don't they just repeat their broadcasts? It'd make it way easier on us. Did we really need everyone here in the first place?"

Taiyoshi, looking around, asked, "I can't believe yo guys just let Akumada skulk off alone. Like that's a good idea..." No one replied.

After a few moments or silence, Urushibara grumbled, "Can we really just wait here? I mean, we'll be fine if we go look for the others with the buddy system."

Tsujimoto nodded, "Okay, Tachibana-san and Katsuragi-san, you stay here in case we get any more messages. I'll take Saitou-san and head one way, Kotobuki-san, you take Urushibara-san. Taiyoshi-san, you can take the lead or stay and rest, whichever you prefer."

Thinking, Taiyoshi suggested, "I'll check the two top floors, one group can check the dorm level, and the other can check the one below it. Sounds good? Every room, don't cut corners."

Nodding, the groups headed off. Kotobuki, Urushibara at her side, quickly headed down with Tsujimoto and Saitou. When they reached the Dorm level, Tsujimoto and Saitou quickly headed towards the stairs, while Kotobuki and Urushibara headed by the Dorm Rooms again, going for the doorbells, not cutting any corners. Kotobuki felt a pang as she reached the first door, Tomoe's, but rang the doorbell anyway. However, soon after they started, Toyoguchi's door, second on the right, suddenly cracked open. In a moment, it swung inward, revealing Kinashi. Noting their expressions, she asked, "Is something the matter?"

Urushibara gasped, "W-what are you doing in there? And why haven't you responded to the doorbell earlier?"

Kinashi blinked, "I am not sure what you are referring too. There was only the morning announcement and the doorbell just now. As for why I was in Toyoguchi's room, I was worried about the one who took the Murder Textbook perhaps learning something devious, like the ability to slip into rooms without a key. After confessing my paranoid fears, Toyoguchi offered to let me sleep in his room in case such a thing did happen."

"Where'd he go? Your room?" Kotobuki asked.

Kinashi shook her head, "He decided to take a shower as soon as morning arrived. I thought it would be polite to wait for him."

Urushibara interrupted, "Hey, we've still got the rest of the floor to search, come on, Kotobuki-san."

Nodding, Kotobuki said, "Just stay here for now, Kinashi-san, in case Toyoguchi finishes. I'll come back later!" With that, the two headed off, continuing to ring the doorbells, checking the Janitor and Stationary Closet as well. The Dining Hall and Kitchen were empty too. Moving into the Laundry Room, one of the washers was running loudly, something inside. Urushibara approached the washer, while Kotobuki, not seeing anything else obvious, moved to the closet, hitting the light switch, gasping at what she saw. Urushibara, hearing her, stopped examining the washer and went to her side.

Near to the door, lying on his back, was Kirifuji Shinichi, an expression of fear frozen on his face, a line of blood across his neck. Leaning against the rack in the center of the room was Oonishi Eiji, unmoving, his arms raised, wrists tied to the bar of the rack with a coat, his head hanging, a rag on the ground next to him.

"Eiji-kun!?" Kotobuki cried out, running to his side as an announcement rang out.

"Attention please, a body has been discovered. In a few short hours, the Peer Grading Trial will begin. Investigate thoroughly, Applicants!"

Heart racing, she moved to untie his wrists, the knot being tied tightly enough to keep his hands in place, but loosely enough not to constrict blood flow. Panicking, unable to untie the knot, she put her hand at his neck, checking his pulse. He was alive. Kotobuki caught her breath, relieved, wiping at the tears of relief that had begun to accumulate at the edge of her eyes, mumbling, "Thank god..."

A bit of her composure regained, she looked over at Kirifuji, Urushibarasimply standing above him, a grim expression on his face. he turned to her, shaking his head grimly. Kotobuki felt her arms shaking. Another murder had occurred, and she'd been helpless to prevent it. Once again, Monokuma's paws found their way into her attempt at maintaining an everyday life...


	15. Chapter 3-4: A Clean Case

**Radio Outs: Abnormal Days**

* * *

As Kotobuki recovered, looking back and forth between the deceased Kirifuji and the unconscious Oonishi, Urushibara said shakily, "I-I'll grab the others!" As he ran off, Kanata returned to Eiji, untying his wrists. Once he was able to lie down, Kotobuki maneuvered him so that his head rested on her lap, to keep him from waking up with a sore neck. She began to calm down, her heartbeat returning to normal.

Eventually, Akumada, Saitou, and Tsujimoto arrived. Akumada raised his hand taking command, "Don't touch the bodies." Noticing Kotobuki, he growled, "What do you think you're doing? Have you lost your mind?"

"It's not a body, it's Eiji!" Kotobuki insisted. Scowling, Akumada approached, grabbing Oonishi's wrist.

Shaking his head once he realized he still lived, he stepped away, snorting, "I had thought you had snapped upon seeing your beloved Oonishi Eiji dead. Don't mislead me like that again." Spotting the cloth hanging from the rack, he asked, "What's this?"

Kotobuki explained shakily, "It was tied to his wrists. I don't know why it was there, but I couldn't just leave it!"

"Did you at least remember the knot? Every detail could be important," Akumada asked. Kotobuki frowned, shaking her head, looking downcast. "Idiot girl!" Akumada snarled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It is rude to raise your voice, especially to a lady, Akumada," Toyoguchi growled, arriving, Kinashi right behind him. He was still wet, his hair dripping, parts of his yukata moist with water. The two saw the body, flinching. Akumada went to Kirifuji's corpse, crouching down, examining it. Within a few minutes, Taiyoshi arrived, Urushibara, Katsuragi, and Tachibana coming in not long after.

With everyone assembled, Monokuma hopped in, laughing, "Here we go again! Never gets old. Nice to see everyone here at the same time for once, even if you aren't all conscious. Gosh, it's like you guys don't like hanging around dead bodies." Without needing to be asked, he passed out the 'Monokuma File 3'. "Man with Kirifuji gone, who's going to be smug and act like he knows who the Culprit is from the get go? And down a number before the Investigation can even start again: what a shame. Hope he can get up to speed by the time the Peer Assessment Trial starts. Upupupu, this is gonna be a fun one! Three of your brains are gone from the get go."

Kinashi gasped, "Three!?"

"Well, Kirifuji is out forever, Oonishi is out for a while, and Kotobuki has never been quite _in_," Monokuma chortled. Before Kotobuki could snap at him, he took his leave.

Swallowing, Kotobuki checked out the Monokuma file. The diagram of Kirifuji's corpse had blood coloring around his neck. The actual information was even less than before, however.

**The Victim, Kirifuji Shinichi, was discovered in the Laundry Room Closet at 7:33 AM.**

**Across the neck is a large slash. There are no other wounds on the body.**

Before Kotobuki could complain about the scant amount of information, Akumada asked her, "Do you intend to stay here and watch the crime scene?"

Tsujimoto offered, "I will."

Kotobuki said, "I need to investigate. With Eiji out of it, we need as much brainpower as we can."

Smirking, Akumada opened his mouth, before closing it, holding his insults, instead ordering, "Katsuragi, Tachibana: go to the Radio Room, in case we get any more messages."

"I refuse," Katsuragi said, looking hard at the taller boy, insisting, "I'm investigating this time."

"I'll go with you, Tachibana-san. I'm no good here," Urushibara admitted, scratching his bald head.

"I am willing to help you watch the crime scene, Tsujimoto-san," Kinashi said.

Adjusting his tie, Akumada nodded, "Good, good. Now, let's get things underway. Don't miss a thing: check anything suspicious." With that, he left, Taiyoshi, Urushibara, Tachibana, and Katsuragi heading off as well.

Saitou remained for a few moments, glancing around. "Find me later Kotobuki-san; I want to show you something. I'll be in me room," Saitou said before backing out of the area himself.

Needing to stand, Kotobuki noticed the nearby shelves of clothing and grabbed some of the folded shirts, using them to make a pillow for Eiji, freeing herself for her investigation. Grabbing her File and pen, she mumbled, "I'll make great notes for you, Eiji-kun."

Starting off, she checked out Eiji again. His wrists had been tied, but they weren't bruised. "It appears he was not struggling, most curious," a voice came from behind her. Toyoguchi, still a bit wet, stooped down near the unconscious Oonishi.

"Er, shouldn't you go dry yourself, Toyoguchi-san?" Kotobuki asked, adding with concern, "You'll catch a cold."

Toyoguchi laughed, "I spent my winters swimming in the river! Your compassion is much appreciated, but my vitality is not to be underestimated, Kotobuki-sama." After a moment, he asked, "I must admit however, I have not been particularly useful in these Trials. Perhaps in taking a more active role in this investigation, I will be able to change this. Would you assist me?"

Kotobuki pondered for a moment, before saying, "Sure!"

Nodding with gratitude, Toyoguchi turned his attention back to Oonishi. "Now, as I was saying, it appears that Oonishi didn't struggle against his bonds. There is the question of what caused him to lose consciousness in the first place. Perhaps he saw the corpse of Kirifuji?"

Kotobuki shook her head, "Well, he's gotten freaked out a few times, but he's never fainted. Are there any bumps on his head?"

Toyoguchi checked, gently lifting Oonishi's head, examining it, before placing it down. Toyoguchi shook his own head, stating, "It does not appear so, so it's unlikely he fell: an astute observation. But there is another question in need of answering: this rag here. It appears that it might have been in his hand." The Blacksmith picked it up, examining it, before bringing it to his face, sniffing it. "It has a sweet sort of smell," Toyoguchi noted. Groaning, he also noted, "And now, I suddenly feel a little woozy."

Tsujimoto, overhearing, suddenly approached, saying, "That sounds like...chloroform. That's dangerous!"

Kotobuki gasped in understanding, "So, that's how he got knocked out!"

Tsujimoto sighed, "It's not just an anesthetic. It can be lethal in certain doses. Whomever used it, they probably didn't know the risks. Or they did, but didn't care." Kotobuki shuddered at the thought.

Kotobuki went to her File, writing down a few notes before standing up, looking closer at the long pair of work pants, still tied to the rack. Toyoguchi followed her, reaching for the knot, testing it. "It's strong, but it might not be difficult to untie," he suggested.

"It might be if both of your wrists were tied. I guess it was there to keep Eiji from escaping if he woke up. But...why was he here in the first place?" Kotobuki wondered aloud.

Toyoguchi shrugged. Looking at it again, he asked, "How would you describe the knot that tied him down?"

Kotobuki pondered, before saying, "Well, once I calmed down, I didn't have much trouble loosening and untying it."

Done with Oonishi for now, the two went over to the other body on the ground. Kotobuki looked over his corpse: his arms were at his side, his feet pointed towards the door. Aside from the line of blood on his neck, his face was frozen in an expression of terror. Kotobuki cringed as she got a closer look, feeling a bit bad for him. Whatever had killed him, he'd seen it coming.

Toyoguchi leaned in, examining the cut. "There's not as much blood as I would expect. I am no expert in slit throats, however. The cut does seem a bit shallow. Perhaps he died slowly, and was unable to come to terms with it," Toyoguchi suggested.

Thinking about something, Kotobuki asked, "He doesn't have anything in his pockets, does he? I'll check Eiji." Getting up, she went back to him, not finding anything put a few pens. She returned them, still having his, which was getting well used at this point. She wished she never had to use it though...

Toyoguchi suddenly exclaimed, "Aha!" Kotobuki returned, seeing him smile as he said, "He had this. Why, I cannot imagine."

Kotobuki saw that he held the voice recorder. She gasped, "Ah! Akumada said it was missing. So Kirifuji took it then."

"Or someone else put it there," Toyoguchi suggested.

Pondering Kotobuki asked, "Is there anything recorded on it?"

Toyoguchi hit the button, but there was nothing but silence. "Blast. If there was, it's gone now," Toyoguchi sighed. Returning it to Kirifuji's pocket, he looked a bit more, before standing, not noticing much else of interest.

As he turned to leave, Kinashi suddenly spoke up, "Ah, Toyoguchi-san. I did not get a chance to thank you for letting me sleep with you last night." There was a sudden, awkward silence from the three present.

Flustered, Toyoguchi stammered, "K-K-Kinashi-sama! Please do not say something that could cause people to misunderstand!"

As she studied him in confusion, Kotobuki, beginning to blush a bit herself, reassured him, "Nope, no misunderstanding here! Kinashi told me already, honest, but she worded it better that time."

Tsujimoto sighed, "I feel like you should explain in detail. A boy and girl of our ages should not sleep in the same room; it's indecent!"

Kinashi surprised, replied, "I do not see the dilemma! What could be wrong with a boy and a girl sleeping in the...oh. Oh! Oh my!" Turning about as red as her hair, she corrected herself, "Nothing of that sort occurred!"

Still pinkish, Toyoguchi concurred, "I must admit, I am insulted that anyone could think such a thing. At our age... Now if you'll excuse me, we have an investigation to continue." As he left, Kotobuki followed, waving farewell as Kinashi explained properly to Tsujimoto.

In the next room, they saw Katsuragi hanging around, near the washing machines, looking intently at one. Kotobuki remembered that it was the same one that had been running earlier, that Urushibara had been looking at before Kotobuki found the corpse.

Noticing the duo approach, Katsuragi nodded to them, saying, "I stopped it, and I'm merely waiting for the water to drain. But look here at the knob." She pointed it out. Around the knob were various wash stages: heavy duty, gentle, rinse, spin. There was a black mark in the 'rinse' section. "It was on rinse when I saw it. I marked it there, see? It was either running for some time before I stopped it, or moved to rinse immediately. There's some kind of cloth inside as well," Katsuragi explained.

When the water finally drained, she opened the washing machine, pulling out something tight tightly in a cloth rag, something metal was sticking out, having poked through. Unwrapping it, the three saw a long, thin knife, likely from the Kitchen, traces of blood still present. It had punctured the rag wrapped around during the wash cycle, a hole visible in the cloth.

"How'd that get there? The Kitchen's only been open for less than an hour!" Kotobuki reminded everyone. Racking her brain, she tried to remember if it had been there last night, but she rarely used knives that large in the first place.

"It must be the murder weapon!" Toyoguchi exclaimed, leaning in. He nodded, "I feel that the slight curves of the blade match the wound."

"You aren't lying to impress anyone, are you, Toyoguchi? It's obvious enough by the blood," Katsuragi sighed, unimpressed. Too quietly for either of them to hear her, she muttered, "Sexist fussy charred try-hard doormat."

Not hearing, Toyoguchi shook his head, insisting, "I am experienced with blades, and I've cut many things to test them, though human flesh has never been one of them. Animal flesh however, yes. If you give me some time to examine both, I'm sure I could give an explanation more suitable than my own gut impressions."

"Seriously, don't bother. And it better have been dead animal flesh," Katsuragi scoffed.

"Of course!" Toyoguchi stated with certainty.

Jumping to his aid, Kotobuki remembered, "Er, you were more worried about the actual wound itself, right, Toyoguchi-san?"

Thinking for a moment, Toyoguchi nodded, "Yes, the wound was not very deep. A closer look to try and estimate how long it took for him to bleed out might be beneficial."

Katsuragi thought for a moment before adding, "Perhaps, if you are certain you can come up with an explanation to satisfy everyone, including Akumada. I will test the timing of the other washing machines, and try and estimate how long it would take for the dial to turn to the point I marked down. From that, we can get a window of time in which the Culprit could have started the washing machine. It would narrow it down."

Smiling, Kanata nodded, "Good thinking, Yumi-chan!" She took a moment to write some things down.

Toyoguchi, studying the knife and cloth rag, noticed something, saying, "This rag appears to be the same type as the chloroformed one near Oonishi. Am I wrong?"

Nodding, Kotobuki wondered, "But where did they come from? The Janitor's Closet?"

"Perhaps the Chemical Lab? I believe I saw bottles of chloroform there. Both areas might be worth a look," Katsuragi suggested.

"We'll check it out. Good luck, Yumi-chan!" Kotobuki smiled. She and Toyoguchi gave the room a quick scan, noting nothing of interest, before leaving Katsuragi as she fiddled with the washing machines.

In the outside hallway, Toyoguchi suggested, "Shall we check the Janitor's Closet? It's closest, I believe." Nodding, Kotobuki led the way.

As they passed the Dorm Rooms, Kotobuki remembered Saitou. "Oh! Saitou wanted to see me. Let's stop by there first," she explained. Heading over, they found his door, only one door away from the Janitor's Closet. Ringing the doorbell, Saitou answered in moments, cracking the door a bit, popping his head out.

"Oh, Kotobuki-san! I didn't expect you so soon," he said. Seeing Toyoguchi, he added, "I also expected you alone."

"Do you feel my presence is unnecessary? I cannot say I feel comfortable with leaving you and Kotobuki alone," Toyoguchi said harshly.

Saitou swallowed, before admitting, "Yeah, you're right. My bad, I just didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea. But I haven't figured anything out. Could you come by later? Do the rest of your investigation or something. Or did you finish already?"

Kotobuki shook her head, before asking, "What are you doing, anyway?"

Nervously, Saitou scratched his head, before smiling, "It's a surprise?"

Getting pouty, Kotobuki grumbled, "Tell me!"

"I won't leave you hanging, Kotobuki-chan. I know it's a bit much, but trust me just this once, okay?" Saitou begged, hands together in front of him.

Curiosity killing her, she finally groaned, "Fiiiiine." Letting out a short sigh, she grinned, saying, "I'll see you later, Saitou-kun! Do your best!" The boy nodded with a smile, closing his door.

Toyoguchi grumbled, "What could he possibly be doing in there?" Kotobuki didn't have any ideas, which in turn fueled her curiosity. Moving on, they began to go towards the Janitor's Closet, but Kotobuki stopped halfway. Noticing, Toyoguchi asked, "Is something wrong, Kotobuki-sama?"

Kanata had her eyes locked on the door in between Saitou's and the Janitor's Closet: Kirifuji's. Reaching for the doorknob, she gave it a shake, but it didn't budge. "I wonder if there's something in there that might tips us off about the Culprit. Monokuma? I want to get in!" She called for the bear.

In a mere moment, Monokuma appeared, grumbling, "Oh, what do you want? Brain surgery? Psychiatric help? I'm beary sorry, but the doctor is out...for good!"

Toyoguchi snorted, "We demand entry. It's for the investigation!"

"Did you try ringing the doorbell? I mean, isn't that the first thing you do when you want to get in a place you can't? Gosh, you guys are embearassing yourselves!" Monokuma scolded.

Raising her hand, Kotobuki pressed the doorbell. In a few moments, much to Kanata and Yousuke's surprise, it opened, Taiyoshi standing at the doorway. "Oh, hey. Sorry, I didn't mean to close the door. Come on in," she said, moving back in.

Kotobuki looked around, noticing that Monokuma had left. Glad for that, she stepped inside, Toyoguchi at her heel. The room was standard, naturally, but there were a few things scattered around, like a leaflet and a rolled up bag of chips. However, one thing stood out. Plugged into the wall, sitting atop the dresser, was the television set, cracked on both corners. "H-hey! What's that doing there?" Kotobuki gasped in surprise, approaching. Looking closer, she saw that one of the corners had been cleaned, but there was still a bit of dried blood in some of the fractures. She shuddered, remembering its role in Shikishima's murder.

"Is it in working order?" Toyoguchi asked, skeptical.

Kotobuki moved for the button as Taiyoshi explained, "Somehow. Just static though." It turned on, static blaring from one of the speakers.

Noticing something, Kotobuki placed her hand over one of the two speakers, silencing it. Moving to the other, the static blared again, but didn't stop. "Hmm, it's broken," Kotobuki noted.

"Huh, didn't even notice. Why did he have it though? Trying to get a signal?" Taiyoshi wondered.

"Perhaps. Or perhaps Kirifuji simply didn't want anyone else to have it. I can't fathom why, however," Toyoguchi suggested.

Unable to add anything, Kotobuki looked around. Spotting the open closet door, she looked in, seeing something on the ground. Grabbing it, she dragged it out: it was the large, Monokuma pajama costume.

"Ew, hang that thing back up," Taiyoshi grimaced.

"It wasn't hanging though," Kotobuki said.

"Hmm, I didn't imagine any us wore them. Perhaps Kirifuji was stranger than he appeared," Toyoguchi mentioned, scratching the area near his burn scar.

The three looked around a bit more, not turning up anything, even after shifting furniture around. Taiyoshi grumbled, "Damn, I was sure he took the Murder Textbook. I mean, it had to have been him or Akumada. I can't see anyone else wanting it."

"But if it was taken by one of the others, we don't have much chance of finding it. I doubt Monokuma would let us in a room that wasn't Kirifuji's or Oonishi's," Toyoguchi sighed.

"It might be hidden somewhere else. Maybe the Generator Room? Or the Boy's Changing Room. Man, can't do anything there," Taiyoshi grumbled. Realizing something, she added, "But even then, we'd have no idea about whose it actually was."

"I will comb the Changing Room thoroughly after my search with Kotobuki-sama. And be careful in the Generator Room.," Toyoguchi offered.

Taiyoshi scoffed, "I can take care myself. I'm not dumb; I can read a warning label. Anyway, seeya later."

"Good luck, Nijiko-chan!" Kotobuki smiled as she left. Kotobuki headed out as well, Toyoguchi leaving the door open for anyone else.

The pair went to the nearby Janitor Closet, examining the rags that were stacked neatly on one of the shelves. They couldn't tell if any were missing though, but the rags here were a little coarser than the ones left in the Laundry Room area. Leaving, they decided to check Oonishi's room. The door was already open however, and the two entered, seeing Akumada snooping around, looking at the papers on the dresser. The boy looked over his shoulder as the other two entered.

"Oh? I didn't expect to see you here, Kotobuki. Finally throwing your blind trust out the window?" Akumada asked.

Kotobuki frowned, insisting, "I'm checking out his room because I do trust him!"

Toyoguchi spoke, asking, "Did Monokuma let you in?"

Keiichi shook his head, "No, I made my own way in, borrowing the key. I decided to check the rooms first. I've already been to Kirifuji's. I'll return it when I go back, Oonishi won't know it was missing." After a moment, Akumada looked at Kotobuki, studying her for a moment, before saying, "Unfortunately, I see nothing of note here." He held up a paper, looking over it, finishing, "Except, I must admit, the boy's notes regarding his rewatch of the movies were quite interesting. He included a lot of detail, from things he failed to notice the first time around, to the differences in atmosphere from watching with another. It was a bit eerie, his level of description I mean. He thinks you smell, and I quote, 'quite nice', Kotobuki."

Flustered, Kotobuki moved towards him, saying, "D-don't snoop through his stuff!" Akumada held up the paper out of her reach as she grabbed for it, grinning mischievously. Finally Toyoguchi interrupted, his height allowing him to snatch the paper held by the slightly taller boy in the suit, handing it to Kotobuki.

Blushing a bit, Kotobuki examined the page, but the paper was blank on both sides. "Hey!" She grumbled.

Akumada shook his head, chuckling lightly as he began to head out the door. Toyoguchi scoffed, "Some men just have no class."

The two, free of distractions, began to look around. Even after moving furniture, there was no sign of any Murder Textbook. However, as Kotobuki checked out the closet, she found Oonishi's Monokuma pajama costume on the floor of the closet, rather than being hung up. "Eh? No way Eiji wears this!" Kotobuki said.

"What makes you so certain? Have you, perhaps, shared a room?" Toyoguchi asked.

Kotobuki shook her head, saying, "No, no. But a while ago, when we first got here, I remember bringing up pajamas, and he said we had some, but wouldn't be caught dead in them. I checked and I had Monokuma pajamas too, so I understood exactly what he meant."

Nodding in understanding, Toyoguchi and Kotobuki gave the room another quick look, before heading out. With only a couple places left to check, the two headed upstairs. As the passed the Meeting Room on the Second Floor, Kotobuki stopped, leaning in. She noticed something that caught her off guard. "Eh? Ten?" she gasped, noticing the counter on the box had changed.

The two entered, approaching the box. Toyoguchi reached inside, frowning, "Nothing. Monokuma did say he would snatch the Textbooks, I believe. We are out of luck. If we could find one, I'd feel much more confident about our position. If we can be sure about what was written, or what wasn't, I mean."

Kotobuki was still fixated on the number though, "But when was the second Textbook taken? Guess it could have been any time, huh?"

Unable to do anything more, the two continued, heading up. They reached the Chem Lab first, stepping inside. Toyoguchi looked around the drawers and shelves, while Kotobuki went to the cabinets that held the chemicals, regents, poisons, and such. She found one bottle close to the front that was turned a bit, reading 'chloroform'. Taking it out, she carefully sloshed the contents within. "Yep, some was definitely used up alright," she told Toyoguchi, placing it back after taking note of how much was used. Looking around, she noticed one other bottle out of place. It was not rotated oddly, but through the glass, she could see that some of it had been removed. The name could barely be seen through the amount of warning labels: 'potassium cyanide in water'. Kotobuki swallowed, fearful, recognizing the word 'cyanide'. She also wrote down her estimate of how much was taken.

"The rags did indeed come from here. They are just the size and shape as the ones found near the crime scene," Toyoguchi said as he came over, following the path of Kotobuki's eyes. He grimaced at the poison, saying, "How strange. Some of it's been used. But when?" Kotobuki shook her head, not sure. She wanted to dump it down the drain, but it was possibly evidence.

Finishing their search of the room, the two exited. Toyoguchi looked at Kotobuki, saying, "I do believe we have concluded our search. I am going to help Taiyoshi search for the missing Murder Textbooks."

Kotobuki nodded, saying, "I'm gonna see what Shiro-kun has been doing. Hmm, maybe while I'm here, I'll check on Urusuhibara-san and Tachibana-san too." With a short bow, Toyoguchi bid farewell and headed off, going downstairs, while Kotobuki headed the other way, going to the Radio Room. As she arrived, she heard Urushibara laughing about something or other, Tachibana still speaking, "And then, get this, as he was trying to shake some of the water off...oh, Kotobuki-chan!" Noticing the Luckster, she lit up.

As Urushibara calmed down, Kotobuki asked, "Anything radio wise yet?"

Tachibana grumbled, "Nope! Gosh, is it so hard to put a broadcast on repeat? I know we're getting all this static interference or something, but still."

Urushibara nodded in agreement, before asking Kanata, "So, how's the investigation?"

Kotobuki sighed, "This one's kinda weird..."

Urushibara nodded, "Yeah. I mean, I thought about it, and aren't three people need to find a body for the announcement to go off? It was only you and me though."

Kotobuki opened her mouth, pausing, before saying, "Hmm. That is weird."

"It's not weird at all! Maybe you guys should have questioned it earlier, when I was there, instead of making me have to run over the place, sheesh," Monokuma growled suddenly.

Urushibara jumped at the bear's appearance, before snapping, "I didn't think about it until after! I mean, Oonishi was out cold, so-"

"I said it depends, didn't I? Obviously, this time, I counted you two and Oonishi. But who knows how or if he really discovered the body. Guess that's what you'll have to find out, huh?" Monokuma said coyly.

"He'll tell us himself," Kotobuki said with certainty.

Monokuma scoffed, "And you'll believe him, of course, since you're so trusting. So easy to take advantage of. When is someone going to take that advantage? I'm on the edge of my seat here. For the record, the seat is neither too hard nor soft: it's just right!" Finishing, he left again.

Thinking about Oonishi, Kotobuki wondered aloud, "Maybe he's awake by now? I should check."

Urushibara nodded, "I'm sure he'll be glad to see you first think once he wakes up." Nodding, Kotobuki waved goodbye as she headed downstairs.

After a couple minutes, she was back in the Dorm hallway. Heading over to Saitou's room, she hit the doorbell. After just a moment, Saitou opened the door a bit. "Now, Saitou-kun? Or is it too early?" she asked

This time, he held it wide, inviting her, "Come in, come in." Stepping inside, she got a look around as he closed the door. The first thing that caught her eye was the backpack, large, brown and with many pockets, but it was clearly empty. There was also a bonsai tree, starting to wilt a bit. Stepping in, she saw something on his bed: a black and white Textbook. "Ah!" she exclaimed in surprise, before looking at Saitou, eyebrow raised, arms crossed, demanding an explanation.

He raised his arms defensively, "Hey, I had a good reason! I grabbed it before we got that radio message. Tucked it in the back of my shorts and threw my shirt over it, kinda hung around the back of the pack, trying not to be seen with it, you know? I felt something was up when people weren't responding, so I figured I should grab it while we still had the chance. I've been giving it a read. Whoever put it together is into some twisted stuff. There's a whole chapter on preparing a human body in the kitchen: nutritional values and everything." He shuddered. Seeing that Kotobuki was still tentative, he continued, "But there is some neat stuff. It turns out, there's a third part of the laser array outside both sides of the Changing Rooms, to get anyone trying to deflect the other lasers with mirrors, so with this, anyone could get in either room if they had this book, since they know where all the lasers are. I wonder if the Culprit hid the book in one of the Changing Rooms. They could have hid it their room too, and we'd be none the wiser, since we can't easily get in."

Kotobuki hoped Toyoguchi and Taiyoshi would cover things on that front. Wanting to get back on track, Kotobuki asked, "Anything about knives? Or poisons?"

Satiou nodded, "Yup, I've mostly been reading the chapter on equipment. It has recommended dosages for poisons based on the desired effect and body type." Picking up the Textbook, he sat down on the bed, flipping it open. Kotobuki sat next to him, peeking over at the Textbook, seeing a number of tables listing measurements.

"Look up 'chloroform' and 'potassium cyanide'. Those were the only ones used. Toyoguchi and I checked the Chemical Lab," Kotobuki requested.

Saitou mentioned, "Cyanide? Yeah, don't worry about that. Just about any amount it deadly if you could notice some missing from the bottle. As for chloroform, who do you think it was used on?"

"It was definitely used on Eiji," Kotobuki insisted.

Saitou flipped the page, muttering, "He can't weigh much more than sixty kilograms. How much was used?"

Checking her notes, Kotobuki showed him. Saitou nodded, checking the book before saying, "Looks like they used about the right amount. Chances are, whoever doused the rag knew exactly what they were doing."

The phrase triggering Kotobuki's memory, she suddenly asked, "What does the book say about slashing throats? Toyoguchi thinks the cut was a bit shallow. Kirifuji...might have died slowly."

Seeing Kotobuki's displeasure at the idea, Saitou reassured her, "I'm sure it wasn't that slow." She gave him a hard look, and he shook his head, probably wishing he hadn't opened his mouth. Turning back to the book, he said, "Yeah, I'll give it a look. Anyway, I was particularly interested in secret uses of things, in the chapter I was reading. Be really careful of the oven! It's made so that if you manipulate it a certain way, it can cause a gas explosion when you turn it on. Check for weird smells, I don't want you dying on me!" Kotobuki leaned back, surprised at his attitude. He continued, "The voice recorder is interesting too: it can broadcast both recordings and voices as well. I'm wondering if...that message we got was real."

"Eh? Well...that's weird, I mean, you heard what they said. If someone planning a murder would send a message, I don't think it'd be 'Stay well'," Kotobuki reasoned. A bit tentative about transcribing things from the Textbook, she hesitantly took a few notes.

Remembering the message, Saitou nodded, "Yeah, we need to keep our Hopes up, you know?" Kotobuki smiled, nodding in agreement. Saitou continued, "There's a bit more in here: a weapon you can get from the Monokuma Machine with enough medals, a few bits about using the Generator Room to help in a murder, alternate ammo suggestions for the pellet guns: it's intimidating."

Kotobuki nodded, fearful as well. Looking at him, she asked, "But why did you take it? I mean, what if there was nothing weird going on, and whoever got the other book just died without doing anything?"

Saitou looked away, before saying, "Honestly, I don't know. I want to say I wouldn't do anything, just die, you know? But, if I know me, I'm just a coward. But if we don't take risks, we aren't going to catch the Culprit: they risked themselves for the Textbook too and killed Kirifuji-san. We can't beat them without risking anything ourselves, right? That's what I figured." Holding up the book, he muttered, "This thing just feels evil. If we pass this Trial, I'm burning it; and the other copy if we find it."

Kotobuki looked at him, before nodding confidently, "You mean 'when' we pass the Trial!"

Saitou smiled slightly, before saying, "So, you forgive me for nabbing it?"

Thinking for a moment, Kotobuki nodded, "You promised me and Iketani we were going to get out of here, right, Saitou-kun? Don't you forget it!"

Shiro nodded, "Yeah, she'd never forgive me if I did anything. Do me a favor until we get to the Trial: don't tell anyone I have this. The last thing we need is someone busting down my door trying to get the Textbook. We better hope someone trustworthy found the other Textbook, for that matter."

"My lips are sealed!" Kotobuki insisted. "Tell me if you find anything else, okay?" she said, standing.

As she left, Saitou insisted, "I will, good luck."

Back in the hallway, Kotobuki was glad she felt like she could trust Saitou. Turning to go back to the Laundry Room, she saw Katsuragi in the hall. Approaching, Katsuragi spoke before Kanata got the chance. "Oh, Kanata-chan. From looking over the washing machine, I can tell you that it had been running for a maximum of sixteen minutes before I stopped it. That was when...everyone had split up, I think. Or a little before."

Kotobuki nodded, but she also wanted to check on Eiji. "See you at the Trial, Yumi-chan!" Kotobuki smiled. The two headed their separate ways, and Kanata returned to the Laundry Room Closet. Once she entered, she heard a groan from the other side of the room. Looking over, she lightened up at seeing Oonishi stir. Tsujimoto went to his side, stooping down to check on him as Kotobuki hovered over.

As Eiji's eyes fluttered, he looked around, seeing Kanata, asking, "K-Kotobuki-chan? What's going on?" shaking his head, he stood with some help from Tsujimoto. Looking around, his eyes fell to the fallen figure nearer to the door, and he jump at the realization at what it was. "K-K-Kirifuji-kun!?" he gasped, covering his mouth with his hand in shock.

Kinashi nodded, "Yes, there was a murder while you were out. I imagine we are running out of time, you might not get a worthwhile investigation in."

Kotobuki reassured him, "I took good notes, Eiji-kun!"

Calming down a bit, Oonishi nodded, "Thank goodness, Kotobuki-chan."

"Now, first things first: how the hell did you end up here?" Tsujimoto asked.

Oonishi grimaced, seeming to remember. "Er, I honestly don't think you're going to believe me, but here it goes. I woke up to someone ringing my doorbell. I checked my watch, and it was about 6:30. When I went to answer the door though, I was kinda tired, but I could tell that whoever it was, they were in their Monokuma pajama costume," Oonishi said, seeming to doubt himself. He continued, "Yeah, it's weird, I know, but they jumped me. I was so shocked, I couldn't really do anything in time. They pinned me and shoved some rag on my face. I got a whiff of something: I think it was kind of a sickly sweet smell, but a few moments later, I got think I passed out. I tried to scream for help, but I guess it was no good."

Kinashi sighed, "My apologies, Oonishi-san, but I do not believe you."

"Eh!?" Oonishi gasped. "I mean, I know it's hard to believe, but I couldn't make that up."

Kinashi shook her head, "Were they taller than you? Shorter than you? How did you not see their face? It is not as though the costume covers one's entire person."

Oonishi responded, "Well, they were wearing some kind of a stocking or something over their face to cover it, but they could probably see through. I wonder..." Looking around, he began searching, before saying, "Kotobuki-chan, I'm going to find some way to prove my testimony. Do you have the rest of the inves-"

Oonishi stopped, mouth hanging open, as a series of bells rang throughout the Building. "Excuse me, your attention please! It is now time for the Peer Assessment Trial. Surviving Applicants, please enter the red door on the stairs on the First Floor staircase. See you soon! Strive for the Peak of Hope!" Oonishi closed his mouth, slumping.

"Don't worry, Eiji-kun, I know we'll figure everything out!" Kotobuki smiled.

The four made their way out of the Laundry area, making their way to the stairs, the red double doors opened. They made their way into the elevator, awaiting the arrival of the rest. Kotobuki handed Oonishi her Monokuma File 3, allowing him to read it. Looking around, she also noticed that Saitou had his backpack, which was rare. When Urushibara and Tachibana arrived, the last to show, the elevator began its decent.

Kirifuji Shinichi: while his smug demeanor did not exactly make him the most likely Applicant, his ability to decipher potential motivations made him a large help during the Trials. One of the eleven here had deliberately taken his life. And now they descended to the Peer Assessment, a Trial of Trust and Doubt, a Trial of Hope and Despair, a Trial of Life and Death.

* * *

**You'll be seeing the Trial on the 15th! Stay tuned!**

**For those who didn't notice, I did some quick edits yesterday. I changed the names of Chapters 3-2 and 3-3 (they were messed up somehow in the uploading process, entirely my fault, I'll try to make sure it doesn't happen again). I also re-edited a bit towards the end of 3-3, though nothing major.**

**Also, thanks to my two new followers since last time. One has been following for almost a week, but I never got around to mentioning it. Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 3-5: Trial of Fact and Fiction

After its agonizingly long descent, the elevator finally came to a stop, the doors opening, revealing yet another courtroom. It was brightly colored, mostly white, with colored squares and designs dotting the walls forming what might have been paths, like some kind of game board. Monokuma sat in his chair, ordering, "Please find the podium with your name on it so we can get things started!" As Kotobuki stepped in, she saw two new portraits. She frowned as she saw that the four spaces between her and Kinashi were now empty. One space away from Kinashi, on the other side of Shikishima's portrait was Kirifuji's, a bloody colored cross over his face. Right next to Kotobuki's spot, in between hers and Tomoe's, was Mizunoe's. Like Tomoe's wands, he had a different cross as well, formed of a screwdriver and mallet, forever marking his status as a Culprit.

When everyone was standing at their spot, Monokuma said once more, "Now, let me explain the rules before we start. You have already investigated, so you must use what you learned to assess and grade the culprit. When all facts have been laid out, a vote will be called, where everyone will vote on the believed Culprit. If you vote the 'Black' Culprit Guilty, they will Fail. If you vote a 'White' innocent Guilty, the Culprit will Pass, and the rest of you will Fail!"

Immediately after he finished, Akumada started, "Now then, let's ignore the bear for a moment and start from the top. I'm glad to see you've joined us, Oonishi. How was your nap? Relaxing, I hope." He spoke with a dry sarcasm.

Oonishi sighed, "Just...you want my alibi, right? Or some kind of an explanation as to how I was there. I'll say what I told the others when I woke up, just before the investigation period finished. I woke up at about 6:30, when someone rang my doorbell. I opened the door, and someone wearing one of our sets of Monokuma pajama costumes was there."

"Have you tried them yet? They're beary comfy!" Monokuma insisted.

"That's irrelevant. Go on, Oonishi-san," Tsujimoto spoke up, tightening her cap.

Nodding, Eiji continued, "Anyway their face was covered: they most have used some kind of shirt or stocking to cover their face. I know they could see me, since they jumped me while I was surprised. I couldn't even scream out before they shoved a rag over my face, probably covered in chloroform. I got knocked out, and woke up just a few minutes ago, seeing Kirifuji...on the ground. Then we headed here."

Akumada studied him for a moment, before beginning, "Very well, let's continue then, from my perspective. At that time, I was about, checking both the Meeting Room and Radio Room. I would estimate that at about 6:45, I was near the Radio Room when I heard a broadcast, suggesting someone to stand by and await further instruction. Who was being addressed was blurred by static, but I caught the rest. I looked around for the voice recorder, but it was gone. Both Tachibana and Katsuragi, the most likely ones to have been there insisted they had nothing to do with it."

"I left it there when I last saw it, just on the panel there," Katsuragi insisted.

"Yup, same, pretty much. I mean, you'd want it on hand when you heard something, I figured," Tachibana added.

Akumada continued, "Since I was unable to get a message recorded, I knew I would be distrusted if I were to simply say I heard something. It must have been about 6:50 when I got back to the dorms, and rang the doorbells. I wanted as many people as possible to respond, so I hit the eleven doorbells of those still with us. However, some did not respond." He looked around, shooting a few accusing glances.

Kotobuki shook her head, "I heard the morning announcement later, when it woke me up. Maybe the doorbell didn't work? Or you hit it wrong?"

Akumada sighed, "It is not impossible, I was in fact, in a hurry. The next message could have come at any moment."

"I was sleeping. I know for a fact: I've timed my sleep schedule so that I wake up at around seven, like everyone else. It would take more than a single press of the doorbell to awaken me at that time," Katsuragi insisted. "I started after our first day here, when I was almost caught outside my room. I didn't want anyone to know, though Kotobuki found out anyway."

Toyoguchi continued, providing his explanation, "Kinashi did not respond, for she was in my room. She was fearful of the contents of the Murder Textbook, suggesting that perhaps, there would be a way to bypass certain locked doors. She requested I get a copy of the Murder Textbook myself, to use and share its knowledge to limit its effectiveness. I decided to sleep on that proposal, allowing Kinashi to rest in my room under my protection. However, we heard no doorbell. Like Kotobuki, we awoke at the morning announcement. I went to take a shower before the day started, but was interrupted by the body's discovery."

Kinashi added, "It is as Toyoguchi says. While he took his shower, the doorbell rang, and I answered it, explaining to Urushibara and Kotobuki why I was there in the first place. I also explained that I did not wish to leave without thanking Toyoguchi for his trouble, which is why I did not leave even after the morning announcement."

Nodding, Akumada said, "So, assuming Oonishi was unconscious, that leaves Kirifuji. Where was he? Dead in the Laundry room? Was he our costumed Monokuma?"

"Uh, what about the rest?" Urushibara asked. He added, "I mean, after you rang the doorbells."

Nodding, Akumada continued, "Ah, yes. A handful did not respond, but with the next message imminent, I insisted we relocate before worrying about those not responding. It was seven when we reached the Radio Room: that's when the morning announcement went off. After it played, I explained what I knew about the radio message and the missing voice recorder. We also began to worry about those missing. Taiyoshi went to go see if she could find anyone else, returning a few minutes later with Kotobuki."

"Ah! That's right! After I left my room, I went to the Dining Hall, but no one was there. I thought I saw someone on the other side of the hall, near the Janitor's Closet, but before I could go and see, Taiyoshi bumped in to me," Kotobuki explained.

"Yeah, that's right. I ran around the floor, but I didn't see anyone. I don't know how fast they were going, but they couldn't have hidden in a lot places, and there were a few locked doors. The Dorm Rooms, I mean. I was more worried about Kanata, so I took her upstairs. It was probably a few minutes after seven," Taiyoshi added.

Akumada scoffed, "And you decided not to mention this until now? Well, there are a few possibilities as to who it could have been: Kirifuji, Kinashi, or Oonishi being the most likely. Katsuragi couldn't have hidden easily, unless she could make it to the bathrooms before Taiyoshi caught up, since her room was within Kotobuki's sights. It's possible, but unlikely."

"Of course it's unlikely. Taiyoshi saw me as I stepped out of my room after I'd just woken up. If I had indeed been hiding, it would have been impossible to tell when Taiyoshi had come or left without risking my position and being uncovered. In other words, I could only have been in my room at that time," Katsuragi said haughtily, confident.

Oonishi spoke up, "But me? Why me? My room isn't far from Katsuragi's."

"We'll get to that. As for Kinashi, if she claims Toyoguchi was in the shower, she could have slipped out, and slipped back into her room before Taiyoshi ran by. There is currently no reason as to why though," Akumada suggested. Kinashi did not supply an answer or excuse.

"So then, after Taiyoshi and I got back to the Radio Room, she ran off just before we heard the message. It would have been about 7:10?" Kotobuki spoke.

Tsujimoto recalled, "I think it was something like 'Rescue coming, do not commit murder, do not-' er, well, there was another word here, then after, 'escape. Stay well.'" Finishing, she added, "There was a bit of static over the part 'coming, do not commit', but I think our version gets close, at least, and stays consistent with the rest. It was definitely to us."

"Well...never mind," Saitou spoke up, before saying, "Anyway, then, Akumada went downstairs a little after 7:10, just after the message."

"We ran into each other on the First Floor. I had Katsuragi, and Akumada told us he'd check the Boy's Changing Room and such to see if anyone was there," Taiyoshi said.

Tachibana nodded, "I think it was maybe a little after 7:20 when we split up. So at that point, everyone was searching until we heard the body discovery at like, 7:30?"

Kotobuki nodded, "Urushibara and I found Kirifuji and Eiji at 7:33. That's what the File said."

Tsujimoto nodded, "That about covers it. Sound good to you, Oonishi-san?"

After a moment, Oonishi nodded, saying, "Okay, you guys keep talking, I'm going to read more of Kotobuki's notes."

"Man, you guys are so boring, just talking about things everyone knows! Let's call the vote!" Monokuma asked.

"N-no way!" Urushibara stammered.

"Well, we must start somewhere. Perhaps the method of murder?" Toyoguchi suggested.

"Slashed across the throat with the knife in the washing machine, Next," Akumada grunted impatiently.

"No, of course not!" Kotobuki spoke up. "Toyoguchi-san, you noticed something about the wound, right?" she said with a smile.

The Blacksmith nodded, "Indeed. The cut was shallow, likely done by someone with no experience. It appears to have been a slow death, judging by his expression."

"You sound so certain, Toyoguchi-san," Kinashi noted.

"He had a terrified expression on his face, right?" Oonishi asked, looking at the File.

Tachibana nodded, "Oh, I see. While he was bleeding out, he was probably freaking a bit."

"I'm not so sure about that. I mean, as you bleed out and your muscles lose oxygen, they start to relax, not tighten," Saitou said.

"Eh? How do you know that?" Tsujimoto asked.

Saitou simply shrugged, "I hear things..."

Urushibara shook his head, "No way! There's no other way he could have died."

"That's wrong though!" Kotobuki insisted. She quickly began to explain herself, saying, "There was another way he could have died, and quicker. In the Chemical Lab, there were two bottles used. One was chloroform, used to knock out Eiji. The other was potassium cyanide."

Akumada nodded, "Yes, it does seem to be reasonable. But the question remains, but what did the Culprit use to deliver the poison?"

Kotobuki pondered on that for a few moments, as did the rest of the Applicants. Finally, Kotobuki gasped, "The bloodstained rag!"

Akumada held his fist over his mouth, thinking aloud, "I imagined, but...why would the Culprit use the knife in the first place to hide the cause of death? And for that matter, hide the knife?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Oonishi asked. At the odd looks, he scratched his head, answering, "I felt like Kirifuji would have said that, sorry. But maybe they were trying to throw us off? I mean, with a knife and a slow death, we would have to think about how long ago the murder happened, but with the poison and a quick death, we'd need to think about how recently it happened."

"That's not particularly obvious," Katsuragi scoffed.

"Aren't those the same thing?" Tsujimoto asked, ignoring the Dreamer.

Oonishi nodded, "Yeah, but we don't know when the murder occurred, do we? If the Culprit didn't hide the poisoning, we'd know it must have happened sooner rather than later. To hide the poisoning, they needed to slash the throat, but also hide the poisoned rag, right? But a lone rag in the washing machine would be suspicious, so they hid the knife in there too, to make it look like they were hiding the knife, not the rag. We'd obviously focus on the knife when we found it."

"That's true, but when did he die? How can we find out?" Tsujimoto asked.

"The body had a bit of warmth too it, but it's hard to say for certain based on that," Akumada sighed.

Saitou spat, "Crap, I knew shoulda given the body a look. Ran outta time."

"There is one way we can keep time though," Katsuragi insisted. "The washing machine was in use, cleaning the rag and knife. I put a mark down where I found it at about 7:40, in the rinse section. After looking at the knife and rag, I let the washing machine finish. From the section marked to the end, it took about six minutes to finish. Meanwhile, I made the same mark on another washing machine and tested it. From the start of a heavy duty wash cycle, it took about sixteen minutes to reach the mark. In other words, the knife and rag were hidden at most, sixteen minutes before the body discovery, which would be about 7:17. The murder would have occurred sometime before, of course."

"At that time, I was searching for the missing persons on the Second Basement Level," Akumada nodded. "The only other ones unaccounted for at that time were Oonishi and Kirifuji. My my, how suspicious," he said, looking at Oonishi.

The Critic swallowed, saying, "You suspect me, don't you?"

Akumada smirked, "Did I say that? You aren't suffering from guilt, are you?" Oonishi seemed taken aback, but stayed silent. Akumada changed the subject, "So, we have a rough approximation of where most everyone was at the time of murder, we know the method, but how did it happen? How did Kirifuji get in the Laundry Room so early?"

"He probably had some laundry or something," Urushibara suggested.

"Maybe someone put a message on the voice recorder and gave it to him somehow? He did have it, for whatever reason," Tachibana suggested.

"There might be something in the Laundry Room Closet we don't know about," Saitou said, looking at over his shoulder at his backpack.

"He could have been lured some other way," Kotobuki mumbled.

"I think, perhaps, we are assuming too much," Katsuragi sighed.

"I concur. We should limit our discussions to facts, and omit lies and potential twists. Shall we stop ignoring the elephant in the room and draw it out?" Akumada stated. Oonishi flinched. Akumada glare at him, "For the moment, let's ignore your testimony. It's based on shoddy evidence at best. Why would the Culprit keep you alive? Why not kill both of you? It would serve them well, as they would have fewer to deal with in the Trial. If they wanted someone to frame, they could have chosen several better subjects. Saitou? You're dumb and malicious. Who would doubt that you'd be a killer? It isn't as if you haven't already tried."

Saitou glared, not saying anything in his defense. Kotobuki snapped, "You know full well he wouldn't!"

Akumada scoffed, "Do I?" Shrugging, he moved along, saying, "What about you, Taiyoshi. I can't imagine you being very fond of Kirifuji. Why weren't you chosen to be framed? What of you, Katsuragi? His remarks last Trial may have frustrated you. When it comes to motives, there are several of us more likely than Oonishi Eiji. So why bring attention to him, one of the least likely? Perhaps, because of that trust he's built. We didn't demand to check his room for the Murder Textbook when it went missing, because he's trusted. We ignored the holes in his testimony, because he's trusted." He yelled pointing his finger accusingly, "Perhaps you were banking on that trust!? You bet that we'd turn a blind eye to the boy who seemed like he wouldn't hurt a fly! Unfortunately for you, I trust no one."

Oonishi sweating a bit, shook his head, "There's no reason for me to want to get out, or at least not one worth everyone's lives! I'm still holding on to Hope that rescue will come. There was that message, wasn't there? And well, my wrists were tied, weren't they? How could I have tied a knot without my hands?"

"Yeah, that's impossible!" Kotobuki concurred.

Akumada snorted, "Says the girl who ruined our chances of finding out for sure. If we could have gotten a look at the knot, we might have been able to tell."

"You really know your knots. You helped with it last Case, right?" Urushibara laughed.

Akumada chortled, "If I didn't know knots, how could I call myself the Super High School Level Knitter?" Finished with his joke, he continued, "But as I was saying, it's possible that Oonishi could have tied the knot around his hands, but as you suggest, he couldn't finish tying it with his hands as they were. Or could he?"

Saitou mumbled, "He...might." A few eyes turned to him, and he explained, "You mean his teeth, right?"

Kotobuki, shocked, realized, "You mean...no! He couldn't do that, he was knocked out!"

"Oh? Was he? That chloroformed rag was quite close to him, no? Perhaps, as he tightened the knot with his teeth, he held the chloroformed rag in his hand. Then when he finished, he forced himself to inhale the fumes from the rag, dropping it as his side as he fell unconscious. He could have prepared the knot beforehand, setting up the washing machine, before returning, tightening the knot and knocking himself out. He'd have easily been able to do it in the time period allotted," Akumada explained.

Katsuragi added, "Perhaps, Oonishi's story was mostly true, but perhaps the perspective was altered a bit."

"Oh, you're saying it was Oonishi in the Monokuma outfit?" Urushibara nodded, understanding.

"It was on the floor of his closet," Toyoguchi recalled.

Taiyoshi had something to add, "So was Kirifuji's though. Actually, it might not be weird for him. For all we know, he wore it to bed. But you told Kanata to her face you'd never wear it, so isn't it weirder that it's on the floor of your closet?"

Tightening up, Oonishi wiped his forehead, stammering, "Uh, w-well..."

"Go on, Oonishi, isn't this the point where you amaze everyone with a drastic turnaround? Or was it my turn this time?" Akumada chortled.

"There...there's a mistake there!" Kotobuki suddenly yelled out. Akumada rolled his eyes. "No, I mean it, right Saitou-kun?"

"Eh?" Shiro replied, blinking.

Kotobuki pouted, "The chloroform, the chloroform! Remember? The table!"

Saitou blinked, before nodding, "Oh yeah!"

Tsujimoto, confused, asked, "What table?"

Saitou took a deep breath, before beginning, "Well, earlier, when Akumada was trying to get everyone to the Radio Room, I thought it was weird not everyone was coming, so I figured it was a good time to go grab something. And I was lucky I did, because Monokuma took them away not half an hour after I grabbed it." Smiling, Saitou slung off his backpack, zipping it open, reaching inside, withdrawing a black and white book.

"You took the second Hope's Peak Murder Textbook!?" Tsujimoto gasped.

"Oh? Couldn't resist, could you?" Akumada snorted.

"Calm down, sheesh. This thing makes me sick, but if we can find the Culprit, it'll have been worth it," Saitou stated, dropping his backpack to the ground as he flipped opened the book.

Kinashi spoke, "It was quite a risk, Saitou-san. What if no such weirdness had occurred? Would we have to fear for your knife at our backs?"

Kotobuki jumped in again, saying, "We have to take risks! That's what the Culprit did by taking the Textbook, so we need to do the same to beat them!"

Akumada shot another look at Oonishi, before saying, "Very well, Saitou, go on."

Saitou flipped through the pages, and after a moment, arrived on the desired one. "Right here! This table lists the recommended amount of chloroform to use if you want to disable someone based on their weight, with a few adjustments. Oonishi-san, you weigh about sixty kilos, right?"

Oonishi nodded, "Sixty-one, last I checked."

Saitou continued, "Yep, with what Kotobuki estimated from looking at the bottle, the Culprit couldn't have used more than the recommended amount. If you wanted to knock out someone of Kirifuji's size, it recommends way more. I'd peg him at around seventy kilos, at least."

"So, Oonishi's in the clear then?" Tachibana said cheerfully.

"Not quite!" Akumada shouted. Pointing at Oonishi, he snarled, "Of course you would use the recommended amount! If you were trying to make it look like you had been knocked out yourself, it would be suspicious if more than the recommended amount were missing."

Kotobuki had a counterpoint, "But how would you know the recommended amount without a Murder textbook? Saitou-kun has the only one, we couldn't find any others!"

"So? Oonishi hid it well. Besides, it isn't though there's much risk to using less than the recommended amount. If it was more, then it would, in fact, be quite risky, but Kirifuji is the larger of the two! With less than the recommended amount, Oonishi could cleanly put him to sleep. All he would need to do is move his body to the Laundry Room and poison him. In fact, why bother chloroforming him at all? Just cut the middle man and poison him, then chloroform yourself after setting the whole scene. I blame Katsuragi for putting us on this pointless train of discussion," Akumada finished with a sigh.

Katsuragi snorted, "It was worth a suggestion. And now we have a reasonable picture about how the incident could have played out."

"But...Eiji-kun...no, I still don't believe it!" Kotobuki cried out. Oonishi was quiet, thinking deeply with a worried expression on his face.

Urushibara tried to sum it up, "So, Oonishi ambushed Kirifuji at his door, poisoning him. Then, he dragged him to the Laundry Room, cut his throat, hid the poison rag and knife in the washing machine, then tied himself up and chloroformed himself. But why was he out of the Laundry Room after the morning announcement?"

Akumada raised an eyebrow, "I beg your pardon?"

Kotobuki realized, smiling, "The person I saw! You said it yourself, Akumada-san: it would have to have been Eiji, Kirifuji, or Kinashi."

After a moment, Tachibana smiled, "What a hair-raising question, Urushibara-kun!"

"Hey..." Urushibara grimaced, self-consciously rubbing his bald head.

"I cannot prove it, but I will insist it was not me. I had no reason to leave, nor avoid Kotobuki," Kinashi stated.

Tsujimoto added, "And it can't have been Oonishi or Kirifuji, since they would have to have been in the Laundry Room at that point. Oonishi wouldn't have a reason to have left after preparing the crime scene, especially after the morning announcement when there'd be the most movement."

Surprised at this development, Akumada grumbled, "But...how!? Kinashi, you must be lyi-"

Toyoguchi, glaring, spoke suddenly, "Keep your poison tongue in your mouth and keep from defiling Kinashi's claims, unless you have something substantial with which to contradict her."

Calming down, Akumada let out a long sigh, grumbling, "Back to square one."

"You couldn't have said anything more appropriate!" Monokuma laughed, arms out wide as he pointed out the décor.

Saitou, scratching his head, wondered aloud, "So, where did we mess up?"

"There must be some option we haven't considered," Katsuragi sighed forlornly, taking off her cap and looking inside.

Oonishi spoke up, saying, "There...might be something."

"What is it, Eiji-kun?" Kotobuki asked.

"Well, I was thinking about who the person in the Monokuma pajamas could have been. I couldn't see their face, and the costume was large enough that they could have bent down if they were tall, but what if we were just assuming that they were the Culprit?" Oonishi suggested.

"Wait, what?" Urushibara asked.

"Well, I was thinking about what happened. My testimony, I mean. What if I was grabbed, not to be framed, but to be killed? But maybe, the Culprit who would have killed me ended up becoming the Victim instead?" Oonishi wondered.

Kotobuki blinked, trying to understand, as Toyoguchi elaborated in his own words, "You're saying that, perhaps, Kirifuji attempted to kill you, but was killed himself?"

Oonishi nodded, "I mean, think about the timing. I'm not the only one without an alibi at 7:20. Akumada-san, you said it yourself: you were on the Second Basement Level, but to get there, you'd be very close to the Laundry Room."

Akumada pondered, saying, "I suppose I cannot deny it. But if you think I'd bother saving your life, you have another thing coming. I think I'd be more likely to watch Kirifuji kill you, then spend the investigation period preparing popcorn, as his Punishment would be all but set in stone."

Oonsihi frowned, not able to deny him. He mumbled, "Yeah, it also wouldn't work because I was grabbed before 7:00. What would Kirifuji have done during that time period? He could have easily killed me at any time."

Tachibana laughed, "He was waiting! Maybe you were bait for your White Knight: Ak-kun! Is this boy's love in the air I smell?"

Akumada, right next to her, raised his arms, teeth bared, slowly reaching over to strangle her. She stuck out her tongue before he grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her as he snarled, "What did I say about that nickname!?"

Tachibana laughed, until gasping out in pain. Clutching at her mouth, she moaned, "Ahhhh! I bit my tongue!" Rolling his eyes, Akumada turned away, once again ignoring Toyoguchi's glower.

Kotobuki sighed, before saying, "So, there's one mystery that hasn't been brought up yet: the voice recorder! Why did Kirifuji have it?

Tsujimoto suggested, "Perhaps he was going to use it to play a message he'd gotten, perhaps trying to trick someone?"

"Maybe he was waiting to get evidence, like, hanging out at the crime scene until he could record something to trip us up?" Urushibara wondered.

Katsuragi grumbled, "Perhaps he wanted to make it look like someone else took it to spite them."

"There was something..." Saitou said, holding up the Murder Textbook, flipping through the pages. "See here, it's one short line in the chapter about objects, tools, and other equipment. 'The voice recorder in the Radio Room has a secret purpose, ideal for misdirection. By simultaneously hitting all the buttons, it will broadcast any noise it detected or recorded on a frequency of '106.6 megahertz','" He read.

"Ahhhhhh!" Tachibana suddenly scream, realizing something. "No way!" She said, looking worried.

Akumada looked incredulous at the claim. He began to walk over to Saitou, demanding, "Let me see that!" Reaching him, the Backpacker held up the book, finger next to the line he read from. Akumada held it, reading, before shoving it back into Saitou's hands. Returning to his spot, he grumbled, "Embarrassing. To be led by the nose so."

"In other words, the messages could have been false, a lie constructed by our Culprit?" Kinashi suggested.

Seeing Tachibana's distress, Toyoguchi asked, "Did you notice something, Tachibana-sama?"

She sighed, saying, "When I first found the voice recorder, I was searching around the Radio Room. I might have hit all the buttons! That message with the Super High School Despair and the base foundation...was probably planted."

"So, it was recorded on the thing already, right? And you made it broadcast its own message? You deleted it on accident too, didn't you?" Urushibara suggested.

"How can one girl be so incompetent?" Akumada scoffed. Kotobuki frowned. She didn't want to believe all three messages were faked, but...

Oonishi began to speak, returning to the original subject, "So, Akumada-san, you said you first heard the message at 6:45, right? That would have been a little after I was kidnapped, so I couldn't have done it."

Akumada rolled his eyes, saying, "I can't bear to break his poor little heart and state the obvious. You do it, Kotobuki."

"Er," Kanata mumbled. Realizing what he was talking about, Kotobuki suggested, "I think he's saying that you could have faked the messages, then put the voice recorder in Kirifuji's pocket before you knocked yourself out."

"Eh? But I thought we proved that I couldn't have done that! Kotobuki said she saw something that could have only been Kirifuji!" Oonishi reminded everyone.

"If she wasn't just seeing things," Taiyoshi admitted.

Kotobuki exclaimed, "I wasn't! I swear!"

Katsuragi shook her head, "You had just woken up, correct? You were alone and afraid: thinking you saw someone when you desperately wanted too. I'm sorry, but I don't think we could count it as evidence without good reason."

Unable to argue, Kotobuki pouted, "Okay..."

Tsujimoto shook her head, saying, "But I've got to admit, I don't see Oonishi doing it. I mean, whoever sent the message said 'Stay well'."

Narrowing his eyes at Oonishi, Akumada snorted, "Such a cocky brat, to taunt us so." Eiji looked away, face falling.

Kotobuki spoke up, "But what if it was Kirifuji who sent the messages?"

Urushibara laughed, "Yeah, right. He kidnapped Oonishi and tells the rest of us to stay well, then gets killed. That doesn't make any sense."

"Indeed, whether or not it was Oonishi or Kirifuji, there is something else that doesn't make sense: the timing of the first message," Akumada began. "How did they know exactly when I was walking by the Radio Room? Such a coincidence, far too likely in either case."

After a few moments, Tachibana suggested, "Maybe they did the smart thing and repeated it a few times?"

Tsujimoto nodded, "Yeah, that'd do it!"

Saitou shook his head, "But we only heard it the once."

Kinashi suggested, "Well, while our rooms are soundproofed, the Laundry Room might not be. Perhaps Kirifuji or Oonishi waited by the door, listening for the clamor as the played the repeated message every minute or so."

Toyoguchi nodded, "Aha! And then, once they knew everyone was heading upstairs, they waited to play the last message."

"So, the Culprit waited until everyone...wait a minute, not everyone!" Kotobuki added. "Me, Katsuragi, Toyoguchi, and Kinashi didn't respond!"

Oonishi gasped, "Of course! If the Culprit had done it like that, it would have been obvious that they were the killer: the only people missing were Kirifuji and I. How could they know that some people wouldn't be able to answer just a little before seven, when everyone normally woke up?"

"Oh?" Akumada asked. "Was there not one who had a guaranteed chance of not responding?"

Kotobuki thought for a moment, before looking at Katsuragi. She shook her head, saying, "But only Yumi-chan knew about that!"

Katsuragi gave a hard look at Akumada, grumbling, "Suspecting me again." She hissed, "I checked this time, I checked! I couldn't have done it. I was upstairs before 7:20, when the Washing Machine was started. I was in my room before then, not the Laundry Room." She muttered under her breath, "If I kill any of you, it'd be in my Dreams." Toyoguchi and Urushibara, on either side of her, looked at her warily.

Akumada smirked, saying, "Who said I suspected you? I was suggesting that you were potentially the victim of a framing attempt. Had everyone else been upstairs except for you in your dreamland, and Oonishi and Kirifuji in the Laundry Room, we would have two suspects. The Culprit would obviously have to pin things on someone outside of the Laundry Room. Luckily for you, the attempt ended in failure, as you were able to pin down a timeframe the Culprit used."

Katsuragi scoffed, "Luck? Hardly."

Saitou tried to reason things out, "So, the Culprit played the first message until he got someone to gather everyone but Katsuragi. Then, they waited a bit to start the washing machine. Well, they probably cut his neck then, since they'd have no reason to wait, right?"

Tsujimoto sighed, getting frustrated, "That is a bit of an issue. If it was Oonishi, he'd have started the washing machine as soon as he could. He'd have had plenty of time to prepare everything. He'd have dragged Kirifuji to the room before Akumada heard the message at 6:45, heard him show up a few minutes later, then close the door and start prepping the scene. Even if he had to cut Kirifuji's neck, hide the knife and rag, and then tie the knot for his bonds so he could tighten it later, it wouldn't have taken him more than ten minutes. Then he'd play the second message when he finished at about 7:10, start the washing machine, and then knock himself out with the rag, all about five minutes before the washing machine should have started. The longer he waited, the higher the chance of him being discovered conscious at the scene."

Akumada shook his head, "So, Kirifuji knocked out Oonishi, poisoned himself, and slit his own throat?"

After a moment, Kotobuki shook her head, "His face...I don't think you could fake a look like that."

Tsujimoto nodded in agreement, and then after a moment, Toyoguchi suddenly let out a low growl of frustration. Speaking up, he suggested, "Perhaps we should come at this from a different mindset. Every time we tackle this problem, a mess of contradictions glares back at us. It is possible, but not likely that Oonishi could have done it, and there is no other alternative if we keep it up like this."

"Got any ideas?" Saitou suggested.

Toyoguchi nodded, "We go back to the beginning, and accept Oonishi's testimony as fact. If it is unlikely that Oonishi is the Culprit, it is equally unlikely that his testimony is false."

Kotobuki nodded, "Okay, so Eiji was captured at 6:30, and then he was taken to the Laundry Room and tied up. Akumada received the broadcasted message at 6:45. Hmm."

"So, Kirifuji broadcast the message?" Kinashi suggested.

Saitou snorted, "No way."

Oonishi said, "Is there anyone else you could have reasonably done it?"

Toyoguchi nodded his head, "Let as assume it as true for now, disregarding the intention. So, if Kirifuji broadcast the messages at 6:45 and 7:10-"

"Hold it right there!" Tsujimoto said. "How could he fake that second message? I don't know about the first, but how can you fake static? The Textbook didn't say anything about that. What about the first message, Akumada-san? You never said anything, but it sounds like you got a clear message."

Akumada pondered for a moment, before saying with a slight sigh, "There was no static. I heard quite clearly."

Kotobuki suggested, "Maybe he tested it, there might be a way to disrupt it, right?"

Tsujimoto shook her head, "I just said, the Textbook would have said something, right? I find it hard to believe there's such a convenient feature, especially when the convenient Textbook says nothing. There's no way they could fake the static, so the second message must have been real!"

"Ah! That's not true!" Kotobuki insisted. "Kirifuji took the television into his room, the same one used to kill Shikishima!"

Tsujimoto stopped, thinking, before Tayoshi nodded, "Yeah, it kinda works. When you turn it on, one of the speakers blast static, but Kanata quieted it by putting her hand over the working speaker."

Oonishi added, "Oh, so he could have snuck back into his room and faked the second message!"

"Dropped of his Monokuma outfit while he was at it. It was there, right?" Urushibara asked.

"And got spotted by Kotobuki when she was out of her room, yeah?" Tachibana added. Kanata nodded.

Kinashi, looking down, said, "We should have been able to come up with this conclusion much sooner: only Kirifuji could have done it."

"Holy crap! In order to come up with that, he must have taken the first Murder Textbook!" Saitou realized. Kotobuki realized that it was all starting to fall into place.

Taiyoshi spoke up, "But wait, what if Oonishi got the Textbook and Kirifuji's key? He could have done it then."

Akumada shook his head, saying, "How would he know the television was there? Perhaps, he could have taken it there: the Supply Room was nearby. The risk would have been great, however. Oh, wait a moment. I take that back!" Looking at Oonishi, he said, "You could have easily killed Kirifuji much earlier than you claimed. Even ten minutes would give you enough time to move the television, and also move Kirifuji's Monokuma outfit. The washing machine timer could very well have been misdirection!"

Kotobuki's jaw dropped, and she said, "Wait a minute, Akumada-san! Both Monokuma jammies were on the floor of their closets."

"You still call them jammies; that's just adorable!" Tachibana laughed.

Trying to ignore her, Kotobuki continued, "If the Culprit were either Eiji or Kirifuji, why would they leave their set of jam- er, pajamas, on the floor? Wouldn't that make it obvious they'd been used? Wouldn't it be smarter to hang both sets up? If only one were down, it would look obvious as to who attacked the other with the rag, but with both down, it's like their trying to hide who attacked who."

"What are you suggesting?" Akumada asked plainly.

Looking at him hard, Kotobuki said, "I'm suggesting that there's only one person who could have done it!" Raising her finger, she pointed it straight at Akumada Keiichi.

Akumada snorted, "Oh? While I must admit, I had no alibi at the time the washing machine was set, I already suggested that I had no reason not to kill both of them."

Kinashi said, "Excuse me, Akumada-san, but you did say that Oonishi was chosen to be framed, though you suggested better options. Perhaps, there was a good reason for Oonishi to be framed; the same reasons you suggested he might be the killer. He is both intelligent and in possession of much of our trust."

Akumada crossed his arms over his chest as the others continued. Oonishi added, "You were in the ideal position for all of this. Everything was guided by you, Akumada-san."

Tsujimoto nodded, "He could have lied about the first message."

Akumada countered, "And say that it was clear as crystal, unlike the second? Wouldn't it be wiser to be more consistent?"

Urushibara added, "You said you hit all the doorbells, but what if you missed a few on purpose?"

Kinashi nodded, "This is the most likely scenario. I find it hard to believe that Akumada would make such a critical mistake."

Rolling his eyes, Akumada sighed, "It is not as if I needed more than two of you. But I'm sure many of you would feel bad about being left out, so I had little choice but to hit more than that. Perhaps I messed up my pacing once or twice and didn't hit a couple as often as I thought."

Toyoguchi sneered, "What a convenient mistake."

Urushibara added, "And did you see his face when he heard the second message? Maybe he went to try and stop Kirifuji and something happened."

"Now why would I do that? In fact, why would I kill at all? Kirifuji is the only one who could have taken the Murder Textbook. I'd imagine he'd commit himself to murder," Akumada insisted.

"You were in Oonishi's room first. You could have dropped his Monokuma outfit onto the ground, correct?" Toyoguchi reasoned. Akumada simply shrugged.

Katsuragi smirked, "It would have been child's play for him to put the chloroform rag next to Oonishi. Perhaps he even made such a big deal of the knot because he tied it so well himself, just for the purpose of pointing it out that Oonishi could have tightened it with his teeth."

Akumada snorted, "There's something you could only dream about..."

Taiyoshi remembered, saying, "He...he did it just after we passed on the stairs! He went straight down to the Laundry Room, killed Kirifuji-"

"Stop," Akumada said forcefully. "Again, we are on the subject of time. Why would Kirifuji wait in the Laundry Room for my arrival? Why would he bind Oonishi and wait for me? Why would he be carrying a knife and a poison rag?"

Kotobuki thought for a moment, before an epiphany hit her like a truck. She reeled, clapping her hands over her mouth, heart pounding. Taking a few calming breaths, she said, "Kirifuji...Kirifuji said 'Stay well'. He wasn't going after Eiji. He wanted the most dangerous one of us, the most suspicious, the craftiest. He was going after you, Akumada-san!"

Akumada puffed out a cheek, trying to hold back laughter, before chuckling loudly, "Are you even listening to yourselves? Why would someone take a Murder Textbook to defend you all? Had he succeeded, would he have told you all everything, and give up his life so easily: for you!? Kirifuji, of all people. Do you really see him as some kind of saint? Being dead doesn't immediately mean you all haven't been suspicious of him from the beginning." Kotobuki found it hard to believe herself. She had been so suspicious of the Psychologist, due to the deaths he supposedly caused, but...

As he finished, there was silence. Taiyoshi sighed, before saying, "You're not wrong. I know I didn't like him very much, but unless you've got some solid evidence as to how you couldn't kill him, I ain't budging."

Akumada sighed, "Well then, go on, Kotobuki, explain to me in vivid detail why I'm the Culprit, so we can vote." Kotobuki stood silently, confused, and Akumada scoffed, "Why waste time? I know you're just dying to do it. I have no evidence to help my case. And this time, Oonishi won't be here to clear my name."

Kotobuki swallowed, before thinking hard about things before taking a deep breath and beginning, "It all started a few nights ago when Kirifuji took Monokuma's incentive: the Hope's Peak Academy Murder Textbook. Reading it, he found out much, in particular, dosage recommendations for chloroform and the secret of the voice recorder, which also acted as a broadcaster. He came up with his plan to target the Culprit. First, he took a knife from the Kitchen, also getting two rags from the Chemical Lab, dousing one in potassium cyanide mixed with water, and the other with the proper amount of chloroform. He also moved the television set to his room to use later. Lastly, he disguised himself in the Monokuma pajamas, to hide his identity from anyone who might see him."

"At 6:30, he rang Eiji's doorbell. When he answered, Kirifuji attacked him, knocking him out with the chloroform rag. Dragging him to the Laundry Room Closet, the Culprit acted at about 6:50, pretending to have heard a message earlier. They went back to the Dorms, rallying everyone, missing a few doorbells. After they took everyone upstairs, Kirifuji moved, returning to his room. As he did, I came out of the Dining Room a few minutes after 7:00, looking for everyone. I saw Kirifuji as he moved into his room, which was just out of sight, so I didn't see the door open. Before I could check it out, Nijiko came down, failing to find the person I'd seen before taking me upstairs. Meanwhile, Saitou, thinking something was up, got a copy of the Murder Textbook before they were lost to us forever."

"After Nijiko left to see if she could find anyone else, Kirifuji, in his room, faked the second message, using the television static to give a warning message to everyone. The Culprit, not knowing about the voice recorder's secret, didn't expect this. Acting quickly, they left the others, running into Nijiko and Yumi on the way down. During their search of the floor, they entered the Laundry Room Closet, being ambushed by Kirifuji. However, the Culprit was too strong, and was able to fight off Kirifuji. He grabbed the poison rag from him, killing him in moments. His last expression was frozen on his face."

"Not having a lot of time, the Culprit moved quickly. They tied the unconscious Eiji down; taking care with the knot to make sure it looked like Eiji could have tied it himself. Then, they took the knife, cutting Kirifuji's throat. To hide the fact that poison was used to try and disguise the time of death, the Culprit put the rag and knife in the washing machine, neglectful of the timer that sealed their fate. Leaving the crime scene, they returned upon hearing the body discovery announcement. When the investigation started, they made their way to Eiji's room, dropping his Monokuma costume on the floor, to make him seem more suspicious."

"You were the Culprit, weren't you? Akumada Keiichi!" Kotobuki exclaimed, calling him out.

Akumada, arms crossed in front of him, almost seemed bored. "Are you finished?" Kotobuki's gaze hardened, but she nodded.

"Now: my turn," Akumada said. He began, "Kirifuji did not take the Textbook, but it was in fact, Oonishi Eiji, doing so after the coast was clear the very night he guarded it. Using its knowledge, you planned to kill Kirifuji while framing yourself. You ambushed him at his door, poisoning him and killing him quickly, before dragging him to the Laundry Room Closet. You snatched his key, taking the television to his room, before waiting with the voice recorder, playing the first message I heard. Upon hearing it, I went downstairs, gathering as many as I could, before moving upstairs. When the coast was relatively clear, you returned to Kirifuji's room, nearly getting spotted by Kotobuki. There, you faked the second message, and I split from the rest of the group. You returned to the Laundry Room Closet, slashing Kirifuji's throat, set up the knot, the washing machine, and knocking yourself unconscious. There, was that so hard?"

Looking around, he sighed, "Mine makes far more sense, but you all seem unwilling to budge. Well played, Oonishi," he sighed.

Oonishi sighed, "Don't say that! I didn't do anything!"

Tsujimoto stated, "You haven't changed my mind. You failed to mention the timing, or explain why Oonishi would wait so long."

"And you failed to explain why I went straight to the Laundry Room Closet," Keiichi spat. He took a breath, and shrugged, "But of course you wouldn't believe me. Why would anyone? I am, after all, Super High School Level Suspicious. Perhaps the nauseating camaraderie you go on about wasn't so bad after all. Look how well it worked for you. But it's pointless of me to moan: let us vote."

"Eh? That's it?" Kotobuki gasped.

Akumada shrugged, "I am at the end of my rope. I lack any evidence to clear my name or condemn Oonishi. You were in the perfect position: I admit defeat."

"Voting time? Voting time? So much talking, I'd have probably fallen asleep if you didn't say my name so much. No abstaining! You know how it goes," Monokuma said.

Taking a breath Kotobuki reached her finger towards the portrait of Akumada. However, just before she voted, she hesitated. Her mind was clouded: what if Akumada was right? Kotobuki felt sick for even thinking it, shaking her head and choosing her vote. Looking up, she saw that a few others were hesitant as well.

"Hurry, hurry! Come on, not so hard now," Monokuma egged everyone on. Within a few seconds, everyone had finished. The reels appeared above Monokuma's chair, spinning. They first landed on Akumada's face, as did the second, then the third. It flashed 'GUILTY', spilling confetti out of its sides. "The votes are in! It may not be unanimous, but it's a landslide victory, Akumada is declared Guilty. Are our Applicants right? Some people had their doubts, suggesting Oonishi instead. What a twist! Who was right, and who was oh so wrong? ...It was Akumada Keiichi, of course! Suspicious for oh so many reasons, and not wrongfully so!"

"You lousy..." Taiyoshi growled.

Akumada smirked, "Well played, well played, but Oonishi Eiji is not the one you should be thanking. He was just a pawn. It seems Kirifuji played my like a fiddle. Super High School Level Psychologist indeed!"

"So, you did fall for his trap!" Kotobuki said accusingly.

Akumada shook his head, "Trap? It was a contest! A battle of wits! I, the side of Black, the undoubtable murder expert of this Exam, too proud to consider a Murder Textbook worthy of my time, and he on the side of White, too misunderstood in his efforts to draw me out and put you all in a position of relative safety. How else did I know exactly where to find him as he waited for me in ambush? How else did I happen to wake you up just after he captured Oonishi? We planned everything, all for the purpose of bringing each other down."

Urushibara, gripped his head, saying, "And...ya lost me."

Tsujimoto added, "You were working with him? Why? Why not just ignore him?"

Akumada sneered, "He'd have found a way to try and stop me eventually. Oh, and be sure: had he not acted, I would have killed someone, and no one would have been the wiser: my work is usually much cleaner. Of course, when Monokuma offered us the Murder Textbooks, he couldn't resist the chance to even the playing field. He tripped me up, with his fake message. Oh yes, there was only one. The first I claimed to exist was a lie, naturally."

Toyoguchi snapped, "Scoundrel!"

"Just go to your death quietly," Katsuragi grumbled.

"I refuse," Akumada said, crossing his arms over his chest. "You deny me my one time to gloat? If any of you had been in my position, he would have taken your life. And be sure: I am not the only one he saw as a potential murder!"

"But...but how? Why? What were you trying to accomplish?" Kotobuki asked, still not able to get into Akumada's head.

Akumada sighed, beginning, "Let me start from the top: he approached me, Murder Textbook in hand. He claimed that we could work together, create a perfect crime to get me out of here. I knew he was aiming for me: both of us understood that much about each other, but I wanted to entertain him. I thought I could come out on top. Of course, our game needed another player. He suggested a few whom he no doubt considered the number one and two most likely murderers after me. Needless to say, I was quite surprised as to some of those he may have considered a threat."

"Who? Who were they?" Saitou demanded to know.

Akumada laughed, "As if I'd tell you! Spoil the fun for your later Trials? You must be joking. Anyway, continuing: I suggested we add Oonishi Eiji to our little game. We both admitted he had impressive deduction abilities, fine memory, and keen observation skills: the dents in the light fixture, Mizunoe's illiteracy...we'd be nowhere without him. And he could not deny my logic: knocking you out of things would have improved our chances quite a bit, as we saw: you were useless today, Oonishi! So, we planned it much as you all saw: he would kidnap you, dragging you away so I could murder you. I fully expected him to run, hide in his room so I couldn't pin him down and add his body to the pile, so I nudged things in my favor. I was to prepare a chloroformed rag, but I gave him a poisoned one instead. Imagine Kirifuji's surprise, I thought, when he killed the boy he very much wanted to see live! However, it seems he saw it coming, using a chloroformed rag of his own. My rag still got its use: when he attacked me, I saw it hanging out of his pocket, so as I fended off the knife, I grabbed the rag. The look of surprise on his face was priceless, don't deny it! You all saw it there, frozen on his face like a picture. Of course, from there, you know the rest. I dropped the chloroform rag by Oonishi's side, tied him down, put the evidence in the washing machine, and the rest, well, you figured that out, didn't you? Not bad for such a rush job, if I do say so myself. It wasn't unanimous, so I had someone convinced."

Kotobuki, unable to believe she'd spent so long in a building with this man who found death and murder so amusing, spat, "You're a demon."

"Obviously. 'Akumada Keiichi' is an alias, I'll have you know. Akuma...I might as well have told you I was up to no good!" The boy who named himself Akumada Keiichi laughed some more.

"Then, who are you, really?" Oonishi asked.

Akumada smirked, "This one, I'll be glad to give you. After all, it was information freely shared to all of us, hoarded by me in my room. There was something in the File Room. I found it on the first day, and managed to slide it into my coat before Taiyoshi knew it was even there. There was something with it that I left, which will be clear once you see the file. Monokuma!"

At Akumada's call, Monokuma wondered, "Punishment Time?"

"Just a moment. You'll let them see my parting gift, won't you?" Akumada asked. Monokuma shrugged. "Good, good. Very well then, good luck in your lives, which will no doubt be short. It's a dangerous world out there," Akumada said, circling the room, walking towards the Execution Chamber.

Frowning, Kotobuki asked, "How? How can you laugh in the face of death?"

Akumada stopped, not turning back as he said, "A certain person once said 'I'd rather die on my feet than live on my knees'. The context is different, but it fits: I could have denied Kirifuji's challenge, but I chose not to. I die by my own principles. You may continue to live here on your knees until your last days, if that suits you. But I'll be laughing at you from Hell as you waste away to nothing, be sure of that." He took a few more steps, suddenly stopping. He took a deep breath, shoulders shaking. His hand trembled for a moment, before he stopped it, continuing his walk. Kotobuki realized that he was not some man, facing his death proudly, but was in fact, deep down, still just a boy, a kid, just as he appeared, just like the rest of them. What had twisted him so? Perhaps, Akumada had remembered his own sacrificed youth as he'd hesitated.

* * *

**FINAL GRADE**

**PLOTTING: B**

**PLAN EXECUTION: C**

**COOLNESS UNDER PRESSURE: A-**

**OVERALL GRADE: UNSATISFACTORY**

**AKUMADA KEIICHI(?) HAS FAILED THE MUTUAL KILLING EXAM**

**PREPARING EXECUTION**

The Execution Chamber took yet another form. This one was that of a small town from the American west, straight out of a film. In between two rows of buildings, filled with Monokumas in states of appropriate dress, watched two standing in the middle of the road separating the buildings. Akumada stood on one end, gun in a holster at his belt, facing down Monokuma in a cowboy hat with a sheriff's badge and a holster of his own. A tumbled weed rolled by as the continued to face each other. Akumada flexed his fingers in the air.

**Knocking on Hell's Door**

Akumada reached for his gun, pulling it up in a flash and aiming. 'Bang!' read the flag that popped out, hanging on a rod. Monokuma reacted, pulling out his own gun, the revolver having six barrels. Akumada dropped his useless weapon and dodged to the side as Monokuma fired. The bullets spread out, one grazing Akumada's face, splashing blood from his left eye onto his cheek. As Monokuma reloaded, Akumada looked around, half blinded, spotting a long, metal water trough. Making a break for it, Akumada hopped in, splashing water everywhere as he toppled it, using it as cover.

As if in retaliation, every Monokuma present drew a firearm: rifles, pistols, one Monokuma cub in a blanket being held by another even drew out a pea shooter. They all turned their guns towards the fallen trough and Akumada, firing. The hail of bullets dented and pierced the trough, knocking it on top of Akumada. After the firing stopped, the trough covered all of him but and arm and his shins, filled with bullets, blood and water everywhere. The sheriff lifted his six-barreled revolver, blowing the smoking barrels, holstering it neatly.

* * *

In the courtroom, the Applicants were silent. Monokuma, returning to his chair, spat, "Go on! Shoo! Nothing to see here!" The remaining ten trudged over to the elevator, and it started its journey back upwards.

After a few moments, Kotobuki, feeling guilty, spoke up, saying, "I'm sorry, everyone..."

Taiyoshi leaned over, asking, "Huh? What for?"

Kotobuki frowned, "Kirifuji-san...he went after Akumada for us. If I'd paid more attention to him, or tried to get closer to him, maybe I would have found a reason to trust him. He helped us, but he didn't trust us, or else he wouldn't have done it alone." Holding back tears, she said, "And now I can't even thank him for dealing with Akumada..."

After a few moments, Saitou growled over the noise of the elevator, "Dammit, Kirifuji!"

"What's got you so worked up?" Taiyoshi asked.

Saitou shook his head, "I feel like crap, is all. I thought I was risking myself, getting this copy of the Textbook, but Kirifuji risked himself to take out Akumada. Even if he'd succeeded with the ambush, he'd have been the one in the execution chamber. There's no way he didn't think everything through: he knew exactly what would happen. That guy was something else. His message...really was to us. 'Do not commit murder. Do not try to escape. Stay well.'" No one said anything: many of them had misjudged him.

"Where do you think he put his copy of the Textbook?" Tsujimoto asked.

"Perhaps he left a message somewhere?" Kinashi suggested.

"Message? Hmm," Toyoguchi mumbled. A little while later, the elevator came to a stop.

Oonishi exited first. Tachibana said, "Hey, why are you in a hurry?"

Eiji explained, "I'm going to get Akumada's 'gift'."

Calmed down, Kotobuki nodded, saying, "Let's both go, Eiji-kun."

"You're gonna start lunch after we check it out, right?" Urushibara asked. Kanata nodded.

Toyoguchi nodded, "I am going to check on something. I shall see you in the Dining Hall." The boy left, heading upstairs. Everyone else went down, Kotobuki and Oonishi going to Akumada's room, everyone else heading to the Dining Hall.

Reaching the door, Oonishi gripped the knob, looking to Kotobuki and nodding. He twisted it, and it opened smoothly. Entering and looking around, the room was quite plain. There was nothing from the Monokuma Machine or the Supply Room. However, Oonishi found something in the dresser: a file, emblazoned with Hope's Peak Academy's symbol. "This looks important," Oonishi said, going to sit on the bed. Kotobuki joined him, peeking at the file as he opened it.

The first page displayed a profile of sorts, something of a scouting report, it seemed. The first page read 'Akutsume Sora', but the mugshot was undoubtedly, "Akumada!?" as Kotobuki gasped. She leaned in closer, reading. It listed everything: height, weight, eye color, hair, blood type, Talent, a brief summary, and a section added at the bottom, pasted from a different paper: the 'Connection' section.

Oonishi read aloud the section that piqued Kotobuki's interest as well. "Super High School Level _Hitman_!?" he gasped. Kotobuki read closer. In the summary, it explained that the Akutsume Family was known among the underworld for their long history of assassins. Akutsume hadn't been scouted though: he'd been recommended by a former Hope's Peak Student. The name of the person who recommended him was also listed in the added section at the bottom. In the 'Connection' section, it read, 'Shiata Gotou, 38th Class Super High School Level Sniper - Mentor'.

"Ah! I've heard of him. It's supposed to be an alias, but he's one of the best marksmen in the world. It says mentor: did he give Akuma- er, Akutsume, a few pointers?" Kotobuki wondered.

Oonishi flipped the page, checking out the next one, Iketani Akira's, which listed 'Asumi Haruka' as Caretaker. "So, this is what you guys were talking about after the last Trial, right? Connections we have to Hope's Peak graduates?" Oonishi asked, flipping through. Kotobuki nodded. They read through the entries of everyone, dead and alive, each of their connections listed. Kotobuki recognized every one of the names. One of Akutsume's statements became clear when they reached Tachibana's page. There was a sleeve for a disc, and on the page, it claimed there was a 'sample' attached. Kotobuki realized it was the same disc that had been in the File Room, Gangrene. Akutsume must have taken it out for one reason or another.

After reaching the last page, Eiji flipped back, saying, "One thing was bugging me earlier..." He turned back to the page of the Super High School Level Carpenter. "Hope's Peak only scouts students enrolled in High School, right? Or about to be? Mizunoe told me he didn't go to school, so why is this page here? How did Hope's Peak find him?"

Kotobuki thought for a moment, examining the page. Noticing something regarding the Connection section, she pointed out, "Look here: it doesn't look pasted on like the others. This page was probably made at the same time as the others got the section added on."

"But why?" Oonishi wondered, flipping the page over to the previous one, Kirifuji's. Blinking, he flipped back to Mizunoe's, mumbling, "Kirifuji...wait a minute, it's wrong." Flipping through it again, he said "Kotobuki-chan, you aren't in here!" It was true: the file was only fifteen pages, and Kotobuki's would have been right between Kirifuji's and Mizunoe's.

Kotobuki rubbed her head, wondering aloud, "But...why I am not in there? I mean, we're all in this mess, aren't we? I...wasn't chosen by the random draw?" They could only wonder in silence.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 END**

**SURVIVORS: 10**

* * *

**Oh boy, two new followers! Thanks for reading, and to everyone else too! Be sure to check out the Author Notes below!**

**pastebin(.com)/341jKn8V**

**We also have our last Free Time polls! You'll find them in the Pastebin. There will be two for Oonishi and one for Kotobuki. This'll be your last chance, so be sure to vote!**


	17. Chapter 4-1: Sunny 3rd Basement Level

**Despite my Despair Syndrome, I Want to Hope: (Ab)normal Days**

* * *

Sometime after the third Trial, the remaining Applicants sat at the table in the Dining Hall, either eating their meal or glancing at one of the three books on the table. One was the file from 'Akumada's' room, revealing their Hope's Peak Connections and Akutsume's true identity as the Super High School Level Hitman. After the initial shock that they had been living with a Hitman for a period of time, there was more than a bit of relief now that he was gone. There other two books were the only remaining copies of the Hope's Peak Murder Textbook. One was Saitou's, and the other was Kirifuji's, recovered by Toyoguchi. Going on Kirifuji's message of 'Stay well', he found it in the Medical Bay, bringing it in just as Kotobuki started making food.

However, that brought them to the current line of discussion: what to do with them?

"The File should go where it belongs: the File Room! Why chuck it?" Urushibara insisted.

Taiyoshi said, as if obvious, "I dunno how I feel about having all of my height and body measurements on display for everyone to walk over and see. What is that even for, anyway?"

Kotobuki answered, "Uniform specifications, probably. Each one is custom fit to the Academy Student! Though certain modifications are allowed, it's not too regulated. Well, except for the Preparatory Department, since it's just a normal school. They get different uniforms too."

"I really don't think anyone is that interested in your sizes, Taiyoshi-san," Tsujimoto suggested.

Tachibana reached for the file, "I'll keep it in my room, ehehe."

Taiyoshi grabbed it, stopping her, "I don't like that chuckle..."

Tachibana smiled innocently, "What's the worst that can happen?"

Taiyoshi's look hardened, "I have no idea, but you're worrying me." Tachibana just giggled.

Katsuragi scoffed, "Come on, who cares about your breasts? You're the only one complaining about the thing: just keep the File yourself and let's move on to more important things."

Taiyoshi snatched the file away from Tachibana, looking away sheepishly, grumbling, "Don't put it like that..."

After a moment, Urushibara grinned mischievously, saying, "Yeah, put them more like-" Before he could finish his undoubtedly dirty statement, Taiyoshi stood in a flash. Startled, Urushibara fell out of his seat, landing with a crash on the ground.

"Guys..." Oonishi sighed.

Toyoguchi cleared his throat loudly as Urushibara got back in his chair. "As for the Murder Textbooks, I believe destroying them would be the best option. They are far too dangerous," he then suggested.

Kinashi spoke up, "If I may interject. I do not feel comfortable with only Saitou containing the knowledge within."

Saitou shrugged, "Then read it yourself."

Tsujimoto nodded, "Yeah, that might work. Have a couple people read it some everyone knows something, then destroy them."

Oonishi blinked, confused for a moment, "Wait, wouldn't the point of destroying them be to keep anyone from reading them?"

Katsuragi reasoned, "The less who know, the better, but if only one, two, or three know, then they may become targets by those trying to get rid of the knowledge entirely, or monopolize it."

After a moment, Toyoguchi nodded, "Then I shall take that risk upon myself." He reached for one of the books, taking it and flipping it open.

Tsujimoto took the other copy, "Yeah, I'll see what's in here myself too."

Kinashi looked to Toyoguchi, asking, "I will also take the burden of knowledge, Toyoguchi-san. Allow me to read the book after you finish." Toyoguchi studied her for a moment, before nodding.

With that situation sorted, the rest of the day wound down. The three read the book through, and the two copies were destroyed: shredded, drenched in water, and dumped down the disposal chute in the Janitor's Closet. With the Textbooks gone, Oonishi felt a little safer...almost. The knowledge was still there, but just the fact that the vile things were no longer in print was reassuring. Oonishi found rest with surprising ease.

* * *

"Attention please. It is now 7:00 AM. Rise and shine! Previous nighttime restrictions have been lifted. Let's make the day the best it can be. Strive for the Peak of Hope!"

Getting up, Oonishi headed to the Dining Hall as usual. To his surprise, he was the first one there. It wasn't long before Saitou entered as well. Sitting near Eiji, he greeted him, "Morning."

Forcing a smile, Oonishi said, remembering, "Yeah. Oh, we've got another floor to explore today, don't we?"

Saitou nodded, "Yeah. The Third Basement Level, probably. I didn't see grates anywhere but the Second Basement Level. Man, just gonna be more crap to deal with down there. I mean, you remember what Akumada said?"

Not even bothering to correct him on the name, Oonishi nodded, "Or what Kirifuji said, about the rest of us. The ones he felt had the capacity for murder."

Saitou nodded, sighing, "I'll bet I was on that list. Not that I don't deserve it, but I'm trying to make right. Who else do you think it could be?"

Oonishi shook his head, "I'm amazed in the first place Kirifuji could figure anyone out. I mean, remember the first Trial? He said he'd suspected Tomoe from the beginning."

Saitou rolled his eyes, "Yeah right."

"Seriously. He targeted Akutsume for being a suspect, but he wasn't just a murderer, he was a professional," Oonishi reasoned as a few of the others filed in, taking seats.

Saitou admitted, "True. At the very least, you aren't on the list. Akum- er, Akutsume said so, right? Kirifuji was against bringing you into things." Oonishi nodded, unable to disagree, though he still had some doubts. Even though he doubted the Murder Exam in the first place, there was still the possibility that it had been occurring, still the possibility of even the kindest, gentlest Hope's Peak Students being murders. Again, Saitou asked, "So, who might be the most likely?"

Considering things for a moment, Oonishi sighed, "Are we sure it's not just Akutsume trying to drive a wedge between us? If we start pointing fingers, it could drive us apart, kill our trust. Of everything he said, everything he's ever said, did he ever say once that we shouldn't kill each other? Same with his quote before he was executed, he could just be trying to get us to play right into Monokuma's hands."

Saitou opened his mouth, nodding, "True. But we can trust and doubt at the same time."

Oonishi added, "I just don't want to single anyone out because of what Akutsume said." Saitou nodded again as Katsuragi entered. Within a few minutes, just about everyone else was there.

With a loud sigh, Tachibana broke the silence, "Gosh, you guys look so down! I should steal all of your glasses. But some of you don't have glasses, so I'll take that lab coat, the yukata, the hakama-"

Warily, Kinashi interrupted, "But Toyoguchi-san has nothing but his yukata..."

"So?" Tachibana shrugged.

Ignoring Tachibana, Urushibara wondered aloud, "Is Kotobuki in the Kitchen?"

Saitou shrugged, "Haven't seen her."

Toyoguchi went for the Kitchen, peeking in. He shook his head: she wasn't there.

Oonishi stood, saying, "I'll find her."

Standing, he left, heading down the hallway to her door. He rang the doorbell. There was no response. Even after hitting it again, there was nothing. Getting a bit worried, he looked around the floor, checking the Supply Room and Laundry Room before returning to the Dining Hall. Taiyoshi, seeing his worried face, shouted, "What happened!?"

"I don't know, she's not responding, and she wasn't in any of the other rooms on the floor either," Oonishi explained.

Commanding, Tsujimoto suggested, "Alright, there's nine of us, so one person stay in the hall, in case she was in her room. Everyone else, split into pairs. Ignoring the First Floor, we have one pair for each Floor, including the new one."

Taiyoshi said, "Kinashi-san, let's check out the top, the Third Floor." Ririka nodded, and the two left.

"I will stay in the hall and watch for Kotobuki," Katsuragi said, leaving just after.

"Let's check out the bottom, Oonishi-kun!" Tachibana suggested. Oonishi nodded, and the two headed out, heading downstairs. Though he was tempted to check the rooms they passed on the Second Basement level, Oonishi entrusted that to the others.

Reaching they end of the hall, they turned to see the staircase opened. Descending, they were immediately greeted by a wall, the hallway going to their right, straight to the corner. Oonishi led them to the end, where it turned left. He saw that it led to another corner, but partway down, there was a door. Approaching, Oonishi saw that it read 'Game Room'. Tachibana moved first, opening the door. Stepping inside, they saw four tables, a number of pictures on the wall, all of notable structures around the world, and a number of cabinets lining the wall. There were plenty of chairs as well. Not seeing Kotobuki, Oonishi turned to leave, but Tachibana said, "Don't go yet, I wanna look real quick."

As she searched, Oonishi waited by the door, in case anyone came down the hall. He watched as Tachibana searched, going through cabinets, shuffling through a number of things: board games, decks of cards, sets of tiles, rulebooks, mats. She also looked over the tables. One was clearly made for the tile base gambling game mahjong. One was a ping pong table. The third and fourth were plain, one square, and one circular. Returning to Oonishi's side, Tachibana said, "Oh don't be so grumpy. She'll be fine."

Uncertain of her confidence, Oonishi moved on. Turning the corner, they were led to a shorter hallway. There were two doors facing each other partway down. The one on the right read 'Archive'. Unable to contain his curiosity, Oonishi opened the door. In the front part of the long room were a number of tables and chairs, including a few comfy looking armchairs. The walls and the middle of the back part of the room were dominated by bookshelves. Temporarily distracted, Oonishi hustled in, reaching one of the bookshelves, reading the spines of the books. Checking a few of them out, he explained, "Lots of informational books: manuals, encyclopedias, guides, and such, but there's also a lot of famous literature, all Japanese or translated to Japanese. This place is starting to feel more and more like a base or shelter."

"Never separate a Critic and his books," Tachibana suggested, speaking in a deep, haughty voice, as if imparting words of wisdom.

"...Let's go," Oonishi said, realizing her point. Stepping outside, he saw the door opposite of them, which read 'Sun Lounge'.

"This is such a cozy floor. I should have brought a pillow and Katsuragi. I bet she's so soft," Tachibana smiled as she opened the door. The room was about the same size as the Archive, but the two were amazed to see it was very well lit. Stepping in and looking up, their jaws dropped as they saw the ceiling, the reason for the term 'Sun Lounge' becoming apparent. The roof of the room was entirely glass. There were about two stories in between the glass ceiling and the surface, yet another glass ceiling. It was a bit cloudy, and the top glass ceiling had some dirt on it, but it was too real looking.

Oonishi shook his head, "N-no. Better not get our hopes up. Monokuma will just bring them down. It's probably fake. A big screen. Yeah, we can't see the mistaken details because it's so high up."

"Well, it's high up, but that's just the sky for you!" Monokuma snarled, appearing. Despite expecting it in the back of his mind, Eiji jumped. Attention earned, Monokuma insisted, "That's very much the live, real sky! Why would I bother faking this? Wouldn't it be better to put a fake sky lower, just to mess with you? Or maybe make it all red and smoky, like the world ended. Gosh, I'd love to see your faces if you ever saw something like that. But then you wouldn't want to leave. Then the 80th Class would be much smaller than intended. Or well, there wouldn't be an 80th Class, would there?"

"Cause the world ended?" Tachibana answered.

"Yup. I mean, it's not like Hope's Peak Academy could survive the end of the world. Heck, I bet it would be the prime cause. So many Super Graduates, can you imagine what Despair they could cause the world? Makes your blood freeze, doesn't it? What an unbearable though," Monokuma said cheerily.

"Hypothetically, you mean?" Oonishi said with uncertainty, looking between the two, feeling like he was missing something.

Tachibana looked inquisitively at Monokuma, who shrugged, before bouncing off. For a moment, he wished he'd asked where Kotobuki was, but the bear would probably use that as an excuse to toy with him.

Free of distractions for a moment, Oonishi got a better look around. There were a few chairs, a couple small tables, a plush, carpeted floor, and a few racks with various magazines. Despite his desire to find Kotobuki, he headed over, giving them a look. There was a wide variety, covering various subjects, variously. Oonishi took a step towards them before shaking his head, he realized he was getting distracted. "Nothing else to see here," he sighed, heading out. Tachibana took one more look at the sky before following.

Back in the hallway, they turned the next corner, looking down the last hall, which went about halfway down the floor. There were no stairs: this was the bottom level. There was a door however at the end. Approaching, Oonishi saw it read 'Park and Garden'. Curious, he opened it. At first, he thought it was open like the Lounge, but the ceiling his was fake, a false sun shining light onto the plants. It was much like a park; trees, bushes, a few paths, benches, even a stream on the far side. The far half was fenced off though, rows of plants growing within. Oonishi's eyes widened when he saw Kotobuki, sitting on the bench. She was still for a moment, but she readjusted her sitting position, and Oonishi breathed a sigh of relief.

Nudging him, Tachibana whispered, "I'll tell everyone she's fine. You go ahead." Before he could inquire as to her intent, she hustled off.

Taking a breath, Eiji entered, reaching the bench, standing next to it. Seeming to notice him, Kotobuki mumbled, "Good morning." Oonishi frowned. She didn't look up at him, and the usually energetic girl clearly wasn't in a very good mood.

"May I sit?" Oonishi asked. Kotobuki nodded, scooting over a bit, allowing him room. After taking his seat, he asked, "Is something up?" Looking around, he had a feeling he knew what was wrong.

Kotobuki looked up, and Oonishi saw that she'd been crying. Her eyes were dry now, but there was clearly a bit of puffiness where she'd wiped away her tears. Forcing a smile, she said, "Of course not. I just thought I'd check out the new floor before anyone woke up. It nice down here, isn't it? The Sun Lounge, the Archive, and the Game Room. Now there are a few more things to keep our minds off going outside, right? I almost want to ask Monokuma to move the Dorms and Kitchen down. Then we'd never have a reason to go back up." She let out a giggle, but her face fell again.

Starting to understand, Oonishi sighed, "I know, I know. We all want to get out."

Kotobuki spoke suddenly, shaking her head, hair tossing about as she cried, "No! Of course not! We don't want to get out. In order to get out, you'd need to try and kill someone. But that wouldn't work: not even a professional from a hitman family could get away with murder here! Murder here might as well be suicide!"

Confused, Oonishi reminded her, "Help will come, Kotobuki-chan."

That seemed to make Kotobuki slump more. She replied, "That's what I thought too. Especially when we found the Radio Room, and Tachibana told us about the message. But that was just a mistake. What if it's all a lie? If the broadcast is fake too, there's no way anyone will find us."

Oonishi swallowed. It pained his heart to see Kotobuki like this. This was the same girl who'd been so energetic and bubbly up until now. Thinking about his own worries, he realized something. "Kotobuki-chan, you haven't considered getting out of here, have you?" Oonishi suggested.

Kanata looked at him, eyes wide with shock, before she shook her head even more vigorously than before shouting, "No! Nonononono! Never ever ever! Never ever ever ever ever ever ever! There's no reason for me to go out! I mean, sure there's my friends, and family, and if I Pass, I get to go to Hope's Peak Academy, but it's not worth it! I wouldn't want to go there alone! I'd want to go with you, Eiji-kun! And Nijiko and Yumi and Saitou and Tsujimoto and Urushibara and Toyoguchi and Tachibana and Kinashi and Kirifuji and Kazuko and Shikishima and Iketani and Mizunoe. Maybe even Akumada!" Tears were welling up in her eyes as she spoke.

Oonishi opened his mouth, trying to think of something to say. He stopped, biting his lip, before saying, "You think I haven't thought about it either?"

Kotobuki stopped, looking at him with surprise. He continued, "Isn't it normal? To Hope and dream, even if it's about things that might be bad? I've thought it about it too, trying to get out. I mean, I want to see my family and friends too. Oh course, I could never actually go through with it. I'd just think about it for days, trying to build up the courage, and never actually manage. My dad might have somehow, even if I can't see why or how. Maybe Monokuma has some incentive for me...but I just don't get mad easily, just scared. But I think even I have more potential for it than you. You really haven't thought about it until now? Maybe I am the weird one. You're really admirable, Kotobuki-chan."

Kotobuki continued to study him. After a moment, she sniffled, saying, "I'm such an idiot." Oonishi opened his mouth to say something, but she continued, wiping her eyes, "Of course you guys had already considered it. You're all Super High School Level Talented. I should have known that even if you'd never go through with it, it doesn't mean you'd never think about it. But I'm just Super Boring and Normal. I'm not a Luckster, I don't know what I am. Maybe that's why Monokuma hates me."

"So why are you worried? You can't lose Hope. If you do, I don't know what I'll do. You've be doing great with keeping everyone's spirits up. We've all been out looking for you. We were worried," Oonishi explained.

Kotobuki took a few calming breaths, wiping her eyes a bit more, before smiling at him, saying, "Sorry for worrying you, Eiji-kun. I'll go start breakfast for everyone. It might be a little late though..." Getting up, she hustled out of the room, hurrying to the Kitchen.

With a deep sigh, Oonishi smiled a bit as well, glad to see he'd been able to help. Standing, he followed her, figuring he'd go back to the Dining Hall. Returning to the hallway, he saw Tsujimoto heading towards him. "Everything okay with her?" she asked. "She just ran right by me. You didn't make her cry, did you? Her greeting was a little watery," she mentioned accusingly.

"Eh? No! Er, well, sorta, but I was just trying to cheer her up," Oonishi tried to explain. Tsujimoto gave him an inquisitive look, and he replied, "It worked, honest! Or at least I hope."

Tsujimoto sighed, saying, "Well, if you couldn't do it, at least Taiyoshi might have a chance." Oonishi opened his mouth to explain himself some more, but decided against it. Seeing him stop, Tsujimoto said, "Would you come with me for a moment, Oonishi-san?" Not having any reason to refuse, Eiji nodded. Tsujimoto led him around the corner, into the Lounge. Looking up, the sun was just visible, shining some of its rays onto the space of tiles in between the glass ceilings. "So that's really the sky, huh? That's what Tachibana said," Tsujimoto mentioned.

"Monokuma said so, and he doesn't lie. Supposedly," Oonishi said.

Nodding, Tsujimoto said, "Damn, that glass looks tough. I was getting my hopes up. I was wondering if we could try to break it and climb out somehow. I didn't know it was this high up either." She sighed, "Oh well."

Trying to offer an alternate suggestion, Oonishi added, "But judging by the height, we can tell that the First Floor is probably on the ground level like we assumed. So a drop from the Second Floor windows would only be about one story. Escape might be possible."

Tsujimoto shook her head, "I've already given up on that. Too risky." Looking up, she added, "But if someone can find us, they could possibly send visual messages if they can't get in. If they write large enough, we'd be able to read it."

With a slight smile, Oonishi said, "Well, at the very least, they could wash the window, couldn't they? Give us a better view?"

Tsujimoto smiled in amusement before saying, "Maybe. Thanks anyway." With that, she headed out, leaving Oonishi to his own business.

Returning to the hallway, he saw the Archive door was now open, someone undoubtedly inside. Remembering he didn't get the chance to look earlier, he entered, seeing Katsuragi looking around. She nodded in greeting as she heard him enter. "Quite a strange floor," she noted.

Oonishi nodded, "Yeah. This room made it feel more like a shelter, but the Sun Lounge?"

"More contradictions, like Despairing to go to a school of Hope. Although, sunlight deprivation can be bad for your mood, so there's that. The carpet's comfy: I'd probably nap there if it weren't against the rules," Katsuragi said, grumbling. Looking around a bit more, she added, "But this room is neat. I am quite glad to have books: nothing better to pass the time with. Now there isn't much need to patrol, I mostly did it out of boredom."

"I think Tsujimoto would be glad to hear that. It was pretty risky, but I appreciate your efforts," Eiji nodded, smiling slightly.

"Effort? It's not like it's helped any. Got me in trouble during the second Trial, and it looks like Akumada and Kirifuji made their plan with my sleep schedule in mind, even though I said I wasn't patrolling anymore," Katsuragi sighed, a bit mad. "What a waste," she sighed, going back to the bookshelves, starting to pull a few off.

Thinking about breakfast, Oonishi went off returning to the hallway on his way to the Dining Hall. As he passed the Game Room, he noticed that the door was open, and he heard some noise from inside. Peeking in, he saw Kinashi hurriedly searching through cabinets. Pausing, he tried to see what had her in a tizzy. Eventually, after emptying about all of them, she finally stopped, pulling out a small box, lifting it up and letting out a short cheer. Turning, she saw Oonishi at the door. She turned a bit pink, bowing slightly, "Excuse me! Please do not share the details of that embarrassing display."

Entering, Oonishi asked, "What did you find?"

She held up the box. Inside the transparent plastic were two decks of cards with green backs and borders. Remembering her title of Queen, he asked, "Karuta?"

Kinashi nodded, smiling. "It has been so long since I practiced with actual cards. You can only perfect your swing so much without them. Would you, perhaps, be willing to play with me?" she asked.

Scratching his head, he said, "Well, I don't know the rules."

"I could teach you," Kinashi insisted, leaning in.

"Er, maybe, but you're one of the best in the world, right? I'd just be crushed," Oonishi insisted.

"I could give you a handicap," Kinashi replied. She was getting quite close to him, expression unfaltering.

"Well..." Eiji mumbled.

Kinashi frowned, "You saw how glad I was to find these cards, did you not? Let us at least play just once. Take responsibility."

Unable to deny her any longer, Oonishi let out a short sigh, conceding, "We can play another time. We should get breakfast first."

Kinashi suddenly gasped, "Oh, we need a Reader! Unless there are recorded readings on tapes or CDs. One moment, please." Jumping away, she put the cards on a table before running back to the cabinets, searching once more.

"I'll talk to you later, Kinashi-san," Oonishi said as he left, unsure of whether or not the girl heard him through the clattering of boxes and cabinet doors.

To his surprise, as he left, he heard, "Indeed. Farewell for now, Oonishi-san."

Outside once more, he continued his trek to the Dining Hall, this time going uninterrupted. As he reached it, sitting down, it was closer to lunch time now. However, though he hoped for Kotobuki to be nearly done, she entered not long after he did, freshened up a bit, smiling at him before heading into the Kitchen. Sometime after everyone arrived, Kotobuki finished their meal, bringing it out. After a few minutes of eating, filling empty stomachs, Tsujimoto spoke up, "So, it looks like that's it."

Urushibara nodded, "No stairs up, no stairs down."

"What will happen in the event of another Trial?" Toyoguchi wondered aloud.

"Maybe Monokuma will open the way out!" Kotobuki smiled.

Saitou raised a hand, "Whoa, let's not get our hopes up for that. I mean, it'd be nice, but I'd rather ten of us get out than eight."

Kotobuki thought about it for a moment, before saying, "R-right, right." Sticking out her tongue, she bopped herself on the head, adding, "Silly me."

Taiyoshi sighed, "You feeling okay, Kanata-chan?"

Kotobuki smiled a bit weakly, saying, "Just a bit worried, is all. I mean, another murder could happen, right? We should do something: dump the poison, hide the knives."

"Disarmament?" Toyoguchi said, pondering.

Tachibana sighed, "Didn't we already say it was pointless? Anything can be used as a weapon."

"Then there's the matter of where to put everything. Is there a safe place?" Tsujimoto said.

Urushibara said, "The bin in the Janitor's Closet, just chuck it!"

"Monokuma wouldn't like that," Oonishi sighed, remembering what had happened last time.

"If we could put them in an empty Dorm Room, they wouldn't be reachable easily," Katsuragi suggested.

"How would we get in to stash everything? Ask Monokuma?" Taiyoshi asked.

"Oh. That wouldn't work then. If he allowed entry to stash everything, there's no way he wouldn't just let anyone in, especially if they wanted to take something," Oonishi said, scratching his head.

"If someone were to guard the door, that would be for the best," Kinashi suggested.

Tachibana shrugged, "I dunno, guarding things hasn't worked very well so far."

Kotobuki nodded, mumbling, "That's true..."

"And if we can't get in in the first place to stash everything, it's no good," Urushibara sighed.

"The idea of a Dorm Room is not a bad one though," Toyoguchi said. "If we put the dangerous items in the room of someone trustworthy, we would be in less danger. Even if something did happen, the owner of the room would be in the most danger of being discovered, as would be the only ones with access to the weapons," he pointed out.

Everyone stopped to consider the proposal for a moment. Oonishi spoke up first, saying, "Well, there are still those Monokuma pajamas. What if someone in one overpowers the person guarding everything and takes something? No way to tell who it was."

"Oh, we could give the jammies to the person guarding everything! Since they ere used to disguise appearance, they could be considered dangerous," Kotobuki suggested. Tachibana snickered once again at her choice of wording.

Toyoguchi said, "We could also keep everything under the nose of the most physically proficient in defending themselves."

Everyone looked around, wondering themselves. Toyoguchi cleared his throat, but no one said anything. He finally grumbled, "I mean myself."

Kotobuki said as she wondered, "I dunno, Tsujimoto is pretty awesome."

"And I'm no slouch either," Saitou added.

"If you guys don't think I can hold my own, you've got another thing coming," Taiyoshi said forcefully.

"I implied no such thing," Toyoguchi insisted.

"But seriously though, would you hit a girl if it meant keeping them from getting a weapon?" Saitou postulated, scratching his head.

Toyoguchi opened his mouth, hesitating, closing it again. After a moment, he said, "I bring this responsibility upon myself because I want to see us in a safe position. I cannot bear the thought of seeing a woman's tears after yet another death."

"Eh? Er, I wasn't crying!" Kotobuki insisted.

Toyoguchi blinked in confusion, repeating, "I implied no such thing."

Tsujimoto shot Oonishi a nasty look. "I didn't do anything," he insisted, frowning at being put on the spot.

Kinashi spoke up, returning to the subject at hand, saying, "I also feel as though a Dormitory Room would be our best option. No other room is so restricted. The person in that position might be in the most danger, however: as Oonishi suggested, they would be a target for foul play."

"Okay, I'll do it," Tsujimoto offered without hesitation.

Saitou made another suggestion, "I don't mind having the target on my back. Hell, I won't even sleep in my room. Wait, never mind, I can't sleep anywhere else."

"Oh, you gave me an idea!" Taiyoshi spoke up. Checking her ElectroID, she said, "Yeah, it says we can only sleep in the Dorm Rooms, but it doesn't say we have to stay in ours." Putting it away, she suggested, "So, we put everything in one persons room, but they sleep in someone else's. If they give the key away too, they won't be in trouble, since no one will know who has the key. What do you say, Kanata-chan? You can stay with me." Considering something, she mumbled, "Hmm, but then it might be troublesome if we need to get in..."

"Indeed, and who knows how Monokuma will react," Toyoguchi sighed.

Kinashi, realizing something, said, "It may be wiser to keep it all on the shoulders of one person. If there is a mistake, there might be finger pointing, or betrayal. One person cannot betray themselves."

"Well, sometimes they can. Ever tried to diet?" Tachibana smirked.

Ignoring her, as was becoming custom at this point, Taiyoshi insisted, "I'm sure Kanata wouldn't betray anyone."

Katsuragi shook her head, "That wasn't the point. If a weapon somehow ended up in the hands of someone, would you still trust her? Even if you did, to trust her is to trust those she trusts, especially if she were to hand her key away like you suggested."

"I think I agree with Yumi, Nijiko-chan," Kotobuki admitted.

Taiyoshi sighed, "Fine, I get it."

Toyoguchi nodded, "Then it's settled. I will take the storage of weapons upon myself. If I fail in my duties, I shall slit my stomach."

Saitou, unsure if Toyoguchi was serious or not, shook his head, saying, "Okay man, you win. Can't top that."

Tsujimoto looked at him incredulous, "Y-you can't be serious."

Toyoguchi bowed lightly, "I have been of little help in this predicament. Too many have died, and I will not stand to see anyone so much as attempt another murder, Monokuma be damned." No one said anything, taken aback by his steadfastness.

"O-okay then. Looks like we're all done with lunch, wanna start on disarmament?" Urushibara suggested. No one had any objections.

Finishing, they paired up, going about the building, taking everything dangerous. Oonishi and Kotobuki took the Kitchen, debating on what they'd need minimum to prepare most foods, getting the most dangerous or not often used implements out of the way. It took them some time, but they put everything in a bucket from the Janitor's Closet before taking it to Toyoguchi's room.

He and Tsujimoto were cleaning out his room, rearranging things to fit as much stuff as they could. Entering, Oonishi saw that the others had been bringing in everything they could. The closet was stuffed with Monokuma Pajamas and a few nasty looking implements from the Medical Bay were on the closet's floor. His dresser was filled with bottles of poison, and the more easily liftable weights from the Exercise Room were under his bed.

"Oh, a bucket, not a bad idea," Tsujimoto said, taking it from Oonishi, going to the closet and putting some of the loose objects on the floor into the bucket as well.

Coming over to the two of them, Toyoguchi suggested, "I would also like to do a cursory search of your rooms, just in case."

After a moment, Oonishi said, "Okay, I understand." Kotobuki nodded, agreeing, figuring everyone else was complying as well.

This rest of the disarmament went without a hitch. Almost. The search of the other rooms resulted in a bit of an argument between Toyoguchi, Tsujimoto and Tachibana. The Director still had leftovers of Tomoe's especially dangerous miso soup, no longer orange color in its moldy container. Tsujimoto tried to explain why it was dangerous while Toyoguchi treid to recover from flashbacks of his own experiences with the soup. Eventually, Urushibara came to the rescue with a gas mask, heavy gloves, and about every disinfectant in the Janitor's Closet and Medical Bay, cleaning Tachibana's room like it never had been before. There wasn't much dangerous inside of any of the other rooms, but a few tossed around ideas of what else could be dangerous. A couple boxes from the Supply Room were put in Toyoguchi's room, in particular the cords. They also added a few of the more dangerous chemicals from the Janitor's Closet and the Medical Bay. By the time everything was handled, Kotobuki was starting dinner.

As the other nine Applicants sat around, Saitou said, "Huh, believe it or not, I do feel a bit, I dunno, safer?"

Oonishi nodded, "Yeah, Monokuma didn't stop us either. I mean, it's not like we were throwing it away. It's still reachable."

Grimly, Katsuragi sighed, "He might be up to something though. What will his next incentive be? It's only a matter of time."

Oonishi admitted, "True..."

"Hey!" Urushibara gasped. "I got it! Next time he tries to gather us, we just don't go! What's he gonna do, Punish us?"

"He may consider it," Kinashi frowned.

"Now that I think about it, wouldn't it be hypocritical of him to do so? We've always had the option of ignoring incentives. I don't think any of us really cared about the first one," Tsujimoto explained.

"Indeed. While I have heard quite a bit about Hope's Peak Academy, I don't think it is worth killing someone to attend," Toyoguchi noted.

Oonishi recalled, "The tuition fees are pretty high, but if you can pay those, anyone can get into the Preparatory School if you have decent grades."

Tachibana added, "The real Academy is super different though, I'm pretty sure."

"But still..." Oonishi said adjusting his glasses as Kotobuki finished cooking, bringing out their meal.

After everything was sorted, Oonishi continued the previous subject, saying, "And what was with the second motivation? It was oddly specific. Why the time and date?"

Tsujimoto thought for a moment, before saying, "Well, I guess the memory deal was more of a motivation there. I mean, I certainly wouldn't mind seeing what's happened outside."

Taiyoshi nodded, "Yeah, it must be something huge."

"Maybe the world ended?" Tachibana joked. No one responded though, it was a ridiculous possibility, but in the back of Oonishi's mind, it sort of made sense. A huge event that they all couldn't help but earn about...

After a moment, Saitou pointed out, "Come to think of it, the third one was kind of pointless anyway. Kirifuji was the only one to get a Murder Textbook, and he was trying to take down Akumada. He didn't even care about the time limit. Well, I got a book too."

Urushibara wondered, "Huh, why didn't Akumada grab one again?"

Kotobuki, still not quite got up on the conversation, still said, "Well, he was the Super High School Level Hitman..."

"Indeed. I am not displeased that he is no longer with us," Toyoguchi admitted once more.

Kotobuki nodded, smiling, "With all the weapons put away, I know we can wait it out now! Well, there's still the Incentive. Hmm..." Realization striking, she said, "Oh, I know! Let's just ignore him! All the time even, you know he loves the attention."

Urushibara began to remind her of their earlier conversation, "I al-"

"Good idea, Kotobuki-chan," Oonishi interrupted. She smiled at him as Urushibara shrugged.

As dinner wound down, Oonishi helped with the dishes. Before they finished though, Kotobuki, handing him a washed plate for him to dry, said, "Thank you for earlier, Eiji-kun."

"Oh, er, don't worry about it," Oonishi replied, taking the plate, before they continued to finish up in silence.

When everything was put away, Oonishi began to leave, but Kotobuki grabbed his hand, saying, "Come with me. I want to see something." Eiji was a bit confused, but didn't object. She led him downstairs, through the Second Basement Level to the Third. Turning a couple corners, Oonishi thought he was being taken to the Park and Garden, but they stopped at the Sun Lounge. Before he could say anything, she opened the door, going in.

Oonishi followed, watching as Kanata moved around in the dimly lit room, moving the chairs and small tables away from the center of the room, before plopping down, lying in the center of the room on the plush carpet. She stared upward, motioning for Eiji to join her. He stepped over, lying down next to her, looking up through the skylight. He was surprised that even through the two glass panes; he could see the sky quite well. Far above, the dark sky was dotted with many stars shining brightly, the moon gone, not a cloud in sight. It didn't match being out in the open, but even through their large window, it was a sight Eiji hadn't really missed until now.

As Oonishi took in the sights, Kotobuki spoke, "I figured that it wouldn't close or anything , so I was hoping we'd get a good view. Can you see any constellations? Oh, there's Orion!" She pointed out the easily seeable row of three stars.

Knowing a little bit about constellations, Oonishi said, "Yeah, I see his bow, arms, and legs. But see that row of stars coming off of his leg, curving around like that? That's Eridanus, the river. We can only see part of it though. But we can see all of Gemini. See those two rows of stars? Above Orion, a little to the left? That's all I know though, can't really see Ursa Major..." As he finished, he was interrupted by a series of bells and the nighttime announcement.

Wondering if they should go to bed, he opened his mouth, turning his head, stopping when he saw Kotobuki was looking at him, smiling. Giggling, she said, "I was born on May 30th, so that makes me a Gemini." As Oonishi tried to think of something to say, she rolled over onto her stomach, resting her head in her arms.

The two locked eyes for a moment, before Oonishi propped himself up as well, looking at her a bit quizzically. She didn't say anything, simply smiling cryptically. Eiji wasn't quite sure if he understood her meaning, but her usual good mood had returned, and Oonishi was content with that.

* * *

Chapter 4 begins! The next update (on the 19th) might feel a little filler-y though. Consider it a bit of a breather, I suppose. Anyway, it looks like our last Free Times will have Oonishi with Toyoguchi and Katsuragi, then Kotobuki with Tsujimoto.

And thanks to dg39cf for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed it so much! Luckily for you, the Third Trial was only my second favorite, be sure to keep reading!

See you next time!


	18. Chapter 4-2: Games of Body and Mind

Fourteen days. That was how long the Applicants had been in this Exam Building, Oonishi realized upon waking up. Two weeks without feeling fresh air, seeing anyone outside of their age group, anyone they'd known before all this started...but he was growing accustomed to it. He wasn't sure whether or not he should be relieved or worried about that.

Finally crawling out of bed, Eiji headed to breakfast, being the last to arrive, seeing all but Kotobuki, whose location he could guess easily enough. Things were relatively quiet today though, like everyone was...waiting. Monokuma would certainly act, but the question was...when? How?

Wanting to clear his head a bit, Oonishi offered to take care of the dishes after the meal finished and everyone headed off to do their own thing. However, while cleaning up, he found a knife, way longer than he felt was needed: about twenty centimeters. How he and Kotobuki had missed it, he couldn't guess. Finishing up, he took the knife out of the Kitchen, making his way to Toyoguchi's room.

Ringing the doorbell, he realized how suspicious he looked: waiting outside the door, knife grip in hand. He tried to conceal the knife, but then realized that would only make things worse, so he kept it out in the open, taking a step back instead. There was no answer from the Dorm Room though. Stepping forwards again, he rang the doorbell, when a voice interrupted his thoughts. "What do you think you're doing, Oonishi!" came a yell from the nearby corner. Turning, Oonishi saw Toyoguchi, an angry look on his face, stomping towards him, geta sandals clopping on the floor.

Looking down at the knife in his hand, Oonishi stammered, "Ah, er, I found...I wasn't trying anything!"

Toyoguchi stopped, crossing his arms over his chest. "One wouldn't hold a knife like that unless they intended to use it, or had no idea what they were doing," he explained. "You should take care with sharp objects," Yousuke added.

Understanding, Oonishi finally flipped his grip on the knife, holding it by the blade. Toyoguchi approached, taking it from him as he elaborated, "I found it while doing dishes. I don't know how Kotobuki and I missed it yesterday."

"Is that so? Well, good thinking. One moment please," Toyoguchi said, before opening his door, closing it after he entered. In a few moments, he returned, knifeless. Looking over Oonishi, he asked, "Would you mind spending some time with me? I would like to talk, though preferably not in this hallway."

Oonishi nodded, "Okay, no problem." Looking around, he started to move, Toyoguchi following, the pair heading downstairs to the new floor, entering the archive. Oonishi took a seat on a wooden chair, turning it away from the table, while Toyoguchi took a red armchair nearby. "So, what's up?" Oonishi asked now that they were alone.

Toyoguchi began, "Nothing too important, I believe. It's simply something I've been going around doing. Now that we know each of us, excluding Kotobuki, is related to a former Hope's Peak Student, it is more prudent we be less secretive of our pasts. And with Akutsume gone, there is no one unwilling to share. I simply haven't gotten around to you yet." Resolutely, he asked, "Would you mind answering a few questions?"

Oonishi shook his head, confirming, "Ask away."

He regretted it almost immediately. The next couple hours were spent being drilled on any life events he and his father had been through. His mother was also brought into question. After basically spilling out his life story, he was asked to elaborate on certain things even more detail. Toyoguchi showed unusual amounts of focus as well, rarely straying from the topic, and even then, usually not for very long.

When they finally finished, Toyoguchi leaned back into his chair, thinking deeply, now having every testimony possible. Oonishi leaned back in his own chair, feeling a little drained. After a minute or so, Toyoguchi spoke up, "I think..."

"Yeah?" Oonishi asked, curious as to what he could come up with.

"Aside from our various Talents and connections to Hope's Peak Alumni, there are no other reasons that we should be in this situation," Toyoguchi stated. Eiji slumped, a bit disappointed. Seeing the Critic's disdain, he reassured him, "But, although I am no Psychologist, I feel as though none of us have the temperament to commit another murder. Between that and the disarmament, we might be fit to last until..."

"Help arrives?" Oonishi finished. Toyoguchi nodded. Thinking a bit, Oonishi asked, "Hey, Toyogu-"

Looking up, the Blacksmith asked, "Ah, were you perhaps interested in my own history?" Yousuke was on the mark. Oonishi nodded. After thinking for a moment, Toyoguchi began, "Very well. It is only fair. My family can trace its lineage back centuries. My father, his father, my great grandfather...so forth: all have been blacksmiths. I, however, am the first to be recognized for it. I suppose I did pick up some of the subtleties in the craft quicker than many, but the best Blacksmith in my family is without a doubt, my grandfather. We regularly rate and judge each other's work: as I strive to become better than him one day, he actively challenges me. We make the same type of weapon, and the smith who makes the best one is declared the winner of the challenge. After three hundred, seventy two attempts, and I have never come out on top. I've come close, and even been on par with his on multiple occasions, particularly recently, but never outright seized victory."

A bit impressed, Oonishi asked, "How do you determine you wins?"

Toyoguchi answered, "Simple: we judge both ours and each other's weapon, take note of any flaws in both our and the other's weapon, then debate on which is the superior, or has the least detrimental flaws."

Starting to understand, Oonishi said, "So, you're debating just as much as you're actually making the weapons? Maybe you aren't the worse blacksmith, just the worst arguer between the two."

Toyoguchi smirked, amused, "Maybe so! Ahaha." Oonishi was surprised: he didn't think he'd seen the boy smile once. Toyoguchi added, "Though, with my skills as they are, I know I have far too much to learn to finally come out on top: my grandfather has been smithing for so long, even though I have some degree of Talent, it only manages to level out with his experience. By the time I make it to that age, I hope to have far surpassed him."

Nodding, Oonishi was glad he hadn't given up, even after having more than three hundred of these contests and never coming out on top. Still on the subject of his family, Oonishi queried, "Who are the other blacksmiths in your family? Oh, I guess your father."

Toyoguchi's face hardened, and he nodded, "As yes, my father. It is only us three, however. I have no siblings, and my only cousins are female, though I don't often see them. My father is skilled, certainly, but...impatient. Hot-headed. Had he tamed his personal flaws, he'd be on the level of my grandfather and I, without a doubt. He has made far fewer items than my grandfather had: once he spots too obvious a flaw, he destroys the entire blade, occasionally making some of the iron unusable. Such a waste..."

At the mention of 'hot-headed', Oonishi's eyes were drawn to the burn scar on Toyoguchi's forehead. "Yes," Toyoguchi said suddenly. As Oonishi looked in surprise, Yousuke explained, "My father did, in fact, cause my scar. I was younger, more uppity. He interrupted me as I was forging, insisting I was doing it wrong. I argued against his experience, feeling that my way was right. He was certain my method would result in a common imperfection, but when I proved him wrong, he took the still hot blade..." Toyoguchi trailed off, but Oonishi could figure the rest out. Eiji grimaced: he couldn't imagine his own father doing anything like that. Not once had Oonishi Mahiro laid a hand on him. Even his mother had only done so only once or twice in his life, and never using anything but her hand. Sensing his discomfort, Toyoguchi said, "Fear not, he was properly punished, though I wouldn't say I didn't deserve it."

"Of course you didn't deserve it!" Oonishi said suddenly. Correcting himself, he said, "I mean, not a hot blade, Couldn't he have just, you know, hit you or something? Something that extreme would be considered abuse..."

Sternly, Toyoguchi repeated, "As I said, he was properly punished. We have not been on the same terms since, but I still love him, as I'm sure he does me. It was an isolated incident, and I have no doubts he regrets it as much as I regret arguing in the first place." After a moment, he smirked, "Perhaps I have never been very good at arguing..." Oonishi was sort of surprised, thinking that it was maybe because his family was probably old fashioned.

The Blacksmith then stood, stretching, before saying, "Well, thank you for your time. I shall see you later, certainly."

Oonishi nodded, "Yeah. Later, Toyoguchi-kun."

"Farewell, Oonishi," Toyoguchi said before leaving. Oonishi had to admire his strength: he almost felt like the Blacksmith could take anything.

Getting up, Oonishi snagged a book or two he'd been meaning to read, before heading back to his room. After starting one of the books he'd picked up, he felt himself getting hungry. Eiji grabbed a quick bite, before heading back to his room, trying to read a bit more. Before he could get very far, the doorbell rang. A bit cautiously, he approached, peeking through, seeing Saitou standing outside. "Yo," the Backpacker said, looking a bit serious.

Cracking the door a bit more, Oonishi nodded, returning the greeting before asking, "Is something wrong?"

Putting his hand on the wall and leaning, Saitou asked, "I could use your help with something, wanna give me a hand?"

Though he sort of wanted to get back to his book, Oonishi shrugged, saying, "Sure, I suppose. What's up?"

"Honestly, I'm not quite sure how it came to this, but table tennis. Toyoguchi got Urushibara first. I was thinking about asking Taiyoshi or Tsujimoto, but it feels kind of unfair to bring a girl into it against Toyoguchi, you know? He'd probably never hit back against them," Saitou explained.

Uncertain, Oonishi scratched his head, mumbling, "Well, I'm not exactly the sporty type."

Saitou shrugged, "How bad can you be?"

Biting his lip, he admitted, "One time, our class was playing basketball. I somehow ended up with the ball, but I kinda got overexcited while dribbling it and the ball bounced up and broke my glasses and made my nose bleed." Oonishi saw Saitou's lip twitch, but to his credit, the Backpacker didn't laugh.

Within a short while, the two were at the game room, opening the door to see Urushibara and Toyoguchi sitting in chairs by the ping pong table. The two looked up as the other pair entered. Toyoguchi stood, nodding, "You are not completely honorless, Saitou." Walking over to the table, he grabbed a paddle and ping pong ball, pointing the paddle at Saitou, saying, "Shall we begin?" Eagerly, Urushibara stood next to him, grinning confidently as he held his paddle.

Saitou approached the table gripping his paddle firmly, asking, "Who serves?"

"W-wait, what are the rules?" Oonishi asked as he reached the table himself.

Urushibara shook his head, "Come on man. You can't tell me you've never at least seen ping pong played!"

Saitou said firmly, "Come on, give him a break, it's doubles. Easy to forget you have to alternate with your partner."

"Alternate? Alternate what?" Urushibara blinked.

With a sigh, Toyoguchi launched into an explanation, "The round starts when the server makes his serve. A player on the other side makes the return, but the server can't hit the return, their partner must. It is the same on the other side. Basically, no player can hit the ball more twice in a row. The round ends when a point is made. At eighteen points the game ends."

Adjusting his glasses, Oonishi nodded, figuring he'd just wing it. He faced Toyoguchi, Saitou at his left, Urushibara at the opposite corner. Taking a breath, he said, "Well, I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Toyoguchi nodded, locking eyes with Saitou, tension in the air being malleable. The Blacksmith tossed the ball into the air, serving. It hit Toyoguchi's side of the table, bouncing at Saitou, who swatted at it, sending the ball bouncing at Urushibara with even more speed. With surprising laxness, the Virologist hit the ball with a backhanded swing, sending it towards Oonishi. The Critic's less than graceful strike hit nothing but air, and the ball bopped him in the face.

With the score zero to one, Saitou served, Toyoguchi swatting the ball back. Oonishi swung rapidly, hitting the ball with the narrow side, sending it rebounding off the table and over his head. Starting to get a little embarrassed, he turned to get it, passing it to Urushibara for the labcoat clad boy's serve. The next exchange ended predictably, the ball making a 'tink' as it hit the side of Eiji's glasses.

The tension had turned to Despair: few were Hopeful for Oonishi's serve. Eiji threw the ball up, missing his first strike, the ball bouncing on the ground. After scrambling for it, Oonishi tried again, managing to hit it this time. The ball bounced off his side of the table, hitting again before rolling against the small net, coming to a stop.

Letting out a long sigh, Oonishi was starting to regret coming. He suggested, "I think I'll go get Kotobuki, maybe."

He moved to put down his paddle when Toyoguchi suddenly spoke up, "Don't you surrender just yet!" Looking up, Oonishi saw that he was pointing his paddle at him. The Blacksmith waved it, gesturing for Saitou and Urushibara to step away. Giving each other confused glances, they complied. Readying his paddle, Toyoguchi demanded, "Serve."

Wondering how things came to this, Oonishi put aside his reluctance and complied. After a few tries, he made a satisfactory serve, which bounced over the net. As he hesitated in surprise at his success, Toyoguchi quickly swatted it, knocking it back and over the edge. As Oonishi retrieved the ball, Toyoguchi instructed, "A minor success is just that: minor. Don't let your guard down until the game is set."

This time, Toyoguchi repeatedly served. Oonishi did his best, but the onslaught could come from an angle and with any spin: Toyoguchi was quite deft.

Urushibara offered a suggestion: "I swear; it's attracted to your face. Put the paddle in front of it, see if that helps." Oonishi complied, but not for long. While the ball did seem to unerringly hit his paddle, he couldn't do much offensively.

"Don't swing so wide," Saitou suggested after a few more Oonishi's easily reflected attempts.

The original purpose of the game long forgotten, the exchange between the two continued. Oonishi's improvement became clear, as he became able to actually hit some of Toyoguchi's serves or returns. After what seemed like a hard fought battle, Oonishi finally returned Toyoguchi's serve, sending the ball bouncing from his side of the table over Toyoguchi's paddle and bouncing onto the ground behind him. "Ah," Oonishi gasped in surprise, wiping a bit of sweat off his forehead.

"That's more like it," Saitou grinned, stepping back up to the table.

Holding the ping pong ball, Toyoguchi seemed contemplative, finally saying, "Perhaps we should relax for a moment, I'm sure Oonishi could use a bit of rest."

At the mention of rest, Oonishi almost felt his arm get tired as his heart slowed its beat to normal levels. "Er, that wouldn't hurt. Maybe we should get some water or something," he suggested.

Saitou sighed, "Sure you aren't just tired yourself, Toyoguchi-kun?"

Toyoguchi stared at him with one eye closed, replying haughtily, "Hardly. I do this for the sake of your team."

"Oh, duh! We should name our teams!" Urushibara smiled at his thought.

Oonishi looked at his paddle, but the four were identical, so no using color or anything like that. Turning around, he saw the exit behind him, suggesting, "Saitou-san and I are closest to the door, so how about we're the 'Outside' Team, and you two are 'Inside'?"

"Okay. Outside team, fetch us water!" the bald Virologist demanded with a laugh.

Saitou shrugged, "Fine, fine..." He headed out, closing the door behind him.

Stretching his arm, Oonishi looked around at the other tables and cabinets. Seeing Toyoguchi, Oonishi asked, "So, what's this about, anyway, Toyoguchi-kun? You and Saitou-kun seemed pretty serious."

Toyoguchi nodded, beginning to explain, "Well, first, I was confronting him on the nature of a transgression of his, but as we argued, the topic somehow turned to physical competency. Both of us are quite fit, but he insisted Backpacking is both more physically and mentally demanding than Blacksmithing. It is not as though I disagree, but there is more to it than that. Regardless, we decided to see whom was superior, and we felt table tennis was suitable."

Urushibara nodded, "I kinda overheard them, and it sound fun, so I offered to join in."

Understanding, Oonishi finished, "Oh, and then you needed a fourth."

"Indeed," Toyoguchi nodded. "This is just the beginning, however. As the mind is important as well, and with Urushibara joining us, we will also be facing each other in mahjong. It would be a shame to let the table go to waste."

Looking over at the green table, the edges raised, Oonishi realized he knew quite a bit about the gambling game, involving the drawing and discarding of a number of tiles to form one's winning hand. He stated, "Oh, I can do mahjong."

Urushibara scratched his head, saying, "I could do it as long as you guys don't go touching your faces and then getting god knows what kinda germs on the tiles."

Scrutinizing him, Oonishi pointed out, "You didn't seem too worried when you were holding the ping pong ball." Urushibara looked at him in horrific realization.

"Oh calm yourself, Urushibara," Toyoguchi said firmly. "Your skin is there to protect you, rubbing yourself raw with soap and disinfecting wipes will only make it weaker. You can only make yourself strong by meeting sickness head on. Are such things as vaccines not beneficial?"

Urushibara hardened his expression, "Dude, I've made more vaccines than I can count." As they spoke, Saitou returned with a few bottles.

"And if you've taken many vaccines, you should be more resistant to disease than any of us, yet not one of us as become ill since our arrival here. Not as much as a sniffle or cough, in fact," Toyoguchi reasoned. Urushibara stopped, thinking about it.

Putting the bottles on an empty table, Saitou said, "If you're really worried, just take a bath when we're all done here."

As Oonishi grabbed a bottle, taking some water, Urushibara conceded, "Fine, fine, let's just play."

Oonishi readied himself and they began once more. This time, though he was still, without a doubt, the weakest player, he was at least able to keep up a bit, his practice with Toyoguchi helping immensely. However, as they played, a quick bit of trash talk soon turned into a debate.

"Of course the repetitions of the hammer on steel are physical. You must be careful not to strike too lightly or too hard. It requires a certain deftness unattainable be simple walking!"

"Simple walking!? It's not a sidewalk out there: cracks with snakes or poison bugs lurking, trees have spiders and stuff, you've got to be fast sometimes. Plus, that doesn't even account for the elements: cold and hot. You get to do everything from a cozy little workshop right outside your house."

"My forges can reach up to a thousand and one hundred degrees Celsius. The heat emanating from a red hot piece of iron can make it feel no better than a desert you might tread. And within that environment, I must still work with accuracy and focus fitting to make a good blade. What must you do but walk?"

"Hey, I walk for a lot longer than you work. I've got to keep my focus up for hours. No telling when I've gotta deal with some dangerous animal, then I've got pathfinding to work out, water and food management: you just do the same thing every time."

Oonishi interrupted as he deflected a hit back to his opponents, "I'm not really sure they're comparable. One's more of a craft and the other is, well, normally just a hobby, but it sounds more like some kind of survival thing when it's Super High School Level."

"That's not the point here!" Toyoguchi said as he forcefully hit the ball, earning his side a point. As Oonishi went to retrieve it, Toyoguchi explained, "He claimed he is physically and mentally superior to me due to his profession, and I intend to prove him wrong."

"How'd you get on that one again?" Urushibara asked as he returned Saitou's serve.

"Good question," Saitou said as Oonishi hit the ball back.

"I approached you for...something," Toyoguchi said in contemplation as he hit the ball.

"Then we were arguing and...I think one of us threw around the word 'weak', and we got on that," Saitou tried to remember.

"Ah, I imagine I would be more likely to say 'weak' than you," Toyoguchi nodded. Saitou's next strike had a bit more energy behind it, earning his team a point.

However, the game was a loss for Team Outside, though only by four points. Upon finishing, Oonishi took more of his water as Toyoguchi suggested, "Well then, I have achieved one out of three. Dare you challenge me in attempt to even things out, or would you rather drop your point?"

Shiro gritted his teeth, putting down his paddle before saying, "Body isn't the only thing important, right? Let's do something more 'mental'."

Toyoguchi gestured to the table nearby, suggesting, "Mahjong?" Saitou nodded, sitting down at the table.

"Wait, how does it work with teams? Or are we just throwing that out of the window for now?" Urushibara asked.

Oonishi, heading to the table himself, explained, "We just add our scores together when we finish."

Realizing something else, Urushibara asked, "Wait a minute, where did you guys learn to play? Isn't it kinda weird for kids to be gambling?"

Toyoguchi explained, "My family gleans much from a number of different activities. If a few wanted to play mahjong, they would require a fourth, and so I picked it up myself. I am far from an expert though."

"One of my friends tried to start a mahjong club at one time. We never got more than three members, but we played a little," Oonishi said.

"I ended up learning on my way through China. Plenty of people willing to give you a bite to eat if you can fill out there game as long as you know where to look, and are good enough to win," Saitou nodded, before asking Urushibara, "What about you?"

Yuugo shrugged, "Some of the guys at the lab would go and play. They seemed like they were having fun, so they'd let me play a few rounds before they brought out the drinks and I headed home."

As Oonishi sat he looked around the table, Urushibara across from him, Saitou at his left and Toyoguchi at his right, the Blacksmith began to shuffle and stack the tiles, preparing for play.

To Oonishi's relief, it was comparably relaxing next to the table tennis match. None of the players were skilled enough to pull of amazing feats. However, after Saitou pulled off a couple of strange moves, Toyoguchi kept a firm eye on him. At one point, Yousuke shot his hand out as Saitou went to draw, grabbing the Backpacker's arm.

Saitou didn't even fight, revealing the tile in his hand, the row making his hand in front of him lacking one. "Busted," he laughed as he was caught.

Toyoguchi snorted, "Scoundrel. Trying to sneak by me?"

Oonishi frowned, asking, "What were you even trying to do?"

Urushibara explained, "Switch a tile from his hand back into the wall you draw from, to basically draw two tiles. Really hard to pull off."

"Jokes on you, I've already done it twice since we started," Saitou grinned as he took his point penalty, drawing for real.

Urushibara glared at him, saying, "Jeez, is that the kinda stuff you pick up from Chinese players?"

"Hey, down on the streets, you don't 'play' mahjong; it stops being a game once money gets involved," Saitou explained.

Toyoguchi snorted, "You believe your pride in not losing is worth more than trust?"

Saitou shrugged, "Just a little competition. This is our mental battle, right? It'd be dumb not to use all the tools in my arsenal." With a grin, he added cryptically, "And I bet I've got a real dangerous one..."

His dangerous tool turned out to be not so dangerous in Oonishi's mind: it was the Critic himself. During the last round, Saitou put everything into hindering Toyoguchi and Urushibara, giving Oonishi a leg up when needed. Trusting in Saitou, Oonishi, his hand nearing completion, declared 'riichi', risking a number of points for a higher reward at the cost of his freedom of choice: he couldn't keep drawn tiles that wouldn't allow him to win, he had to discard them. Though Saitou was a bit worried by the move, Urushibara and Toyoguchi were put more on guard, being more careful with their own discards, not wanting to give Eiji the tile he needed.

Near the end of the match, Urushibara found himself sweating in a tough position, having a difficult time with choosing his discard. Oonishi watched him as Yuugo's eyes darted between two tiles. Oonishi swallowed, his inner voice screaming, Discard it! Deal it! Dealitdealitdealitdealitdealitdealitdealit. Urushibara finally conceded and discarded. Seeing the choice, it was exactly the tile Eiji needed. The Critic declared his win loudly, jumping out of his seat and revealing his hand, "Victory!" His sudden cry shocked the others, earning him a few looks.

Saitou laughed, "Chill bro."

Reddening a bit from embarrassment, Oonishi adjusted his glasses, sitting down. Quickly changing the subject, he calculated the points, and they were just barely ahead. It was their win.

"Well played," Toyoguchi sighed.

"Hey, we aren't done yet, it's one to one out of three," Saitou reminded him.

Toyoguchi nodded, "But what else is there to do?"

"Endurance? Something in the exercise room, like the treadmills," Urushibara said.

"Well, you've got physical and mental down, what about something that's both in one?" Oonishi suggested.

Before anyone else could suggest anything, they heard a voice from the door, "There you all are. Geez, guys, don't any of you have a watch?" Oonishi turned to see Taiyoshi standing at the doorway. As Oonishi checked the time, she explained, "Dinner's ready, aren't you going to eat?"

Toyoguchi seemed appalled, saying, "I must give Kotobuki my deepest apologies for holding everyone up." He hurried off, following Taiyoshi. Oonishi, Urushibara, and Saitou headed after them.

Reaching the Dining Hall, they grabbed their plates and sat with the rest of the girls at the table of ten. Curious, Kotobuki was the first one to speak up, "Where were you guys all day?"

"Table tennis, then mahjong," Urushibara said.

"Gambling!?" Tsujimoto glared.

"N-no! Of course not," Oonishi insisted. "Just playing, really, no money involved," he insisted.

"Doesn't mean it didn't get serious though. You shoulda seen Oonishi," Urushibara laughed. Oonishi didn't respond, busying himself with his meal.

"Stood up and shouted like it was some kinda anime," Saitou grinned. Eiji sank further into his chair.

Toyoguchi suddenly changed the subject, saying, "But alas, we are at a loss as to what to do next. The score is tied..."

"Score?" Kotobuki asked.

Saitou explained, "Yeah, me and Toyoguchi have a kind a challenge going. We were arguing and we ended up talking about who's the stronger mentally and physically. Toyoguchi won in ping pong, I won in mahjong, so we need something for a tie breaker."

Katsuragi looked over to Taiyoshi, asking, "Taiyoshi-san, why are men so idiotic and petty?"

The Runner shrugged, "Just natural, I guess."

"Physical and mental?" Kinashi repeated, before her eyes began to sparkle and she said, "Karuta."

Saitou shrugged, "Dunno how to play."

Like a machinegun, Kinashi bolted out words, as if rehearsed, "It requires a minimum of two players and a Reader, though prerecorded tapes can be substituted for the Reader, however, we have none. It also requires a deck of Uta-garuta cards. A hundred of the cards, the Yomifuda, each have the first verse of the Hyakunin Isshu poems written on it, the other hundred cards being the Torifuda, which have the second verse of the Hyakunin Isshu. The players take fifty of the Torifuda and spread them out on the playing field." Kinashi kept going, not slowing. Saitou opened his mouth, trying to stop her, but she relented, continuing he explanation of the rules. "The Reader then uses the deck of Yomifuda, reading out verses. The player must memorize the locations of the fifty cards and knock the card that completes the first verse as read by the Reader off of the field. At the competitive level, the act of swatting a card off the field is often less than a second, from the reading of the first few syllables to the action of the players. If used as a competition, it will also test your ability to learn and adapt to something you've never played before. I would be honored to serve as Reader and work you through the basics." Kinashi's eyes continued to sparkle as she looked between Toyoguchi and Saitou.

"C-certainly!" Toyoguchi said after a moment.

"Nah, sound's kinda boring," Saitou sighed.

He flinched from Kinashi's gaze, her eyes twisted into a glare, her 'killing intent' almost tangible. Briefly, the Backpacker may have wondered if he'd been killed had he met eyes with her longer than he had. She quickly stopped, seeming shocked by her sudden mood changes, apologizing, "I did not mean to snap at you like that, but I have worked very hard at it, and I would prefer if you did not mock my hobby."

"It would not be the first time he mocked the Talents of others," Toyoguchi noted. Saitou rolled his eyes, going back to his food.

Urushibara spoke up, saying, "Even if we did play Karuta, it sounds like a two player game. Oonishi and I want to see it through to the end!"

"Huh? Er, I suppose," Oonishi replied.

"Wait a minute, if it was a challenge between Toyoguchi and Saitou, why are you two involved?" Tsujimoto asked.

Urushibara gaped, before answering, "...Ping pong sounded fun?"

Getting frustrated, Saitou grumbled, "Fine, fine. You know what, Toyoguchi-san? I give, you win."

Yousuke blinked in surprise, before saying, "Very well."

Kinashi seemed downcast, mumbling, "No one wants to play Karuta..."

Katsuragi said, "I'm sure someone will find themselves so bereft of things to do they'll be able to entertain you." Kinashi opened her mouth, and Katsuragi added, "It won't be me." Kinashi closed her mouth, before becoming downcast once more.

"L-let's try it tomorrow, Kinashi-chan! I'm sure I can wrangle someone into it. I wanna see you play!" Kotobuki suggested.

Like a light switch, Kinashi returned to being elated. "We must work on getting you to memorize the poems. In fact, I can spend the rest of the evening transcribing every poem onto a single sheet for each of you, and you can all attempt to memorize them. I should get started right away!" Kinashi returned to her meal, eating it as quickly as possible while still maintaining her grace, before finishing and heading off.

As a few others began to finish, Saitou said, "So, I guess that's it for the day?"

Toyoguchi suggested, "There may be something else we can do, we still have some time. For fun."

"Whoa, is Toyoguchi talking about fun? Truly, these are the end of times! Apocalypse now!" Tachibana mourned melodramatically.

"I partake in activities of enjoyment...sometimes," Toyoguchi said a bit forlornly.

"You seemed like you were having fun today," Oonishi noted.

As everyone began to finish, Urushibara, suddenly getting an idea, suddenly said, "Hey! We still haven't checked out the Group Bath. Us guys, at least."

Taiyoshi snorted, "Well, at least one of you has. And at least three of you tried." She shot nasty looks at Oonishi and Saitou. Eiji opened his mouth to retort, but decided not to bother. Saitou pondered for a moment, before grinning mischievously, then ducking as Taiyoshi threw her empty plastic cup at him.

"Sounds good, Urushibara-san," Oonishi nodded in agreement.

Kotobuki began to take the empty dishes, mumbling, "What should I do? Hmmm..."

When everything in the Dining Hall was cleaned up, the guys went off to clean themselves. Reaching the Changing Room outside the Bath, Saitou slid open the sliding glass door first, reaching in and hitting a button. He explained, "Gotta start it up first, it doesn't stay hot all day." Oonishi could faintly hear the whirring of machines as the water heaters started up, he presumed.

Oonishi took one cautious look outside, not seeing anyone, before moving to undress himself. Toyoguchi grumbled, "Do you believe the women here to be as dishonest and scheming as Saitou?"

"Ouch, dude. Come on, can't we just relax?" Shiro grumbled as he stuffed his teal shirt in one of the lockers.

Oonishi shook his head as he unbuttoned his shirt, "I am doubting them because I trust them." Oonishi took note of a number of scars on his person. Oonishi imagined they were from getting hurt while traveling, but from what, he could guess.

Toyoguchi opened his mouth, before smiling, "You two..." As Oonishi looked at him quizzically, Yousuke shook his head, saying, "Nothing."

After they had stripped down, the boys took their towels and headed in. Oonishi realized he hadn't actually been in here yet. The walls and floors were covered in porcelain tiles. The wall to the left was lined with faucets for rinsing oneself, a number of stools lines up as well. Closer to the door was a shelf with wooden buckets, towels, and soap. In the center of the room was a pair of large pools, still warming. Though Eiji's vision was a bit blurred, as his glasses would blind him more than his lack of glasses, he could still see colors and shapes just fine.

As the pools warmed themselves, the guys went to the faucets on the wall, cleaning themselves off before taking to the pools as they began steaming, or at least everyone but Urushibara, who took extra time to clean himself.

As Oonishi relaxed, Saitou spoke up, asking, "How do you see without those glasses? I've never had eye problems before."

"It's not as bad as say, you see characters in a television series act. I'm not blind without them. I mean, I can't read without getting close, but I can function," Oonishi explained.

"Why not get contact lenses?" Urushibara asked from the other side of the room.

Oonishi shrugged, "Never saw a reason too, really. I think I look kinda weird without them, honestly."

Toyoguchi noted, "It is a striking difference from the norm."

"Norm!? A bald Virologist, a Blacksmith who looks like he's from another century, a bleach-blonde Backpacker, and...well, Oonishi; all playing ping pong? We probably looked pretty silly," Urushibara snickered.

"Probably more out of place around the mahjong table, I mean, we're what, fifteen to sixteen years old on average? Playing mahjong?" Saitou chuckled.

"Hmm. I suppose we are, in fact, a bit older, if the date is as Monokuma says," Toyoguchi noted.

There was a moment of silence, and Saitou sighed, "It feels...quiet." His voice echoed a bit on the walls, as if illustrating his point.

Oonishi nodded, leaning back as he listed, "Kirifuji, Shikishima, Mizunoe, Akutsume..."

Toyoguchi snorted for the hundredth time, "I feel we are better off without Akutsume." Saitou nodded in agreement.

Urushibara, heading over, added, "Yeah, I bet was the one who asked Monokuma if he could kill more than one or two. Remember? We never did figure that out."

"The other rule was..." Toyoguchi wondered.

"Hidden bodies, I think," Oonishi remembered. "Something about if they were disposed of somehow, when the body discovery announcement would go off."

Saitou grimaced, "Yeesh, what a sicko." He looked up, noticing Toyoguchi looking at him hard, asking defensively, "What?"

Yousuke began, "You are not in any position to be calling anyone names. In fact...ah!" Toyoguchi stopped suddenly, eyes widening it realization. "I recalled why our argument started. I confronted you upon learning from Urushibara that you had, in fact, peeked on the girls a week ago."

Shiro nodded, "Yeah, that was it."

"...You didn't forget at all, did you?" Oonishi realized.

Saitou shrugged, "Can you blame me? I'm physically mature, it's perfectly natural. Come on, we got some nice looking girls here!"

Toyoguchi crossed his arms, insisting, "We are men, not animals! None of the girls would even consider such a thing."

Saitou grinned, "Psh, someone's got to be interested in checking us out. Bet Kinash-"

"Kinashi is undoubtedly pure!" Toyoguchi interrupted forcefully.

"Hey, wait a second," Oonishi spoke up. Looking at Urushibara, he asked, "Why would you tell on Saitou about his peeking when you've done the same thing?"

Urushibara gawked, before stammering, "H-huh? I did not!"

As if this were a Peer Assessment Trial, Oonishi pointed, saying, "But that's wrong! When I woke up the day after the second Trial, I found you on the Second Basement Level. You claimed to have been in the Generator Room, but you pushed me away as Kotobuki and Taiyoshi came out of the Group Bath. You didn't give me a chance to see them, but I narrowed it down as we explored the Third Floor, running into all of the other girls. The fact that they have been on a first name basis since also serves as evidence. However, you had no recollection of being in the Generator Room when I brought it up while talking with Tachibana: a dead giveaway." As Urushibara remained silent, Oonishi nodded, "You were also way more interested in peeking, as was Akutsume. I only went along that time because I figured it was a good chance to get a both closer with you guys."

Urushibara gave him a look, before scoffing, "Yeah, thanks for telling everyone, Oonishi-kun!" Toyoguchi stood, grabbing his and Saitou's head, dunking them into the water. After a few moments, he let them back up and they gagged, gasping for air.

"You are cleared in my books, Oonishi-kun. You're perversions were the result of a simple misunderstanding, it seems," Toyoguchi said as he sat back down.

Coughing, Saitou spoke, "Sp-speaking of perversions, why are you all over the girls? You're just the kind of nice guy they won't find any interest in."

Toyoguchi shook his head, "Chivalry is truly dying."

Urushibara nodded, "It is kinda lame, with all the 'sama's' and everything, like they're royalty or something. Calm down man." Yuugo suddenly dropped his hand, splashing water on Toyoguchi.

The Blacksmith said loudly, "Challenge me will you!?" Oonishi slipped out as water began flying. As the three were distracted, Oonishi turned and saw the door through the steam. It was cracked open. Wondering if they'd left it open a bit, he headed over. As he neared it, it slid closed. Hastily, Eiji jumped at the door, grabbing it and quickly opening it just enough to stick his head through.

Yet another pair of peeping culprits was unveiled. The two were frozen, looking over their shoulders at the noise of the open door. Caught in the act of escaping were Tachibana Chiyoko and Kotobuki Kanata, surprised expressions on their pink faces. Chiyoko cracked a grin, "Busted! Run!" Taking the lead, she headed out.

Kotobuki was still frozen, face growing redder and redder. Kanata stammered, "Um, I had a good reason! Honest! It was...um, you know..." Unable to come up with any excuse, she bolted after Tachibana.

Shaking his head, Oonishi slumped back to the spring with the others, sinking back in. The other three had stopped at the noise, and watched him.

"Who was it?" Urushibara asked.

"Tachibana and Kotobuki," Oonishi let out a long, disappointed sigh.

Toyoguchi gawked in surprise for a moment, before grumbling, "I could imagine Tachibana, bit Kotobuki as well?"

Saitou nodded proudly, laughing, "Whelp, I hope they got what they were looking for." Though Urushibara joined in the chortling, Oonishi and Toyoguchi sank into the water, submerging their mouths and letting out long sighs, the expelled air bubbles popping on the water's surface.

A little while later, the nighttime announcement rang, and the boys decided to head to bed. Dressing themselves, they head to the Dorm area. Oonishi was a bit surprised to see Kotobuki waiting by his door as he turned the corner. Steeling himself, he marched up to her, crossing his arms and standing resolutely.

"Ehehehe," she giggled innocently.

Frowning, Oonishi moaned, "Why Kotobuki-chan?"

She looked aside for a moment before saying, "Ummm, I was...getting vengeance on Saitou! Since he saw me a while ago."

Unsatisfied, especially after she gave him so much crap for being caught (supposedly) trying to peek, Oonishi crossed his arms, puffing out his cheek and turning his head. He was perhaps, madder than he had ever been (though still only mildly disgruntled). Kotobuki raised her hand, poking Oonishi's expanded cheek. He forcibly exhaled before looking at Kotobuki with a dismayed look.

"I was just having a little fun! Honest," Kanata said. She rubbed her eyes, clearly a bit sleepy.

Admittedly a bit curious, Oonishi turned a bit pink as he asked accusingly, "How much did you see?"

"Um..." Kotobuki began. She began to redden, looking down at the ground. "Er, a bit," she admitted. Looking up, she said loudly, "But now that I'm unfit for marriage, you have to take responsibility!"

Oonishi raised his hand, chopping her on the head, making her emit a slight squeak. "You're tired, go to bed," he sighed, exasperated. He couldn't seem to stay mad at anyone, let alone Kotobuki. Perhaps she had banked on that.

Hands clapped together as she begged for forgiveness, "I'm sorry, I won't do it again, I promise!" She scuttled off, heading around the corner to her room.

Wondering what kind of things Tachibana was joking with Kotobuki about, Oonishi headed to bed. He only hoped that things could be this calm all the time...

* * *

**The next chapter will be thrown up on the 21st! That's when things start to get tense once again. Thank you for reading so far, I hope you didn't mind the chapter.**

**See you next time!**


	19. Chapter 4-3: Quick and Painless

Early on the fifteenth day, Kotobuki Kanata awoke a little earlier than expected. She'd slept soundly, which was never a bad thing. Getting up, she felt worried for a moment: the timing was right for Monokuma's fourth Incentive. Shaking such thoughts from her head, she waited until the morning announcement played, before going to start breakfast.

The meal was a little quiet, though Kotobuki felt like she was being avoided by Oonishi and Toyoguchi for some reason. Today she did dishes alone, though normally; one of them was around to help. She might have just been imagining their avoidance, however.

When she finished her task, she realized she had to find something to do today. To start things off, she decided to wander a bit, heading upstairs to the First Floor. As she looked up the large staircase, she saw Tsujimoto descending. Kanata smiled and waved, but the Junior Police Officer's face hardened, and she descended, facing down Kotobuki on the ground level.

A bit surprised, Kanata mumbled, "Uh oh, Tsujimoto-san's mad..."

Readjusting her cap she said, "Tachibana sort of has a big mouth, you know..." Kotobuki looked at her for a moment, not sure at what she was getting at, before Miyuki elaborated, "Oh please. You know what you two did last night."

Remembering the Group Bath, Kotobuki began to blush a bit, as she responded, "Oh. That. Ehehehe."

"Don't you 'ehehehe' me!" Tsujimoto suddenly snapped. Her arm shot out, grabbing Kotobuki by the ear.

"Ow!" Kanata cried out as Tsujimoto dragged her up stairs. Kotobuki kept closer, to avoid getting pulled too hard, but Tsujimoto's grip was like iron. She was dragged up two sets of steps to the bare Training Room, where Tsujimoto stopped, letting go. Kotobuki took a step away, caressing her ear, and whined, "A-are you gonna beat me up?"

Tsujimoto blinked, before responding, "Well, I was thinking about it, but now I'm thinking that was punishment enough. This room was further than I thought. But, it wouldn't be a bad idea to spar for a bit. Come on, I could teach you some self-defense basics."

Kotobuki didn't think on it too long. The segue was a bit quick, but the chance to learn some tips from a Super High School Level Anything was good enough reason for her to accept. Donning some pads, Kotobuki removed her long sleeved uniform coat anddid something about her skirt, while Tsujimoto took off her hat and sweatcoat. They donned some pads, just in case, and went at it. Kotobuki felt like she learned a few things, though by the time they finished, she was somehow both tired and energized: her mind was raring to go, but her body didn't want to move anymore. They had only stopped when Tsujimoto noticed the Luckster pushing herself, telling Kotobuki to relax and cool down while she went to go get something to drink.

Kotobuki rested for a while, leaning against the wall, and Tsujimoto eventually returned with two large cups of steaming tea. Handing one to Kotobuki, she sat down next to her, seeming to have been worn out a little as well. Taking a drink, Kotobuki was more glad for the refreshment than she thought she would be. Tsujimoto look a long sip as well, letting out a sigh of relief, relaxing.

Grateful, Kotobuki said, "Thanks for the help, Tsujimoto-san!"

As Miyuki smiled, Kanata realized she once again had a good opportunity to learn about one of the Super High School Level Talents she was currently stuck with, and perhaps even her mother. "So, Tsujimoto-san: how did you start with your Junior Policing?" Kanata asked.

Miyuki thought for a moment, before responding, "Well, my dad was a cop himself, and I always admired him for that, even if he wasn't the best. My mom is just a civil servant, but she has a pretty strong sense of justice."

Kanata suddenly interrupted, "Wait one minute! Your mom wouldn't be Tanaka Touko, from Hope's Peak Academy's 58th Class, would she?"

Tsujimoto nodded, "You got it. Well, she's Tsujimoto now, of course. Anyway, between those two, I grew up aware of a lot of rules, laws and regulations, so I wanted to help enforce them. I didn't make friends easily though, since I'd whine if they, say, didn't separate their garbage properly, or jaywalked, littered... I mean, it was pretty small stuff, but I was small, and rules against doing those things are there for a reason. You understand, right?" Understanding, but not necessarily agreeing, Kotobuki nodded anyway. Tsujimoto continued, "Well, as I got older, I kept trying to be a good citizen. Once I got my bike, my mobility increased. I got pretty good at riding it, so I used it to patrol. My mom thought it was kinda cute; me on my bike, going around heckling law breakers. Well, it got a bit serious on my first real job. I saw a couple of guys dragging one of my classmates into a van." Kotobuki let out a squeak of surprise: that friend was really lucky Tsujimoto happened to be around. Tsujimoto continued, "Yeah, it's a scary world. Well, I stopped them: got a rock and chucked it at one of their heads, then booked it. That slowed them down long enough for me to call my dad: the guy couldn't even catch me even when I was riding with one hand while I used my cell phone. The police came in, I was able to identify the car, and everything got taken care of. There was even an article in the local paper."

Kotobuki pouted, "Ah, I missed it! I thought your Junior Police Officer debut was the robbery you stopped!"

Tsujimoto smiled, "Oh, that was a couple years later. I was in middle school by then. Nah, I had a couple of things in elementary school, but the kidnapping was the most noteworthy. I never really thought too hard about the danger, I just tried to do my part to help."

Kotobuki smiled, "So cool."

Tsujimoto shook her head, "It's not that, I just I don't want to have any regrets. Have you heard of bystander effect?"

Trying to remember, Kotobuki replied, "Um, it's when some other event happens, and you stop being the focus and become a bystander."

"...What?" Tsujimoto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh..." Kotobuki mumbled, realizing she was wrong. "Er, it's when you change your personality because you're being watched, right?" she corrected herself.

Tsujimoto sighed, "Are you just guessing?"

Trying to make a comeback, Kotobuki replied, "Oh! It's when, during an intense situation, bystanders don't do anything, even though they really should."

Tsujimoto nodded, "Yup. It's a mental thing, I'm sure Kirifuji-san would know more. Basically, when multiple people are, say, witnessing some sort of emergency, like someone hurt or in danger, something in their brain tells them 'someone else here should be able to take care of it, I don't need to do anything'. There are some sort of sad results. I think last year...or rather, a couple years ago, there was a woman who collapsed in a hospital waiting room in America. She was on the ground for an hour before being helped: security guards, others waiting...they all ignored her. Even after she got help, she ended up dieing. More famously, there was a case about fifty years ago, some thirty plus people witnessing a stabbing, but I've heard conflicting reports. Even so..." Kotobuki frowned. Had she herself been in a situation like that? Where the Luckster could have helped, but didn't? Kanata couldn't remember. Tsujimoto continued, "We can't always fight our instincts, even if they're wrong, but I can at least try."

Curious, Kotobuki asked, "Have you ever been in that kind of situation? Where no one was doing anything?"

Tsujimoto bit her lip, but didn't say anything, taking another sip of tea. Kotobuki didn't press her, but it seemed like she didn't need to. After Tsujimoto lowered her cup, she said, "I was. I was in a store, shopping with my mom. I was pretty young, but I saw one guy take something. He wasn't even subtle, he just grabbed something and started heading for the door. I tried to tell my mom, but she was busy, and once I explained what happened, he was gone, even when we went after him. If I had been a bit more forceful, I could have stopped him. There were a couple other peopel there, but no one moved."

Kotobuki responded, "You tried your hardest. Isn't that enough?"

Tsujimoto sighed, "I suppose, but I don't want to let anything slide, even minor stuff. Though it is sometimes annoying to enforce stupid stuff."

Kanata thought for a moment, before saying, "If it's wrong, the law should be changed."

Tsujimoto smiled, "Easier said than done. Maybe I'll be able to make a difference when I'm older? My mom's in the civil services, and I bet she knows some important people from her time at Hope's Peak."

Kotobuki nodded, "Where there's a will, there's a way, Tsujimoto-san!"

Her tea cup empty, Tsujimoto stood, replying, "With you backing me, I sort of feel like I can pull it off. Somehow. Thanks, Kotobuki-san." Kanata smiled as the two retrieved their things, heading their separate ways.

Still a little musty from the sweat, Kotobuki returned to her room to take a quick shower. As she donned her clothes, she froze as she heard an echo of bells throughout the Building. "Attention please, would the 80th Class Applicants please assemble in the Meeting Room. Thank you for your time."

"No...not this time," Kotobuki mumbled to herself, before throwing on her clothes and rushing to the First Floor. Standing halfway up the steps, she stopped, turning to face downward, her arms crossed, standing resolutely. After a few moments, Katsuragi and Oonishi came from below, stopping when they saw Kanata.

"And where do you guys think you're going?" Kotobuki asked.

"The Meeting Hall, of course," Katsuragi said plainly.

"We should just ignore the announcement!" Kotobuki insisted.

Oonishi frowned, "Are you sure Monokuma's just going to let that happen?"

"We can try!" Kanata cried out. Grabbing the two by the wrists, she began to drag them downstairs, saying, "We're going for a swim! All ten of us!"

Katsuragi pulled against her though, saying, "It's futile, Kanata-chan." Kotobuki stopped, and the Dreamer continued, "If someone chooses to opt out on whatever information Monokuma gives us, they will be at a disadvantage. Someone could be there right now. In order to ignore it, we must be informed of what it is first. I refuse to lower my standing on the field of this Exam."

Kotobuki's heart sank, but she couldn't offer a counter point. Reluctantly, she followed Katsuragi upstairs, with Oonishi coming up behind them, not having anything to offer.

Soon enough, they were in the Meeting Room, and within minutes, the ten were assembled. In mere moments, Monokuma appeared, popping onto the podium for the fourth time. Kotobuki was growing tired of him.

"Headmaster Monokuma here! We meet again! I missed you guys, and I'm sure you all missed me. The wait for the Incentive must have been unbearable," Monokuma chortled.

"Good, we can ignore him now," Kotobuki spat, heading back towards the door.

"Not quite, dumb-dumb," Monokuma chortled. Kanata twisted at the doorknob, but it was locked.

Taiyoshi sighed, "Get on with it, we don't have all day."

Monokuma growled, "Huh!? Of course you do. Unless you've got murders to pan out in your brains...So I guess you're right: on with the show!"

Hopping down from the podium, he continued, "You guys were so cute the other day, scrambling around, hiding everything that could be used as a weapon, so I thought 'nuh-uh, oh no they don't!'" He swung his arms, adding, "So, I decided to give all of you a weapon!" With a clap of his paws, a suitcase crashed onto the table. Monokuma hopped over, opening it. Inside were ten firearms: pistols, a common model, all identical.

Monokuma held one, trying to hand it out, "Don't think you can abstain from this one! You get a lot of rules tied to them. Go ahead, try and think of any ways you can avoid this one."

No one made a move for the suitcase. A few looked at each other with bated breath; others simply stared at the suitcase. Monokuma snarled, "Well, you've got to take it! You can't dispose of it or disable either: you have to either keep it on your person or leave it in your Dorm Room. Otherwise, you could get Punished!" Reluctantly, the hands in the room picked up the pistols. Like some kind of cursed object, no one could put theirs down yet.

Tsujimoto began, "No problem, just remove the ammo and..." As she fiddled with it, she was unable to pull the magazine out of the base of the gun.

Monokuma laughed, "Sealed! So that means no reloading either. You've only got twelve shots. Of course, if you think you can just shoot them into a wall somewhere, you can beary the thought! If you fire it, you better have a good 'Purpose'. Preferably, it would be putting a bullet in one of the other Applicant's brains!"

Toyoguchi snorted, examining his gun, "Such a crude tool. No sport. A sword is a much nobler weapon."

Monokuma laughed, "What's noble about spilling someone's guts with a slash to the belly? Guns are way cleaner, though I prefer teeth and claws, because I'm a bear."

Oonishi wondered, gun held by his side, "What about the rules? The two person limit. Someone could easily risk multiple lives quickly, couldn't they?"

"Nope! I've got fail safes on that. Don't even try: my countermeasures will leave you wailing," Monokuma insisted.

"Just...keep it in your rooms!" Kotobuki demanded. She held her gun away from her as she glared at Monokuma, desperately wanting to dispose of it somehow.

Kinashi sighed, "How would we be sure that everyone is complying? Some of us wear concealing clothes. Myself for example."

Tsujimoto suggested, "We could search people."

"Strip search! Just to be sure. Ehehe," Tachibana laughed, fingers twitching suggestively.

Kinashi shook her head, "P-please no..."

Saitou shook his head, "Chill guys, it's just a trap. Using it is like a death sentence. They're loud, for starters. A-"

Katsuragi scoffed, "And the rooms we sleep in are soundproofed. Your point?"

Saitou let out a growl for a moment, before taking a breath, continuing, "Even so, if someone gets shot, we can just check the ammo of the guns. Only one would have a bullet missing."

"Nooooooope!" Monokuma said with his permanent smile. "It's no good, since the only way to check ammo would be to try shooting it twelve times. You can't take the magazine out, dummy! And checking the ammo isn't a good enough Purpose for me to let you empty your guns. Nice try."

Toyoguchi glared, "You foul bear! I horde the weapons for everyone's safety and this is how you respond? Why not simply stop me!?"

"This was more fun," Monokuma admitted.

Tsujimoto suddenly jumped over to Tachibana, lifting the Director's hand, which held her pistol, pointing it in the air. The Director's finger was over the trigger. "Trigger discipline! Come on, that's basic gun safety: don't put your finger over the trigger unless you're going to fire."

Monokuma interrupted, "So, you boys and girls good to go? Bet your raring for some perfect crimes. If you're careful, it's like an instant win button! Or trigger, rather. Upupu, have fun!" Finishing, he headed off.

Looking around, Tsujimoto continued, "Japanese gun laws are really strict, so I've never had any experience with using them, but I know what to do to keep you from accidentally shooting yourselves, so listen, and listen good!" She spoke forcefully, but was clearly a bit nervous about the weapon in her hand. "Always assume it's loaded. In this case, we know for sure that they are, so never point it at anything or anyone. Like I said before, never touch the trigger unless you're prepared to face the consequences of shooting something, or someone. Always be aware of where you're pointing the gun as well." As she explained, the other Applicants examined their guns, still a bit nervous.

There was a noise of a gun cocking from someone, piercing the silence, causing Kotobuki to jump. Kotobuki looked up and saw Oonishi, finger off the trigger, but his hand on top of the gun. He paled a bit as he stuttered, "I w-wasn't sure if it'd d-do that."

Tsujimoto grumbled, "Point that down! All you did was load a bullet into the chamber. I bet right now, they aren't..." Tsujimoto pointed her gun down, finger reaching for the trigger. Her hand shook a bit, and she stopped, "N-no, way too risky. If it ricocheted..." Explaining her point, she said, "I'm betting they weren't primed to fire. Let's just get back to the Dorms and get rid of them."

Kotobuki's heart jumped as she heard the cocking noise of another gun. Looking up, she saw that the noise came from Urushibara Yuugo. He held his gun in two hands, one on the grip, finger pointed straight, avoiding the trigger, the other on top, having just loaded a bullet. He was sweating, his hands shaking, his eyes widened in fear. He said shakily, "A-aren't you guys listening to yourselves!?" Taking a step back towards the door, he shouted, "You're already thinking about using it, aren't you! Man, it'd be so easy. Just in the middle of the night: knock knock, blam! Ditch the gun in your room, leave the body there: we'd all be boned!"

"W-we aren't thinking about it at all, Urushibara-san!" Kotobuki insisted.

"Like hell you aren't! 'One could easily kill more than two people like this', Oonishi said right before he loaded his goddamn gun!" Urushibara pointed his finger.

Eiji flinched, before retorting, "I didn't mean too, Urushibara-kun!"

Urushibara shifted his finger to Saitou, saying, "And you-"

Saitou growled back, "Me what you son of a-"

"Stop it! Stop!" Kotobuki yelled out.

Urushibara ignored her, shouting angrily, "You're already thinking about if someone can hear you or not when you pop someone. Who's it gonna be? Gonna catch Kotobuki in the Kitchen again? Find Katsuragi when she's out patrolling? You got nice big pockets to hide the pistol in too. You really wanna help us all out? Just blow your own-"

He was interrupted when Toyoguchi suddenly approached. Before Urushibara could snap, the Blacksmith raised a fist, decking the Virologist in the face. Caught off guard, Urushibara fell to the ground, sprawled out, his nose bloodied, his pistol sliding across the floor.

"Stopstopstopstopstopstop," Kotobuki repeated, sinking to her knees, clutching the sides of her head. Urushibara scrambled over to his gun, putting his hand over it, his other hand on his bleeding nose as he looked around.

"A broken finger or two will stop him," Taiyoshi spat. Nodding in agreement, Toyoguchi moved for Urushibara, who yelped as he raised a foot to kick out.

"Just stop!" Kotobuki cried out, eyes watering. Toyoguchi halted his movement, and Urushibara grabbed his pistol, scrambling up and out the door, stumbling as he turned out of sight.

"We might be more at ease after we deposit our firearms at our rooms. He should hopefully be calm by tomorrow..." Kinashi suggested, holding hers carefully. Nodding, Katsuragi moved to head out, looking around cautiously before she exited.

Oonishi came down to Kotobuki's side, saying, "Come on, Kotobuki-chan. You rest in your room, I'll make dinner tonight."

Taiyoshi came over and stooped down as everyone else took their leave, adding, "Don't you worry about anything. I..." She stopped, looking over at Eiji before finishing, "We, got it."

Kotobuki stood, rubbing her eyes, "I'm just...worried. I mean, I couldn't stop anyone from getting the Textbooks, but there's no way I can do anything here to stop someone if-"

"Don't take everything on yourself!" Taiyoshi snapped. Kotobuki looked up, a bit shocked.

"She's right, Kotobuki-chan. We're all in this together, aren't we?" Oonishi smiled.

Calming down a bit, Kotobuki wondered aloud, "But what are we going to do?"

After a moment, Oonishi said, "Well, at the very least, we can stay safe. Like Saitou-kun said, they're pretty loud; it's not a free pass for a Culprit. There are other ways to tell too, other evidence... We'll make it."

Kotobuki took a few steadying breaths, before reaching her arms up, wrapping them around the two's necks, pulling Eiji and Nijiko into a hug. Planting her feet on the ground, she stood with them in tow. "You guys are stealing my lines!" She said with a sniffle.

"Consider them stolen until you're back to normal," Taiyoshi said as she raised her hand, flicking Kanata on the nose as she let go.

"You must have Hope," Oonishi smiled. Looking at the ground, Kanata saw her gun. With a frown, she picked it up as Oonishi and Taiyoshi headed out, returning downstairs. As Oonishi went to the Kitchen, Kotobuki returned to her room.

As she reached for the door, Taiyoshi, her pistol tucked into the raincoat still tied around her waist, asked, "If you're still worried, maybe we could share a room? Er, I mean, I'd sure feel safer."

Kotobuki smiled, knowing that Taiyoshi was doing her best. "Thank you, Nijiko-chan. Maybe we all can pair up. Let's talk at dinner, maybe?" Taiyoshi shrugged, before heading off.

Kotobuki entered her room, closing the door softly. She leaned against the door, slowly sliding down. She lifted her shaking hand, looking at the pistol again. Suddenly flaring with anger, she raised her arm to fling it across the room, but stopped herself. After a moment, she mumbled, "What am I doing?" Standing up, she took the gun to the bathroom. She was tempted to try and use water to damage it somehow, but Monokuma had said there was no disabling it. Instead, she put it behind the toilet. Even if threatened, she never wanted to use it. Going over to the sink, she ran some water and rinsed off her face, before slapping her cheeks a couple times, trying to get her head back on things. Looking at herself in the mirror, she ran her fingers through her long brown hair, straightening it a bit. She patted down some of the hair that usually stuck up, and it finally laid flat.

She began to mumble to herself, her words echoing on the walls of the small bathroom, "They're right, Kanata. Nijiko's so strong and fast, it's like she's invincible. And Eiji's smart: so smart, not even Akutsume could frame him! You, you're just Lucky. So Lucky that you found such good friends even here!" She let out another smile, which fell quickly as she put her weight on the sink, looking down. "Please...don't die...you guys..."

Kotobuki jumped when she heard the sound of something from the other side of her room. Knowing she locked the door, she turned and went back to her room, checking it out. There was a piece of paper on the floor. Picking it up, it seemed to be a list. A hundred poems, each numbered, divided into two verses, the first few syllables of each of them underlined. After a moment of looking over, she remembered Kinashi, and her offer to try and learn Karuta. Kotobuki opened the door, peeking outside.

She immediately saw Kinashi on the other side of the hall, sliding a piece of paper under Urushibara's door. Ririka looked up at the sound of Kotobuki's door opening, seeing the Luckster. She smiled, "Oh, Kotobuki-san, I did not realize you were inside."

Kotobuki held up her paper, asking, "These are all the Karuta poems, right? The Hyakunin Isshu?"

Kinashi nodded, "The Hyakunin Isshu, yes. Please take the time to memorize them. You only truly need to memorize the first syllables of each verse to play, as those are the most important ones, but if you have the time, try and memorize each poem. Each one is beautiful in its own way."

Kotobuki looked over the paper, skimming it. After a moment, Kanata suggested, "Wanna try it after dinner?"

Kinashi nodded, "I would be glad to. Even if you have not memorized the poems, I can at least show you how a game is meant to be played. I will procure the cards and a spot on the floor."

"I'd love to see you go at it in person!" Kanata's eyes sparkled. She'd Kanata blinked, "Wait, you don't have the cards? Weren't you writing these sheets out?"

As Kinashi answered, the door cracked open behind her. Oblivious, she answered, "I transcribed them from memory. I left the cards in the Game Room, as there was no need to take them elsewhere."

Urushibara, a bit of dried blood at the edge of his nostrils, suddenly mumbled something angrily under his breath from behind Kinashi, his eyes darting between the two girls, his mouth curled into an angry grimace. Suddenly a bit fearful of the unexpected premise behind her, Kinashi took a few steps away. Urushibara gave them one last look before turning and heading off. "U-Urushibara-kun!" Kotobuki spoke up, trying to get his attention. He ignored her, rounding the corner.

"M-maybe it's better not to go off alone, Kinashi-chan," Kanata suggested, a bit displeased that he was ignoring her.

Kinashi nodded, "Let us wait for dinner in the Dining Hall." Paper in hand, Kotobuki followed her there. They were not alone: Tsujimoto and Tachibana were waiting as well. It was not long before they were joined by Toyoguchi and Saitou. Katsuragi showed up a little while later.

The Dreamer had something to share. "That Urushibara...I think he took food and water from the Emergency Storage. There are a few things missing."

"You think he barricaded himself in his room then?" Tsujimoto thought.

Kotobuki shook her head, "He just left. He headed...the other way, he could have been going upstairs or down."

Toyoguchi frowned, "Troubling. How should we deal with him? He is unstable and dangerous."

"Maybe we should just leave him be?" Tsujimoto said with a bit of uncertainty. "If enough time passes without anything happening, he might calm down," she suggested.

Taiyoshi nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I mean, if we screw with him too much, he could snap. I mean, sure, easiest Trial ever, but then there will be eight of us at most..."

Kotobuki nodded, "We need to last as long as we can! There's got to be someone out there trying to figure out some way to find us!"

Taiyoshi nodded, smiling "That's more like it."

As they spoke, Oonishi opened the door, saying, "It's ready." To no one's surprise, it was curry again.

"Is this all you know how to cook?" Tachibana asked.

After a moment, Oonishi said dejectedly, "Yes..."

"Hey, if you can do better, go for it, I'm sure Oonishi wouldn't mind," Saitou retorted.

"You got it! Tachibana Chiyoko's 'Gangrene', the Soup! Coming to a bowl near you," the Director giggled.

Toyoguchi grimaced, clutching his stomach, pained by memories, "Saitou, you did say 'better', did you not?"

"Yeah. Hell, I'll cook before we let her in the Kitchen. I mean, it won't taste good, but I can heat meat up," Saitou nodded.

Tachibana didn't stop, "Oh, yeah, talk about meat some more, Saitou-san!"

"Don't make me smack you," Katsuragi threatened. Tachibana didn't stop laughing, but she did stop talking.

After thinking about it for a moment, Saitou said, "Oh, now I get it."

"I do not understand," Kinashi admitted.

"You, well, you see-" Tachibana began.

Toyoguchi suddenly interrupted, "Cease poisoning Kinashi's mind at once. I've forgiven many of your past transgressions, but as long as you continue to test me, I might have to act."

"Fine, fine, I'll stop, but you guys are so fun to mess around with!" Tachibana pouted. As Kotobuki giggled at the shenanigans, she looked around to see that everyone was smiling. She just wished it could be like this forever.

As dinner wound down, Kotobuki moved to help Eiji with the cleanup as usual. As the finished, Kanata asked, "Eiji-kun, wanna play Karuta with me?"

"Er, I haven't memorized the poems," Oonishi admitted.

Kotobuki replied, "Neither have I! We'll be even. Kinashi can read for us and give tips!"

After thinking for a moment, Oonishi said, "Okay then, I'll give it a shot."

When the pair finished, they headed out. First, they went to the Dorms, where Oonishi picked up his paper. However, not seeing Kinashi, they headed down to the Game Room. Sure enough, Kinashi was there, but she was not prepared. She was shifting through the cabinets, looking for something.

She looked up when she heard the presence of the other two. She stood, bowing in greeting, before saying sadly, "I am glad to see that you may be joining us, but I'm afraid I have misplaced the cards..."

Kotobuki frowned, before saying, "Well, they've got to be somewhere, right? Let's find them!"

Oonishi nodded, "They can't have gone too far."

The trio practically tore apart the room, but they didn't turn up. By the time they searched through everything, the heard a familiar announcement: "Attention please. It is now 10:00 PM. It is currently nighttime. The Dining Hall is now off-limits, and the door will be locked momentarily. The water in the showers has been turned off until morning. The lights outside the Dorms will be dimmed in ten minutes, so take care. And with that, good night and sweet dreams~"

Trying to reassure her, Kotobuki said, "Don't worry, Kinashi-chan, they'll turn up, then we'll play, okay?"

"Yeah, and a bit more time for us to memorize the poems wouldn't hurt. We'll look more tomorrow," Oonishi added.

Kinashi seemed to be in thought. After a moment, she replied with a bit of sadness, "Perhaps. Very well then: at a later date."

The three of them headed back to the dorms, where they separated. Kinashi headed into her room, bowing, "Good night." Oonishi nodded, returning the farewell before turning the corner. Alone in the corridor, Kotobuki returned to her room as well.

A bit fearful, she locked the door, checking the bathroom again. The pistol was still there, of course. She almost felt like it would vanish and end up in her uniform coat pocket somehow. Trying to push those concerns out of her mind, she crawled into bed, trying to sleep.

* * *

"Attention please, a body has been discovered. In a few short hours, the Peer Grading Trial will begin. Investigate thoroughly, Applicants!"

The announcement woke Kotobuki a few hours after she'd fallen asleep. When the words registered, she shot up to a sitting position, mouth agape in shock. She felt her heart pounding with anxiety: it had been far too quick. Images of the other Applicants flashed through her head, and she knew that one of them was no longer alive. For several moments, she simply sat, horrible possibilities filling her mind. Fearing for her friends, she jumped up and rushed to the door just as she heard the doorbell. She yanked open the door, surprising Tsujimoto, who was standing on the other side in the dim lighting.

Tsujimoto took a relived breath, saying, "Well, that's six accounted for." Kotobuki peeked out and looked around, seeing that, although tired looking, Saitou, Oonishi, Taiyoshi, and Tachibana were awake too. Tsujimoto ordered, "Ring the doorbells again, just to be sure!"

"No need," a voice from around the corner spoke up. In moments, Katsuragi arrived, coming from the area with the bathrooms and stairs downward.

Tsujimoto snapped, "Why weren't you in your room?"

Kotobuki nodded, "It's dangerous, Yumi-chan."

Katsuragi scoffed, "Exactly, who would be stupid enough to think I'm still patrolling with everyone armed? Exactly why no one would think I'd still be patrolling. You think I ever stopped? But that's not the point. Follow me."

Katsuragi turned on her heel, heading back toward the stairs down as everyone followed.

"Who is it?" Saitou asked.

"I'm not sure. The body discovery announcement went off, which means...hm," Katsuragi grumbled in contemplation.

Picking up their pace, they were led all the way down to the Third Basement Level, winding through the turns to the Park and Garden. Once she opened the door, Kotobuki saw that it was a bit dark in there, the artificial lights having dimmed even more than the ones outside.

When her eyes adjusted, she saw the scene. Slumped against a tree close to the door, his back against it, was Urushibara Yuugo unmoving, blood having spilled from a wound on his stomach, a pistol on the ground next to his hand. Lying still near the bench was Toyoguchi, Yousuke a long kitchen knife sticking out of his gut, blood staining his yukata from both his stomach and leg. Above him, looking deathly pale, tears streaming down her face, was Kinashi Ririka.

"My fault, my fault, my fault, my fault..." she repeated to herself, over and over.

* * *

**And yet another update! The next will be on the 23rd. Also, random note. As of this chapter, Hopeless Misplaced is the longest DR fanfic on the site, and we've still got a couple week of updates to go! Thanks for reading, see you next time!**


End file.
